Cosmic Love
by AliceXS
Summary: Mientras es perseguida por Hannibal, la nave de Kimiko sufre un averío y es obligada a descender al mar, en un planeta llamado Tierra. Por fortuna es salvada por Raimundo. Kimiko no puede evitar enamorarse de él. Decide esconderse en ese planeta, adaptar su vida como una adolescente y conquistar a Raimundo, ¿pero quién dijo que pasar de ser extraterrestre a terrícola era fácil?
1. La chica de la nave espacial

**A/N: Hola, mis queridos terrícolas. El planeta Tierra os saluda con gran entusiasmo. He traído conmigo un regalito, un fic de otro mundo literalmente: Cosmic Love, de mi serie favorita Duelo Xiaolin, por supuesto. Este fic es una comedia romántica con unas variaciones ligeras del drama (con una buena sazón de misterio, ¿qué es un fic de AliceXS si no tiene misterio?) que nos tiene de protagonista a la queridísima Kimiko y a Raimundo como coprotagonista. Con la actuación antagónica de nuestro frijolito favorito: ¡Hannibal Roy Bean! (vamos a darle crédito para que se luzca, pobrecito Chase, dejémosle descansar como villano por un fic) y de Ashley, Jack va a jugar un papel de villano menor. Por supuesto vamos a tener con nosotros los demás personajes de la serie (sin ellos, yo no puedo hacer nada), ya se revelarán ante su debido tiempo. Una historia de un tierno y dulce amor que tiene su lugar en este maravilloso mundo. Admito que este fic no estaba en mis planes, salió así solo, a partir de unas canciones (la imaginación vuela cuando uno escucha canciones). **

**No me gustan las aventuras espaciales ni creo en los extraterrestre ni menos me gusta las comedias románticas por sus temas tan clichés, pero hago unas excepciones especiales con Duelo Xiaolin porque es Duelo Xiaolin. Siempre he querido hace un drama escolar pues que propiamente no he hecho uno, pero no se me había ocurrido nada bueno para empezarlo. Me inspiré a través de Corazón de Melón o Bombón, como lo quieran llamar (un juego) y I dream of Jeannie (una serie), por si encuentran similitudes si han visto cualquiera de los dos. Y Kimiko tiene nombre de alienígena (contrale sí, como los extraterrestre tienen nombre de terrícolas), pero descuiden después de lo cambia para pasar desapercibida. Lo que más me gusta de este capítulo son las conversaciones tan espontáneas entre Kimiko y Raimundo, ellos lo hicieron muy bien. Kimiko para el Oscar. En fin, hecha con todo el cariño para ustedes, mis malvaviscos asados, por favor disfruten del primer capítulo de este cósmico amor :)**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza situándonos en el espacio sideral, en un espacio abierto y oscuro, frío, pero no muy tenebroso. ¿Lo ves? Esos puntos titilantes que están ahí son estrellas que están a años luz de aquí, objetos astronómicos muy brillantes, algunos materiales que están flotando sin rumbo fijo, son posiblemente partículas que se desprendieron de los planetas en su formación hace millones de años y están circulando por ahí. Cuerpos celestes como asteroides, meteoros, cometas, estrellas y muchos más todos ellos forman partes del mágico universo. Amigos míos, esta es la Vía Láctea y a un extremo está el sistema solar, donde los nueve planetas describen una órbita alrededor del astro rey. En ese preciso instante explota algo, miren, allá a los lejos, propagándose como ondas que crecen y se desvanecen.

¿Qué es eso? ¡Es una genuina nave espacial color rojo! Una pequeña y veloz nave con alas curvas, de un diseño gracioso similar al de un tiburón parece que tiene aletas en la parte superior e inferior. Con una enorme pantalla (o ventana) verde al frente. Se dirige a velocidad turbo al sistema solar. Y más atrás de esta singular nave espacial, la persigue otra. Una mucho más grande, colores roja y negra, pero de un temible aspecto monstruoso. Dos pares de ventanas triangulares simulan dos ojos y la compuerta es una enorme sonrisa malévola. Las alas son anchas y largas. También con las mismas aletas de la pequeña nave. Debe pertenecer solo a un ser en la galaxia: Hannibal Roy Bean. El alienígena más depravado y poderoso, pero el más temido y respetado por todos en el cosmos (porque no tienen más alternativas). Nadie sabe con certeza cuál es su verdadera forma, solo se sabe que se esconde en su armadura pesada y metálica. Pero si ese es Hannibal... ¿quién pilotea la pequeña nave roja, por qué la persigue y cuál es el motivo? ¿quieren que lo averigüemos? Echemos un vistazo adentro de la nave.

Dentro de la nave, ensillada al volante, clavándole las uñas del terror y el desespero vemos a una pequeña extraterrestre con aspecto de una muchacha, de su cabeza sobresalen dos antenas delgadas, cabellos negros largos como alas de cuervo y hermosos ojos azules, la piel es nívea, las mejillas son sonrosadas y sus labios son rojos cual carmín. ¿Casi parece humana, eh? Solo existe una especie muy similar a la de los seres humanos, debe de ser una pyromaniana, que es el gentilicio de la gente de Pyromania. Un grande planeta rojo que está a años luz de aquí, su ubicación es desconocida, excepto por quienes la habitan obviamente.

En este planeta habita una civilización de alienígenas avanzados muy tecnológicamente, su gente comparte unos rasgos similares con los llamados terrícolas (nosotros), descontando por unas mínimas diferencias que las hacen desiguales a los humanos. Una sería las antenas que esta adorable criatura del universo tiene en la cabeza o a no ser que nosotros hemos desarrollado también antenas en la cabeza y no me haya dado cuenta. Pyromania, también es conocido como el Planeta de Fuego para que los que no saben. Seguimos pues, ésta linda extraterrestre recibe el nombre de Kim-U. Y esta es su historia.

* * *

**Cosmic Love**

**1º**

_**La chica de la nave espacial**_

Kim-U se va hacia adelante, golpeando su pecho contra el volante, sacándole todo el aire, cuando la monstruosa nave de Hannibal dispara tres armas láser de rápida rotación. Kim-U desvía con éxito dos rayos láseres moviéndose en zigzag, pero uno alcanza los propulsores de la nave, que es cuando se golpea. Se escuchó el sonido de una alarma. La cápsula ovoide que es donde la heroína pilotea, comienza a parpadear una luz roja al compás de la alarma.

-Maldición.

Kim-U revisa cuál es el problema rápidamente, uno de los propulsores está deteriorado por culpa de un rayo láser. Ya no podía ir tan rápido como antes. La velocidad turbo iba cada vez más descendiendo. La nave quizás se paralice en cualquier minuto. Hannibal está más cerca según el radar de navegación. El corazón de la joven alien (si es que tiene) se aceleró a sabiendas de lo que pasaría si llegaba a atraparla, sería llevada de regreso a su planeta donde viviría su vida infelizmente. ¡No, no podía dejar que eso pasara! Hannibal atacó una vez más, no iba a tardar en alcanzarla. Míseramente la defensa de la nave estaba equipada hacia delante de ella, tendría que darse la vuelta, pero el equipo no tenía oportunidad contra su nave. Él tenía a su disposición todas las armas más poderosas y más monstruosas de toda la galaxia con lo mejor de lo mejor de la tecnología extraterrestre. Él podría destruir la nave con presionar un dedo, pero no lo había hecho. La nave no aguantaría mucho. Tendría que estacionarse en un planeta y repararlo ella misma, en el compartimiento tenía un estuche de herramientas, pero Kim-U nunca antes había reparado un vehículo ni menos conocía de herramientas. Estaba perdida, pero no se daba por vencida, tenía la otra (y única) alternativa de librar la cápsula ovoide donde estaba ella y huir... ¿pero a dónde? Hannibal atacó otra vez. ¡La nave se iba a estrellar! Justamente en su persecución pasaba entre dos planetas uno rojo como Pyromania y el otro azul con algunas partes de color marrón.

-Eres mía, Kim –sonrió Hannibal, llevándose las manos tras la espalda-. Acelera –ordenó a la nave.

Kim-U golpeó el puño contra el enorme botón rojo para expulsar la cápsula de la nave sin que Hannibal se diera cuenta.

-_Activada expulsión de cápsula._

La cápsula fue expulsada de la nave y se fue contra el planeta azul a toda velocidad. Kim-U tenía miedo, se aferró de los brazos de la tierra hasta enterrar las uñas y cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que todo el peligro pasara. La cápsula atravesó la exosfera, la termosfera, la mesosfera, la estratosfera y la troposfera, toda esa broma. Kim-U se abrazó a sí misma. Cuando la nave de Hannibal llegó, se llevó un chasco tremendísimo, ni la nave ni Kim-U estaban. No había señales de ella ni sabe a dónde pudo haber ido. Hannibal soltó un rugido. La nave iba detrás de la cápsula. Después de atravesar las capas de la atmósfera, fue precipitando hacia mar abierto.

* * *

Justamente en ese mismo día, un joven había escogido ese día para surfear. ¿Cómo no escogerlo? Era un día soleado, había mucha brisa, el sol estaba radiante, las olas se mecían contra la arena. Un día hermoso. Así que tempranamente salió de su casa, sacó su tabla de surf y fue directamente a la playa. Enterró la tabla en la arena y respiró aire fresco hondamente. Era un joven de piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro despeinado y alborotado, los ojos verdes pícaros y brillantes, llevaba sandalias, pescadores color marrón, una camisa azul claro con estampados de palmeras blancas incluía una solapa con abotonadura que estaba abierta a la mitad por lo que su pecho desnudo sentía calor sin mangas (era un estilo más desgarrado), un medallón amarillo en forma de espiral guinda sobre el pecho, ancho de espaldas y hombros, fornido, sus músculos eran fuertes aunque no voluminosos, lo suficiente para desmayar a cualquier chica...

-Sí señor, hoy es el día en que montaré la ola perfecta. ¡A surfear! –el muchacho se quitó la camisa, se puso su bañador, cogió su tabla de surf llevándola a cuesta de su cabeza, se lanzó al mar. Se acostó sobre la tabla y comenzó a bracear apenas divisó de una ola venirse hacia la playa. Sin embargo mientras el joven iba hacia la ola algo titiló en el cielo, tapando el sol brevemente. Escudriñó con la mirada, extrañado. De repente, vio una cápsula y más atrás una nave espacial roja. El chico dejó escapar un grito, trató de regresarse a la orilla, pero la nave se golpeó contra el mar. El agua amortiguó la caída por lo que la nave se mantuvo a flote. Una enorme ola se dibujó en el mar. El muchacho terminó por hundirse con su tabla de surf, afortunadamente sabía nadar por lo que braceó y pataleó hasta subir a la superficie. Tosió el agua salada.

-¡Wow, ¿pero qué fue eso?!... –se dio la vuelta y miró la nave espacial, abrió los ojos como platos-. Creo que me entró agua en los ojos.

Curioso, el terrícola nadó hasta la nave. Dejó su tabla a un lado y poniendo las manos sobre la nave, se impulsó hacia arriba. Le echó un vistazo de cerca. Soltó un silbido.

-De lujo, me pregunto dónde habrá salido, tiene un aspecto de una de esas naves espaciales que salen en las pelis de Star Wars y eso. Seguramente están filmando una película por aquí si es así es muy extraño ya que no vi cámaras ni nada, cuando llegué esto estaba solo. Pero si es una nave espacial, ¿no debería tener una cápsula o algo así? No parece completa, le falta una parte... –el chico hizo memoria y recordó que también algo había caído al mar con el mar, pero no flotó, en su lugar precipitó al fondo. Quizá si tenía suerte pudiera verlo.

El joven se lanzó en un clavado al mar, tragando una bocanada de aire. Braceó hasta más abajo y vio que la cápsula se encalló en un arrecife de coral. Se acercó más para echarle un vistazo de cerca, percibió que adentro de la cápsula había algo ahí. Pegó su cara contra ella y solo porque estaba bajo el agua no profirió una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio a una chica dentro, estaba inconsciente. Debía de sacarla de allí o podría morir. El agua se filtraba por varios agujeros. Con todas sus fuerzas, trató de subir la cápsula a la superficie, pero la movió unos centímetros. Imposible, sacaría mejor a la chica. Abrió la cápsula alzándola con todas sus fuerzas. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y nadó devuelta a la superficie. Tragó otra bocanada de aire. La llevó a las orillas de la playa rápidamente. Temió por la vida de la chica, permaneció bastante tiempo en el agua. Trató de sacarle el agua poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y apretó con fuerza. Escupió agua. Miró a la chica.

-Oye, chica, estás a salvo. Ya puedes abrir los ojos. ¿Estás bien? ¿puedes oírme?

Esa chica es Kim-U, eso es obvio, cuando oyó aquella voz tan angelical pareció volver en sí y apenas volteó y al encontrarse con aquel par de ojos verdes. Kim-U sintió como algo muy adentro de ella se estremecía ligeramente, nunca había experimentado aquella sensación, el rubor corrió a sus mejillas coloreándolas de un tenue rosa cuando recorrió la mirada a su extraño salvador. Reconociéndolo como la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, él era hermoso simplemente. Y ¡le había salvado la vida! Lo que lo hacía ver más noble. Kim-U pareció aturdida, su padre le había dicho que los terrestres eran las peores criaturas creadas en el universo por lo que se había imaginado que eran feas y malvadas criaturas, pero él no era horrible ni malvado. Todo lo contrario. Al ver que no le respondía, el chico le repitió la misma pregunta: ¿Estás bien, chica de las antenas? –sí, se dio cuenta que tiene antenitas.

Kim-U ladeó la cabeza. No lo entendía. No hablaban el mismo idioma.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no puedes hablar? ¿qué tienes?

Kim-U arqueó una ceja, ¿cómo podía comunicarse con él si no podía entenderlo? Ni él se había dado cuenta.

-¿Es que no me entiend...? –Kim-U estampó sus labios en los del chico, lanzándose sobre él de sopetón. Éste puso los ojos desorbitados. Sus labios eran calientes y dulces. Él rompió el beso estupefacto, Kim-U no descolgó sus manos de sus hombros, estaba ruborizada, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía encantada-. ¡Wow, pequeña, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿no te gustó?

-No es que... ¡¿entonces sí podías entenderme?!

-Originalmente no –Kim-U bajó la cabeza, abochornada, jugando con sus dedos-, esa fue la única forma que tenía para poder hablar tu idioma, lo lamento. Te quiero dar las gracias por ayudarme, terrícola, de no haber sido por ti me hubiera muerto –Kim-U tomó su cabello y lo exprimió-, para la gente de Pyromania el agua es perniciosa porque le hace mal a nuestro poder del fuego, debemos estar siempre calientes y evitar toda la humedad posible. Tuve la suerte que estuvieras aquí para salvarme la vida. Lo que pasa es que mi nave se averió camino hacia aquí y no tuve más remedio que aterrizar... –Kim-U se levantó. Él también.

-¡¿Q-qué?! –el muchacho se levantó, riéndose de la incredulidad- ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! ¿Pyromania, poder del fuego, nave, me besaste para entender mi idioma, "terrícola"?

-Sí, sí, así le decimos a la gente que vive en la Tierra.

-Ya va, es que... es que no puedo creerlo –se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y la miró con una mueca- de veras te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, chiquita –comentó él, cruzando los brazos-. ¿Crees necesitar un doctor?

-¿Un doctor?... Yo no... Pero lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto, estaba en mi nave cruzando por el espacio y sufrí un accidente, choqué contra la Tierra y mi nave se hundió, entonces tú viniste, me salvaste de morir ahogada. O quizá... –Kim-U puso los ojos en blanco, tal vez las antenas no lo hacía tan obvio- no fui muy clara, lo siento, yo soy una extraterrestre. Creí que te diste cuenta cuando viste mis antenitas.

-Muy divertido, eres graciosa, en serio casi te la creí. Pero ya en serio, cuéntame que pasó.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, en serio soy una extraterrestre! Estas antenas son reales y yo puedo producir fuego –exclamó frustrada-. Te daría una demostración de mis poderes para que me creyeras, pero por culpa del agua estoy empapada por lo que no puedo hacer nada con fuego, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra. ¿No te parece un poco extraño que una nave espacial cayera justo en tu playa y yo tenga antenitas?

-Sabes, hay muchos bromistas por aquí que les encanta hacer ese tipo de bromas, una vez me hicieron creer que en esta playa habitaban las sirenas y desde ese día ya no me ando con cuentos fantásticos, ¿y estas antenas de dónde la sacaste, de la tienda de disfraces...?

-¡No me las toques, podrías lastimarme! –aulló Kim-U, retrocediendo-. Nada es un cuento, eso es realmente una nave espacial, yo soy una extraterrestre y soy real también, lo que te dije es cierto, ¿qué necesitas para creerme?... -de inmediato que empezó a sentirse un poco acongojada, el cabello de Kim-U comenzó a saturarse de un color más claro y verdoso. La quijada del muchacho cayó al piso al observar como lentamente el cabello negro de la chica se ponía color verde-. ¡Tú cabello es verde, ¿cómo lo hiciste?!

-Oh, eso me sucede cuando presento cambio de emociones repentinamente. El color verde es porque expresa preocupación, de no ser por la humedad lo hubieras visto cambiar a rosa, ya que sucede cada vez que me sonrojo, a mí papá le parece que es el color más bonito que me queda aparte del negro. Las otras mujeres en mi planeta también poseen esta cualidad, ¿no tendrás algo con lo que me pueda secar si no es mucha molestia?

-Eh, sí, claro –el chico retrocedió sin quitar sus ojos de la chica, incierto si creerle o no, esta sería una broma mucho más creíble que de las sirenas, tomó su mochila y sacó una toalla, se la entregó. Kim-U tomó la toalla entre las manos sin saber exactamente qué hacer con eso, le dio diferentes vueltas, examinándola con suma curiosidad.

-¿Y cómo se usa?

El muchacho agarró la toalla y le secó la cabeza, le restregó el cuero cabelludo con cierta delicadeza por no estropear sus antenas. Luego le dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros para que ella siguiera secándose, entonces las antenitas de la cabeza de la extraterrestre se movieron por sí solas, secándose los restos de humedad. El terrícola estaba más impactado que nunca.

-¡Guau, eso fue increíble!...

-Y hay más –Kim-U se concentró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se esforzaba para que su cabello se prendiera en llama, apena una flemita de fuego apareció en la coronilla. El chico se fue para atrás de la impresión, tropezando contra una rama, se desplomó al suelo-. ¡Ten cuidado, ¿te lesionaste muy serio?! –preguntó alarmada, tumbándose al suelo con él.

-No, estoy bien.

-¡¿Ahora me crees?! –preguntó sonriente.

-¡Oh Dios, eres una alienígena de verdad! ¡¿a qué has venido?! Mira, nosotros los terrestres tenemos muchos problemas contra nosotros, como para querer enemigos intergalácticos así que te agradecería enormemente que le dijeras a tu gente que ni se les pase por la cabeza ir a conquistar este planeta porque no es buena idea. Queremos algo de paz, de la que queda...

-Oh, pero yo no vine en son de guerra, de hecho nadie sabe que estoy aquí, vine sola. Ni los extraterrestres son como ustedes los pintan, nosotros no queremos conquistar planetas ni nada, queremos una vida pacífica y feliz, ¡ustedes son los que se las pasan enviando naves y cohetes por el espacio allanando nuestros hogares! –chilló Kim-U, su cabello se coloreó de un intenso rojo sangre inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que es verdad, mi papá me lo dijo, él no me mentiría con una cosa así.

-¿Entonces qué quieres si no vienes a conquistar nuestro planeta?

-Refugiarme.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Mira, un extraterrestre muy malvado me persigue y estoy escapándome, en la persecución mi nave sufrió unos daños, bueno tú ya viste... Así que estaré estancada aquí por un tiempo, pensaba en esconderme aquí mientras tanto veo como reparar mi nave, pero yo no conozco a nadie en este lugar, estoy sola, en cambio, tú pareces un hombre tan dulce, tan bueno, tan galante, tan atento y tan amable que me pareces digno de guardar mi secreto y ayudarme…

-¿Ayudarte?

-Sí, tú ya sabes, podrías ser como mi guía y decirme que tendría que hacer o qué decir para poder esconderme y aparentar ante todos como humana, ayudarme a adaptar mi vida como humana. No tengo comida, vestimenta ni una casa, estoy indefensa, ¿tú no dejarías que una pobre y linda extraterrestre como yo se quedara desamparada en este lugar, verdad que no?

-No lo sé, me podrías generar problemas… –dijo él, rascándose la cabeza. Kim-U ya había bajado las antenitas y puesto la cara de perrito.

-No te causaré problemas, te lo prometo, seré una buena extraterrestre. Por favor, te voy a compensar con lo que tú quieras, pero necesito que me ayudes, no puedo hacerlo sola, ¿lo harás? Te lo ruego –Kim-U se puso de rodillas y entrelazó los dedos, como rezando. Dudó, las historias que tendría que inventar, la responsabilidad que tenía que llevar a cuesta de su espalda, las explicaciones que tendría que dar, pero la linda extraterrestre le había agradado desde un principio y vaya que sí era hermosa. No lo negó. Suspiró.

-Está bien, yo te voy a ayudar –las antenas de Kim-U se levantaron rápidamente, su cabello cambió a un tono amarillo y se lanzó sobre el muchacho, besándolo en las mejillas, la nariz y la frente (toda la cara) centenares de veces.

-¡Oh, gracias, muchísimas gracias, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias! ¡te prometo con una mano al corazón, como ustedes los terrícolas dicen, que no te voy a fallar! ¡eres el humano más maravilloso y hermoso que he conocido en toda mi vida! –se zafó de ella.

-Sí, sobretodo maravilloso y hermoso, más bien idiota –gruñó-. Espérame un momento que tengo que irme a cambiar… –dijo colgándose la mochila de un brazo y cargando la tabla de surf con un brazo.

-Oh por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Kim-U, pero me puedes decir Kim.

-¿Kim-U? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?... –preguntó arqueando una ceja, extrañado-. Dime Rai.

-¿Rai? Ese nombre sí que es extraño.

-En realidad mi nombre verdadero es Raimundo, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Rai pues que ese es el diminutivo.

-¡¿Entonces somos amigos?!

-Wow, peinados locos, no te pases, somos lo que podríamos llamarnos amigos por interés.

-¿Amigos por interés? Bueno, está bien –sonrió, llevándose las manos a la espalda.

* * *

Raimundo, ahora que por fin sabemos el nombre de este chico, regresó poco después con su playa azul, sus pescadores y sus sandalias, su apariencia típica. Raimundo le pidió a Kim-U que lo siguiera, irían a su casa mientras pensaba que hacer con ella y sus problemas. Kim-U estaba encantada de conocer a su casa. A Raimundo no le fue extraño notar que la chica de otro planeta estuviera encantada con él y no tuviera ningún temor en expresar su simpatía, o estaba muy agradecida que la salvara y la estuviese ayudando o estaba muy enamorada. La verdad él quiso pensar que era la primera opción. Pero para su mala suerte, es la segunda.

Kim-U estaba perdidamente enamorada de Raimundo, aunque lo encontrara divertido, no le dijo ninguna mentira cuando confesó que le parecía hermoso y maravilloso, aparte de ver al joven bastante atractivo, el hecho de quererla ayudar y haberla salvado era en su planeta un intento de galantería, pese de que sabía bien que no fue precisamente con esas intenciones, estaba consciente del acto de valentía, la buena voluntad y la nobleza que tomó Raimundo en haberla rescatado de un peligro mortal para ella y ayudado en una difícil situación. Vio que tenía un corazón honesto. Nunca antes nadie se había mostrado así con ella. Raimundo era diferente, que era lo que más le atraía de él. Cuando un extraterrestre encuentra el amor, se enamora y entrega su corazón a alguien, es irreversible, ¿qué si le estoy queriendo decir que los alienígenas solo se pueden enamorar una vez en su vida? Sí, les estoy diciendo eso.

* * *

Los dos caminaron juntos a casa de Raimundo, Kim-U iba detrás de él. Le dijo que su casa no quedaba muy lejos de la playa y llegarían rápidamente. Raimundo echó un vistazo a sus ropas. La verdad que sería un poco extraño que llegara a casa al lado de una chica con una apariencia estrafalaria: Kim-U tenía una minifalda color lila, pero debajo tenía unas medias pantis de color verde, unos botines lilas con algunos detalles remarcados de un púrpura, una blusa sin mangas lila y unos brazaletes plateados. Había oído de tipos estrambóticos, pero esto era ridículo. Sería difícil de explicar, ¿qué más difícil de explicar todavía? Sus antenas.

Raimundo le refirió que era miembro de una familia muy numerosa, era el hermano mayor de una familia compuesta de 8 hermanos. Él era el tercer hermano, los dos primeros habían hecho su vida independientemente. Pero a estas horas de la tarde, tenía la casa para él solo. Sus padres trabajaban y sus hermanos seguramente estaban haciendo de las suyas con sus amigos. Kim-U le pareció muy simpática la casa de la familia Pedrosa, así era su apellido, una casa doble, no muy amplia, de adobe y enormes ventanales al frente y una puerta. La casa de los terrícolas era muy bonita.

-No me considero un experto en aparentar ser humano, pero tampoco soy un asco, así que te puedo ayudar. Lo que sí no sé qué hacer exactamente es cuando te vean con tus antenas. Te podría dar un sombrero, pero...

-¿Mis antenitas te preocupan? –inquirió-. Bueno, no es normal si quiero fingir ser normal, pero no te preocupes las puedo ocultar, mira –Kim-U bajó la cabeza, sus antenas se pararon rectamente y se metieron en su cabeza sin mayor dificultad. Raimundo puso una mueca- ¿lo ves? –Kim-U volvió a sacar sus antenas.

-Lindo, ¿qué pasará con tu poder del fuego?

-No te angusties, me controlaré. Sé que puedo.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando tu cabello cambie de color drásticamente frente a alguien?

-Me trataré de controlar.

-No lo creo, por cómo te comportaste en la playa, lo dudo. Tendrás que usar una peluca.

-¿Peluca? ¿qué es eso?

-Es cabello fabricado sintéticamente, lo usan las mujeres y algunos hombres. Buscaremos una bonita peluca pelinegra y ya veremos cómo te queda, eso sí, tenemos qué pensar que ropa te pondrás...

-¿Mi ropa no está bien?

-No lo tomes personal, pero tu ropa aquí no cuadraría muy bien que digamos. Te tienes que vestir como terrestre. ¡Ah, también debemos buscar un lugar dónde te quedarás!

-¿No me puedo quedar contigo?

-Si puedes, pero mis padres harían preguntas si te quedas mucho tiempo y sería sospechoso además porque podrían pensar que tú y yo... –Raimundo hizo una seña con las manos, Kim-U ladeó la cabeza- ¿entiendes? No te puedes quedar, si esta casa fuera para mí solo, tal vez lo consentiría, pero no soy el único que vive aquí. Y tu nombre eso debes de cambiarlo.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta mucho mi nombre.

-Sí, es bonito, pero no es un nombre terrícola. Podrías pasar por asiática ya que tienes las facciones de una, pero necesitas un apellido para pasar desapercibida.

-¿Un apellido? ¿pero qué nombre debería escoger?

-No lo sé, puedes optar por uno que te guste –dijo Raimundo, abriendo la puerta-. Muy bien adelante –hizo un ademán. Kim-U entró a la casa, dio un par de vueltas mientras examinaba bien, parecía emocionada, saltaba de un lado a otro. La casa de Pedrosa era desordenada, todo estaba hecho un desastre, las cosas regadas por aquí, la caja de pizza por allá abierta en un sofá, las revistas amontonadas, lo más llamativo era la vista de la playa que daban los ventanales al frente. Raimundo se disculpó por el desorden. "Es humilde, pero es mi casa".

-¡Es preciosa, me encantaría vivir aquí! –admitió mientras sus antenitas bailaban.

-Pero no puedes, a ver qué haremos con tu ropa...

-¿Y cómo sabré vestirme?

-No sé, encuentra a alguien que viste bien y cópiale.

-Oh... ¡¿dónde está tus aposentos?!

-¿Mis aposentos?, ¿de qué siglo eres? –se echó a reír-. Así no hablamos aquí, mi cuarto está arriba, veamos, eres bajita, creo que a mi hermana Rosario no se molestará si te presta algo de tu ropa mientras veo como resolvemos. Tú ve mientras tanto que nombre te vas a poner.

* * *

La extraterrestre decidió subir arriba, saltando alegremente los escalones. Asomó la cabeza por cada una de las habitaciones. Todas estaban personalizadas por cómo eran los hermanos y algunas eran literas, era un total de cuatro habitaciones. Una donde estaban los padres de Raimundo, la otra era de Raimundo y sus hermanos, otra era donde dormían sus hermanas y otra parecía el cuarto de una bebé. La cuna estaba vacía. Seguramente era la hermana más pequeña de la familia de Raimundo. Kim-U echó un vistazo al cuarto de Raimundo, habían varias tablas de surf apiladas a un lado, una computadora ni tan moderna ni tan vieja cerca de una ventana donde entraba una brisa fresca, afiches del equipo de Brasil, otras de playas, una pera de boxeo colgada del techo (las vendas sobre las mesillas), debajo de una de las almohadas encontró una revista donde aparecían mujeres con unas poses muy prometedores y semidesnudas. ¿Cuánto apostamos a qué pertenecía a Rai?

Kim-U ojeó la revista y luego la dejó en su lugar, descubriendo otra cosa en su lugar. Un adorable oso de peluche*. Se rió ante la forma graciosa de su peluche. Lo volvió a dejar en donde lo encontró. Las camas estaban desordenadas (los cojines tiradas a un lado y las sábanas en el piso), Kim-U se tomó la molestia de ordenarlas. Casi tropezó con un balón de futbol. Kim-U lo cogió, le echó un vistazo y lo puso sobre la cama. Saltó hacia el armario y lo abrió. Las ropas grandes debían pertenecer a Raimundo si era el único hermano mayor de la familia que vivía ahí. Debo encontrar a alguien que vista bien y copiarle, pensó Kim-U, él viste muy bien...

-Kim-U, mira, ponte... ¡¿PERO QUÉ TRAES AHÍ?!... –exclamó Raimundo cuando Kim-U salió de su cuarto vistiendo una camisa blanca con algunos estampados verdes y naranjas*, SOLO tenía la camisa puesta. Como Kim-U es pequeña, Raimundo es más alto, por lo que su camisa afortunadamente le llegó un poco más debajo de la cintura. Raimundo se volteó rápidamente, su cara se tildó rojo.

-¡Mira, ¿qué tal?! ¡¿te gusta?! –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué traes puesta mi camisa de la suerte?

-Tú dijiste que tenía que encontrar a alguien que vistiera bien y tú viste muy bien.

-No, me quise referir a eso, Kim... Kim, quiero que te quites mi camisa de la suerte –Kim-U parecía contrariada, a punto de sacarse la camisa por arriba. Raimundo le gritó-: ¡¿Espera, tienes ropa interior abajo?!

-¿Qué es ropa interior?

-¡Mejor no te la quites, Kim! Mira, toma esto, enciérrate en mi cuarto o donde quieras y no salgas hasta que te hayas cambiado de ropa.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, si eso quieres –dijo con voz apagada, bajando sus antenitas. ¿Lo habré hecho enojar? No fue mi intención, creí que se pondría feliz si veía que pienso que su ropa es bonita, pensó Kim-U encerrándose en el cuarto. Se sacó por arriba de la cabeza la camisa de Raimundo, la abrazó con fuerza, la colocó de nuevo en donde la encontró y se vistió con la ropa que le había dado Raimundo. Era una camiseta de tirantes Bienvenue, un pantalón cortos de la misma marca, zapatillas newplayer con un corazón rojo de adorno. Se miró en el cristal de la ventana para ver como quedaba. Era un conjunto muy bonito. Kim-U salió.

-Listo, ya me cambié, puedes mirar. Lamento si te hice que te enojaras.

-No estoy enojado, solo es... Aj, ¿ya pensaste que nombre te gustaría ponerte?

-No, no lo pensé. Hay tantos nombres terrícolas, no sé cuál escoger –dijo Kim-U-. Tu casa es muy bonita, me agrada mucho, ¿ya te lo dije? –comentó mientras paseaba por el cuarto de las hermanas de Raimundo, y miraba una laptop sobre un cojín con forma de corazón, estaba aún encendida había una página de internet en ella-. ¿Quién es Kimiko-Dae Krumm? ¿y qué artefacto mágico es este?

-Eso es una laptop, es una computadora portátil, en mi opinión una de las mejores máquinas que el hombre ha inventado. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos con la computadora y ellas se quedaron con la laptop. Y Kimiko-Dae Krumm, es una tenista muy famosa, mi hermana Rosario le gusta el tenis y ella es su deportista favorita.

-¿Qué es deportista?

-Gente que practica algún deporte, que consagra su vida a un deporte, yo lo haría por el surf o por el futbol. Si la dejaron prendida es que salieron a comprar chucherías o que se yo, ella es de las que le gustaría conservar su figura y no come postres, tan deliciosos que son.

Kim-U, por suma curiosidad, comenzó a teclear en la nada. Acercó su mano, tanteando la parte inferior del teclado, cuando el cursor se movió. Decidió comprobar su teoría, tocó otra vez haciendo que el cursor se moviera, siguió desplazando divertida el mouse. Pronto abrió otra pestaña de la misma página de internet. La pestaña estaba en YouTube, un vídeo estaba menos de la mitad, cargándose todavía. Era de un capítulo de un anime llamado Another por lo que leyó en el subjet. Leyendo en los subtítulos de abajo pudo entender la imagen en estado congelada.

-Rai, ya sé cómo me voy a llamar...

-¿Ah sí, cómo?

-¡Kimiko Tohomiko!

* * *

***La camisa de Raimundo de la segunda y tercera temporada para Duelo Xiaolin, si no se acuerdan no sé cómo se pueden llamar fans de Duelo Xiaolin.**

***El osito de peluche de Raimundo, de la serie original, Ninja Fred. Si no saben eso sobre él, no sé qué derecho tienen para ser fans de Raimundo. **

**¿Bastante lindo todo, no les parece? Me reí bastante con la camisa de la suerte de Raimundo. Y no digan más sobre el beso, ya sé que dirán, que les recordará a los Teen Titans y todas esas cuestiones. Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir. ¡Nos leemos en la semana que viene! ;) **


	2. La tía Agatha

**2º**

_**La tía Agatha**_

En el hermoso y rojo planeta Pyromania, en la Capital donde los extraterrestres vivían, en un lugar con el cielo y suelo rojo y se erguía una civilización con una infraestructura similar a la visión futurista que tiene el hombre de cómo ve el mundo tras muchos años, arribaba una enorme nave roja y negra, se estacionaba cerca de una colosal casa color roja (por lo visto el color favorito de esta cultura es el rojo). Esa nave era de la Hannibal. De inmediato que se abrió la compuerta y unas escaleras rodantes aparecieron, salió rebotando de la casa un alienígena tan pequeño como Kim-U (ahora Kimiko), ataviaba el vestuario de por allá, el cabello era negro salpicado de canas y llevaba unos anteojos bastante modernos.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿encontró a mi hijita?!

-No, lo siento mucho, la perdí de vista cuando atravesábamos el sistema solar.

-Perdone las acciones de mi hija, Lord Hannibal –el pequeño extraterrestre bajó las antenas de su cabeza-, no sé qué la habrá llevado a tomar esa decisión de escapar de casa si parecía complacida, iba a tener la mejor vida que cualquier chica de su edad hubiera preferido tener –suspiró-. Ah, mí Kim-U.

-No se me preocupe mi buen hombrecito, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, por lo menos sabemos que está en algún lugar del sistema solar, su nave se averió así que tuvo que parar en alguno de los planetas por lo que tenemos que hacer es registrar los nueves planetas hasta encontrarla.

-¡¿Su nave se averió, pero cómo...?! ¿tú crees que está bien, Lord Hannibal? Podría haberse lastimado, Kim-U jamás en su vida ha montado una nave –las antenas del hombre subieron de repente por el buen susto.

-Unos meteoros chocaron contra ella, Kim-U nunca antes había montado una nave ni salido de este planeta, era muy probable que tuviera que estrellarse contra algo. No importa mi buen hombrecito –confortó Hannibal Roy Bean, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-, la encontraremos y la llevaremos de regreso con usted, ¿y los planes de la boda se mantendrán en pie, verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí, soy hombre de palabra y si te prometí darte la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, así se hará! –exclamó el extraterrestre, levantando la cabeza.

-Me alegra que usted así piense porque yo también lo pienso así. Ahora descanse, se ve que lo necesite, le prometo que así sea lo único que haga volveré al lado de Kim-U sana y salva.

-Gracias Lord Hannibal, usted es un buen y verdadero amigo… –suspiró profundamente el hombrecito, saltando hacia dentro de su casa.

* * *

Entretanto, de regreso a la Tierra. Kim-U había tomado la decisión de tomar el nombre de Kimiko Tohomiko mientras estaba viviendo en la Tierra. Kimiko porque comenzaba por las mismas letras iniciales que su nombre real. Raimundo no estaba muy seguro por el nombre que escogió, pero como Kim-U era muy bajita (la gente de su planeta no era muy alta que se diga) y tenía los ojos un poco achinados como una auténtica asiática, podría ser que diera resultado. Kimiko dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin lo había conseguido.

-Ahora, eres Kimiko Tohomiko, eres del Japón, la mejor amiga de una de mis primas y vas a pasar una temporada larga aquí, ¿entendiste? –inquirió-. Esa es la historia de tu vida por si te preguntan.

-Oh, está bien, ya entendí –afirmó con la cabeza, sentada sobre un sofá.

-Perfecto, ahora tenemos que ver dónde te vas a quedar... ¡Lo tengo esta es la solución, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?! Aj, tonto Raimundo, ¡tú te vas a quedar con mi tía!

-¿Tu tía?

-Sí, sí, mi tía, ella es muy genial. Seguro que aceptará encantada a cuidarte.

-Bueno no sé, pero si tú dices que es una buena idea, entonces me quedaré con ella con una condición...

-¿Condición? ¿qué condición?

-Que me visitarás, recuerda que me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar a mi suerte mientras me quedaba en este planeta, me ibas a enseñar todo lo que tengo que aprender para ser una terrestre normal, ¿lo olvidas?

-No, no se me ha olvidado, lo tengo presente. Está bien, como quieras, Kim.

Kimiko sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacida, sus antenas bailaron. Raimundo la llevó donde vive su tía. Por supuesto, antes de salir Kimiko ocultó sus antenitas. Ella vivía más hacia la ciudad. Raimundo también pensó que sería una excelente oportunidad de hacer un recorrido por la ciudad mientras le mostraba algunos lugares que creía que podía interesarle. Como el centro comercial y el bazar, Kimiko se interesaba más por lugares como la tienda de ropa y la joyería. La joven extraterrestre se quedaba embelesada mientras su mirada era atrapada por las preciosas gemas puestas sobe las monturas, las lindas pulseras y collares. Admiraba las hermosas joyas de su planeta.

-Sí ya sé, muy bonitas, pero cuestan un ojo de la cara. Vamos tenemos que seguir.

Kimiko se detuvo no solo en los aparadores de la joyería y de la tienda de ropa, admirando los bonitos conjuntos y modelos de ropa puestos en la vitrina que llevaba el maniquí si no en cada lugar donde veía algo que se le hacía interesante, todo aquello era nuevo. Era una extraterrestre muy curiosa. Raimundo tenía que ir corriendo a buscarla porque Kimiko se le escapaba algunas veces para ir a ver algo o se aventuraba como cruzar una calle con la luz todavía verde.

-Mira, Kim, te lo voy a poner muy claro: No te separes de mí ¿oíste?, esas cosas están muy bonitas, pero todas esas cosas tienen un precio que no puedes adquirir porque necesitas dinero terrestre del cual no tienes y yo a duras penas tengo algo.

-Entiendo, lo sé, pero es que nunca antes había salido de mi planeta y todo esto me es muy diferente y tan nuevo que me es difícil ignorar sin poder apreciar la belleza que hay en este planeta, tu planeta es muy lindo.

-Sí, es muy lindo, posiblemente es el mejor planeta del que conozco, pero como tiene sus cosas lindas también tiene sus cosas feas. No te confíes en primer lugar porque no sé en tu planeta, pero aquí no todas las personas que conozcas son gente buena, ¿entendido?

-Okey, entendido. Y no te iba a pedir nada de lo que estuviera fuera de su alcance, además en mi planeta mi padre es uno de los pyromanianos de negocios más acaudalados de todo el planeta. Esta sería una oportunidad perfecta por la que no debería depende de su dinero.

-Bien escúchame, cuando la luz de esa cosa, que se llama semáforo, que ves ahí está en roja no puedes cruzar la calle y cuando esté verde podrás cruzar. Pero ten cuidado porque hay conductores locos.

-Ah, en mi planeta tenemos uno parecido, pero no le decimos semáforo. Los vehículos que usamos son como ustedes le llaman platillos voladores, van por el aire, son muy divertidos.

Raimundo, curioso, quería preguntarle cómo era aquel medio de transporte particular, había visto muchas películas referentes al mundo de los alienígenas como una visión más o menos como lo veían las personas en base de sus creencias y un poco de imaginación, quería preguntarles tantas cosas sobre como era su mundo, por alguna corazonada temía que iba a arrepentirse para el final de la decisión tomada. Supuso que Kimiko se moría por preguntarle ciertas cosas sobre la vida de los terrestres. Pero justo en ese instante la luz cambió de color y tuvieron que seguir adelante. Raimundo la condujo hasta un edificio. Kimiko estaba sorprendida ya que los pyromanianos cada quien tiene su casa propia, una familia vivía allí, un edificio donde podría vivir más de una familia se le hacía muy nuevo. Raimundo le explicó que su tía era una dentista que trabajaba en un hospital público aunque tenía un gusto muy grande por el chocolate, tenía muy buen ingreso económico y era una mujer bastante cariñosa y agradable, dudaba que le dijera que no. Fueron hasta el último piso. Raimundo tocó el timbre.

-Recuerda, déjamelo todo a mí, aprende y actúa lo más normal posible –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza obedientemente. La puerta se abrió, salió una mujer de grandes ojos claros, pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo amarilla sin olvidar el simpático cintillo del mismo color, delgada y con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Su camisa era azul claro con abotonadura al frente e incluía cuello, arremangada hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, también tenía pescadores y calzaba sandalias, sus zarcillos son argollas grandes y de oro (fantasía tal vez) como sus pulseras, gruesas. Tenía unos muy llamativos y grandes lentes de un color rosa oscuro.

-¿Y cómo está mi tía Agatha favorita?

-¡Querido sobrino, que agradable sorpresa! –lo abrazó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, lo examinó más de cerca-. No te había visto en meses, has crecido mucho, te has convertido en todo un hombre...

-Tú no aparentas tu edad, si no fueras mi tía saldría contigo encanto.

-¡Ay, sí que eres mentiroso! –se rió, dándole un golpecito en el hombro-. ¿Y quién es la preciosa chica que te acompaña, ella es tu novia? –Kimiko se sonrojó, Raimundo soltó un ruidito para romper su concentración cuando su pelo se iba entintando de rosa. Ella lo sustituyó con una risita.

-Soy Kimiko Tohomiko, vengo de Japón, soy la mejor amiga de una de las primas de su sobrino y me voy a quedar aquí una larga una temporada –sonrió Kimiko recordando todas las palabras que Raimundo le pidió que recordara-. Es un gusto conocerla, señora –dio una reverencia.

-De Audrey –tosió Raimundo.

-Oh, mi niña nunca me dice nada o sí lo hizo, ciertamente era la chica asiática de la que me estaba hablando la otra vez vía Skype, pero si es un encanto de señorita, ¿de qué planeta te saliste?

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó confundida, la señora arqueó una ceja. Raimundo soltó una risa para solventar la situación.

-¡Pero mira que bromista nos salió Kimiko, es una chica muy graciosa por eso es que me tiene loco! –Agatha por suerte le siguió la corriente. Kimiko se rió sin entender de qué se reía.

-Gracioso, ¿de qué nos estamos riendo? –le susurró a Raimundo. Éste miró a su tía.

-¿No nos vas a dejar entrar, tía?

-¡Ay sí, pero que descuidada soy, pasen, pasen!

Raimundo tomó su mano y la guió por la cocina mientras conversaban. Raimundo era un muchacho con un poder para la persuasión increíble, él tuvo la idea de empezar con rodeos desde cómo ha estado tu vida hasta llegar hacerle la gran pregunta. Kimiko se quedó atrás. El apartamento era más pequeño que una casa promedio. Era dos apartamentos en realidad, solo que la pared de una fue demolida y se construyó un arco como la segunda parte de una sala de estar. La primera tenía el comedor y la recepción, después un juego de sillones que tenían un diseño muy parecido entre sí, un televisor con una videoconsola a lo lejos. Vio unos cuartos a lo lejos. El estilo del apartamento era muy cursi, las paredes eran pintadas con un tenue violeta y abajo se trazaba una banda blanca. Kimiko se detuvo viendo fotos en las mesillas, tomó un portarretrato y lo miró de cerca. Eran fotos de Agatha y su hija, quizá, tenía fotos de ella de pequeña y una de la chica graduándose de la secundaria. Sonrió. Justo en ese momento escuchó un maullido. Kimiko giró sobre sí misma, encontró un gordo gato que fijaba sus ojos verdes en ella. Kimiko se extrañó por la criatura ya que nunca antes vio una similar. Debe de ser una mascota terrestre, pensó la chica. Le pareció adorable, intentó confraternizar con el minino. Kimiko se recogió el cabello hacia detrás de la oreja.

-Ven bonito, bonito, bonito... No quiero lastimarte, solo quiero jugar contigo, seré a partir de ahora tu amiga –el gato decidió salir corriendo-. ¡Espera vuelve aquí! –Kimiko fue tras el gato, no obstante, se detuvo cuando casi llega a la cocina donde Raimundo y su tía están sentados sobre una mesa hablando sobe ella, el gato entró ahí. Kimiko decidió alejarse para no interrumpir-. Uh, las mascotas de la Tierra son menos cariñosas que las de mi planeta, extraño a la mía. Seguramente no me perdonará que la haya abandonado. Pero no... No podía quedarme allí luego de lo que oí, no soportaría la idea de casarme con ese... horrible monstruo, mi padre jamás aceptaría ver la realidad si hablaba con él, estaba ilusionado cuando traté... No, lo mejor era huir de ese lugar, prefiero muerta que pasar toda una vida infelizmente. Aunque por otro lado, podía... –Kimiko pensó en Raimundo una vez más, se ruborizó de solo pensar en él- podía formar una nueva vida aquí... como humana, como una nueva mujer, con otra identidad, y ser feliz al lado del hombre que mi corazón escogió, si bien creo que a Raimundo no le simpatizo mucho –Kimiko se levantó con la manos en los bolsillos-, bueno, de hecho si le agrado, pero no como yo quiero, no como a mí me gustaría que me viese, no como yo a él... Pero puedo conquistarlo, le puedo demostrar que no existe ninguna otra mujer en toda la galaxia que pueda hacerlo feliz como yo, puedo enamorarlo de mí, ¡sí, claro que puedo! –se dijo a sí misma confiada-. Primero debo demostrarle que puedo ser una mujer normal, ¡pero hay un problema! Si me quedo con su tía, es posible que no lo vea todo el tiempo que quisiera, ¡tengo que verlo! No sé cómo ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Kimiko chocó su puño contra la palma de su mano izquierda, oyó otra vez el maullido y vio al mismo gato gordo que huyó de la chica en su primer encuentro, se paró junto a ella y se arrimó acariciándole la pierna perezosamente. Kimiko sintió un ligero estremecimiento, la piel del animal era suave y pomposa, bastante peluda, le gustaba ser acariciada por aquel gordo gato. Kimiko se agachó y acarició su oreja. El gato consiguió ronronear.

-Veo que has conocido a Peluche, mi gatito consentido, ha estado acompañándome desde que mi Audrey está estudiando allá en los Estados Unidos. Veo que se la está llevando bien contigo, Raimundo me ha contado de ti y la respuesta es sí, te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que tus padres vuelvan de su gira por el mundo. Todo por la buena amiga de Audrey.

-¡Muchas gracias, señora! –Kimiko volvió a reverenciarla.

-Qué linda eres, pero puedes llamarme Agatha, no me gusta mucho señora, me hace ver vieja y yo soy una jovencita. ¿Te parece bien si traigo unas galletas mientras nos conocemos? –Kimiko no sabía que contestar, no sabía que eran galletas.

-Sí, claro tía, adelante, tráelas –contestó rápidamente Raimundo haciendo un gesto.

-¡Vuelvo en unos minutos! –Agatha salió como flecha hacia la cocina. Raimundo estiró sus brazos.

-Bueno, misión cumplida, peinados locos, yo me voy a mi casa. Seguramente ya se estarán preguntando dónde me perdí, nos vemos Kim.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿por qué? Creí que te ibas a quedar hasta tarde.

-Lo siento, Kimita, pero no puedo. Tengo asuntos que resolver, personas que conocer, cosas que explicar, líos en qué meterme, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Pero vendré a visitarte.

-¿Lo de siempre? ¡¿me visitarás mañana en la mañana?!

-No puedo, mañana tengo escuela, mi madre no me perdonara si falto un día. Ya falté otros días por mentirillas mías.

-¿Escuela, qué es escuela?

-Escuela, un lugar de aprendizaje –Raimundo hizo unas comillas al aire-, pero en realidad es una cárcel, es una tortura tremenda con profesores gritones y alumnos mentecatos, tienes suerte de no soportarlo peinados locos. ¿Allá en Pyronia no tienen escuelas?

-Pyromania, y sí, teníamos escuelas, pero no con ese nombre. Yo ya me gradué.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, de hecho allá en mi planeta alcancé en la mayoría de edad. Tú más o menos tienes mi misma edad y si vas a la escuela, quiere decir que yo también podría ir a la escuela, ¿no es así?

-Qué cómica eres, peinado locos, en serio no querrás ir allí. Tal vez en tu planeta la escuela es divertida, pero aquí es todo lo contrario. Te visitaré en dos días tal vez, luego de hacer los deberes.

-¿Dos días? Pero eso es mucho tiempo.

-Todos tenemos que sufrir alguna vez en la vida –Raimundo abrió la puerta para irse, pero Kimiko lo detuvo.

-¡Espera, ¿te vas a ir sin despedirte?! –Raimundo giró sobre sí mismo por la pregunta. La linda extraterrestre colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y parándose de puntitas, acercó sus labios a los de él. Se apartó a sabiendas de sus intenciones.

-¡Wow, chica, como dice mi amigo frena tu caballo un momento, sé a dónde estás llevando esto! Y te digo de todo corazón que no malinterpretes las cosas, ¿sí? Somos amigos.

-Bueno, entonces dame un beso como los buenos amigos que somos –Kimiko cerró los ojos a la espera de su beso, Raimundo se encogió de hombros a punto de besar su frente, ella lo tomó por la nuca y lo jaló hacia ella. Presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Raimundo se sorprendió que puso los ojos desorbitados. Kimiko, para ser una extraterrestre bajita, tenía una increíble fuerza, muy posiblemente sobrenatural. Raimundo quiso romper el beso, pero una parte de él no lo dejó hacer eso. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Kimiko fue la que tuvo que romper el beso, su cabello ya era de color rosa por lo que recorría un color rosa por sus pómulos, sonreía enamorada, mientras acariciaba sus hombros.

-¿Ya terminaste?... –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza efusivamente-, pues sí que eres una muy buena amiga... –Raimundo empujó la puerta poniendo una mano sobre el pomo, se zafó de ella, casi tropezó al salir. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Dejando a Kimiko con los brazos extendidos, ella se llevó los dedos hacia los labios, deslizándolos. Se sonrojó.

-¿Oh, dónde está Raimundo?

-Se fue.

-¿Se fue sin quedarse a probar mis galletas? Qué raro, bueno mi sobrino Raimundo siempre ha odiado las despedidas. Siéntate querida.

Kimiko se sentó en la mesa en donde anteriormente estaba sentado Raimundo hablando con su tía. Agatha trajo consigo el plato de comida de su gato Peluche, lo dejó en el suelo y tiró sobre el plato dos de las galletas. La gata asomó su cabeza y comenzó a comer. Agatha le ofreció a su huésped leche para acompañar sus galletas caseras. Las galletas eran variadas, desde simples, con chispas de chocolates hasta cubiertas con chocolate y crema. Kimiko no sabía bien de la comida terrestre, vio que Agatha remojaba la galleta un par de veces en el tazón de la leche y le daba un mordisco. Kimiko quiso imitarla. Pronto de comer la primera galleta con chispas de chocolate, terminó por devorársela completica, luego otra y otra...

-Vaya, parece que tienes hambre, querida, quizás ya sea hora de preparar algo de comer de verdad. ¿Qué hora es? Cielos, ya va a ser la hora de la cena, pero siempre es bueno hacer un intermedio entre el almuerzo y la cena y dar paso a una merienda. ¿Y dime, cómo conociste a Raimundo?...

-En la... ¿en la playa?

-¡Por supuesto, ¿cómo pude olvidar que mi sobrino es surfista?!

Agatha hizo unas preguntas relacionadas con su hija, su familia, su estadía. Kimiko lamentó que el experto en mentiras no estuviera aquí para pensar rápido por ella, tuvo que inventar algunas historias. En ese momento a Kimiko se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Si quería estar con Raimundo más tiempo del que le había prometido, debía ir a la escuela. ¡Claro ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?! Raimundo y yo podríamos compartir más tiempo, estudiando y en los tiempos de receso estaríamos juntos y estaré en contacto con otra gente de mi edad a los que podré estudiar para ver cómo comportarme como una adolescente normal y estar más al tanto con en este ambiente. Porque técnicamente creo que tengo la edad de un adolescente, si calculo mi edad extraterrestre aproximándola a la edad de los humanos creo que tengo 16 años. Por lo que creo que es la edad exacta para ingresar a la misma escuela que Raimundo, pensó Kimiko. La única forma que tengo de entrar es con ayuda de la tía de Raimundo.

-Es una lástima que Raimundo no está aquí para acompañarnos, me pidió que la disculpara, pero tenía que ir a hacer deberes ¿tan mal está con eso?

-Bueno, Raimundo no es un caso perdido, admito que es un poquito flojo con los estudios y lo que necesita es un empujoncito, pero jamás dudo de la inteligencia de mi sobrino.

-¿En serio? Qué curioso... –Kimiko le comentó que destacaba en los estudios y quizá podría serle de utilidad, pero también le hizo hincapié que tenía sus estudios interrumpidos con sus padres salidos de gira por el mundo y que tenía intenciones de culminar sus estudios aquí en este lugar. A punto de pedir más galletas cuando ella terminó de devorar las que tenían chocolates, matando el hambre. Kimiko tenía su objetivo asegurado. La tía de Raimundo no mostró en ningún inconveniente en hacerle la segunda. Ella es una humana bastante amable me encantaría presentársela a mí padre, a ella y a Raimundo, estoy segura que una vez que los conozca no opinará otra vez lo mismo sobre los humanos, pensó Kimiko.

-¿Te parece bien si te inscribimos mañana por la mañana? –preguntó mientras levantaba los platos y lo que sobraba en el tazón de leche, lo vertiera en el plato de Peluche-. No me sería ningún problema ayudarte, Kim, casi puedo recordar el día en que mi niñita se graduó de la escuela solo guardo muy buenos recuerdos de la secundaria.

-¡Me parece perfecto! –Kimiko se mordió el labio, seguramente su cabello se tiñería de un color amarillo pollito. Por suerte, Agatha se había dado la vuelta cuando pasó por lo que no lo vio como Peluche quien soltó un maullido. Kimiko se retractó de no haber traído consigo un sombrero. Agatha se volteó, vio a Peluche agazapado en el techo.

-Peluche, ¿cómo llegaste allá arriba? Ya sabes que no me gusta que arañes las paredes... –lo jaló con fuerza del techo y lo dejó en el suelo-. Seguramente, Raimundo te comentó que soy odontóloga. Debes de saber que de lunes a viernes trabajo, regreso tarde, por lo que estarás sola por mucho tiempo.

-No hay problema –Kimiko recordó que casi todo el tiempo estaba sola, su padre trabajaba mucho, casi las veinticuatro horas de un día terrestre como marciano de negocios.

Kimiko pasó aquellas horas charlando con Agatha, quien le hablaba de su hija y algunas de sus anécdotas en el trabajo. Para el final le mostró un álbum de fotografías de su familia, la chica disfrutaba más de las fotografías en donde salía Raimundo, casi todas eran reuniones de familia en la playa. Incluso de pequeño él es tan hermoso, pensó suspirando.

-Basta de fotografías, seguramente te estoy mareando con tantas cosas, es hora de dormir, todos necesitamos descansar y tú más todavía recién llegando a nuestro bonito vecindario. ¿Y bien, donde dormirás? –preguntó en voz alta sin mirarla, cerrando el álbum-. Sígueme.

Kimiko se levantó extrañada, la siguió hasta un cuarto con una puerta blanca. Ella abrió la puerta, le hizo un ademán. Kimiko pasó incierta, no había mucha luz hasta que ella prendió la de una lámpara sobre una mesilla de la noche. Era una habitación a rayas verticales color rojo y rosa, tenía unas fotografías pegadas a la pared, más al lado una cómoda color blanco, con algunos tres libros sobre ella, una mesa cerca de 2 ventanales con cortinas cerradas (se notaba que Agatha venía a sacudir el polvo en este cuarto), en la mesilla castaña había un pequeño cofre (un joyero) y más apartado hacia la derecha una cama con sábanas limpias y una almohada, un armario hacia el fondo al lado de la puerta.

-La historia que Raimundo me dijo de cómo te robaron tus maletas es algo extraña, pero no eres muy alta y tengo ropa guardada arriba que no le sirve a mi bebecita, de cuando era una adolescente sin control, a lo mejor a ti si te sirve.

Kimiko se sentó en la cama y dio un par de saltitos, no para comprobar si funcionaban los resortes del colchón si no pues que se le hacía nuevo como era las camas terrestres. Peluche entró al cuarto y se subió a la cama, por las sábanas. Kimiko se levantó, separó las cortinas y abrió un poco la ventana. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la luna y el cielo, como todo oscureció tan de repente. Poco después, Agatha entró con un conjunto de pijama plegadas y se las entregó. Un pantalón holgado y suave, cien por ciento algodón color verde manzana y una camisa verde con un solo botón, un bordado en forma de nube en las mangas cortos y con cuello color blanco. A Kimiko se le hizo muy bonito el pijama.

-Espero que te quede bien, buenas noches, querida, que descanses. No olvides apagar la luz cuando te acueste, nos vemos mañana.

Agatha se marchó. Kimiko se probó el pijama, no le quedaba muy grande ni muy pequeña, estaba bien para ella. Se sentó sobre la cama y acarició la oreja de Peluche, éste ronroneó.

-Ay Peluche –suspiró profundamente-. Ay Raimundo...

* * *

Ahí estaba él, el cielo estaba nublado y el suelo se había borrado, una luz parpadeaba sobre ellos, era un mundo solo para los dos. Aún en los sueños, él es tan guapo, pensó lanzándose sobre el joven surfista: ¡Mi amor, descuida vamos a estar juntos!, exclamó la chica saltando sobre él, colgando sus manos sobre sus hombros y poniéndose puntitas, a punto de besar sus labios, se había desvanecido en un millón de mariposas rosas, dejándola sola, Kimiko se desplomó de rodillas, la sensación se había quedado enmarcada en los labios de Kimiko. Cuando ella abrió los ojos descubrió el por qué sentía esa sensación, Peluche se encaramó encima de la chica y estaba lamiendo toda su cara. ¿He estado durmiendo con Peluche toda la noche y creí que era Raimundo cuando en mi sueño nosotros estábamos...?, Kimiko se quitó de encima a Peluche, horrorizada de por vida. El gato rebotó, soltando un maullido y comenzó a lamerse todo el cuerpo. Kimiko corrió como loca hacia el cuarto de baño...

Agatha estaba cocinando unas tortillas en forma de corazones mientras canturreaba. La mesa ya estaba puesta. Oyó los pasos de Kimiko por detrás. Venía acariciándose el cabello, cuando notó que por el susto las antenas habían salido de repente. Las ocultó. Tenía puesta encima una blusa azul marino y unos vaqueros ajustados, con unas zapatillas con lazos azules.

-Oh ya estás despierta, fabuloso, no tuve necesidad de despertarte. ¿Has pasado una buena noche? –dijo mientras estaba pendiente de cómo hacía voltearse las tortillas.

-Sí eso creo...

-Me alegro por ti, ¿quieres jugo de naranja o agua?

-Jugo por favor –dijo inmediatamente de oír la segunda opción. Agatha vació el platillo en dos platos individuales para cada una. Tomó el litro de jugo en la jarra y sirvió una medida a la mitad del vaso de cada quien-. La escuela no es tan difícil, solo debes de estar tranquila y no dejar que el estrés interfiera y todo se te hará sencillo con mente positiva, recuerdo que cuando estudié ahí solo importaba ser la reina del baile y estar a la moda, y darse prisa ante que los mejores chicos de la gala se escaparan. Creo que a mí niña le tocó igual.

-Agradezco mucho sus consejos, seño... digo, Agatha.

Agatha le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Después de terminar de comer y lavar los platos, Agatha le pidió que la acompañara pues antes de ir a trabajar, como le prometió, la inscribiría a la escuela. Kimiko reafirmó lo ansiosa que estaba. La llevó a su auto, era una linda camioneta de color violeta y rosa como el vestido de hoy, con un cepillo de dientes tamaño dinosaurio sobre la baca del auto. Kimiko le agradó mucho el coche y más disfrutó sentarse sobre él, le permitió ir al frente a su lado. Vamos pues, le dijo mientras se abrochaba los cinturones de seguridad y echaba andar el vehículo.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, mis extraterrestres? ¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO SE CASARÍA CON HANNIBAL, POR DIOS?! Yo también haría lo mismo que Kimiko. **

**-Gushu lo podría hacer si pudiera (porque no es chica).**

**Hasta aquí llegamos con el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia intergaláctica. Espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando porque a mí sí aunque yo si fuera Kimiko me hubiera quedado a esperar dos días mientras como galletas de chocolate, qué fastidio. Estoy de acuerdo con Raimundo. Todo comenzó cuando me puse con el deseo de hacer un drama escolar para Xiaolin Showdown, pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno hasta que un día que me puse a escuchar unas canciones de electrónica y J-Pop y surgió esta idea, cuando uno deja volar su imaginación suceden cosas mágicas. Luego en foroswebsgratis yo abrí un tema para preguntar si les agradaba esta idea, todas dijeron que sí y tatán nació el fic. **

**En agradecimiento al haber contestado mi tema, encontrarán una sorpresita sabrosa dentro de mi fic. El nombre se debe a las canciones que me inspiraron la idea Cosmic Love, de Nana Mizuki, yo no lo sabía bien porque ¿ustedes tienen idea de cuántas telenovelas existen con ese nombre: Amor real, amor sincero, amor sin barreras, amor prohibido, amor en la bañera, amor en la cama, en el nombre de la amor y todo eso? (me inventé dos). Entonces mejor en inglés puesto que suena más bonito. Pyromania era el otro título en cuestión y se lo di al planeta, Pyro es de fuego por eso decidí darle ese nombre. La canción es de Cascada. Yo no me había puesto a pensar si Kimiko iba a tener nombre de extraterrestre, pero luego me dije que debía tenerlo ya que ese es nombre de terrícola y salió así sin más Kim-U, me gusta cómo me quedó. Kimiko de extraterrestre le queda bonita, supondrá que los cambios de peinado se debe porque se cambia de pelo a cada cinco minutos, poder de fuego ¿si es una alien por qué no? Y sus antenas, ella les dice antenitas, yo también porque suena bastante cuchi. A ver, si está sonrojada su pelo es rosa, si está preocupada su pelo es verde, ¿y si es rojo qué emoción es esa? ¿y amarillo? Vayan sacando sus conclusiones, señores. Hannibal es el villano antagónico principal junto a Ashley. Aunque Hannibal no va a aparecer mucho en el fic ya que originalmente estaba pensado para un fic narrado desde el punto de vista Kimiko, así que están advertidos por si no aparecen por un largo tiempo. Hasta el capítulo 13 no tendrán noticias sobre él. En su lugar, el villano a cargo de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Kimiko será la malvada de Ashley. **

**Todos van a tener una participación especial, incluso los dos nuevos personajes de Xiaolin Chronicles, a Shadow la tengo súper asegurada, estoy pensando en Ping Pong aunque ahorita que lo pienso ya sé qué papel darle. **

**Raimundo, el típico protagonista de una historia romántica con comedia tonto y cool, pero lo hizo bastante bien, me encantan sus ocurrencias frescas y espontáneas. Kimiko está enamorada de él, digo, lo conoció a él en traje de baño, ¡¿quién no podría enamorarse de Raimundo en traje de baño?! ¡¿quién no?! Vuelvo a insistir, alguien tiene que venir y arrancarle la camisa a Raimundo, y aquel o aquella que lo haga será condecorado como héroe de la patria. Y discúlpenme si estoy hablando así de raro, pero le tengo que hablar tanto como a los de fanfiction como a los de foroswebsgratis (no voy a hacer un notas del autor diferente a cada uno). El fic pretendía hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Kim, pero se me hace difícil porque me gustaría lugares en los que ella no está así que aparte de hacer este fic con mi nuevo estilo implantado al que yo llamo estilo comentado, también nos meteremos en su cabeza, en el capítulo anterior lo hicimos dos veces. Algo que me gusta mucho de este fic es la interrelación que Kimiko y Raimundo van a tener a lo largo del fic, como ellos van conociendo sus dos mundos y la manera jocosa de alguna de sus reacciones. En fin, esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo. Voy a comentar el segundo capítulo en el que viene. No olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo tercero!**

**PD: ¡¿Ya vieron los tres capítulos para Xiaolin Chronicles?! ¡¿NO?! ¡PUES AÚN NO ES TARDE! En Youtube alguien muy amable los colocó en alta definición, aunque esté en inglés yo entendí todo lo que pasó... ¡VAMOS, VELOS ANTES QUE LOS QUITEN!**


	3. Encuentros inesperados

**3º**

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

No había mucha cola. Agatha prendió el aire acondicionado, consciente del calor que había afuera. Kimiko memorizó el camino desde la escuela hasta la casa de Agatha. Creo que me gusta más viajar en este tipo de coche que por el aire, determinó Kimiko pensando. Se había preguntado cómo sería montarse en aquel tipo de vehículo y disfrutó la experiencia.

-Estás muy emocionada que parece que nunca has montado en un coche.

-Bueno, en realidad es la emoción por ir a la escuela.

-Eres la primera que conozco que le gustaría empezar ya su primer día, ni yo era así. Ojalá todos pensarán como tú.

* * *

El instituto era un lugar muy grande. Un edificio blanco que ocupaba casi todo el terreno. Se emocionó de ver a otros adolescentes caminar y charlar de camino hacia el instituto. La chica buscó con afán entre los chicos a Raimundo, pero no pudo reconocerlo. Dónde estás, en dónde, dónde te metiste, pensaba Kimiko mirando los otros chicos. En su lugar sus ojos se encontraron con otro par de ojos: Unos ojos negros fijos en la chica. Kimiko se sintió un poco intimidada que bajó la mirada. La chica rubia estaba en compañía de otras dos, las dos parecieron soltar una risita tonta. Kimiko se hundió en su asiento, un poco apenada.

-Bien, vamos querida, la aventura comienza... –dijo Agatha quitándose su cinturón. Kimiko hizo lo mismo. Las dos se bajaron de la enorme camioneta, aparcándola cerca del colegio. A Kimiko se le hacía nuevo conocer la escuela de los terrestres mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal, ella había estudiado en el colegio de la montaña en su planeta, todo era tecnología punta, los exámenes eran programados por un telexaminador y se respondían en el mismo. En resumen, los extraterrestres eran el doble de inteligentes que nosotros. En el pasillo principal había casilleros de ambos lados de las paredes y había una interrupción de una puerta hacia una nueva sala. Kimiko se le hacía difícil caminar evitando ser aplastadas por el tumulto de adolescentes que iban de un lado a otro al son del timbre de hora de ir a clases. A Kimiko les maravillaba el uniforme, en su planeta usaban un uniforme diferente. A uno de los chicos que cerraba su casillero se le salió una hoja mientras caminaba. Kimiko cogió rápidamente el papel, miró la hoja: Era un plano para el diseño de una máquina.

-¡Mira, espera se te han caído tus planos!... –levantó la mirada, debía pertenecer al chico de pelo rojo peinado hacia atrás. Al parecer no me oye, tengo que alcanzarlo, decidió-. ¡Espera por favor, tus planos...! –el chico se volteó de repente, Kimiko se frenó antes de tropezar con él; era un joven hombre, alto, piel albina, de ojos rojos muy intenso como su cabello, Kimiko no sabía que los terrestre podrían tener el pelo tan rojo y aún más raro cuando sus cejas eran negras, tenía un delineador muy fuerte marcado por debajo de los ojos aparte de las ojeras que tenía y la expresión típica de un chico gótico-. Disculpa, se te ha caído esto...

-Ah sí seguramente se me debe de haber caído mientras caminaba, debes de ser una especie de psíquica para saber que era mío… –comentó él cogiendo la hoja bruscamente, tenía unos brazaletes negros en ambas muñecas aparte de las dos cadenas alrededor del cuello. Entre tanto, los dos eran observados por una cámara de seguridad instalada a una esquina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, acarició la cabeza del pequeño lagarto verde que tenía sobre su regazo...

-¿Psíquica? Bueno si tú lo dices, está bien –Kimiko se encogió de hombros, sin estar segura de qué significaba esa palabra. El muchacho le sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Conociste a un nuevo amiguito, querida? ¿cómo se llama?

-No lo sé, no le pregunté se fue antes de que le preguntara. ¿A dónde tenemos que ir para inscribirme?

-A la dirección, vámonos.

Agatha siguió adelante, Kimiko le siguió. Los estudiantes uno a uno iban metiéndose en sus aulas, algunos se volteaban a mirar a la señora y a la chica. Kimiko no pudo encontrarse con Raimundo, en su lugar conoció a dos personas: El misterioso pelirrojo y la chica rubia. Si bien con ésta ciertamente no tuvo una conversación si no un encuentro de miradas. No la vio otra vez mezclada entre las personas y el chico no sabía si lo volvería a ver, no estaba segura de la impresión que le había causado ni lo que le quiso decir con eso de psíquica. La oficina del director quedaba flanqueando el hueco de la escalera, al final del pasillo. Agatha y Kimiko tuvieron que hablar con la secretaria particular antes que el mismo director, éste se encontraba sentado tras de un escritorio. Tenía por detrás una enorme ventana abierta, un par de sillas rotatorias al frente, una estantería al lado derecho y una alfombra verde en el medio. El director era un hombre delgado y alto, vestía formalmente, no tenía cabello, su cabeza tenía forma ovalada y tenía los ojos negros, pero lo más raro en él era el lagarto que tenía enrollado al cuello.

-¡Agatha, qué sorpresa! –terminado de firmar un documento, él se levantó a recibirla como si fuera una buena amiga-. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Dime que podría hacer por ti, qué se te ofrece –preguntó muy amablemente.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad –el director las invitó a sentarse, como gesto de cortesía-, te quiero presentar a mi acompañante, ella es Kimiko Tohomiko –el director rodó los ojos hasta la linda extraterrestre y le sonrió. De inmediato, la tía le contó la situación de la chica al director, quien muy atentamente escuchaba. La atención de Kimiko se dirigía ya sea a la lagartija del director que seguía enrollada a su cuello quienes intercambiaban miradas y en otras miraba el membrete del director encima de su escritorio, hacia más adelante, se leía: Director Dashi.

-No hay ningún problema en aceptarla aunque sean a mediados de trimestre, Agatha, aquí nosotros siempre tenemos un espacio para gente dispuesta a aprender para mí nada es muy tarde, nuestra familia es grande y sigue creciendo, ¿no lo crees, Dojo? –le indagó al lagarto, éste se le quedó mirando vacilante-. Bienvenida a nuestra familia Kimiko, nomás tienes que llenar con tus datos unos formularios y entregar una fotografía tamaño carnet porque es un requisito indispensable para el registro y ya serás parte de aquí, aunque necesitas útiles... Creo que podrás tomar algunos libros prestados de nuestra biblioteca mientras consigue los tuyos propios y cuadernos, eso sí tendrás que comprar en el bazar, tengo entendido que hay los venden a un precio asequible. Creo que siempre tengo un formulario de inscripción aquí a la mano, ¿dónde lo puse?... No está aquí –dijo abriendo un cajón de su escritorio-. Bueno, voy a preguntarle a mí secretario, excúlpenme un momento damas...

El director salió por la puerta. Agatha tocó el hombro de Kimiko.

-¿Lo ves? Todo está saliendo bien –le sonrió, reforzándole el ánimo. Kimiko le devolvió la sonrisa. Unos pasos más por hacer y estaré contigo, estudiando en el mismo salón que tú, Raimundo, espérame que allá voy. Sus antenitas pudieron haber bailado si estuvieran al aire pero se tuvo que controlar por evitar que su pelo se tiñera de amarillo pollito. El director vino con un papel a la mano, se lo entregó a Agatha, al mismo tiempo que le cedió una de sus plumas que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Agatha y Kimiko se sentaron en la mesa de la oficina del director para rellenar los datos, Agatha consultaba con Kimiko mientras la inscribía. Al terminar de llenar la hoja, le devolvieron los papeles al director, pero éste se rehúso.

-No queridas damas, ahora deben entregar estos documentos al salón de los delegados, ahí está nuestra fotocopiadora y ahí mismo en un pequeño cuarto podrán tomarse la fotografía, tenemos todo preparado ya que la utilizamos para el anuario escolar para cada año. Mi hija podría ayudarlos encantada.

-Está bien, vamos Kimiko.

* * *

El salón de los delegados estaba a primera mano a la derecha del pasillo principal. Cuando tocaron, solo había una persona allí. El salón de los delegados (que también es la sala del consejo estudiantil por usar otro nombre) era una mesa redonda donde hay varias sillitas a su alrededor, varios archivos verticales y una hermosa mimosa a una ventana. La persona que estaba ahí apilaba unos documentos ordenadamente. Debía de ser la hija del director. Estaba de espaldas, tenía una melena negra, era menudita más que la propia Kimiko (quizá era una niña). El uniforme de las chicas era estilo marinero: Cuello de marinero en forma de una ancha V con un lazo grande azul debajo, la blusa es blanca con unas mangas largas holgadas y puños apretados, una falda gris encima de las rodillas con pliegues, las medias blancas que llegaban casi hacia las rodillas, los zapatos de colegio tenían una correa por encima del pie con un dedo grande y abotonado.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es la hija del director?

-Sí soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? –cuando se dio la vuelta era completamente diferente a cómo lucía por detrás. Las facciones no eran etéreas ni femeninas si no todo lo contrario, incluso la voz de la "chica" era más ronca y masculina, en conclusión, no tenía nada de una niña-. Mi nombre es Oma.

-Eh... el director nos mandó aquí por el formulario de inscripción.

-¡Ah, gente nueva, qué alegría, qué placer, qué bueno! Denme –Oma tomó los papeles y les echó un rápido vistazo-, muy bien, pero falta una fotografía de carnet y es un requisito en nuestro formulario de inscripción por si no lo saben.

-Nos dijeron que aquí podríamos sacarla.

-¡Oh claro, las fotografías del anuario escolar, como pude olvidarlas!... –Oma se golpeó la mano en la frente-. Por favor, sígueme –dijo Oma mientras dejaba a un lado la planilla en la mesa.

Oma cogió la mano de Kimiko y la llevó a un cuarto al fondo de la sala. Bueno, hay chicas más agraciadas que otras y a veces la madre naturaleza mete la pata, no todas las criaturas que me encontraría serían... como me las esperaba. Kimiko se sentó en una butaca detrás de un telón rojo. Oma puso un pequeño taburete y se paró sobre ella mientras tomaba la foto.

-¡Di quesito!

-¿Eh?

-Qué sonrías...

-Oh... –Kimiko sonrió de oreja a oreja. Oma, cubierta por una funda negra, tomó la foto.

-¡Listo! La foto estará lista para mañana así que todo tu formulario de inscripción estará completo. Oye ya que empiezas mañana, ¿te parecería bien si te llevo por un recorrido por todo el instituto? Tengo un lapsus de tiempo libre antes que vuelva a mi aula.

-Me parece pyrotástico. ¿No crees Agatha?

-Sí, adelántense ustedes dos, nos vemos en el auto una vez que termine con tu paseo.

-¿Eh? Supongo que querrás decir fantástico o una nueva palabra que se estará diciendo por ahí, bien, sígueme.

Oma la llevó a recorrer por las aulas de clases en todo el pasillo, laboratorios, el cuarto del mantenimiento del conserje, el casillero que pronto sería usado como suyo, el gimnasio, la jardinería, el salón de música, el salón de pintura y también el de dibujo técnico, el salón de informática, la cantina de la escuela, la biblioteca, la dirección (que ya la conocía), el salón de los profesores, la subdirección y el bello patio de atrás. Oma les recomendó unas buenas rutas de acceso para llegar a tiempo a los salones, explicándole el sistema de movilización de ahí (suena la campana, cambio de clases). Kimiko agradeció toda la ayuda posible y su amabilidad por enseñarle el lugar. Este sitio es genial, me gustaría empezar, pensó la chica. Oma le preguntó si estaba muy segura de saber bien a dónde dirigirse pues que le sería fácil perderse en su primer día, admitió un poco avergonzada que le pasó lo mismo en su primer día. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. Tenía inteligencia marciana, ¿qué más podría necesitar? Los marcianos aparte de tener un gran respeto por las reglas (Oma le explicó las reglas de aquel lugar), tienen una excelente memoria, sin olvidar de un análisis bastante desarrollado. Más que el de los seres humanos promedios. Kimiko estaba confiada que su primer día le iría fenomenal.

-Y dime, ¿qué haces tú, Oma?

-Yo soy la delegada de mi propia clase, soy como la _líder _y portavoz de las órdenes en mi clase así como la voz, soy como un punto intermedio entre alumnos y profesores, pero soy también la representaciónde mí clase fuera del aula, soy miembro del consejo estudiantil que son reuniones realizadas por otros delegados de su clase y tomar cartas, se nos permite participar y hablar en nombre de los estudiantes en las reuniones de los maestros en la sala de profesores… –dijo orgullosamente-. Pronto se van a hacer las elecciones como te habrás dado cuenta, siempre se hacen a mediados del año, ¡¿vas a votar por mí, verdad?! Te digo que soy la mejor opción.

-Sí claro… –le sonrió Kimiko. Suena la campana, cambio de clases. Algunos alumnos salen de sus salones y otros se mantienen en ellas. Justamente Kimiko alza la vista y ve a las tres chicas acercarse que estaban frente al auto de la tía Agatha ésta mañana. Conversaban muy animadas hasta darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica y su acompañante.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿así que tú eres la nueva, eh?

-Sí, un gusto en conocer...

-Con lo que nos vamos a divertir en este semestre, ¿no les parece, chicas?... –las otras dos, que parecían gemelas insoportables de verdad (que trataban de imitar el mismo estilo de la que parecía la líder) se rieron tontamente entre dientes-. Ahora que ya te has matriculado aquí, te advierto que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Raimundo –advirtió la rubia lanzándole una mirada asesina, se fue riéndose con sus amigas por la impresión de confusión en Kimiko. ¿Pero yo qué les he hecho? ¿cuál es su problema con Raimundo?

-No les hagas caso, ellas son Ashley y sus amigas, se comportan así con todo el mundo: con todas las chicas y con chicos menores que ellas, inseguros de sí mismos, no lo tomes como algo personal. Se creen las reinas de la escuela cuando en realidad no lo son, es una de las plagas que hay que evitar, no las provoques si no quieres tener problemas, ignóralas y se olvidarán de ti en unas semanas... Mis deberes de delegada me llaman –anunció alzando un intercomunicador-, lo siento, pero tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en el liceo, Kimiko. ¡Hasta entonces! –Oma se marchó, con un ademán. Kimiko se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer exactamente hasta que recordó que Agatha la esperaba en su coche. Cuando oyó unos pasos por atrás a trote. Alguien la agarró del brazo, haciéndose que se volteara.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

-¡Hola Rai, te estaba buscando, pero me encontrast...! –Kimiko se iba a lanzar a sus brazos, pero él la detuvo, tomando presas sus muñecas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, cómo llegaste...?

-Parece que no estás muy feliz de verme –dijo con voz apagada-, te quería dar una sorpresa, tomé la decisión de inscribirme en tu misma escuela puesto que por problemas de aquí no podrías venir a verme tantas veces como yo quería y entonces si me mudaba aquí como una estudiante normal, podríamos aprovechar más tiempo juntos, sabes que te quiero ayudar en todo... Lo hice con la intención de adaptar mi vida aquí, sabes tengo 16 años y tengo que mantener las apariencias...

-Tú no puedes... ¡no tienes ningún derecho a...! Tú... –el timbre dio su segundo campanazo- Maldita sea, hablamos luego, iré a casa de la tía y decidiremos...

-¡¿Iras a verme hoy?! Te estaré esperando con ansias mientras tanto –exclamó ilusionada. Raimundo se dio la vuelta, maldiciéndose a sí mismo de camino a su clase.

-_¿Por qué a mí? ¿por qué a mí? ¿por qué a mí? Señor, ¿qué te hice para merecer esto?..._

Kimiko tiene muy buenos oídos y, sin embargo, sonrió. Se contuvo de hacer que su cabello no brillara a la luz del sol. Regresó brincando de regreso en el auto de tía Agatha...

* * *

La espera para Kimiko se le hizo eterna, por un momento le rondaron las ideas en la cabeza del temor de que Raimundo se hubiera retractado o engañado, pero él no haría algo así, se contuvo ante el impulso de ir a buscarlo a su casa por el temor de que se hubiera perdido o algo parecido. La tía Agatha le prestó un duplicado de las llaves de la casa por si Kimiko se le apetecía salir y porque las necesitaba, antes de irse al trabajo. Kimiko prometió de cuidar muy bien sus llaves, decidió salir para matar la espera. Fue al bazar donde adquirió algunos cuadernos y luego comprarse la peluca. Raimundo tenía razón, por poco la descubren si no es cuidadosa. Hasta ahora solo dos saben de su increíble capacidad: Raimundo y Peluche, al que se asustó en un principio cuando Kimiko sacó sus antenitas.

Bueno, estoy en la casa y no hay nadie por aquí, solo Peluche y si ya vio que me puedo cambiar de pelo por reflejos involuntarios, no hay nada de malo si me ve con mis antenitas, pensó, ¿no se los dirás a la tía Agatha? ¿verdad, Peluche, sabrás guardar bien mi secreto? Le preguntó acariciando las orejas de gata, solo consiguió que Peluche ronroneara mientras estaba en su regazo. Kimiko decidió cocinar comida instantánea o mejor dicho, aprender a cocinar. Porque ni siquiera en su planeta cocinaba, nunca había tocado un horno en su vida pues que sus sirvientes hacían todo por ella. Quizá si aprendo a cocinar, a lavar y hacer todo como una adolescente normal impresione a Raimundo y verá que puedo hacerlo muy feliz pensó. Fue un desastre si tenían ganas de saber cómo le fue. La comida ni siquiera la sacó de su empaque, lo puso sobre la hornilla y empezó a cocinar fue algo raro que si supiera como encender el horno (a lo mejor porque vio a Agatha hacerlo). En la lavadora, mucho jabón por lo que comenzaba a brotar espuma y espuma. Cuando llegó Raimundo, Kimiko estaba en el baño emperifollándose. Salió como flecha hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Viniste, viniste, yo sabía que vendrías, que no te perderías, viniste!... –Kimiko saltó a sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella, muy emocionada.

-¡Kimiko, me estás asfixiando! ¡Kim!

-Ay, lo siento, no sabía que te estaba lastimando...

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, es que me detuve a registrar mi casillero y el gimnasio, creo que acabo de perder el amuleto. A lo mejor lo debí olvidar en casa o se perdió, en fin yo… ¿Algo se quema? –Raimundo empezó a olisquear. Las antenitas de Kim bajaron, tapándose la boca del grito ahogado que se le escapó. Raimundo salió corriendo directo a la cocina, al horno, lo apagó inmediatamente.

-Por Dios, Kim, ¿qué estabas...? ¡Mierda, está caliente! –chilló cuando medio tocó la caja.

-Lo siento, yo quería... quería aprender a cocinar...

-Así nunca lo hubieras hecho, yo de esto no sé ni más ni menos que tú, pero sé que tienes que sacar la comida del empaque en primer lugar, ponerlo sobre un sartén, después sobre el horno y comenzar a calentar.

-Perdóname, yo no sabía, debí haberte consultado, es que te quería dar una sorpresa. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-No, no lo estoy.

-¿Entonces por qué me estás gritando?

-No te estoy gritando, es solo que... ¿qué pasa, qué tienes?

-¡La lavadora! –Kimiko salió disparada hacia la lavadora, que seguía regurgitando espuma y jabón, casi todo el cuarto estaba inundado de detergente para lavar ropa. Kimiko no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo apagar aquel traste. Raimundo tuvo que desconectar la lavadora de un jalón. Estuvo cerca, suspiró Kimiko para sus adentros.

-¿En qué pensabas, Kim? Apenas eres nueva en esto, no debes de sobreestimar tu suerte ni subestimarla, la próxima vez que quieras cocinar será mejor que le pidas a la tía Agatha que te enseñe y que te enseñe a usar los electrodomésticos, una cosa a la vez ¿entendido?

-Sí, eres muy sabio.

-Ja, sabio, sí como no. Mira, en vez de darnos mala vida por este incidente mejor limpiemos este desorden antes de que tía Agatha se dé cuenta –sugirió-. ¿Dónde está el coleto y demás utensilios de limpieza? –preguntó.

-No lo sé.

-Busquémoslo.

Raimundo localizó el coleto y una cubeta con agua. Kimiko quiso encargarse del desastre ocurrido porque sentía que era su responsabilidad y no quería incumbir a Raimundo en eso, lo dudó, pero le dio la razón entregándole el coleto. Kimiko empezó bien restregando por las áreas llenas de burbujas y espuma, sin embargo, casi al final respiró entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, quizá sea el jabón, pero tengo ganas de... de... de... estornudar...

-¡¿ESTORNUDAR?! –exclamó Raimundo asustado, Kimiko intentaba de controlarse su nariz, pero al final acabó estornudando una bola de fuego que acabó por impulsarla, llevándola hacia atrás. La bola de fuego se desvaneció, Peluche soltó un maullido agudo y se fue corriendo por la puerta. Raimundo por un lado estaba aliviado de que Kimiko no escupiera un chorrero de moco como los marcianos en las películas.

-Disculpa, eso nos sucede solamente a los pyromanianos, a veces nuestros poderes se liberan por reflejos involuntarios, creo que ya te conté que solo nuestra gente tiene poder sobre el fuego y de ahí viene nuestro nombre. Se supone que no nos debería suceder si tenemos absoluto control sobre nuestros poderes, pero a veces se nos escapa algo, el estornudo es el más común, siento haberte alarmado... Tal vez pensaste que iba a estornudar algo feo, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir?

-Oh sí, claro, lo siento –Raimundo extendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse-. ¿Listo, ahora me vas a decir que te impulsó a hacer semejante locura?

-No es ninguna locura –se defendió Kimiko-. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? Te dije que iba a esconderme aquí mientras veía la manera de cómo reparar mi nave, iba adaptar mi vida como si fuera una más del montón, estoy segura que puedo hacerlo bien. Además, sería un poco raro que teniendo la edad que tengo no estaría estudiando en ninguna escuela, ver otros chicos y chicas de mi edad podría ayudarme a integrarme y permitirme parecerme más a una adolescente terrestre si los imito y lo mejor de todo, podría estar más tiempo contigo y compartir juntos.

-¿Todo esto lo estás haciendo por mí? -preguntó Raimundo, frotándose el cuello. La idea de Kimiko en sí no era descabellada y tiene mucho sentido, pero percibía que en el trasfondo de todo, lo que quería Kimiko en realidad era estar con él. Sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Sí, convencí a tu tía y quedó encantada que me ayudó. Empezaré mañana. Espero que nos toque juntos, me gusta estar aquí, porque... porque te amo –confesó con voz apagada, su cabello se entintó de rosa pastel, ruborizándose-. Desde que te vi por primera vez en la playa, no he podido evitar que mi corazón latiera por ti, todo pasó... tan rápido... Te amo Rai.

-¿Tú me amas? –Raimundo se rió nervioso, la tomó de los brazos-. Oh, Kim, eres muy dulce y la extraterrestre más simpática que he conocido, créeme que ya no volveré a pensar lo mismo de los alienígenas desde que te conocí, pero lo nuestro… no puede ser... Es una locura, somos de dos mundos diferentes y es imposible vivir así... Así que ve quitándote esa idea y busca a otro lindo marcianito para que te pueda hacer compañía, ¿sí? –Kimiko parecía confundida por tal respuesta. Raimundo la soltó.

-¿Buscarme otro lindo marcianito? ¡¿pero qué te crees?! –exclamó exaltada, su pelo ardió en llamas un momento-. Para nosotros los extraterrestre no nos funcionan así las cosas como a los humanos, solo una vez en la vida se nos permite seleccionar alguien que queremos amar...

-Oye, oye, ¿estás queriendo decirme que solamente te puedes enamorarte una vez en la vida? –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza-. Caray Kim, lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo ser el chico de tu vida, no es nada contra ti... Quiero vivir feliz mi soltería y como te dije, somos de dos mundos diferentes, no podría funcionar lo nuestro así de simple. Pero podríamos ser amigos, ¿no crees?...

-No te preocupes, Rai, _yo todavía no he perdido las esperanzas –_le sonrió dulcemente. Raimundo se frotó la nuca.

-Bueno, Kim, tal vez tengas razón y yo fui un tonto egoísta que solo pensó en sí mismo, tal vez lo que sí necesitamos es un centro de enseñanza aunque en mi parecer te vas a arrepentir apenas te des cuenta vas a querer salir corriendo por donde llegaste –dijo llevándose las manos tras la espalda.

-Oh no lo creo, mientras estés ahí ese sitio no me será tan horrible –dijo pestañeando coquetamente.

-Sí tú lo dices, peinados locos, está bien, pero no digas que yo no te lo advertí. Oye, a propósito, traje conmigo Goo Zombie* edición especial La Noche de los Ninjas, ¿te interesa?

-¿Qué es Goo Zombie?

-Es un videojuego muy popular por esta zona, tengo toda la colección porque soy fiel fan del tipo que los inventó. Sería un pecado que no los conociera, ven, te enseño –Raimundo saltó desde atrás sobre el sofá. Kimiko se sentó curiosa-. Amo la videoconsola de mí tía, es mejor de la que tenemos allá en casa. Déjame explicarte, luego no te sientas mal si te gano en la primera partida, podemos jugar otra partida...

-Claro...

* * *

Raimundo le estuvo enseñando a Kimiko la manera de cómo utilizar los controles del juego y los objetivos, así como explicándole las reglas del juego y lo demás. Kimiko pareció encantada con la idea del videojuego ya que le recordaba un poco a su planeta, como una especie de simulador con esto de presionar botones y teclas, sobretodo porque sería una manera de compartir con su amor. Jugaron hasta muy tarde. Todas las partidas fueron victorias por parte de Kimiko, se le daba muy bien esto de jugar, después de que ganara la primera partida, Raimundo le pedía la revancha y así seguía. En la décima quinta partida, Kimiko se levantó triunfante.

-¡Te he vuelto a ganar, qué divertido, no me sentía así de bien desde hace tiempo! ¿podemos jugar otra vez, por favor? ¿qué te pasa, tienes dolor de estómago? –preguntó la chica preocupada, sabía que la salud de los seres humanos es súper hiper más delicada que la de los extraterrestres que tenían una complexión mucho más resistente y poderosa.

-No nada, es tan solo orgullo de macho; eres muy buena, no pensé que asimilarías todo tan rápido.

-Ah, los extraterrestres captamos muy rápido las cosas –dijo emocionada, justamente se oyó un gruñido. Kimiko alzó las antenas, preocupada, buscando el causante de ese ruido-. ¿Qué fue eso? –ella se arrimó hacia Raimundo, como buscando protección. Éste se echó a reír.

-Cálmate, peinados locos, ese fue el sonido de nuestros estómagos gruñendo lo que quiere decir que tenemos hambre –Kimiko bajó las antenitas, pensando en el desastre de la comida.

-Lo siento, lo eché a perder todo.

-Bah, relájate peinados locos, pediremos una pizza y ya listo, problema resuelto, déjame buscar el número en el directorio y el teléfono.

-¿Pizza, qué es eso?

-El platillo terrestre más delicioso que ha existido, en mi opinión claro, te encantará Kim.

Seguro que tiene razón, él es el humano más sabio al que he conocido, sonrió Kimiko mirando a su amor descolgar del teléfono y llamar. Kimiko se sentó en el sofá, se le quedó mirando, Peluche se le subió su regazo, pidiéndole que la acariciara. Raimundo terminó de hacer el pedido y se acercó. Los dos se sentaron a esperar hasta que el pedido llegara por vía exprés (por moto). Raimundo subió con la pizza al apartamento de la tía, felicitando su suerte de haber venido con dinero en el bolsillo, la dejó en la mesa, abrieron la caja y picó dos pedazos uno para cada uno. A pesar de que Raimundo le advirtió que soplara antes de comérsela porque estaba recién sacada del horno, a la extraterrestre se le hizo tibia, parece ser que para ella estaba en temperaturas normales. Estaba acostumbrada a las elevadas alturas. Teniendo en cuenta de lo poco que le dijo sobre su planeta y los poderes de estos, era bastante lógico. Kimiko ya tenía tres pedazos de pizza. "Bueno, se ve qué tiene apetito", pensó Raimundo cuando creía que únicamente él podría comportarse de esa manera al tener hambre.

-¿Disfruta de tu pizza, nena? Está caliente y deliciosa.

-Está pyrotástico. Oye Raimundo, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?... Cuando fui al instituto, una chica rubia se me acercó y me ordenó que no te me acercara, ¿quién es esa chica y qué tienes que ver tú con ella? –gruñó con cierto tono de amargura para el final.

-A mí me persiguen muchas chicas, tendrás que ser más específica, bombón.

-Era una rubia no muy alta, tiene el cabello rubio platinado sobre los hombros, de ojos negros, de buen... cuerpo, es bonita, tiene zarcillos de gatito, tiene el uniforme de tu escuela, está acompañada de dos gemelas... –Kimiko se contuvo de no decir su nombre, le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

-Ah, te refieres a Ashley y su combo.

-¡¿La conoces?! –exclamó Kimiko encolerizada.

-Claro, estudiamos juntos, las malas lenguas dicen que ella está interesada en mí, pero yo nunca estuve interesado ni un poquito en ella. No es mí tipo. Bastante petulante y vanidosa, cree que todos los planetas giran alrededor de ella, está muy enamorada de sus mininos, quiere alejar a todas las chicas de mí alcance...

-¿No te interesa, completamente seguro, me lo puedes jurar por tu vida? –las antenas de Kimiko bailaron de la furia.

-No me interesa, segurísimo, sigamos comiendo.

-Oh, eso es un gran alivio –por un momento el cabello de Kimiko se entintó de anaranjado. Debe de ser un color nuevo. Kimiko siguió comiendo gustosamente que aquel peligro ya no fuera ningún inconveniente para conquistar a Raimundo. Éste se extrañó un momento, creyó que Kimiko tenía celos de Ashley porque creía que él le gustaba a ella. Bueno, si acababa de confesarle que estaba enamorada de él, era lógico.

¿La verdad, qué razones no tenía para enamorarse de Kimiko? Se veía atenta, considerada, tierna, dulce, amable, simpática, hermosa, lista y era una chica algo torpe, pero decidida. Sin embargo, era una alienígena, no era completamente normal aunque pudiera engañarlo por un segundo, los dos provenían de dos mundos diferentes, quizá la llegada de esta chica a su vida podría ser un cambio drástico a cómo estaba acostumbrado, además de que no tenía ningún sentido ya que apenas tenga su nave lista partiría a otro lugar por lo que sería un amor muy pasajero, a no ser que se quedara a vivir en la tierra para siempre escondida de aquel alienígena. Raimundo por primera vez mostró curiosidad por saber un poco del pasado de Kimiko. Y sus últimas palabras: No te preocupes, Rai, yo todavía no he perdido las esperanzas como si quisiera decir que aprovecharía este tiempo para enamorarlo de ella. _Tonterías, ¿yo enamorado de una extraterrestre? ¡Imposible! Eso jamás sucederá... Jamás..._

* * *

***Goo zombies es el videojuego ficticio de la serie, espero que no lo hayan olvidado si no váyase a ver Duelo Xiaolin, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo. **

**A/N: Levanten la mano los que piensen que Raimundo y Kimiko hacen una hermosa pareja... ¡Yoooooo! Ay, ya me estoy adelantando a las circunstancias y apenas estamos en el episodio tres. A mí particularmente no me agradan los OCS porque desdoblan la historia y la desligan de su originalidad y a veces se me olvida que esto es una historia original por lo que creo OCS cuando es sumamente necesario, aquí el OCS más importante quizá es la tía de Raimundo: Agatha, recuerdo que en otras época ese nombre me gustaba mucho, es una mujer bastante agradable y graciosa, me cae chévere. Bueno, es que alguien tenía que quedarse con Kimiko y quizá haya quedado algo loco que una mujer haya aceptado de la nada a esta pobre chica, pero admitan que por televisión pasan cosas más locas todavía. La mía no es tan loca. **

**Aunque ya Kimiko no ha se ha establecido completamente conocimos a la mayoría de personajes en este episodio, Dashi de nuevo tiene el papel del director, un director que está loco por su lagarto de nombre Dojo. En este fic, Dojo no habla, le costará mucho, pero si quiere formar parte de nuestro fic, le dije que no tenía que hablar, como en su primer modo parece un lagarto podría pasar desapercibido. Luego se explicará por qué el director tiene un lagarto de mascota. Y sí, conocimos a Ashley, es un personaje diseñado para que ustedes la odien, cuando quiero que odien a un personaje siempre lo consigo tarde o temprano, lo está haciendo muy bien ¿no lo creen? Yo sí. Hum... ¿quién será el chico pelirrojo? Quien lo adivine recibirá mi galleta de chocolate como recompensa por su ojo clínico. Y conocimos a la hermosa hija del director, ¿no es muy bonita la chica? ¿cómo era que se llamaba Oma? No sé, pero es un nombre horrible para una niña...**

**Esta es tú cara luego de leer eso: O_o**

**Estas son tus palabras luego de leer eso: *Cof, cof, cof* ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE ALICE?!**

**Ese es el resultado cuando pierdes una apuesta. No se crean hay más sorpresas, luego se vienen las explicaciones así que yo ya no digo más nada. **

**-Gushu se empataría con ella inmediatamente porque le sería muy bonita. **

**Le recomiendo que no lo haga porque más adelante hay una revelación y le podría partir el corazón. Esa escena del videojuego ya la había pensado, pero no tenía idea de dónde ponerla. Lo vuelvo a decir, las escenas de Raimundo y Kimiko juntos fueron formidables, me gustaron las de hoy. La pareja tiene química. Kimiko le confesó a Raimundo que estaba enamorada de él, Raimundo no le quiere dar esperanzas, pero la chica está decidida a conquistarlo. Raimundo cree que no se va a enamorar de una alienígena. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Yo creo que tenemos que esperar hasta el capítulo que viene para ver cómo le va a Kim en su primer día en el instituto. ¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: ¿Quieres un consejo? El medallón desaparecido de Raimundo, no le quites el ojo de encima :) **

**PD2:**

**A este ritmo he publicado 12 historias AU. Y ya estoy preparándoles 3 nuevas historias. La primera: La Tempestad (remake de El Cazador de la Ciudad, inspirada en El Conde de Montecristo, mí próximo AU). La segunda: Cuentos de Halloween (un especial para el día de brujas, en donde Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y Jack nos contarán sus anécdota más escalofriantes). Y la tercera: Chrismast Xiaolin (Un Cuento de Navidad, basado en el de Charles Dinckens, un especial navideño estelarizado por Jack como el tacaño Ebenezer Scrooger). ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta en nuestra pasarela de personajes!**

**Omi ha tenido papeles multifacéticos desde un estudiante normal (Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái) hasta ser el dirigente de una sociedad secreta de agentes del gobierno (El Cazador de la Ciudad). Y sin duda su mejor papel es (¡empate!): Sicario (El Escritor Fantasma) y niño sádicamente tierno (El Camino a Casa/Los Juegos del Destino). ¿Qué personalidad será en mi fic La Tempestad?**

**Raimundo ha tenido diversos papeles desde actor (El Camino a Casa) hasta encarnar al infame Ministro de Relaciones Interiores (El Escritor Fantasma). Y su mejor papel es, para mí: Príncipe/espadachín (Arcade of Fire). ¿Será otra vez un Casanova en La Tempestad?**

**Kimiko nos ha sorprendido siendo desde una Idol japonesa (El Camino a Casa) hasta una viuda joven (El Escritor Fantasma). Pero su mejor papel es (¡empate de nuevo!): Princesa guerrera (Arcade of Fire) y extraterrestre adolescente (Cosmic Love). ¿Será una figura protagonista antagónica o sus movimientos se ven de manera compasiva en mi nuevo fic?**

**Clay ha sido desde mesero (Yo Contra El Mundo) hasta fiel mayordomo (El Camino a Casa). Su mejor papel es ¡policía! (El Cazador de la Ciudad). ¿Cómo aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Dojo no ha tenido muchas apariciones y las veces que lo ha hecho ha sido desde guardián de un tesoro (Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái) hasta humano (El Cazador de la Ciudad). Su mejor papel: Siervo de un dios (Los Juegos del Destino). ¿Aparecerán en mi nuevo fic?**

**El Maestro Fung nos ha sorprendido mostrándonos papeles desde ministro parapléjico (El Escritor Fantasma) hasta sacerdote (Arcade of Fire). Su mejor papel: Profesor de secundaria (Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái/Los Juegos del Destino/Cosmic Love). ¿Con qué nos sorprenderá esta vez?**

**El Monje Maestro Guan ha tenido siempre papeles duros desde profesor de educación física (Cosmic Love/Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái) hasta general de una tropa (Arcade of Fire). Y su mejor papel es: Comisario de policía (El Escritor Fantasma/Yo Contra el Mundo). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Dashi ha tenido siempre papeles poderosos desde alcalde (El Camino a Casa/El Cazador de la Ciudad) hasta dios supremo (¡Abracadabra Xiaolin!/Los Juegos del Destino). Su mejor papel: ¡Director bipolar! (Cosmic Love/Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Chase siempre le tengo un papel bastante bueno desde arquitecto multimillonario (El Camino a Casa) hasta doctor (Yo Contra El Mundo/El Escritor Fantasma). Su mejor papel: Político corrupto (El Cazador de la Ciudad). ¿Será aún mejor villano de lo que fue en ese fic? ¿y si es así por qué en su cédula se lee en estado civil: CASADO?**

**Wuya ha tenido muchísimos papeles desde diseñadora de modas (El Cazador de la Ciudad/El Camino a Casa) hasta monarca pérfida (Arcade of Fire). Su mejor papel es ¡terrorista! (Los Juegos del Destino). ¿Cómo le irá de villana principal en mi nuevo fic junto a Chase?**

**Hannibal no ha aparecido mucho que digamos, pero ha tenido papeles muy buenos desde político corrupto (El Cazador de la Ciudad/El Escritor Fantasma) hasta atracción de circo (Yo Contra el Mundo). Su mejor papel: Extraterrestre (Cosmic Love). ¿Cuál será la nueva ambición de Hannibal en mi nuevo fic?**

**PandaBubba también se ha unido al elenco, y en todas su formas ha sido como un poderoso narcotraficante (El Camino a Casa/El Escritor Fantasma/Los Juegos del Destino). ¿Será cierto que en el nuevo fic de Alice vendrá con un personaje distinto?**

**Tubbimura también ha tenido sus apariciones estelares desde abogado (El Camino a Casa) hasta productor de televisión (El Cazador de la Ciudad). Su mejor papel: Agente del FBI (El Escritor Fantasma). ¿Qué será esta vez?**

**Jack ha sabido siempre cómo ganarnos su cariño con sus papeles desde un pirata (Guerreros del Caribe) hasta aprendiz de mago (¡Abracadabra Xiaolin!). Sus mejores papeles indiscutiblemente son: Detective homosexual (El Escritor Fantasma) y criminal psicópata (Yo Contra el Mundo). ¿Cuál será el personaje nuevo de Jack: Una mezcla de esos dos o uno nuevo?**

**Vlad, para jugar un papel tan menor siempre lo ha sabido desenvolverse bien y su mejor papel es contrabandista (Arcade of Fire/El Escritor Fantasma). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Ashley nunca está de sobra en ninguno de mis fics desde actriz celópata (El Camino a Casa) hasta hacker (El Escritor Fantasma). Su mejor papel: Adolescente popular desagradable (Cosmic Love). ¿Cómo vendrá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Jessie ha participado numerosas veces en mis fics desde guardaespaldas (Yo Contra el Mundo) hasta criminal (Los Juegos del Destino). Su mejor papel: Cocinera principal (El Camino a Casa). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Megan, para salir solo una vez en la serie original ha tenido una gran participación en mis fics desde pintora (El Camino a Casa) hasta música (Yo Contra el Mundo). Su mejor papel: Niña mimada y caprichosa (El Escritor Fantasma/El Cazador de la Ciudad). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Keiko, aunque fuese un semi OC, he sabido aprovechar su personaje: Desde guardaespaldas (El Cazador de la Ciudad/El Camino a Casa) hasta psiquiatra (El Escritor Fantasma). Su mejor papel es la mejor amiga de Kimiko (Arcade of Fire/Cosmic Love).**

******Jermaine, un personaje al que le he sacado mucho provechoso y se ha convertido pieza principal en mis fics, desde criminal (El Escritor Fantasma) hasta manager (El Camino a Casa). Su mejor papel sin duda es: Fotógrafo gago (Yo Contra el Mundo). ¿Tendrá una aparición especial?**

**Solo tengo el diseño de Kimiko, Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, el Maestro Fung, PandaBubba, Ping Pong, Raimundo (más o menos), Shadow, Ashley, Tubbimura, Jack listos para el nuevo fic. El resto lo estoy pensando todavía... Total, será el año que viene cuando lo suba. Quizá... Tengo pensado que la nueva historia se desarrolle en una era futurista: En el año 5009 (imagínense, ya nuestros cuerpos serían putrefactos)...**

* * *

**Mensaje para LaMisticalssa13: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja? Pues sí, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic hasta ahora y espero que este capítulo te gustara tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí. Esa era la idea con las antenitas de Kimiko y la idea de casanova con Raimundo. Uf sí, tendrán que pasar por muchísimas cosas. Hannibal nunca ha salido de su armadura, por lo que quizá el padre de Kimiko jamás lo vio así. Seguramente pasó por un lapsus mental. Sí a mí también me agradaron, Ping Pong es una ternurita y Shadow es una femme fatal. Han borrado tres videos de la misma, pero otros dos usuarios ya lo colgaron. ¿Ya te enteraste de los que vienen?**

**Septiembre 14. Los Amigos Blue Ray y los Conejitos de Oro. Episodio 4.**

**Dojo tiene un extraño sueño sobre unos conejitos de oro realizando una misteriosa danza, que conducen al Conejito de Oro, un talismán místico escondido por conejos gigantes en una ciudadela antigua. Los monjes deben hacer lo necesario para encontrar el objeto sagrado y mantener los conejos en la bahía o ellos van a mutar en criaturas bestiales que destruirían la aldea. **

**Septiembre 21. Locura en Tokio. Episodio 5.**

**Kimiko debe de salvar el día yendo dentro de Digital Tokio, un munto virtual construído por su padre para luchar contra un gusano cibernético gigante. (¿Alguien dudó que Kimiko protagonizaría este episodio? Porque yo no).**

**Septiembre 28. Magic Stallion and the Wild, Wild West. Episodio 6.**

**Clay lleva a los Monjes Xiaolin en una aventura a lo salvaje oeste para salvar el ganado de Granpapi (me imagino que su padre) antes de ser convertido en la víctima del último experimento científico malvado de Jack Spicer.**

******Chase si va a tener participación en el fic, pero no mucha como Jack, lo que pasa es que está descansando (siempre le doy el papel de villano, y en mi próximo fic se lo volveré a dar junto a Wuya). Sin ese hombre no sé que sería de mis fics. También es mi villano favorito. Yo esperando que te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Una nueva escuela

**4º**

_**Una nueva escuela **_

En unas antenas implantadas por el gobierno en la búsqueda frenética de vida extraterrestre, se armó un tremendo alboroto. Pues que se alcanzó a realizar un avistamiento de un objeto extraño había caído del cielo hace unos días, todos aseguraban que podría tratarse de un Ovni (objeto volador no identificado), pero a su vez se comprueba la teoría de que entonces los extraterrestres podrían existir y cabía la posibilidad de que un astuto alienígena estuviera entre los humanos en una localidad llamada CosmosXiaolin. El asunto se llevó al comandante a cargo. En su puerta se leía: CY. Al escuchar atentamente el problema, él terminó de remover con una cucharita con dos terrones de azúcar a una taza de café.

-Entiendo –dijo la voz aterciopelada-. Partiremos para allá inmediatamente a investigar los detalles, esta es la oportunidad de probar ante el mundo que existen vida en otros planetas –acercó a sus finos y fríos labios como mármol la taza de café, le dio un sorbo, se dibujó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

* * *

Es el tercer día para Kimiko en su estadía en la Tierra y su primer día en la escuela. Ésta estiró sus flacos, pero fuertes brazos. La velada de anoche terminó bien, al parecer. Cuando Raimundo y ella terminaron de comer juntos los restos de la pizza, arrojando la caja en la basura, justamente apareció la tía Agatha en la puerta cargando con un uniforme escolar para Kimiko y entonces sus cejas se arquearon, torciendo su expresión a ¿qué está pasando aquí? Al verlos juntos. En ese instante de repente Raimundo se despidió de Kimiko y de su tía sin dar más explicaciones, dándoles un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por esa puerta. Agatha notó de cómo los ojos le brillaban a Kimiko mientras vislumbraba a su sobrino. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tanteándosela. Volviendo con Kimiko. Ésta se preparó para ir al instituto. Pues que el agua es dañina para la gente de Pyromania, aminora en gran medida sus poderes hasta el riesgo de perderlos (el agua contrarresta el fuego, es lógico), Kimiko debía mezclar el agua con hierbas para neutralizar los efectos del agua sobre ella. Con gran entusiasmo desayunó (pensó que la comida terrestre le era tan deliciosa como la que comía allá en Pyromania), se guindó en el hombro su bolso, asegurándose de no olvidarse de nada y fue con Agatha al automóvil.

-Diviértete en la escuela... –le dijo, abriéndole la puerta. Kimiko se aventuró a salir, caminó hacia el instituto. Bien es mi primer día, seguro que irá todo bien, pensaba ella. Tal como le sucedió en su primera vez, Kimiko fue atropellada por el tumulto de adolescentes que iban caminando de un lado a otro en grupos charlando y otros solos pensando en que sabe qué cosa, ni pendientes de qué hacer con sus vidas.

-Con permiso, discúlpeme, lo siento voy pasando, ¿sabe usted dónde queda...?, quizá usted pueda ayudarme si sois tan amable... Qué poco amigables... ¿Dónde está Raimundo u Oma? A lo mejor cualquiera de ellos dos sabrá como orientarme, pero no los veo en este mar de chaquetas negras y blusas azules –Kimiko se llevó la mano derecha por encima de los ojos, escudriñó con la mirada. No los encontró, si no otra cosa mucho peor. Caminando hacia la linda extraterrestre, Ashley y su combo abriendo paso como si fueran las reinas de belleza.

-Perdona, pero yo soy nueva, seguro me recordarás ayer y... me gustaría saber dónde está el salón de clases...

-¡Hey tú, mira, pero qué coincidencia nos encontramos otra vez! Fíjate, novata, ¡mira lo que encontramos en nuestras taquillas!... –Ashley le entregó una fotocopia de una foto tamaño carnet, alguien le pintó un bigote francés y no sé qué cosas más con un marcador negro grueso. Hasta leyó la palabra puta al lado. Kimiko arqueó una ceja sin poder comprenderlo.

-¡Pero si esa soy yo, es la foto que me hice para el formulario de inscripción!

-¿No eres muy fotogénica, verdad? ¿quieres otras? Mira tú misma, tenemos varias –Ashley sacó de su bolso negro varias fotocopias, tirándosela en la cara y ahora están esparcidas por el suelo. Kimiko se lanzó al suelo a recogerlas, todas estaban alteradas como la primera. La chica se imaginó una horrible suposición.

-¿Fueron ustedes?... –Ashley y sus amigas se alejaron riéndose, pisoteando las fotografías a propósito.

-Perrrrrrfecto –carcajeó chocando las manos con sus amigas.

Kimiko apretó las fotografías con rabia, se tuvo que controlar para no llorar de la rabia y su cabello ardiera con ella. Llorar le hacía bastante mal. No entendía cómo era que esa foto, que se supone está resguardada por el salón del consejo estudiantil, ha llegado a parar en las manos de esas 3 chicas. Recordó una de las lecciones que Raimundo le dijo en el primer día en que se conocieron, que en su mundo no solo habían personas como él y su tía sino malas también, Ashley y sus amigas debían de ser de las malas.

Debí suponerlo, esa mujer parece una arpía de dos cabezas, una verdadera atrocidad, no creí que había un ser en la galaxia peor que Hannibal Roy Bean hasta que la conocí... ¿Cómo lograron obtener mi foto?, se preguntó a sí misma para sus adentros. Listo, terminó de recogerlas todas y meterlas en su mochila, tenía intenciones de llevarlas antes los delegados (sobre todo a Oma) y exponer su queja. Pero esto estaba a punto de ponerse peor cuando descubrió en el camino a la sala de delegados, su fotografía alterada estaba colgada por todas partes donde media comunidad estudiantil la estaba viendo. Kimiko se apresuró a arrancarlas, hiperventilando, casi pudo jurar escuchar las risitas de los estudiantes y acusándola con sus miradas. Se contuvo de no perder la compostura, es muy posible que Ashley y sus amigas colgaron más fotografías en las áreas comunes del instituto para que todo el mundo las viera. Le iba costar sus horas de clases quitarlas. ¡No, esa bruja ha ido demasiado lejos, ha cruzado el límite! Kimiko salió disparada hacia el salón de delegados. Donde estaban Oma y demás delegados.

-Hola Kimiko, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Oye, ¿puedo saber por qué la fotografía de mi formulario está colgada y pegada por todas partes? –gruñó Kimiko, arrojándole en su escritorio las fotografías que despegó.

-¿Qué? ¡¿pero cómo ha podido suceder?! –exclamó Oma-. Somos muy cuidadosos cuando guardamos archivos clasificados, no sé como esas personas pudieron tener acceso a tu foto.

-Las responsables fueron Ashley y sus amigas ¡¿no puedes hacer nada?! ¡castígalas! –chilló Kimiko encolerizada de la ira, de seguro que de no ser por la peluca hubieran contemplado como su pelo cambia a un turbio color rojo sangre.

-Mira, lo siento, pero quienes pueden mencionar…

-Sancionar.

-¡Eso también! –exclamó- como iba diciendo, quienes tienen ese poder de imponer castigos es el personal de la dirección y profesores, no podemos hacer nada con las personas que te hicieron eso. Reconozco que esto es un ultraje, puedes hablar de esto con tu profesor guía: El buen profesor Fung, pero asumo la responsabilidad de quitar las fotos por ti, ¿bien?

-No, tranquilo, con tal de que quites esa foto estoy mucho más calmada –suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Siempre le habían dicho que es una alienígena muy temperamental pero nunca lo ha admitido-. ¿Sabes de casualidad dónde o cómo es mi salón de clases?

-Oh sí, cómo tú estás cursando el último año en el liceo, tú salón está en el segundo piso al final del pasillo. Siento no habértelo dicho el otro día, espero que los inconvenientes de hoy no estropeen tu primer día –le deseó Oma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kimiko le costó devolverle la sonrisa por lo que asintió con la cabeza y se marchaba cuando sonó el timbre.

Todo el mundo a su aula, recordó caminando. En su salón ya se encontraba el profesor en el escritorio ordenando unos papeles. Kimiko decidió dejar que todos entraran primero, pues no encontraba cuando debía colarse si todos pasaban en fila, apretados, mientras entraban. Se lamentó que en su misma aula estudiaban Ashley y sus amigas. Se apartaron la esquina de la derecha para sí solas. También estaba el chico pelirrojo de la otra vez, sentado en la esquina, al final de la fila en el último asiento. Callado y concentrado en su trabajo. Parecía desconectado del mundo, armaba el diseño de un rústico avión de papel bastante complejo y luego lo recortaba con unas tijeras hábilmente, luego plegaba las alas y lo observaba.

Solo quedaban dos asientos disponibles. El que estaba frente de las tres amigas insoportables o el que estaba al frente del chico pelirrojo que aterrorizaba a Kimiko en cierta manera. Siempre pensó que los seres humanos eran criaturas sociales que no puede estar sin soportar un minuto solas, pero éste rompía su criterio. Su forma de mirar a los demás era como si los otros fueran inferiores a él, como si no fueran dignos de su atención. No veía a Raimundo, ¿será que se equivocó de aula o es que llegará tarde? Kimiko temía que había cometido un grave error y no podía salir de él. Bueno, me quedan los recesos, las horas de entrada y salida, se consoló. Ahora centrándose en dónde tomar asiento, estaban dos asientos y otro, pero supuso que estaba ocupado. El rubio con enorme sombrero puso su bolso como reservarlo para alguien. Entre ser insultada y ser asustada... Prefiero ser espantada, prefirió Kimiko dirigiéndose hacia su puesto.

-Buenos días clase, nos encontramos una vez en este salón. Soy el profesor Fung, y vuelvo a repetir mi nombre porque veo una nueva cara en este curso, señorita... ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos su nombre?

-¿Eh? ¿se refiere a mí?... –inquirió Kimiko, volteándose. El profesor asintió con la cabeza. Kimiko alcanzó a oír las risitas tontas de Ashley y sus amigas. Kimiko se puso al frente de toda la clase. Todos alzaron las miradas para escucharla atentamente. Kimiko se puso nerviosa. Si tan solo Rai estuviera aquí, me inspiraría más confianza, pensó.

-Adelante.

-Este... Hola, soy Kimiko Tohomiko, vengo del Japón, ya tengo dieciséis años, mis padres están de gira por el mundo y me voy a quedar aquí por una larga temporada... hasta... hasta terminar el curso. Eso es todo, espero que nos llevemos bien… -dijo.

-¡Alerta de extraterrestre, un extraterrestre aterrizó en la escuela, regresa a tu planeta! –gritó Ashley de repente. La clase estalló en carcajadas. Kimiko repasó lo que había dicho en su mente, nada malo, ¿entones por qué todos se reían? (bueno, no todos, el pelirrojo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, el rubio de gran sombrero puso los ojos en blancos y una chica torció una mueca). Es imposible que esta pérfida rubia supiera de su gran secreto, eso dejaba otra resolución: Extraterrestre es en la Tierra un insulto. ¡¿Pero por qué?! Ser extraterrestre es lo máximo, me encanta serlo, eso es una total injusticia... ¿por qué ser extraterrestre es único y diferente a lo demás, por eso es un insulto? Ja, qué insolencia... Kimiko se enrojeció de la indignación. No, no puede ser, no me imaginé así mi primer día en la escuela. Kimiko cerró los ojos esperando que tan solo fuera una pesadilla, pero no fue así, al abrirlos seguían las risitas y todo estaba como antes.

-¡Suficiente, señorita Flean, ya tuvimos suficiente receso durante un día!... –dijo en voz alta el profesor, golpeando el escritorio, llamando la atención de sus alumnos-. Silencio, vaya y tome asiento –ordenó. Kimiko siguió adelante con la mirada gacha, sentándose al frente del pelirrojo. El profesor pidió a todo el mundo sacar su cuaderno porque la clase de historia recién iba a empezar. La hora iba pasando más lento que de costumbre, quizás era porque Raimundo no estaba de su lado. Kimiko prestaba atención a la clase copiando los apuntes en el cuaderno, atendiendo a las explicaciones (si bien no era exactamente el método que seguía y admitía que el de la Tierra no era tan divertido, por Raimundo todo vale la pena) y casualmente que el profesor estaba explicando de espaldas escribiendo en el pizarrón, se iba a la página de atrás de su cuaderno a dibujar a Raimundo y a ella, corazones en el aire y escribiendo sus nombres una y otra vez cuando sonó la puerta. La clase alzó la cabeza. Era Raimundo. El corazón de Kimiko dio vuelcos. ¡Lo sabía, tenía razón, no me equivoqué! ¡sí valió la pena!...

-Lo siento –Raimundo entregó un pase de entrada al profesor. Éste lo leyó en voz alta y con una seña, lo mandó a sentarse. El chico rubio movió la mochila mientras éste se sentaba en aquel asiento chocando puños con él y otro chico. Uno moreno de cabello crespo y rizado. La clase de historia acabó al son de la campana cuando el profesor Fung dio un ultimátum mientras recogía sus cosas a la clase sobre un proyecto final que sería la última evaluación, un álbum. Por las explicaciones de éste se le veía como un hombre bastante sabio, del tipo profesor chapado a la antigua, pero muy accesible y amable. Lo primero que mandó hacer las clases antes de empezar con el tema fue que anotaran antes del título la frase sabia del día*.

La siguiente clase es de física... Y todo el mundo sabe que a la profesora le encanta mandar miles y miles de ejercicios para practicar al final del día, aparte de los cinco ejercicios inventados por los alumnos que también tenían su rasgo evaluativo, unos que parecieron ser creados en China y otros que parecían fáciles, pero estos nunca aparecían en los exámenes...

* * *

Toque de campana, hora de salida, de comer, de descansar, de hablar (pero eso era a toda hora) y lo más importante: Pasar tiempo con el ser amado, con Raimundo, en el caso de la extraterrestre. Kimiko no parecía muy nerviosa, el cálculo matemático a los alienígenas se les daba muy bien y estos ejercicios de física no se les hacía muy difícil cuando terminó de leer rápidamente la guía de estudio. Vio su oportunidad de acercarse a Raimundo que habla animadamente con el chico rubio y el de cabello crespo.

-Hola Raimundo.

-Hola, peinados locos, ¿qué hay?

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amiguita, Raimundo? ¿viejo, dónde quedan tus modales?

-Basta Jermaine. Ella es Kimiko, es una nueva, creo que si su primera clase fue con Fung la obligó a pararse en medio de todo el salón a presentarse –Jermaine y Clay asintieron con la cabeza-. Kimiko, ellos son mis mejores amigos: Él es Jermaine Marsden, juega en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela...

-¡A tus órdenes, encanto! –Jermaine tomó su mano y la besó como en broma. Raimundo se rió. Kimiko pareció liada, pero de todas maneras no se veían desagradables los amigos de Raimundo.

-Y él es Clay Bailey, del club de jardinería, le gusta oler flores.

-Suficiente Raimundo, es un gusto conocerla, señorita –Clay estrechó su mano con fuerza.

-Oh qué bien, amigos de Raimundo, también son amigos míos… –sonrió la chica de oreja a oreja-. Vi qué llegaste tarde a clases de biología así que necesitarás de apuntes para copiar la clase, te puedo presar los míos si quieres, no me molestaría.

-Oh gracias, eres muy amable Kim, pero ahora resulta que estoy un poco ocupado ¿sabes? Hablamos luego, adiós –Raimundo se marchó con sus amigos. Kimiko se quedó en estado de shock por tal respuesta tan cortante.

-¿Dónde tú conociste ese bombón, Raimundo? Una chica que parece estar dispuesta a todo por ti es un tesorito –preguntó Jermaine ya lejos.

-La conocí en una nave espacial en una playa –se rió Raimundo. Clay y Jermaine arquearon las cejas-. ¡Fue un chiste, amigos! –dijo, agarrándolos de la cabeza y caminando a un ritmo más rápido.

¿Eso es todo? ¡Él se fue dejándome así, ¿pero qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?!... Sé que él debe de tener su espacio, pero esto es ridículo, se comportó de modo tan... ¡Grosero, sí, esa es la palabra! Un grosero, imbécil, idiota y tonto, pero uno muy lindo... Puff, no es tiempo para eso, Kimiko concéntrate, concéntrate, no te vuelvas loca. Kimiko se marchó hacia la cantina a paso apretado. No sabía qué hacer para pedir exactamente una comida, vio que todos tomaban una charola del montón y hacían cola hacia la señora que les servía de acuerdo de lo que quería. Kimiko cogió una charola y se paró de último lugar, la fila avanzaba muy lento y tenía hambre. A punto de tocarle su turno, alguien se coleó…

-¡Hey, pero si era mi turno!

-Qué bien que sabes conjugar verbos, Kimono, _era _tu turno. Ahora es el nuestro.

-¡Es Kimiko, te dije que ese es mi puesto, yo...! Aj, olvídalo –gruñó Kimiko. Ashley y sus amigas pidieron una ración de ensaladas, nada de calorías ni postres que pudieran echar a perder la figura, para cuando llegó la chica. No sabía qué pedir para comer con exactitud si todo se veía delicioso, antes de evitar que todos en la fila se irritaran, muy hambrientos.

Kimiko hizo una selección al azar, se sentó sola en una mesa, antes que con Raimundo porque virtualmente debía estar enojada con él, solo hasta que viniera llorando y pidiendo perdón no mostraría ningún signo de ceder ante su reticencia. Suspiró profundamente. Nada es como me lo imaginé, definitivamente. La comida era deliciosa, no obstante, ella no podía evitar sentir las miradas de todos por hacer el ridículo en su presentación y esas fotografías, Ashley... Esa infame rubia tenía algo contra su persona, por tener a Raimundo se proclamó como su enemiga número uno. Pero la mirada que más intimidaba era la del chico pelirrojo, sentado solo en una mesa al otro extremo, que a veces le lanzaba miradas por encima de su cuarto de jugo. Kimiko sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, nada que ver con el clima.

-Hola, ¿te diviertes en tu primer día? –era Oma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, todo ha sido horrible. Todo es culpa de esa malvada mujer manipuladora...

-¿Te refieres otra vez a Ashley, lo dices por la fotografía cierto? Quiero decirte que ya me encargué de quitarlas todas –dijo orgulloso-. Creo que marqué tiempo record. Oh, ya le hice saber al director sobre lo que pasó, sé que es mi padre, pero debo mantener las apariencias.

-Gracias, pero es que no solo fueron las fotos, me convirtió en el hazmerreír de mi salón en mi presentación ante toda la clase solo. La tiene agarrada contra mí

-Lo lamento, como una de las principales líderes, debo contagiar mi entusiasmo a nuestro nuevo ingreso. No te sientas mal, siempre hay alguien que quiere dársela de aguafiestas y hacer sentir mal, hazme caso, ignórala y todo pasará rápido. Te reirás de eso en el futuro, ya verás...

-Gracias por tu intención, Oma, pero en serio ¿estás segura que viniste aquí por eso o hay algo más?

-En realidad vine aquí por una cuestión de consejo estudiantil, como ahora eres parte de la comunidad estudiantil debes formar parte de uno de los clubs que te ofrece el colegio para que te integres a la vieja comunidad. Hay muchos clubs de los que te puedes integrar: Está el club de jardinería, el de baloncesto, el de ciencias, el de sociales, el de pintura, el del periodizo, el de música...

-¿El periodizo? ¿no querrás decir el del periódico?

-¡Ese también! Lo que quiero decir es que al mal tiempo buena cara. ¿Ya pensaste a qué club le vas a echar una mano?

-Quizá el de música, ¿qué se hace ahí? –preguntó interesada.

-Supongo que tocar instrumentos, aunque también puedes ingresar al coro de voces si tienes buena voz, el coro tiene su parte importante en la escuela. Yo lo haría, digo meterme en los clubs, pero cantar no es uno de mis muchos talentos y ser delegada me quita tiempo. Bueno como ya te decidiste, mi deber aquí ya ha terminado y cuando te di un tour por la escuela, recuerdo haberte enseñado su ubicación, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí me acuerdo. Oye Oma, antes de que te vayas, ¿sabes quién es el pelirrojo qué está sentado ahí?

-Oh, él es Jack. Lo sé porque su prima Megan estudia en mí mismo curso, nadie sabe qué es lo que piensa ni cómo es exactamente, se mantiene muy callado, pero creo que es alguien agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo porque he hablado con él en varias ocasiones. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿No ves cómo me mira? Me asusta.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, mi amiga, hay peligros de los que hay que mortificarse más fuerte que ese. Él no muerde gente, acércate a tu club al final de clases, nos vemos... –Oma se despidió.

Kimiko volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el tal Jack. Sus miradas se encontraron. Jack bajó la mirada rápidamente, parece que su cara enrojeció de repente por un instante. La campana sonó, es hora de volver a clases. Kimiko devolvió la charola a su lugar, volviendo a su aula para culminar con sus actividades académicas. Tratándose de convencer a sí misma que aún quedaba mucho día por continuar, suspiró profundamente...

* * *

Fin de las clases al son de la campana, terminada la taza cada quien para su casa. Ya era tarde. Los alumnos tomaron sus mochilas y se marcharon, cruzando como salvajes la puerta pese que el profesor de biología todavía recogiendo sus cosas, quiso controlar el tumulto de gente que salió descontrolada que salía por la puerta. Ya les había dado el ultimátum de que tenían ir pensando en el tema de la tesis que presentarían al final y presentárselo a él para su supervisión, dar su aprobación y misma orientación. Kimiko no tenía mucha idea sobre este proyecto y menos de lo que quiso decir con "tesis", pensaba que cuando se reconciliara con Raimundo podía preguntarle.

Kimiko tomó sus útiles, los metió diligentemente en su bolso y se lo guindó en el bolso para salir. Ashley le lanzó una de esas miradas burlonas antes de unirse con sus amigas que la esperaban cerca de la puerta, el profesor de biología y Kimiko fueron los últimos en salir. Kimiko se acordó al salir que tenía que prestar una mano al club de música. Quedaba confraternizando límites con el club del periódico en el segundo piso a mano izquierda, cerca de las escaleras. Kimiko tocó la puerta con los nudillos, entró. Parece que irrumpió un ensayo, estaban entremezclados todos los cursos. Al parecer había alumnos que se quedaba hasta tarde. Se presentó ante la profesora de música y le explicó que quería unirse al club.

-Ah sí, la idea del director para integrar a los estudiantes nuevos. Ahora te atiendo, estamos en un ensayo, cuando termine estaré contigo para ver cuál instrumento te podría favorecer.

-Oh gracias muy amable.

Kimiko se quedó de un lado en espera, escuchando el ensayo. De pronto se imaginó sentada en algunos de esos puestos tocando un instrumento como un prodigio. Posiblemente podría impresionar a Raimundo. En Pyromania nunca había escuchado algo parecido como esos melodiosos sonidos que producían aquellos instrumentos al tocar juntos. Era tranquilizante, le gustaba la sensación que dejaba la mini orquesta de la profesora. Por poco dejaba que sus antenitas salieran de su cabeza a bailar al ritmo de la música. Quizá había producido música cuando de pequeña tocaba varias cosas a la vez porque le gustaba los sonidos que hacían al ser combinados. Arduamente estuvieron hasta que pasó media hora cuando por fin la pieza de la música salió perfecta. La profesora se acercó a la chica, ahora que se desocupó podía atenderla. Probaron con diferentes instrumentos: Guitarra, flauta, trompeta, violín, piano... Pero a Kimiko no se le daba bien ninguno de esos instrumentos, solo salían entonaciones horribles y desafinadas.

-Aj, es inútil, debe estar descompuesto que quizás por eso me sale tan mal –gruñó la joven desanimada.

-Es eso o quizás es porque no estás poniendo el empeño suficiente, ninguno de esos grandes músicos eran expertos cuando tocaron por primera vez esos instrumentos que los llevó a ser reconocidos por todo el mundo, todos ellos tuvieron que practicar para ser maestro. Como el dicho dice: La práctica hace el maestro.

-Bueno... tal vez tenga razón, volvamos a ensayar –suspiró. Justamente alguien inesperado abrió la puerta, solo cuando cerró la puerta tras él se percataron de su presencia.

-Oh Raimundo, qué bueno que has llegado. Ya iban a ser las cuatro y temía que no llegaras. Él es Raimundo Pedrosa, es uno de mis mejores estudiantes, es un excelente guitarrista, a lo mejor lo que necesitas es alguien contemporáneo a ti para inspirarte.

-¿Raimundo?

-¿Kimiko?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Se conocen?

-Sí, somos compañeros. Estoy aquí pues que me pidieron que tenía que formar parte de uno de los clubs de la escuela y quise tratar con éste, ¿eres parte de este club?

-Sí vengo aquí martes y viernes a ensayar, se supone que ya terminé por lo que no pudieron inscribir, pero vengo aquí a practicar. Jermaine está en entrenamiento intensivo en el club de baloncesto y Clay dijo que vendría aquí luego de almorzar, empero, ambos prometieron estar en la hora –explicó Raimundo a la profesora- tuve que ir a casa a comer algo y recoger mi guitarra eléctrica, se me olvidó en el apuro de regresar. Además que me entretuve como loco buscando por la casa y me detuve por la subdirección para ver las cosas perdidas, algo loco me pasó ayer, pero no encuentro mi amuleto de la suerte.

-¿Eh? –Kimiko arqueó una ceja. Raimundo la tomó del brazo, llevándola aparte.

-Veras, peinados locos, mis amigos y yo formamos un grupo musical de pop, del derivado Teen pop, con una mezcla de hip hop. También incluimos algo de R&B.

-¿Qué es un grupo música?

-Un grupo de música es un conjunto de personas donde tocan instrumento y proporcionan a una audiencia su música para entretenerlos, se puede vivir de ello.

-¿Y tocas la guitarra eléctrica, cómo se llama el grupo? –preguntó emocionada, olvidándose que tenía que estar enfadada con él.

-Sí, así es. El grupo se llama... Todavía no lo hemos decidido, si Clay y Jermaine no llegan y faltan una vez más, no sé qué voy hacer, parece ser que yo soy el único que se lo toma en serio y no por eso me dan más paga.

-¿Han tocado alguna vez frente alguien?

-Solo frente a nuestra profesora, somos muy buenos, pero no hemos tenido oportunidad de tocar nuestra música frente un grupo.

-¿Y por qué tocan aquí?

-Porque en mi casa no se puede, no tenemos lugar donde ensayar y perturbaríamos la paz de mi familia. El apartamento donde vive Jermaine es demasiado pequeño para nosotros. Y aunque la casa de Clay es grande y perfecta, su papá no nos dejará ensayar. Con el permiso de la profesora de chiripa pudimos obtener un lugarcito para practicar, ensayamos una hora cada martes y viernes.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Encantada te hubiera ayudado.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo, peinados locos? ¿acaso te pido que me cuentes lo que haces?...

-¿Me puedo quedar a verlos tocar? No causaré molestia, solo quiero oírlos.

-Bueno si quieres Kim, claro que te puedes quedar –dijo Raimundo, limpió con un pañuelo su hermosa guitarra roja (sacada de su estuche negro) y la conectó a un amplificador negro, tocó algunas notas para afinarla.

Jermaine vino al rato, sudado y corriendo, tenía puesto su uniforme de basquetbolista tenía una mochila negra. Su roja camisa holgada tenía inscrito por detrás el número 09* y letras grandes decían su apellido, sus pantaloncillos rojos por encima de las rodillas, unas medias blancas con rayas rojas cerca de las rodillas y unos zapatos deportivos para amarrar rojos. Apenas llegó, se puso a beber inmediatamente agua. Clay vino después, con más calma, aún comiéndose un sándwich.

-Ustedes dos forman un gran par,

-No me mires, te cumplí, vine corriendo del club de baloncesto. Estoy agotado, pero aun así nunca te defraudaría amigo.

-Me faltaba por comer esto, compañero, pero me apresuré en venir cuando vi que me hacía tarde. Eres más impaciente que coyote en espera de que salga su pesa.

-Oigan, de casualidad ustedes no habrán visto qué se hizo de mi colgante, no lo encuentro.

-¿Se te perdió tu colgante? Pero si a secas te lo quitas en educación física ya que al profesor no le agrada que llevemos relojes, collares, pulseras y esas cosas. Debió pasar ayer mientras estábamos en clases.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto cuando fui al club, Raimundo, lo siento.

-De verdad no quiero pensar en esto, pero creo que alguien me lo ha robado... –Jermaine y Clay intercambiaron miradas, extrañados. Kimiko se recostó de la pared-. Ese collar me es muy especial y creo que me será difícil superar su perdida, pero basta de sentimentalismo, tenemos que ensayar. Hay que ser felices, amigos míos.

* * *

Entretanto, un hermoso medallón en espiral relucía a la luz que entraba por los ventanales cuando alguien con sus largos y finos dedos lo sostenía en el aire, vislumbrando. Al parecer Kimiko, Raimundo, Jermaine, Clay y la profesora de música no eran los únicos que estaban en la escuela a tales horas. Es tan bello como él, pensó mientras se lo enseñaban a sus dos amigas quienes estaban en el segundo corredor.

-Miren esto chicas, ¿no les parece un hermoso accesorio?

-¿Ese no es el collar de Raimundo?

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste, Ashley?

-Se lo tomé prestado a Raimundo cuando él estaba en clases de educación física… –explicó Ashley, mientras lo dejaba caer en su otra mano y lo guardaba en su bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, ya se había cambiado a usar ropa de calle como sus amigas-. Me escapé cuando dije que quería ir al baño, en realidad fui al vestidor de los chicos, quería ver a Raimundo trotar. ¿Se dieron cuenta, chicas? Parece ser que la musculatura de Raimundo aumentó tras varias horas en el gimnasio y quise comprobarlo por mí misma puesto que si vamos a ser la pareja para el baile de fin de curso nos debemos ver bien, seremos la pareja más glamorosa que se haya visto, pero en vez de eso me pareció más perrrrfecto si me quedaba con una prenda de él –Ashley se abrazó a su colgante-. Así cada vez que lo tenga contra mí, sentiré que él está conmigo.

-Sí tú lo dices, Ash –las gemelas intercambiaron miradas como si estuvieran hablando con una loca.

-Sin embargo, no estamos aquí para esto si no por un asunto de urgencia. Las he llamado ya que ha ocurrido algo inesperado, parece ser que la gatita de Kimono corrió a lloriquearle en el hombro a la marimacha hija del director y esta a su vez me advirtió con el director, sí ya lo sé, sé que no debo preocuparme porque tengo al director en el bolsillo, pero a ese niño vestido de niña no le da ningún derecho a interponerse en mis planes y es por eso que voy a hacer que se arrepienta...

-¿Qué vas a hacer Ash? Te escuchamos.

-Va a suceder una calamidad en este instituto, chicas, una calamidad y solo ella va a tener toda la culpa...

* * *

***El profesor Fung nunca cambia ¿eh? y no es de locos, una de mis ex profesoras nos lo hacía, hacer eso me recordaba al Maestro Fung. Aunque la asignatura que daba no me agradaba mucho que digamos...**

***Episodio 09: My Home Omi, la primera aparición de Jermaine es el número detrás de su camisa de basquetbolista. ¿Verdad que soy muy detallista?**

**A/N: ¡ESTÁ TERMINADO! Cosmic Love finalizó con 21 capítulos en total. ****En cuanto a qué le puedo anticiparles de mi historia (La Tempestad, el tema que abrí preguntando si hacía un remake) es que ya tengo el diseño de Omi (me gusta su personaje), de Megan (me encanta), de Clay (personaje muy importante en mi fic), de Vlad, de Le Mime y ¡de Dojo! Él en mi nuevo fic es un humano de pelo verde (?) aunque los vellos de su cuerpo indica que es pelirrojo natural, tiene ademanes amanerados, la piel casi amarilla (me basé en el diseño de Xiaolin Chronicles), tiene una obsesión enferma por la limpieza ya que está traumado porque es súper propenso a las alergias (¿os recuerda a algo?) y es mayordomo (aunque sirve como chófer, adivinen por qué), en recompensa a la protagonista por haberlo sacado de una situación bastante comprometedora (me basé en parte en esos "crimines" que cometió). Sí señor, Dojo se va a lucir en su papel como humano. **

** Eso es buena señal. Es bastante adorable. Hum... ¿Qué significaría las siglas CY? Si usted no tiene ni la menor idea de qué es, las respuestas están en Duelo Xiaolin, muchas gracias. Otra vez vuelvo a retomar la idea de mi fic Los Juegos del Destino donde Raimundo tiene una banda y Jermaine y Clay son parte de ella, la banda "Sin Nombre". Déjame explicárselos Raimundo es el guitarrista y vocalista, Jermaine toca una cosa que tiene el nombre más raro en la historia de los instrumentos, pero ahora no me acuerdo y Clay es el baterista... Hum, lo hice pues que en ese fic solamente se hace una mención a causa de que quería darle un sueño, una aspiración musical, empero, nunca se vio una demostración. ¡¿Por qué siempre hay una banda en los dramas escolares?! ¡¿es más, para qué hablamos si nosotros podemos cantar?! **

**Al Maestro Fung le encanta hacer de profesor en mis fics, pero le queda bien digo, solo miren el nombre que recibe. En Mi Adorado Bonsái, fue el profesor de biología; en Los Juegos del Destino, fue el profesor de castellano y en Cosmic Love es el profesor de historia, vaya cambio. Si bien no estamos muy al tanto de los estudios de los chicos, excepto por la parte en que si les rinde bien o no puesto que pueden repetir una materia en cuestión y eso genera un drama y porque no es muy interesante que digamos saber esa parte, por lo que a veces voy a ser muy concisa en esos aspectos porque no me voy a romper el coco con eso, que fastidio, la acción transcurre fuera del aula, y yo tengo bastante acción preparada... ¿Tengo o no tengo razón de que a veces en los dramas escolares parece que todos se jubilan a hacer no sé qué cosa? **

**Raimundo retoma el apodo para Kimiko de "peinados locos", de mi fic Yo Contra el Mundo porque me parece lindo y gracioso para un chico como Raimundo, además que la escuela es un sitio donde a todo el mundo le gusta ponerle un apodo a otro. Hasta a mí me gusta, pero mis apodos no son ofensivos. Recuerdo que hace tiempo tuve un apodo, pero como no estoy aquí para recordar cosas tristes, aburridas y horribles, ignoraremos mi vida en el colegio. Un poco problemático cuando trataba de designar un nombre, originalmente así se iba a llamar el capítulo 3, pero quise cambiarlo porque el título de este no me gustó. Es oficial, cumplí un año más en la semana anterior (del 26 de agosto al 1 de septiembre, la señora Hui fue tan gentil en regalarme el estreno de Xiaolin Chronicles como cumpleaños), aquí tengo algo de mi torta: Ah que rico, es de chocolate con chispitas de colores, ¿quieren un trocito de mi torta?...**

* * *

**PD: En serio, díganme que tan mal estoy. Mi imaginación explotó. No es que se me murió si no que lo único que se me ocurre son ideas, ideas y más ideas para nuevos fics que creo que nunca voy a poder terminar si sigo así. Y mis vacaciones terminan en la semana que viene. Hace muchísimo tiempo, les comenté que salía muy tarde (salía a las 2:15 de la tarde por amor de Dios, ocho horas encerrada en ese manicomio) y les recomendé mucha paciencia porque me iba a tardar y las tareas que me mandaban no eran cosa de que se hacen un día. Pues este año salgo un poco más temprano (dos días a la 1:30 y tres a las 12:45), pero eso no quiere decir que me van a disminuir de tareas, todo lo contrario, me van a duplicar muy seguramente. Por este fic y por el otro no se deben preocupar porque se van a actualizar cada semana, con los pequeños especiales que les tengo preparado para Noche de Brujas y Navidad. Pero como ustedes saben, mi imaginación no descansa nunca y aquí les tengo preparado el sumario para los fics "del año que viene" (cuando Los Juegos del Destino y Cosmic Love finalicen, el primero que voy a subir sería el que tenga más adelantado):**

**La Tempestad o La traición conoce mi nombre (ambos títulos en discusión, ustedes me pueden decir cuál les parece más): Un giro del destino lleva a Kimiko Tohomiko vivir la peor de sus pesadillas cuando la desgracia acaezca sobre su familia, la muerte de su padre y su encierro por diez duros años. Tras el cual es empujada a diseñar un plan para la "venganza perfecta". ¿Qué podría obstaculizar su camino? El amor, por supuesto. Es entonces cuando deberá escoger entre sacrificar el amor o la revancha por la que tanto luchó – Géneros: Angustia/Romance/Drama/Crimen/Suspenso – Rated: T (no creo que sea capaz de llegar a M) – Próximamente. No creo que sea un fic muy largo, ni tan corto, me imagino que debería tener quince capítulos más o menos. Ya ustedes saben quiénes son los protagonistas y los antagonistas así que no lo repetiré. **

**La Isla Encantada o El Príncipe de los Monstruos (estoy escogiendo título y la disputa está entre estos dos, está ganando el segundo para su información, pero me pueden decir cuál les gusta más, no hay problema): Omi es un niño huérfano, perspicaz y con un don muy especial: Es capaz de ver espantos y aparecidos. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que lo hace diferente de otros niños si no su desconocimiento hacia el temor, su curioso modo de vestirse y su manera única de ver las cosas. Cuando es citado a una siniestra isla para reclamar una supuesta herencia que le dejó "su padre", el conocido Rey de los Monstruos, Omi parte en busca de respuestas, lo que no sabe es que una diabólica presencia amenaza con adueñarse del botín así sea atentar contra la vida del chico. ¿Será capaz, con ayuda de unos monstruosos amigos que hará en el camino, de convertirse en el príncipe de los monstruos y detener la situación antes que se salga de control? –Géneros: Comedia/Sobrenatural/Espiritual/Horror/Amistad – Rated: K – Próximamente. (No creo que sea un fic tan largo, le estipulo como de 10 a 12 capis). **

**Su protagonista obviamente será: Omi (si este fic no pone a Omi en un pedestal, no sé qué cosa lo pondrá en un pedestal, este sería el cuarto fic en donde Omi protagoniza junto a sus amigos de coestrella con la aparición de Ping Pong que tiene de diferente, bien por ti Omi). Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong y Jack serán los monstruosos amigos (adivinen que monstruos serán :P), con un cameo de nuestro querido Dojo y los terroríficos monstruos que participaron en Duelo Xiaolin (Gigi, Mala Mala Jong, Rashka, Sabinee...). Los villanos... De Heylin, tenemos a Wuya, a Chase y a Hannibal, ¿quién de ellos será la terrorífica presencia que quiere matar a Omi? No se los voy a decir :) **

**-Pensándolo bien tú siempre tienes 2 historias por actualizar, nunca tienes una porque mientras escribes una tienes otra para pensar. Cosmic Love ha sido el único fic donde trabajaste corrido y te llevó dos semanas exactamente para terminarlo. Aunque los 3 primeros que hiciste en FF los hiciste corrido y al final fue que se te ocurrió una nueva idea. Pero si quieres mi opinión: El Príncipe de los Monstruos y La traición conoce mí nombre me gustan más porque los otros son discos rayados, estos son más originales y nunca los he escuchado. **

**Bien chicos, esta es mi propuesta. El especial de Halloween que les tengo preparado para este mes de Octubre, está listo para su deleite y solo falta subirlo. El de navidad no lo he escrito ya que estoy trabajando con el primero y ahora este nuevo proyecto que salió. Lo subiré cuando uno de mis fics (Los Juegos del Destino o Cosmic Love) esté a punto de terminar, subiré el que tenga capítulos más adelantados por supuesto. ¿Les gusta, los enloquece, no pueden aguantar las ansias? Anda, vamos, ¿qué les parece? Exprésense, opinen, no inhiban sus emociones, díganme, desnuden su alma como yo... No tengan miedo, personas bellas...**

**-Creo que por fin enloqueciste, Alice. ¿Bebiste mucho o comiste mucho chocolate?**

**Yo no bebo, odio el licor. Sabe feo, amargo y asqueroso. Yo estoy muy bien, la galleta que me comí no tiene nada que ver. Estoy inspirada. Vamos, mis corazones, que para eso Dios les dio un par de manos para que escribieran en su laptop o computadora para compartir con otros en el mundo su gran amor por esta serie. Yo sé que sí. Así que... ¡a esperar fics! :D **


	5. El robo de los exámenes

**5°**

_**El robo de los exámenes**_

Jermaine dejó su termo de agua a un lado. Sacó de una sábana, un turntablim, comenzó a tocar los discos de vinilo sobre el plato giradiscos, se colocó encima unos audífonos. Clay se sacudió las manos al terminar de comer su emparedado de jamón y queso, de un mordisco. Arrojó el cobertor y se sentó tras la batería, a tocar un poco. Los tres comenzaron a tocar, tras decidirse cuál canción tocaría. Puesto que tenía una invitada especial en aquel día, Kimiko, tocarían una romántica en su honor. La música era diferente a la que tocaban los chicos de hace unos minutos (por supuesto, estos tocaban como una orquesta sinfónica de una banda sonora de películas), ésta era de un ritmo más diferente. Uno más electrónico y movido, pero a la vez suave.

_Oh, oh_

_¿Estás segura?_

_Oh, oh _

_¡Oye, nena! Te creías qué sabías como jugar este juego_

_¡Oye nena! Bien sabes que tú no tienes control_

_Y solo ahora es que te das cuentas, cariño_

_Te dijiste a ti misma_

_Que no sería tan difícil_

_Pero nena sabes que dentro de tu corazón_

_Desde el principio nació algo que no puedes ocultar_

_¡Es algo loco!_

_Y te vuelvo a preguntar una vez más... Sí_

_¿Me quieres decir al fin cuál es el significado de todo lo que me quieres decir?_

_¡¿Estás segura?! _

_Tal vez te has equivocado _

_Porque sabes que en tu corazón_

_Tus sentimientos lo dicen todo _

_¿Quién dijo que era fácil? _

_¡No es fácil, oh mi amor!_

_¡¿Estás segura?! _

_Como tus sentimientos se desatan desde el interior_

_Es demasiado difícil de controlar_

_¿Crees poder seguir manteniendo tu orgullo?_

_¿Quién dijo qué era fácil? _

_¡No es fácil, oh mi amor!_

_Oh, oh_

_¡¿Estás segura?!_

_Oh, oh_

_¿Ahora estás segura?..._

Kimiko se sintió embelesada por aquella música. El trío tocaban bastante bien. En medio de la música se hizo una pausa, Raimundo hizo un espectacular solo de guitarra. La profesora no se equivocó con él, era un gran guitarrista. La canción tenía una duración de dos minutos con veintiocho segundos exactamente. Al terminar, Kimiko bajó de un salto a aplaudirlos.

-¡Qué hermoso, ustedes tres tocan muy bien! Me parece un poco injusto que no haya nadie que los ha podido escuchar, su música es bastante buena. Todo el mundo debería oírla.

-Oye gracias –corearon los tres.

-¿No podrían cantar otra? Por mí, por favor… –pidió Kimiko juntando las manos. Los tres intercambiaron miradas, decidiéndose quién sería el que hablara con ella.

-Bueno bombón, lo que sucede es que no tenemos muchas canciones.

-Últimamente Raimundo anda corto en inspiraciones –se rió Jermaine. Kimiko arqueó una ceja sin entender. Raimundo recogió una sábana y se la lanzó a Jermaine, éste la esquivó a tiempo.

-Lo que el bufón mal parado de allá –Jermaine soltó una risita, pues que Raimundo lo dijo bien alto para que lo escuchara- quiso decir es que yo soy el compositor del grupo. Además de cantarlas, soy yo quien se sienta a escribir las canciones que interpretará la banda y entre todos nosotros creamos la música para que la acompañe.

-No sé por qué te quejas de nosotros si ni siquiera tienes lista una nueva canción.

-Pero estará lista, lo prometo. Cuando mi musa de la música vuelva a mí, me encargaré de tenerla encerrada bajo llave en el sótano –Jermaine se rió entre dientes.

-Eso mismo dijiste hace tieeeeeeempo.

-No te preocupes, Rai –confortó Kimiko-. Estoy segura que algo bueno se te ocurrirá, tengo fe que crearás la canción más innovadora de todo el planeta Tierra, si veo la musa de la que hablas me encargaré de tenerte informado para que la tengas atrapada… –Jermaine y Clay rompieron a carcajadas, tomándolo a chiste. Raimundo se limitó a sonreírle con dulzura.

-Esta chica es graciosa, ¿no Clay? –inquirió Jermaine entre risas. Clay asintió con la cabeza mientras tocaba.

-Oye peinados locos, ¿te parecería bien si este jueves cuadramos para tener la mejor noche de películas de toda tu vida?

-¿Qué es una noche de películas?

-Una película es una filmación de una historia casi siempre irreal donde hombres y mujeres actúan sobre una puesta en escena, también se puede vivir de eso, las transmiten en un lugar llamado cine. Pero nosotros no iremos al cine si no en casa, veremos película tras otra en la noche, ¿dime, te emociona?

-Oh, sí, claro que sí –sonrió Kimiko. Más que todo porque Raimundo estaría con ella.

-Perfecto, en mi casa a las seis de la tarde sé puntual este jueves, mis padres no van a estar por lo que tengo la casa para mí solo... Bueno casi –se rectificó, se voltea hacia sus amigos-. Sigamos ensayando.

-Ya creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

* * *

Raimundo y su banda se quedaron ensayando con los instrumentos hasta que eran las cinco cuando la escuela ya está por cerrar. Kimiko le pidió el favor a Raimundo de acompañarla a su casa. Éste dudó al principio, pero como su casa no estaba pasando por donde Jermaine y Clay vivían, aceptó. Kimiko resistió ante la tentación de agarrarle la mano como las demás parejas que veían mientras cruzaban juntos por la calle, además de que Raimundo metió las manos en el bolsillo. Le comentó que apenas tuviera su permiso para conducir ya no tendría que seguir caminando hasta casa desde la escuela y viceversa. Le contó cuál era su ideal de automóvil. Kimiko no tenía absoluta idea de qué estaba hablando pero le seguía la corriente ya que adoraba verlo sonreír tan entusiasmado. Se despidieron, Kimiko tenía intenciones de robarle un beso en los labios como otras veces, pero Raimundo no la dejó. Le recordó que entre dos no habría más espacio que para una sencilla amistad. Kimiko bajó la mirada. Le alborotó el cabello y se fue. Kimiko podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente hasta el punto de querérsele salir del pecho. Entró ilusionada a casa de la tía Agatha...

* * *

Un nuevo día comienza. Kimiko decidió aprender a cocinar cuando al pasar los canales vio un canal de cocina, de ahí sacó su cena de anoche, le salió quemada (todavía no sabía cómo usar correctamente el horno por lo que usó su fuego de alienígena), pero no tan desastrosa como el día de ayer. Algo es algo, se consoló mientras comía. Quizás Raimundo tenía razón y debía preguntarle a Agatha, ella cocina bien. No dudaba que si alguien le enseñara podría convertirse en una magnífica cocinera y como dice la publicidad: Conquistar la panza de un hombre es un gran paso para asegurar su corazón. Cuando Agatha llegó anoche, un poco más tarde de lo usual, vino con una sorpresa en mano: Un celular para la muchacha. En una de las conversaciones, Kimiko llegó a decir que no tenía uno. Eso despertó una cierta rareza en la tía a causa de que nunca había conocido a un adolescente que caminara sin un celular, incluso Raimundo no se iba sin tenerlo uno en el bolsillo. Kimiko se apresuró a mentir rápidamente: Lo perdí. La tía Agatha se tomó la molestia de comprar uno. Acéptalo como un regalo de bienvenida a nuestra ciudad, además no te convendría ir por ahí si necesitas comunicarte urgentemente conmigo, añadí el mío; le dijo anoche. A los extraterrestres les agradaban mucho los dispositivos tecnológicos por su cultura avanzada tecnológicamente y se les hacía fácil manejarlos.

Kimiko sola con un celular pudo descubrir varias aplicaciones en un dos por tres, la chica se divertía de lo lindo con el celular. Kimiko también adquirió rápidamente los vicios de una adolescente normal como ver una telenovela antes de ir a acostarse y metiéndose en páginas por internet, después de terminar de hacer su tarea. Su segundo día en la escuela. ¡Qué emoción! Éste iba a ser mejor que el anterior, las cosas entre ella y Raimundo mejoraron, eso parece, no iba a permitir que la tal Ashley iba a arruinar su segundo día. Kimiko entró marcando y divirtiéndose con las teclas del celular, tenía pensado en encontrarse con Raimundo y pedirle su número así podría mantenerse al corriente con él. Ahora qué se dirigía hacia su salón, decidida y segura no pudo oír ciertos escándalo ocurrir en la sala de los delegados, alcanzó a oír la voz de Oma entre esas voces. Algunos alumnos se acercaban a oír disimuladamente, interesados en lo que pasó. La chica se hizo un espacio entre los estudiantes para oír. Las voces eran de Oma y del director.

-¡Oma te lo advierto por última vez si este caso no se resuelve rápidamente no te expondrás a un castigo de una hora si no a que te expulse permanentemente del colegio!

-Sí, entiendo padre, digo, señor director... –respondió con cabeza gacha. El director salió, se le veía furioso. Incluso su lagarto temblaba del miedo. Miró a los alumnos con ira.

¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?! Esto no os concierne de ningún modo, ¡salgan de aquí! ¡a sus clases!... –rugió el director. Todo el mundo salió corriendo entre risitas, excepto Kimiko. El director la fulminó con la mirada. Kimiko estaba asustada, era la misma mirada con la que la miró su padre, la otra vez-. ¿Y bien?

-Sí, señor director –Kimiko bajó la cabeza y se encaminó hacia las escaleras como si nada. El director torció una mueca y caminó pisoteando con fuerza el suelo, los alumnos le abrían paso aterrorizados. Kimiko se apegó a las escaleras, tenía una gran curiosidad comiéndole por dentro y quería saber cómo estaba Oma, tenía unos minutos antes de ir a clases, así que fue al salón de los delegados. Los otros delegados estaban ahí como si nada. Oma suspiró profundamente, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras se mordía el labio inferior y recogía sus cosas de su puesto como delegada, dentro de una caja.

-¿Qué te pasó, Oma?

-¿No lo oíste como los demás? De seguro que ya el chisme está regado por medio instituto –Oma se secó dos lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, Kimiko puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Acaba de pasar algo muy grave, alguien me ha robado la llave de la sala de profesores no sé cómo y entró a robar documentos muy importantes. La llave sigue en su lugar como si nada, pero algo en la sala de los profesores ha desaparecido.

-¿Te robaron la llave?

-Sí, no me explico cómo pudo suceder si todo el tiempo la traigo puesta excepto cuando yo trabajo aquí.

-¿Por qué recoges tus cosas?

-Porque he sido relegado de mi puesto hasta que se encuentre al verdadero culpable, es lo mejor pues que mi padre, digo el director, considera porque soy el responsable de cuidar la única copia de la sala de los profesores –Oma cargó con su caja y se fue de la sala. Kimiko la siguió de cerca.

-¿Y qué robaron la sala de los profesores?

-No puedo hablar de eso, lo tengo prohibido.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que te ayude si no sé cómo es?

-¿Espera, quieres ayudarme?

-Sí, tú has hecho mucho por mí en mis primeros días y me gustaría devolverte el favor.

-Bueno... –Oma bajó la mirada dudosa- en realidad, los documentos que han robado son los próximos exámenes. Estaban guardados bajo llave en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Y la única manera de limpiar mi nombre es que aparezcan.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido ser el causante que esos exámenes desaparezcan así de pronto? ¿quizás sea alguien que quiera ocasionarte problemas?

-No tengo idea de quién querría darme problemas, no tengo enemigos porque soy amable.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Tenemos que ir a la escena del crimen.

-¿Escena del crimen?

-Sí, ya sabes, como hacen en la televisión, debemos ir al lugar donde pasó el crimen. Quizá podríamos pescar un indicio de la persona que los robó, no hay crimen perfecto.

-No lo sé –titubeó Oma-, yo ya estoy en una mala situación, podríamos meternos las dos en un tremendo lío si alguien nos descubre en el salón de profesores y no encontramos nada.

-Pero si no encontramos los exámenes estarás en problema de igual manera, ¿no?

-Es verdad, ¿te querrás arriesgar entonces? –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza decidida-. Okey, en el recreo, reunámonos aquí mismo. Robaré... la llave y entraremos al salón de profesores a revisar si encontramos algo, en el recreo porque el director se desliga de su escritorio a buscar su café ya que en su escritorio no tiene cafetera propia, tendrás evitar que te vea y vuelve a las diez y diez por lo que tenemos que dar prisa… –sonó la campana. Tenían que separarse.

-Okey, nos vemos... –Oma sonrió débilmente, aún las lágrimas seguían secas a sus mejillas.

Se alejó sosteniendo su caja. Kimiko subió por las escaleras, yendo a sus clases. Se sentó en donde la última vez delante del chico pelirrojo mientras los demás asientos eran ocupados, esta vez la Ashley y sus amigas entraron muertas de la risa. Me pregunto si ellas..., pensó Kimiko mirándolas. En el salón se corría el murmullo del escándalo que había pasado entre el director y su hija, todos estaban muertos de la curiosidad por saber que había pasado. Cuando el profesor de matemáticas entró por la puerta y la cerró, todo el mundo guardó silencio, el pequeño receso había terminado...

* * *

Ya era hora del receso. El reloj marcó puntualmente las diez. Kimiko quedó por encontrarse con Oma a esa hora en el salón de los delegados. Los alumnos desalojaron el aula hablando como cotorras. La profesora de geografía económica se desvaneció a la vuelta de la esquina cuando iba bajando con el resto de sus compañeros por las escaleras, se desvió al ver a Oma cerca de la puerta del salón del consejo de estudiantil disimuladamente esperando alguien.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres arriesgarte?

-No estoy muy segura, pero yo quiero saber quién lo hizo y también quiero ayudarte –Oma suspiró profundamente, a escondidas le mostró la llave. La había tomado de la dirección, de su padre. La escondió cuando un estudiante pasó como si nada. Oma hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Kimiko le siguió. Oma iba dirigiéndose hacia el salón de los profesores, se detuvo en seco al ver al director Dashi caminar por el pasillo con los puños apretados, él tenía la misma cara de enojado que vio al castigar a Oma. Apenas se perdió de vista. Rectaron hacia la puerta. Oma la abrió. Era una puerta grande y de madera, no parecía que escondiera nada especial, pero decía bien grande en una insignia de plata: Sala de profesores.

-Busca lo que tienes que buscar, yo vigilo por si alguien viene –le susurró Oma-. Suerte.

Entreabrió la puerta. Kimiko se deslizó por aquella brecha entre la pared y la puerta. Oma entrecerró la puerta, bloqueándola con su pequeña silueta disimuladamente. El salón de los profesores era un espacio pequeño, incluía una televisión, una cafetera, una mesilla con una pila de revistas entre dos, un juego de sofás color naranja con una mesa blanca en el centro y dos ventanas donde entraba una pequeña ventana, a las paredes se arrinconaba archivos que contenían documentos clasificados. Kimiko echó un vistazo por ahí primeramente, no hay nada, cerca de la cafetera tampoco no hay nada anormal, se arrojó al suelo y escudriñó con la mirada por debajo de los sofás y dos las mesas. Alcanzó a ver algo que refulgía en un color dorado. Estiró el brazo, sacando una pulsera. Definitivamente esto era una pista. Tal vez podría pertenecer alguna profesora o quizá a la persona que lo haya robado.

-¡Kimiko, sal de ahí, el profesor Fung ya viene...! –gimió Oma.

Kimiko apretó la pulsera con el puño. Se levantó torpemente y salió por la puerta. Oma y ella se apresuraron a salir corriendo. Pero el profesor ya los había visto.

-Esperen un momento ustedes dos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nada, mi pulsera se cayó, quién lo diría. Hasta la vista profe Fung, ¡nos vemos! –Kimiko empujó a Oma irse, ésta no había entendido la indirecta hasta que Kimiko la tomó del brazo llevándola hacia la cantina.

-Lo siento, no entendí, es que mentir no se me da muy bien porque soy una persona honesta y es el primer principio cuando eres delegado, mejoraré para la próxima –se disculpó-, dime qué encontraste –Kimiko le mostró la pulsera-. ¿Una pulsera? Sabes que podría pertenecer a una profesora, no necesariamente al responsable.

-Bueno, un indicio es un indicio, ahora tenemos que averiguar quién es la dueña.

-¿Cómo?

-Preguntando, es obvio. Iré con cada una de nuestras compañeras preguntando si es suya o si conoce a alguien a quien pueda pertenecerle hasta dar con un nombre...

* * *

Kimiko agotó el tiempo que le quedaba en el receso (tal vez suplió la hora de su merienda) para ir a preguntar de quién pertenecía la pulsera. La primera chica se encontraba en el club de jardinería, el único sitio que según ella era lo suficientemente tranquilo para buscar algo de inspiración. Era tímida pero bastante amigable. De adorables rizos castaños que llegaban hasta los hombros, baja en estatura como Kimiko y piel pálida. La encontró pintando una naturaleza muerta. Tenía un delantal sobre su uniforme para protegerlo.

-Perdona, ¿tú eres Génesis?

-Así es, ¿dime que se te ofrece, cariño? –preguntó la chica de ojos ámbar con voz apagada sin voltearse.

-He encontrado esta pulsera en el baño de las chicas y quería saber si era tuya... –la chica se volteó, dándole la pulsera. Le dio varias vueltas.

-Lo siento, pero no es mía ni sé quién podría ser, nunca llevo pulseras al colegio porque las podría manchar mientras uso mis acuarelas.

-Descuida, no hay problema. Gracias.

* * *

La segunda chica estaba en el club de baloncesto, era la única chica que integraba el club de baloncesto y llegó justo en el momento cuando la vio encestar ágilmente un balón. Bajó de un salto a chocar las palmas con sus compañeros masculinos. La chica era atlética, morena, de ojos castaños claros, el cabello negro azabache hacia adelante cubierto de unos flequillos simétricos mientras que la parte de atrás era más poblada y corta dándole un aspecto mucho más masculino. Kimiko aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

-Parece que tienes una visita –le susurró Jermaine a la chica. Ésta se acercó a Kimiko.

-Tú eres…

-Para los amigos soy Dolphin, pequeña. Dime en que te soy útil.

-Me gustaría saber si esta pulsera que encontré en el baño de las niñas te pertenece o sabes de quién es –le mostró la pulsera. Dolphin le echó un vistazo de cerca.

-No puede ser mía porque siempre me obligan a quitarme mi bisutería cuando practico ni sé exactamente quién sería la dueña.

-Oh, okey, está bien. Gracias de todos modos –dijo, guardándola. ¿Por qué me dirá que soy pequeña? Bueno, en mi planeta somos bajos, pero no soy tan bajita ¿o sí?, pensó Kimiko.

* * *

La tercera chica iba a ser un poco difícil tratar con ella. Odiaba que la molestaran y tenía un carácter algo difícil. Tuvo suerte de encontrarla en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro. Tenía un peculiar aspecto. Parte de su lacio cabello negro era recogido en un moño con dos palillos chinos atravesándolo, varios mechones de pelo eran teñidos de diferentes colores desde el práctico amarillo pollito hasta aguamarina brillante.

-¿Te llamas Mia, cierto?

-Shhhh, ahorita que termine la página te atiendo –siseó sin despegar la vista de su libro, la muchacha terminó de leer la página al poco tiempo como si estuviera vacilándola-. Sí, soy Mia, ¿qué quieres?

-Me encontré esta pulsera en el baño de las chicas y quería saber si era tuya –Mia cogió la pulsera minuciosamente, la examinó de todos los ángulos divirtiéndose y se la devolvió con una sonrisa cínica retorcida en sus labios.

-Odio usar pulseras porque me pellizcan y las veo molestas así que no puede ser mía. Ni sé de quién podría ser porque no soy detallista que digamos para fijarme en esos pormenores en la gente, deberías preguntarle a Evelyn, a lo mejor sí sabe.

-¿Dónde la encuentro?

-A veces está por aquí y a menudo por acá, pero como me caes bien, te diré un secreto: Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Ashley y sus amigas, cotillear en el baño de chicas así que podrás encontrarla allí muy seguramente.

-Gracias.

-De nada y si no te importa voy a seguir leyendo, creo que perdí la página.

* * *

Mia tenía razón. Evelyn estaba en el baño de chicas, Kimiko entró luego de ver a Ashley y sus amigas salir del baño. Evelyn era una persona de la que exactamente nadie sabe cómo es su personalidad por lo que es difícil conocerla bien como Mia, pero es probable que sea una persona amigable. Lo único que sabía con certeza de ella era que dirigía el periódico escolar, Evelyn sacaba información de fuentes muy fiables. Era una chica baja, ojos verdes saltones no tan oscuros como los de Raimundo, su melena castaña era recogida en una cola de caballo detrás de la oreja bien alta y tupida.

-Hola, ¿tu nombre es Evelyn, cierto?

-Y el tuyo es Kimiko Tohomiko ¿no?, sé muchas cosas interesantes sobre ti –una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su rostro. Era una sonrisa muy similar a la de la Mona Lisa.

-¿En serio? –Kimiko sacudió la cabeza-. Esta pulsera me la encontré en un pasillo y quería saber si era tuya o sabía a quién pertenecía...

-¡Pero si esa es la pulsera de Ashley! –Evelyn trató de arrebatársela.

-¡¿Entonces Ashley fue la que se robó los exámenes, no es así?!

-Sí... Digo no, ¡no, no, no! ¡NO! Esa pulsera no es de Ashley, tú no escuchaste nada de mí –Evelyn se puso muy nerviosa, cogió su pulsera y salió corriendo.

Kimiko se debatió entre la opción de ir primer a avisarle a Oma o enfrentar a Ashley. Quizá Evelyn saldría corriendo en busca de Ashley para decirle que ella ya sabía de su travesura. Decidió ir primero con Oma, saliendo del baño de chicas, tropezó con otra. Kimiko se tiró al suelo. La otra chica tenía un cabello corto negro de un corte conservador y casi sombrío, desde su central división caía en línea recta afilada sobre los hombros. Era la chica asiática de la otra vez.

-¡¿Podrías fijarte de dónde vas?!

-Lo siento, es que voy de prisa por encontrarme con mi novio. Ha sido sin querer.

-¡Oye, ¿sabes si has visto a Oma?!

-A Oma no estoy segura, pero creo que le van a dar de baja. Encontraron unos exámenes en su casillero y le están dando ahora mismo una reprimenda, de hecho iba a encontrarme con mi novio que está viéndolo todo desde abajo… –dijo la chica de ojos negros-. Me tengo que ir, por cierto mi nombre es Keiko.

Kimiko puso los ojos desorbitados. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, allí estaba Oma en el pasillo principal frente al director, súper enojado, con los exámenes a la mano soltándole un regaño a plena luz de día frente a todo el instituto. Por ver la conglomeración de estudiantes a su alrededor, el director decidió resolver este problema en su oficina, llevándose a Oma. No, esto ya es demasiado, pensó Kimiko que fue directamente a enfrentar a Ashley. Debía de ayudar a Oma demostrándole al director que Ashley es la responsable, debía tener una confesión directa de ella, ¡¿pero cómo?! Kimiko entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea, sacó su celular y comprobó si el video funcionaba. Perfecto, podría grabar a Ashley sin que ella lo notara y luego mostrárselo al director. Kimiko fue en busca de Ashley. Terminó su búsqueda al verla hablando en el segundo pasillo del piso de arriba con sus amigas. Kimiko pulsó el botón de grabar.

-Al parecer perdí mi pulsera en el salón de maestros. Kimiko la halló y está preguntando a medio instituto de quién es, pero la metida de pata es tan grande de Evelyn que sería tonta si no pensara que fui yo quién lo hizo. En estos momentos están castigando a Oma, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme, pero no me puedo descuidar, debemos encontrar a Kimiko y encontrar la única prueba que puede incriminarme –Kimiko saltó a la acción.

-¡Ajá, "debemos encontrar a Kimiko y encontrar la única prueba que puede incriminarme"! Eso equivaldría una confesión.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás aquí?! ¡¿qué has oído?! –exclamó alterada.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que fuiste la responsable del robo de los exámenes. ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿qué te ha hecho Oma?!

-¡No es asunto tuyo!

-Por favor Ashley, no sigas fingiendo, ya sé que tú eres la verdadera ladrona. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no me defendió, eso fue lo que pasó. Esa mosquita muerta me acusó con el director de ser yo quien colgó esas fotografías tuyas por todo el instituto y ayer me levantaron una sanción, casi me estropeo la manicura limpiando ese desastre del comedor. Y todo porque se puso de parte tuya y sí así son las cosas, prefiero que sea una estudiante normal así no pueda castigarme.

-¡No seas hipócrita, Ashley! De nada esto hubiera pasado si jamás colgaras esas fotografías, tú misma te lo buscaste, comenzaste tú a fastidiar, admítelo.

-Lo único que debía hacer era seguir defendiéndome como de costumbre.

-Eres peor de lo que yo pensaba... Se lo voy a decir a Oma y al director, ¿sabes? Tú misma te has delatado.

-Puedes decirle lo que te venga en gana, no te van a creer –Ashley cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho-. A fin de cuentas mi plan resultó, a Oma la suspenderá y le quitarán su puesto como delegada principal. Y no hay nada de lo que tú puedas hacer. ¡Ahora devuélveme lo que me pertenece!... ¡Chicas! –las amigas de Ashley la agarraron de los brazos. Ashley recuperó su pulsera-. Listo, la única prueba que podría incriminarme ya no tiene nada, déjenla ir...

Las amigas de Ashley la empujaron. Kimiko se desplomó al suelo. Se fue arrastrándose por el piso. Escuchaba como detrás las amigas de Ashley y sus amigas se reían a carcajadas. La chica sacó su celular. Bien, había grabado todo. Paró la grabación, ahora a demostrársela al director. Kimiko se levantó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Ash... Creo que le vi a la mosquita muerta un celular.

-¡¿QUÉ VISTE QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE LA QUITASTE, IMBÉCIL?! ¡De seguro que nos grabó mientras hablábamos, irá a mostrársela al director! ¡DEBEMOS IR POR ELLA!

Las amigas de Ashley y ella misma se abalanzaron detrás de Kimiko, pero esta les llevaba suficiente ventaja por lo que llegó antes que ella al salón del director. Entró a patadas donde el director estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, acariciando (o rasguñando) a su lagarto de la rabia. Oma miró por encima de su hombro.

-¡¿Pero qué significa todo esto?! Sabe que no puede entrar usted así a mi oficina, márchese, estoy atendiendo un asunto delicado.

-Pero señor director...

-¡Sin peros, sálgase!

-Yo le di permiso de entrar, señor director –intervino una segunda voz con tono amable-. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que enseñarle.

-¿Profesor Fung, no era que estaba en su hora de descanso?

-Así parece hasta unos momentos.

-Bien, dime qué es lo que te pasa.

-¡Señor director, tengo en mis manos una prueba que justifica que Oma no fue la culpable de que se robara los exámenes sino otra persona! –Kimiko sacó el celular, mostrándoselo-. Aquí está –el director puso los ojos en blanco, el profesor ladeó la cabeza, Oma se mordió el labio inferior temiendo por lo que pasaría. Justamente Ashley y sus amigas vinieron a la dirección como locas, dando traspiés...

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué hay de nuevo mis extraterrestres? Kimiko es toda una detective por lo visto en este episodio: Interrogando sospechosos, yendo a la escena del crimen, enfrentado al culpable. ¿No creen? **

**Seguramente se preguntarán si la canción que cantó Raimundo es mía o es de otra persona de la que no tengo sus derechos. Bueno, en realidad me puse a escuchar una canción ahí que no entendía para nada la letra porque no era mi idioma nativo y mi imaginación se puso manos a la obra llevándome por el ritmo así que sí podría decirse que la canción medianamente me la inventé yo. Soy la verdadera compositora. Ahora ustedes me atacan diciendo: Yo también escribo canciones, Alice o que mi canción es una porquería, en serio tiene buen ritmo (lo que pasa es que no puedo transmitirla de mí para ustedes). Bueno, acabo de convertir esto en un songfic, fabuloso. Y supimos el plan horrible de Ashley: Arrebatarle el puesto como delegada a Oma, hasta pudiendo expulsarla de la escuela (demostrando que no solo es una buscapleitos si no que es una ladrona de guante blanco por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿os recuerda algo?). ¿No se han dado cuenta que casi siempre la mala es rubia? Cuando la protagonista es una pelinegra y a veces suceden en casos contrarios, cuando la rubia es buena, la pelinegra es la mala. Aunque siempre ponen a la mala como una mujer bonita, ya pasó el cuento de las mujeres mal arregladas. En algunos casos la mala es más hermosa que la buena. **

**Ashley es una chica bonita, cuando la vimos en sus ropas de civiles en el episodio tres pudimos apreciar que era bonita. Y sí se ve que es un poco mayorcita, de todos modos Kimiko (que también es una chica hermosa) es pequeña no lo olviden, Ashley es alta... Quizá por eso le di el papel de modelo en otros dos fics. Si Kimiko tiene dieciséis años, Ashley tiene diecisiete en el fic. Pero queda bien que Ashley sea la némesis de Kimiko, en los enfrentamientos que ha habido ellas luchan desde el episodio La Gran Pelea. En mi próximo fic (La Tempestad), quienes van a tener esta rivalidad son Kimiko y Shadow quienes vimos que tenían buena química en Xiaolin Chronicles. **

**¿Linda mi sorpresa, verdad? Esos OCS no son muy importantes, están como de relleno, pero hay una semi OCS que es Keiko, la mejor amiga de Kimiko que todo el tiempo se la pasan hablando por el teléfono, aquí es un personaje algo importante para un futuro más próximo y déjenme decirles que ese novio del que estaba hablando lo sabremos dentro de muy poco. Como decía están basados en personas que realmente existen, con apariencias y personalidades diferentes a las originales con el fin de proteger su identidad. **

**Y bien, es común que en los fics de comedia romántica el que robe los besos es el chico malo a la protagonista romántica y soñadora, aquí quien los roba es la protagonista a su amor, algo cómico, ¿no les parece? Bueno, esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos! **

**PD: Aquí unas noticias, nada nuevas sobre Xiaolin Chronicles: Se ha insinuado a través de twitter que la grabación de la segunda temporada se encuentra en movimiento. Los "managers" de nuestros monjes y villanos preferidos han subido una nueva foto. No la encuentro por ningún lado, pero es un postre de frutas que tiene encima un letrerito diciendo: Xiaolin Chronicles. **

**Tara Strong publicó el día 02 de septiembre un "spoiler" sobre Xiaolin Chronicles (no propiamente es un spoiler si no un guión), lo que debe de significar que ya están grabando la segunda temporada de la serie. **

**Aquí están los rating en la noche del 26 de agosto del 2013 en DisneyXD:**

**8:30 PM. Nuevo Monje en la Cuadra: 475.000**

**9:00 PM. Una muchacha llamada Willow: 367.000**

**9:30 PM. La Caída de Xiaolin: 486.000**

**10:00 PM. Randy Cunningham: 282.000**

**Alrededor de 204.000 personas apagaron sus televisores entre las horas 9:59 y 10:00. Después de 9:30 ya no había nada interesante que ver en la tele :) Otra vez me metí en y las puntuaciones de Xiaolin Chronicles bajan y suben de 7.9 a 8.0 (si le dieron a su predecesora 8.7 por favor...). **


	6. Hoy Cupido está fuera de servicio

**6º**

**Hoy Cupido está fuera de servicio**

El profesor Fung de inmediato les cerró el paso a Ashley y sus amigas, admitiendo que iba a encargarse de ellas cuando el director le preguntó si a ellas también les dio permiso.

-No necesitamos saber más sobre alguna prueba; todos los alumnos, el profesor Fung hasta yo mismo vimos que los exámenes desaparecidos estaban en el casillero de mi hija.

-Así es señor director, pero no tenemos pruebas de que ella fue quien los metió ahí. Alguien pudo haberlo hecho no necesariamente sabiendo cuál era la combinación de su casillero, se puede abrir por la fuerza también, me puse a investigar y descubrí que fue Ashley. Me lo confesó, ella no sabía que la estaba grabando, pero aquí tengo una confesión –Kimiko puso el celular sobre la mesa y pulsó el botón de rebobinar el video hasta su origen. El director escuchó atentamente el contenido del video al igual que Oma, el profesor Fung lo escuchó desde el otro cuarto como Ashley y sus amigas. Indudablemente por lo escuchado y visto en el material del video demostraba que Ashley fue quien robó los exámenes y sus amigas lo sabían. Oma se mordió el labio, medio sonrió a Kimiko por haberla ayudado, pero era muy serio el asunto de igual modo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El director suspiró profundamente, tranquilizándose.

-Después hablamos, hija mía, puedes retirarte –Oma asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la dirección rápidamente-. Fung, ¿sería tan amable de hacer pasar a las señoritas? Ellas y yo tenemos una larga charla pendiente, en cuanto a usted Srta. Tohomiko, me gustaría saber cómo fue que obtuvo tal información...

-Yo... entré al salón de los profesores a buscar pistas y encontré una pulsera, quise saber de quién era y cuando lo supe fui a enfrentarla...

-¿Entraste al salón de los profesores? Eso está prohibido, señorita –dijo más tranquilo.

-Yo le di permiso, señor director, me dijo lo que estaba haciendo y hasta a mí me pareció raro pensar que Oma fuera responsable de algo tan terrible –intervino el profesor Fung una vez más en defensa de Kimiko. Debería ayudar más a los profesores, pensó Kimiko.

-Oh ya veo, yo siempre he admirado tu instinto paterno hacia tus alumnos y te agradecería mucho que esto no volviera a repetirse –dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Como usted diga, señor director.

-Bien, se pueden retirar ambos. Te llamaré si necesito de tu ayuda, profesor Fung, pero me gustaría que te mantuvieras cerca ya que si no mal me equivoco estas señoritas pertenecen a su curso y usted señorita Tohomiko puede ir a su aula, sonó el timbre de devueltas a clases –el director escribió unas notas en un papel, lo firmó, lo arrancó y se lo entregó-, déselo a la profesora o al profesor a cargo.

-Sí claro… –Kimiko tenía ganas de quedarse y saborear el castigo que el director imponía a Ashley y a sus amigas, se preguntaba cómo serían los castigos en la Tierra. A regañadientes desalojó la dirección dejando a solas al director con las chicas (se fue con su celular), subió al aula donde le entregó su justificativo a la profesora y le explicó que tres alumnas no iban a asistir porque estaban arreglando cuentas con el director, luego de eso con un ademán fue a sentarse en su asiento de siempre y siguió el resto de su clase normalmente...

* * *

Comparado con la agitación a inicios de las clases de hoy, fue aburrido el resto del día. Hoy no tocaba ayudar al club de música, no creía que pudiera prestar ayuda verdaderamente, tal vez mejor era retirarse y buscar otro lado, sin embargo, ella no sabía en qué club encajaría y si era reversible estas cuestiones. Sonó el timbre de fin de clases. Kimiko tomó sus cosas, se sintió aliviada ahora que no tenía el peso de encontrarse con Ashley y sus amigas. Cerca del pasillo, se encontró con Oma quien muy agradecida se mostró por haberla ayudado a conservar su puesto como delegada principal. Luego de eso se despidió. Bueno, Kimiko, es la buena acción del año; has demostrado que cuando quieres puedes, me muero de ganas de contarle a Raimundo, estará muy orgulloso al saber lo que hice, se pondrá contento... Veré si lo alcanzo, pensó la linda extraterrestre. Kimiko corrió por alcanzarlo, pero en su lugar se encontró con algo mucho peor: Una rubia enfurecida.

-¡Espera tú no te mueves de aquí! –Kimiko se detuvo y se volteó, Ashley tenía aspecto fiero y caminó hasta ella-. ¡Todo es culpa tuya, espero que estés contenta! Me han expulsado dos mugrosos días por tú culpa, pero te advierto que tengas cuidado, te vas a arrepentir cuando vuelva. Lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre y voy a encontrar la forma de devolvértela –dijo acusándola con un dedo-. _Si quieres guerra... la tendrás._

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú eres la reina de los imbéciles! No tengo culpa de lo que hiciste, tú misma te lo has buscado.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, perra maldita!... -Ashley alzó la mano bien alto a punto de abofetear a Kimiko, ésta se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer. Se echó para atrás cuando una mano atrapó la muñeca de Ashley justo a tiempo... Kimiko cerró los ojos con fuerza, al percibir que no recibió una cachetada los abrió. Alguien frenó a Ashley. Creyó que era Raimundo, pero se equivocó. Era el misterioso chico pelirrojo, alto y albino de la otra vez. Ashley miró por encima de su hombro, absorta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Oh no, Ashley, no lo harás.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido?! Creí que ya te habías ido, esto no te incumbe –Ashley se zafó bruscamente.

-Oh no, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando mis delicados oídos no pudieron evitar oír tu amenaza de muerte contra esta pobre chica. ¿Qué te pasa, Ashley? ¿no soportas que al fin no te saliste con la tuya? –Ashley se enrojeció de la cólera- estás un poco demacrada, mejor corre a ponerte algo de maquillaje.

-Tú... Tú también te vas a arrepentir de esta –masculló entre dientes indignada, miró a Jack y luego a Kimiko. Ashley se marchó.

-Sí, anda vete, es la mejor decisión que has tomado en años –rezongó Jack, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Jack se rió macabramente entre dientes.

-Oh gracias por ayudarme, de no haber sido por ti me hubiera abofeteado, fue un milagro que pasaras por aquí.

-No fue nada, le dije eso para que se largara, no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Hay muchas chicas idiotas paseándose por aquí y Ashley es una de ellas. Ella y su parvada de secuaces tienen un buen historial aquí.

-Aún así, lo que hiciste te lo agradezco mucho. Tú y yo estudiamos en la misma clase, ¿no es así? Me llamo Kimiko Tohomiko.

-Sí, ya lo sé estuve en el día que te presentaste ante todos y vi tu fotografía colgada como la mayoría del instituto –el pelirrojo le lanzó una sonrisa.

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¡no fue tu cara la que se colgó por todas partes! –ladró Kimiko. Jack se echó a reír.

-Sí tú lo dices, me tengo que ir, mis padres me esperan afuera. Por cierto yo soy Jack Spicer –se presentó finalmente, Jack se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Kimiko borró la expresión de enojo en su cara, Oma tenía razón, cuando llegas a conocerlo no es tan malo en el fondo.

* * *

Kimiko siguió adelante. Al salir del instituto, se encontró con Raimundo. Kimiko no lo vio, él la frenó mientras iba caminando.

-Oye, peinados locos, qué bueno que te encuentro, ¿qué fue eso del lío que ocurrió con la hija del director?

-Alguien robó las llaves del salón de profesores, entró y robó los próximos exámenes, pero afortunadamente fueron encontrados.

-¿En serio? Nos hubiéramos librado de una temporada.

-Como la única tenía la copia de las llaves del salón de profesores era Oma, las sospechas recaían en ella y aun más cuando se descubrieron que los exámenes estaban en su casillero. Me puse a investigar y descubrí que la verdadera culpable era Ashley.

-No se le escapa una –admitió sorprendido- ¿y tú por qué decidiste ayudar a Oma?

-Bueno, Oma se comportó muy bien conmigo que quise ayudarla. ¿Estás orgulloso de mí? –preguntó sonriente.

-Debo admitir que estoy impactado y lo que hiciste fue algo bastante noble –dijo llevándose las manos atrás de la nuca.

-¡¿Lo ves?! Te dije que podría ser una humana normal, ¿sigue en pie nuestra cita?

-¿Cita? ¡Oh ya, te refieres a nuestra salida de amigos con Clay y Jermaine para la noche de películas! Claro, mañana lo voy a confirmar con ellos.

-Tu tía Agatha me regaló un celular, ¡¿podrías darme tú número?! –inquirió emocionada.

Raimundo alzó una ceja, al final terminaron por intercambiar sus números. Al igual que la otra vez, Raimundo la dejó a pie del edificio. Kimiko fue recibida por Peluche, preparó su almuerzo (desastroso) del mismo canal de cocina, lavó la ropa, hizo algo de limpieza, acabó con su tarea (le llevó las tres horas que restan de la tarde), ordenó un poco su cuarto, vio la televisión y navegó por el internet. Como siempre, Kimiko desahogó sus problemas con el gato de Agatha, contándole el día de hoy. Kimiko le comentó sus planes de asar a Ashley, pero que Raimundo no estaba de acuerdo (admitía que no le agradaba, pero no debía asarla a la parrilla por dos razones: Por la ley no está permitido y porque es raro que alguien tenga control sobre el fuego). Kimiko nunca había tenido tantas ganas como ahora de quemar a un ser en la galaxia que a Ashley. La tía Agatha llegó muy cansada de su trabajo, Kimiko se molestó en servirle la cena como agradecimiento por tantas molestias. Si bien la cena fue algo tostada y el café era de sabor amargo.

-Todo está delicioso, Kimiko.

-No tiene qué mentir, sé que me quedó horrible. Soy una terrible cocinera.

-Solo eres mala cocinera ya que no te han instruido bien, ¿te gustaría que este fin de semana te enseñara lo indispensable para cocinar?

-Le estaría muy agradecida.

-¿Tu madre nunca tuvo tiempo de enseñarte a cocinar, verdad, cielo?

-Bueno ella está ocupada con el trabajo –Kimiko ladeó la cabeza sin poder verla, su mamá realmente había muerto cuando la dio a luz a ella, hablar de ello la ponía a su padre y a ella triste-. Siempre cocinaban para mí.

-Lo lamento no sabía.

-No se preocupe. Raimundo me invitó a su casa a ver una noche de películas...

-¿En serio? Uh, que bien, ¿qué me hace pensar que hay algo más allá?

-No es nada, es solo una salida de amigos con Raimundo, conmigo, Jermaine y Clay.

* * *

Agatha ya comenzaba a sospechar que Kimiko sentía algo muy especial por su sobrino, las veces cómo hablaba sobre él y lo veía tenían como que decir, pero prefirió no decir nada y seguir bebiendo de su taza agria de café. Ya la chica se lo diría a su tiempo. Al día siguiente era miércoles. Ashley la expulsaron tres días, es decir, que por el resto de la semana podría disfrutar de tres suculentos días sin ella. No tenía idea de qué sería de sus amigas, pero nada podrá ser peor que la misma Ashley. Ya en el colegio se había extendido la noticia sobre los exámenes robados, Oma, Ashley, Kimiko, el castigo, los motivos. Era el chisme del año y tendría su artículo en el periódico escolar. Kimiko se sentía serena y aliviada, atravesó la puerta sintiéndose poderosa. La campana sonó mientras iba subiendo por las escaleras. Fue la tercera en entrar al aula después de unas chicas que cuchicheaban entre sí:

-_Dicen que se quedó llorando en el baño de chicas..._

Raimundo entró segundos después. Kimiko fue a saludarlo con su entusiasmo de siempre.

-¡Ah Rai, buenos días, ¿cómo estás?! ¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Eh? Oh sí claro, ¿tú también?

-Sí, ya le dije a la tía Agatha sobre la noche de películas y está totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Ya consultaste con tus amigos?

-Todavía no –Raimundo alzó la vista, Jermaine iba llegando-: Eh Jermaine, ¿si va lo de esta noche?

-Por supuesto, mano.

-¿Y Clay?

-¿Clay? Creo que él no podrá, me parece que estará indispuesto esta noche.

-¿Indispuesto, pero qué le pasó?

-Pues ni idea, lo vi bastante decaído esta mañana y me dijo que te dijera que esta noche no podría asistir, tendrás que preguntarle tú mismo.

Kimiko y Raimundo intercambiaron miradas. La profesora de inglés entró al salón de clases seguida de Clay, que vino tras de ella. Jermaine no mintió cuando dijo que estaba decaído. El vaquero tenía la cabeza abajo, los labios torcidos en una mueca de melancolía y su andar era distraído. Raimundo iba a preguntarle que lo traía tan desanimado cuando la profesora en inglés pidió a todos los alumnos tomar asiento que la clase iba a comenzar. Keiko llegó limpiándose el rímel de las pestañas que manchó sus mejillas, parecía que estaba llorando. Sin duda a Clay y a Keiko les picó el mismo bicho de la hipocondría. Clay se sentó con sus amigos. Y Keiko con las suyas. Kimiko quería preguntarles a cada uno qué les pasaba, pero por alguna razón creyó que la razón de su tristeza debía de estar vinculada. Ahora está lejos de ellos (Clay en una esquina y Keiko del lado contrario, la profesora no le haría ninguna gracia que se parara a preguntar ahora misma), empero, la próxima hora sería física y Clay estaba en su equipo de laboratorio, por lo que podría acercarse y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Keiko tendría que esperar. A la hora siguiente, los estudiantes desalojaron el aula mientras iban al laboratorio de física. Cada quien se sentó en una de las tres mesas con su respectivo grupo. La protagonista se apresuró en sentarse con Clay. Estaba sumida en una depresión tan profunda que no percibió cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Clay, ¿te pasa algo? ¿por qué no vas a lo de esta noche? Jermaine ya nos lo dijo.

-Ah simplemente es porque no me siento con ánimos de salir esta noche, ocurrió algo de improviso y no puedo ir. Dile a mis compañeros que lo siento mucho, pero hoy no.

-Bueno, creo que todos ya notamos que algo malo te pasa. ¿Tendrá que ver con Keiko? –le preguntó. Clay suspiró, apoyó la mano en el semblante triste. No le contestó, la profesora de física entró de repente, empezó a dar las pautas para comenzar la práctica de laboratorio indicando cuáles ejercicios del libro se harían, entregó los instrumentos que se emplearían a cada uno de los equipos y afirmó que rotaría por las mesas para supervisar lo que hacían. Clay se puso a jugar con las pesas sin ánimo. Los otros miembros del equipo empezaron a montar tal cual como indicaba en el libro. ¿Y bien?, preguntó Kimiko.

-Sí... tiene que ver con Keiko –admitió con pena.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Menos charla y más trabajo, ustedes tienen el recreo para después hablar sobre cualquier tema –rezongó la profesora. Kimiko esperó que ella se marchara a la otra mesa para seguir insistiendo.

-Ajá, pasó...

-Keiko y yo somos novios... En realidad lo fuimos hasta hace poco, ella terminó conmigo.

-¿Eran novios? Oh, qué romántico –Kimiko se acordó que el día de ayer cuando conoció a Keiko, le dijo que tenía novio, pero no tenía idea de qué pudiera tratarse de Clay. Y si bien parecía que entre los dos ayer iba de maravilla-. No sabía que tú y Keiko eran novios, Rai no me dijo nada.

-Porque yo no le he dicho nada de eso a mis amigos, se supone que era un secreto. Jermaine y Raimundo no ven con los mismos ojos que yo veo tener una relación, ellos lo ven como algo malo o asqueroso, bueno de Raimundo no lo culpo porque... –Clay enmudeció como si dijo algo que no debió haber dicho- el punto es que ya no tiene importancia pues que Keiko cortó conmigo y tú no tienes que decirle nada a Raimundo y a Jermaine, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh no lo haré, si tú quieres no diré absolutamente nada. ¿Pero por qué terminaron?

-No lo sé exactamente, nunca le he sido infiel, jamás le he faltado el respeto porque no la he insultado ni tampoco la he lastimado. A mí me enseñaron a ser caballeroso con las damas. Esta mañana Keiko me dijo que se acabó y que debíamos terminar, discutimos un poco...

-¿Pero por qué discutieron?

-Dijo que yo era muy frío y que dejé que nuestra relación se enfriara. Que no sabía lo que yo pensaba exactamente o si al menos sabía si la quería...

-¿Es que no le has demostrado que la quieres?

-Te seré franco, en realidad no sé cómo, yo amo todavía a Keiko, pero estas cosas no se me dan bien y no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos... Soy una persona pasiva y tímida, no soy como Raimundo así de pasional o Jermaine así de espontáneo y directo. ¿Serías tan amble, si no es mucha molestia, de hablar con Keiko...? Tú eres chica...

-¿Quieres volver con ella?

-La verdad... Sí...

La profesora de física volvió a revolotear la mesa, quedándose con ellos un largo rato. Clay y Kimiko no pudieron volver a hablar después de eso ya que la profesora sabía que estos dos en vez de ponerse manos a la obra estaban charlando. Decidieron seguir con la práctica como si nada. Kimiko tomó la decisión de ayudar a Keiko y a Clay a volver. Seguramente su disputa era un pleito tonto, una riña de enamorados que los dos se rehúsan a ver. Estaba segura que si le mostraba a Keiko que lo amaba, querría volver con él de inmediato. Keiko estaba lastimada y por las lágrimas creía que no hablaba en serio. Le era un poco triste que una pareja rompiera cuando la idea era quererse y amarse toda la vida. En su planeta, no sabía exactamente si existían disputas, a lo mejor sí, pero inmediatamente se lanzaban a los brazos del otro porque no soportaba la idea de vivir sin el otro. Kimiko fue a ver a Keiko al poco tiempo de terminar las clases, estaba en el baño de chicas, llorando.

-¿Keiko, estás bien?

-No estoy bien –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que hacían correr el rímel de sus pestañas.

-He hablado con Clay, y a él le gustaría que volvieran otra vez, lo vi muy triste.

-Sí, nosotros hemos discutido un poco. Clay... es distante, nunca sé lo que siente o piensa, no sé si me quiere, antes de que las cosas entre nosotros se pusieran peores decidí terminar.

-Pienso que deberías hablar con él, comunicarse es la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas.

-¡No, no quiero! Siempre le ando perdonando de todo porque soy débil. No señor, esta vez no sucederá así, él tiene que dar el primer paso. Él me tiene que demostrar que si me quiere, que si le sigo importando, que salve nuestra relación... esa es la única manera en que podría perdonarlo. No es justo, no pudo hacerme esto en vísperas de mí cumpleaños...

Kimiko dejó el baño de chicas. Keiko aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando se fue. Kimiko fue con Clay, quien la esperaba de su charla con Keiko en la cantina arregazado a una pila.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó angustiado.

Kimiko le contó sobre su charla con Keiko. Clay se llevó la mano a su rostro, cubriéndose.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer para qué me perdone? ¡estoy perdido!

-¡Hazle saber que la amas! Ve con ella, dile que la amas, abrázala, no te costará.

-¿Abrazarle? ¿decirle que la quiero?... –Clay se frotó la nuca indeciso-. Eso no es para mí, entraría en estado de shock, me pondría nervioso. No sabría que decirle, me podría atrancar mientras hablo y dudaría de mis palabras. Keiko parece toro a la vista de una capa roja al enojarse.

-¡Ya lo sé, te voy a ayudar a reconciliarse! Alguna idea buena se me ocurrirá...

-¿En serio harías eso por mí? Muchas gracias.

Si fuera Keiko, ¿qué me gustaría que me diesen?, se preguntó para sus adentros, pensativa. Kimiko mordió la punta del lápiz en su clase. Todo el recreo y las horas de clases, no había estado pensando en otra cosa que encontrar una manera de hacer que Keiko perdona a Clay. Lo que se le había ocurrido hasta ahora incluían actividades que tendría que hacer Clay con Keiko y eran pasos para enamorarla como invitarla a bailar, encelarla, coquetearle hasta se le ocurrió salvarla de un incendio que ella misma podría ocasionar. La verdad es que no tenía mucha experiencia ya que nunca antes se había enamorado hasta que llegó a la Tierra, en su planeta no tenía artefactos como televisiones donde presentara situaciones cotidianas para aprender como las telenovelas, al menos esa era su visión. Ni tenía a nadie con quién hablar de cosas como esas. Kimiko nunca habló con su padre cómo hizo con su mamá para conquistarla o si tuvieron una riña de enamorados.

Lo que le sucedió con Raimundo fue tan de repente, amor a primera vista como dicen los terrícolas, pensó ella. A decir verdad nunca esperó que pudiera encontrar el amor o pensaba ir en su busca, a lo mejor si lo pensó, pero nada en serio. Y estaba consciente que Raimundo la salvó, no por coquetearla sino porque no pudo dejarla morir. Quizá por su acción tan noble, su belleza (de todos los humanos que había conocido, le parecía que Raimundo era el más guapo todavía), su valentía y su manera de ser fue la que la llevó a entregarle su corazón. Quizá podría pedirle a él algún consejo. Llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que llegar a través de detalles que la pudieran sorprender. Kimiko se detuvo a pensar qué detalles le gustaría tener si tuviera una ruptura, pero jamás había vivido una ruptura y las cosas que habían en la Tierra eran muy distintas a las que eran en Pyromania. Solo hasta que estaba en clases de castellano y literatura que estaban viendo el tema de la poesía, a través de las palabras de la profesora mientras explicaba, Kimiko se le ocurrió que si le escribiera una poesía donde expresara todos sus sentimos como una carta de amor.

No necesariamente tendría que estar presente, le podría dar la carta o firmarla con su nombre y pasársela, no tendría que hacer nada. Probablemente Keiko supiera lo que Clay siente por ella y así lo perdonaría. Le refirió la idea, Clay dijo que la poesía era algo que no se le daba bien con un poco de pena. Kimiko insistió a Clay, le preguntó cuáles eran los adjetivos con los que describía a Keiko para ayudarse con la poesía. Clay se los dio sin tener que pensar mucho. Kimiko afirmó tenerlo listo para las cinco de la tarde, por lo que intercambiaron sus teléfonos. Clay dijo que estaría ahí muy entusiasmado con volver con Keiko y agradecido con lo que Kimiko está haciendo por él.

Sin embargo la linda extraterrestre no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer una canción... A lo mejor si le pedía ayuda a Raimundo, él es compositor de canciones por lo que podría ayudarla, podría funcionar. ¡Sí, le pediría ayuda a Raimundo! Kimiko esperó hasta el final de las clases, después de que vanamente intentó hacer que su tarea se convirtiera en su intento de ayuda hacia Clay. Es inútil, nada bueno. Kimiko siguió al chico que fue el primero para irse.

-¡Hola Raimundo! Necesito tu ayuda en algo...

-Hola peinados locos, ¿mi ayuda? ¿q-qué pasa?

-Es que... Imagina que tú y yo somos una pareja.

-Pff, no empieces Kim, ya te dije lo que pienso.

-¡Pero no has terminado de escucharme! Es que tengo una amiga que se peleó con su novio y los estoy ayudando a volver...

-¿Una amiga? ¿qué amiga?

-Le prometí decirle nada a nadie.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Es que no sé cómo ayudarlo a volver, siento que ellos tuvieron una riña de enamorados y hablé con cada uno de ellos, quieren volver a los brazos del otro, pero no saben cómo dar el primer paso y he decidido ayudarlos porque me sería triste que perdiera a su primer amor a causa de algo estúpido.

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que podrías dártela de Cupido?

-¿Cupido?

-Sí, Cupido, el querubín del amor que flecha a las parejas en un tierno romance. Escucha, Kim, no sé cómo es en tu mundo, pero aquí en la Tierra donde yo soy el profesional, debes aprender que nada dura para siempre. Sobre todo en las relaciones. Porque el amor puede morir por diferentes circunstancias y renacer otro amor con otra persona, solo se dan en los cuentos de hadas y en las películas esos finales felices donde encuentras amor verdadero. Y por eso existe el divorcio –gruñó Raimundo con frialdad.

-¿Divorcio? ¿separación? ¡¿cómo puedes hablar con tanta frialdad?! Yo sí creo que el amor verdadero existe, me lo han enseñado y yo lo he visto, siempre en este mundo hay alguien para cada quien. Y estoy decidida a ayudar a mi amiga y a su novio.

-¿Por qué te pones tan melosa con este tema? Si no funciona, no funciona. A lo mejor ellos lo hicieron porque era lo mejor para no empeorar las cosas.

-¿Y tú por qué te pones tan frío con este tema?... –contraatacó Kimiko. Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco-, todos meremos ser felices al lado del ser que más amamos, nada es fácil a la primera, lo que hay que hacer es luchar por tu amor y jamás rendirse, a veces podemos cegarnos por lo que tenemos al frente, pero no podemos permitir que eso suceda. Los estoy ayudando porque podrían al final arrepentirse, ¿es qué tú no crees en el amor? Yo sí creo –confesó Kimiko mirándolo. Con la mirada le suplicó su ayuda. Raimundo la miró fijamente a los ojos, deteniéndose, suspiró profundamente. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú y yo somos novios, ¿y? –preguntó cruzando los brazos. Kimiko sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se lanzó a sus brazos, le plantó un beso en los labios que Raimundo rompió de inmediato.

-¡Sabía que entenderías! Bueno como te decía, tú y yo somos novios y da la casualidad que rompo contigo puesto que no eres muy expresivo, no me dices que me quieres, no sé lo que piensas porque eres muy distante y no quiero perdonarte hasta que tú no des el primer paso. ¿Qué harías para reconquistarme?

-No sé, trataría de hablar contigo...

-Eres muy tímido y bastante nervioso.

-Entonces te daría algún regalo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Hay muchas cosas que les encanta a las chicas. Flores, bombones de chocolates, peluches, yo soy más del tipo directo.

-Había pensado en un poema.

-Eso también podría ser.

-Pero no sé cómo hacer uno, ¿me ayudas? Es que tú eres compositor de canciones.

Raimundo suspiró, viendo a Kimiko. Asintió con la cabeza. Los dos fueron a casa de la tía Agatha. Raimundo le pidió a Kimiko un papel y un lápiz para escribir el poema, se sentó en la mesa a pensar una idea. Kimiko le dijo las palabras con las que Clay describía a Keiko, confesándole su amor. El surfista casi todo el tiempo se quedó mirando al techo. La chica entraba y salía porque quería ver como estaba quedando la poesía para Keiko. Al ver que no tenía nada adelantado le amenazó con no darle más rebanadas de helado frito que preparó la tía Agatha anoche como manera de agradecerle en ayudarla ya que le refirió que su sobrino era fan de su comida, especialmente de su helado frito (a pesar de trabajar como odontóloga, Agatha no podía resistirse a los dulces), Raimundo se había comido tres pedazos de helado frito (pidió más puesto que eso le ayudaría a estimular sus ideas) y no había escrito nada. Ya pasaron dos horas. Y Kimiko le prometió tener una idea lista para las cinco de la tarde. Raimundo pidió saber cómo era la chica para inspirarse.

-Es como yo.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Sí, salvo que tiene ojos negros, ¿por qué te interesaría saber?

-Es que me gustaría saber quién es.

-Oh... ella es... Es Keiko.

-¡¿Keiko?! ¿consiguió alguien que la soportara? –Raimundo cayó muerto de la risa.

-Ella es muy amable –dijo Kimiko a la defensiva, poniendo sus manos a la cintura.

-Lo siento peinados locos, es que Keiko es algo superficial, esa chica está loca por la moda y me sorprende que alguien soportara su paranoia. ¿Y quién es el chico en cuestión?... –le indagó él. Kimiko se mordió el interior de su mejilla, sus antenitas bailaron de los nervios- ¿lo conozco? ¿estudia con nosotros?

-Mejor termina la poesía, Rai.

-Me rehúso a seguir si no sé quién es.

-¡Es que Clay me hizo prometer que no se lo dijera a ninguno de sus amigos! –Kimiko se mordió el labio. La quijada de Raimundo se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

-¡¿CLAY?! ¿el Clay que conozco? Debes estar bromeando… –Raimundo se rió, se llevó las manos a las nuca- no, en serio, dime quién es –Kimiko se le quedó mirando, ese silencio no le gustaba a Raimundo quien volvió a preguntarlo en un tono mucho más alto.

-Clay no quería que ustedes supieran de su relación con Keiko porque temía que se rieran de él, le dije que eso era ridículo, pero veo que tiene razón. Por favor no le digas que lo sé, lo que Clay siente por Keiko es muy bonito, se ha peleado con Keiko porque es incapaz de decirle por sí mismo que la ama y si tú no vas a ayudarme... –Kimiko se levantó enojada, su cabello irradió rojo- ¡está bien! Yo misma lo ayudaré.

Kimiko se fue del apartamento (aunque volvió minutos después a buscar su peluca) dejando a un Raimundo en estado de shock. Kimiko es linda cuando se enoja, pensó. Miró el techo pensando en Kimiko, es cierto, actuó como un patán, un insensible ante la extraterrestre y los sentimientos de su amigo por aquella chica que no le agradaba mucho. En verdad tiene razón. Debía ofrecerle una disculpa... Una disculpa, ese era el tema de la poesía. No había mucha diferencia. Raimundo acercó el grafito a la hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir...

* * *

Kimiko salió a la ciudad. La otra opción que le quedaba aparte del poema que Raimundo no iba a escribir, era darle regalos. Lo que le había dado Agatha para bastecerse si quería una golosina no le era suficiente para comprar muchas cosas. Había flores en la casa, Agatha le gustaba tener adornado en su comedor en el centro de la mesa un florero. Podía tomar esas flores y luego explicarle que fue por una causa noble, entendería si tuviera corazón y si no, la chica asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos. Podía explorar en el kit de costura que ella tenía en su habitación y ver si quedaba alguna cinta bonita para hacer el arreglo de flores.

Así que le quedaba dinero para comprar unos dulces. Compró unos chocolates con la forma de corazón para hacerlo más romántico. Ahora podría regresar a casa, hacer el arreglo floral y llamar a Clay. Explicarle que no había salido como esperaba el poema, pero podía ir a la casa de Keiko, llevarle las flores y los chocolates. Eso tendría que depender ya de él. Luego de salir de la panadería regresó al apartamento de Agatha donde se encontró con Raimundo. No entendía por qué pensaba así de las relaciones, no fue muy claro y algo que ciertamente le había referido a Clay, le levantó una cierta sospecha. De una gran mentira quería salir una gran verdad.

-Ah, todavía estás aquí.

-Pues claro, tú eres la única que tiene llaves aparte de Agatha, por lo que me dejaste aquí prácticamente encerrado.

-Lo siento, bueno ya te puedes ir –Kimiko seguía enfadada con él, le abrió la puerta.

-Espera, peinados locos, mientras estabas afuera me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que tú me dijiste y me enserié, me fajé escribiendo tu poesía y aquí la tienes. No sé si quedó bien, es cierto que estoy sin inspiración desde la última canción, toma aquí tienes –Raimundo alargó la mano. Dándole el papel. Kimiko lo leyó.

_Quise arrancarme tus recuerdos_

_Quise quitarme el sabor de tus besos_

_Quise olvidar el tacto suave de tu piel y el de tu pelo negro_

_Quise borrarte de mí para siempre_

_Y fallé_

_Me equivoqué al pensar que era fácil olvidarte_

_Cuando no puedo dejar de amarte_

_A pesar de tanto sufrimiento soy incapaz de odiarte_

_Y hoy por fin tengo el valor_

_De confesarte todo mi amor_

_Te amo en los momentos de alegría y dolor_

_Te amo con toda la fuerza que me sale del corazón_

_Te amo como nunca nadie te va amar como yo_

_Te amaré aún en la espera de tu perdón_

Los ojos de Kimiko brillaban mientras terminaba de leer el poema.

-¿Qué tal? ¿qué te parece?...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lean muy atentamente esta información porque si ustedes están interesados en una o mis dos historias (La traición conoce mi nombre y El príncipe de los monstruos), aquí cuando se van a publicar. Tengo en mis manos un calendario con el que he estado contando las semanas si sigo mi método de actualizar una vez por semana. Los Juegos del Destino y Cosmic Love son dos historias paralelas que se han publicado en dos sitios: FF y FWG (son las iniciales). Sin embargo, no fue al mismo tiempo. En FF están adelantados con una historia mientras que FWG tiene una ventaja con la _otra _historia. Fueron cosas graciosas del destino, nada intencional. **

**En FWG, ya saben si dio o no dio resultado la idea de reconciliar a Clay y Kimiko. Y calculando las semanas para que ese fic se termine allá, en la semana del 22 de diciembre hasta el 28 de diciembre Cosmic Love se termina para ellos (ay qué coincidencia, en la semana de navidad, a lo mejor actualizo el final el 24 o 25 de ese mes) y cuando eso pase... La traición conoce mi nombre será publicada allá, no en esa semana si no en una antes para avisarles en el último capítulo que ya tienen a un nuevo sustituto y la pueden leer así no esperan ochenta semanas en espera de que lo publique, ese problema lo tiene FF, no FWS. ¿Cuándo se publicará en FF? También en esa misma semana, pero quizá en otro día, lo cual no tiene inconveniente porque habrá pasado la dichosa semana y les diré que se publicó aún si Cosmic Love no esté en su capítulo final para FF. Ya lo saben, Cosmic Love será sustituida por La traición conoce mi nombre...**

**¡PERO!... En FF, los Juegos del Destino, ya ellos saben quién es el noveno jugador en realidad, y calculando las semanas para que ese fic se termine allá, en la semana del 24 de noviembre al 1 de diciembre Los Juegos del Destino se despedirá. Pero una semana antes de la última semana de noviembre, será publicado El Príncipe de los Monstruos allá en FF. En esa semana, pero tal vez en otro día, se presentará sin avisar El Príncipe de los Monstruos en FWS. El Príncipe de los Monstruos remplazará a Los Juegos del Destino.**

**Sí todo sale bien y no me cancelan el internet, así pasará. El tema de los especiales se los avisará de la nada a ambos sitios. La traición conoce mi nombre y Cosmic Love ya que tiene algo en común: La temática es el amor. Los Juegos del Destino y El Príncipe de los Monstruos comparten otro rasgo en común: La fantasía y lo sobrenatural. Y ya cuando tenga ambos fics publicados, haré la misma gracia, pero intencional... **

**Llegamos al final de este episodio. Bastante emotivo, ¿no lo creen? Continuamos con el desenlace del capítulo anterior y empezamos con uno nuevo. Originalmente iba a terminar el capítulo anterior con la bofetada de Kimiko y alguien supuestamente iba a agarrar su mano y quedaría en suspenso, pero decidí moverlo para acá, apuesto que nadie se imaginó que sería Jack. Si no Raimundo, ¿verdad? Qué lista soy. El profesor Fung es bastante bueno, ¿no lo creen? Se ha echado la soga al cuello dos veces por la protagonista. Aquí Clay y Keiko son pareja, ya los he visto varias veces en otros fics en inglés. Dicen que harían bonita pareja porque Clay es como el hermano mayor de Kimiko, su mejor amiga es Keiko y es clásico que emparejen al hermano mayor con la mejor amiga de la protagonista para hacerlos familia. Me gusta más esta pareja que la pareja Clay y Ashley (no tiene ni sentido). Bueno sucedió algo que no necesariamente se resolvió en el liceo (Dios mío tengo que hacer los intermedios por las clases). No solo Clay es malo en la poesía, yo también. Me fastidia mucho la poesía. La escribí porque supuse que con lágrimas de cocodrilo me iban a decir que les hubiera encantado leer la poesía para Keiko. Yo no sé de dónde salió esa poesía. Fue de los poemas modernos (si hago un romance, un soneto, una copla o lo que sea, me muero). Algo me poseyó, ¡sí, eso fue lo que me pasó! Esa fue otra AliceXS. No sé en qué pelotas estaba pensando cuando lo hice.**

**Lo que les puedo decir sobre La traición conoce mi nombre es que estoy temiendo que el fic tenga un nivel de lime (una variante más suave del lemmon, ya saben, literatura erótica), por las perversidades de algunos personajes (no les diré quienes son), pero no será todo el tiempo si no en algunas pocas escenas. Y el fic tiene un nuevo elemento: ¡Acción! Pienso incluir una escena de full combate entre Raimundo (el protagonista) y Chase (el antagonista), pero no una de dos tipos que se pelean en un bar si no una pelea de artes marciales al estilo Duelo Xiaolin (sin incluir los elementos). Y Jack... Dios, Jack en el fic está sobrecargado de muchas sorpresas y de increíble acción. Además del drama y el romance, creo que estoy en completa capacidad de decirles que _La traición conoce mi nombre_ es el fic MÁS romántico que haré (porque no lo he terminado, estoy por el capítulo 5 apenitas porque estoy verificando que cada parte de mi fic). Las escenas que vienen son muy apasionadas. Y aquí hay mucho suspense.**

**En cuanto al lemmon. Les puedo decir que La traición conoce mi nombre, lo comenzó a escribir su servidora y lo está reescribiendo otra Alice de la que conozco, ya que me siento tan cómoda leyendo lemmon (soberanamente de qué genero) como leyendo un slash. Los que me conocen saben que soy implícita en estos temas, todo con suavidad y tacto... Sin embargo a pesar de que estoy consciente de que otra Alice me está robando el fic, decidí mantenerlo como tal, quizá porque me estoy retando a mí misma otra vez pero le pido de todo corazón a la otra Alice que deje la esencia trágica del fic, no vaya a ser que la cambie. Esta Alice que no se ha presentado, no la conozco, fue quien implantó la acción y el cierto toque de lime, demostrando que es un tanto arrojada y apasionada, no tiene miedo a lo que escribe, no conozco como mío su escrito. Y está rediseñando algunos perfiles psicológicos de unos personajes, por ejemplo, le está dando a Chase un pasado para justificar su perfil psicológico, le quedó bien y ayuda a mantener el ansgt, por lo que sé ella parece que quiere dejar el género de angustia, lo único que quiere trabajar es el romance... ¿De qué te ríes Mia?**

**-Es que suena gracioso: Tú misma te estás robando tu fic...**

**¿No eres tú, verdad?**

**-No. **

**Yo he leído historias lemmon con Raikim (hasta un slash), donde todo tiene su nombre y su apellido, narrado con lujo detalle, no me perdí absolutamente nada. En todo caso, voy a dejar que esta Alice siga y concluya el fic. Vamos a ver qué final le va a dar... **

**Yo sinceramente pienso que Clay en estas cosas es como él dice: Tímido y nervioso, le cuesta expresar su amor por la chica que quiere. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de los detalles, no es así? Los inteligentes los tendrían presentes durante todo el fic porque no aparecerían por nada. No sé digo yo. Por algo será. Ya todo va a tener su solución. Bonito título el capítulo de hoy. Yo esperando que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Donde veremos si la idea de Kimiko dio algún resultado. Les digo que el título del capítulo que viene es bastante sabroso :) No olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir. Hasta entonces.**

**PD: ¿Recuerdan esas misteriosas letras: CY del capítulo cuatro? En el capítulo que viene vamos a saber a qué se refieren.**


	7. Un proyecto para biología

**A/N: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, gente?! Yo aquí, súper feliz, no me había reportado no porque perdí el capítulo o no sé que cosa si no porque no tenía internet. Pero eso ya es periódico viejo porque ya tengo mi internet propio y ahora estoy feliz porque veré mi Xiaolin cuando se me dé la regalada gana. Y para que ustedes celebren conmigo ¡EL SUMARIO DE LOS EPISODIOS DE XC PARA EL MES DE OCTUBRE!:**

**Las Leyes de la Naturaleza: **Chase Young descubre un punto débil en el orden ecológico que, si se manipula correctamente, provocará un efecto que provocará una destrucción cataclísmica. Mientras tanto, los accidentes de Jack entorpecen el plan de Chase para ser contraproducente. (Este capítulo parece dedicado a las fans del Chack, indudablemente, mi querida LaMisticalssa13 deduzco que no te vas a perder este episodio por nada del mundo).

**Fuera de la mente de Ping Pong: **La desconfianza del poder de Ping Pong, en Chase Young, aumenta. Y para acabar con él, Chase utiliza la propia mente de Ping Pong como una trampa, literalmente. (Ajá, oh sí, ajá, oh sí...).

**Redención Xiaolin:** Los héroes deben acompañar al peligroso y resbaladizo mitad hombre y mitad reptil Salvador Cumo, a prisión. A lo largo del viaje, los vientos de Raimundo caen en los encantos de Salvador trayéndole recuerdos de su infancia, lo que pone la vida y la misión de los monjes en riesgo. (¡JESÚS, YO SABÍA QUE TÚ EXISTÍAS!).

**La Princesa Kaila y la Montaña de las Mil Capas: **Chase lanza un ataque sobre los monjes Xiaolin, todos, excepto Omi, se convierten en guerreros gatos. Para salvar a sus amigos, Omi debe viajar atrás en el tiempo para encontrar al Gran Maestro Dashi y su sabio consejo.

**7°**

**Un proyecto para biología **

Kimiko acababa de leer el poema con los ojos brillantes. De ser la poesía para ella hubiera echado a llorar y lanzarse sobre su poeta. Nunca había leído algo tan bonito. Raimundo, en realidad, era todo un compositor de canciones. Si no fuera por esto su inspiración tendría que haber vuelto. Sin embargo, en aquel poema había algo más que una verdad. Raimundo se preocupó por el silencio de Kimiko ya que no le respondió si el poema le quedó bien, en serio se había esmerado para Kimiko hacer aquel poema con todas sus ganas.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué tal quedó?

-Rai, es precioso, si Keiko no vuelve con Clay en este poema no sé qué cosa la hará volver. Embelleciste las palabras de Clay en un hermoso poema, lo llamaré después de que haga el arreglo floral para Keiko y decirle que ya sus detalles para Keiko están listos. ¿Prometido que no le caerás encima y ninguna palabra de esto a Jermaine?

-Palabra de boy scout –Raimundo alzó la mano.

Kimiko lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo. Besó su frente esta vez y se alejó. Raimundo sonrió, le gustaba ver a Kimiko sonreír. Le gusta ver el brillo que emergía de sus hermosos ojos cada vez que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Kimiko cogió los lirios del comedor, las secó un poco con un pañito de cocina, sacó del kit de costuras de su tía una cinta bonita color azul con unas estrellas escarchadas de lata y las anudó. Llamó a Clay. Éste llegó a las cinco puntualmente, se había arreglado para Keiko en esa ocasión (hasta se peinó). Aunque vestía raro, vestía como un vaquero del lejano oeste que salía en la película de anoche de la tía Agatha. Su camisa era azul arremangada, calzaba zapatos de cuero marrón puntiagudos. Kimiko le entregó las flores, los bombones de chocolate y el poema. Clay lo leyó, sus ojos rodaron de la cuenca de sus órbitas al leerlo.

-Es hermoso, dudo que Keiko crea que lo hice yo.

-Dile que buscaste a una amiga para hacerlo, tú le diste las ideas y juntos embellecieron las palabras. Y las flores y los bombones que fueron ideas tuyas.

-Se lo diré, otra vez muchas gracias –le sonrió.

-Suerte –Clay se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kimiko se sintió feliz de poder haber ayudado a una pareja volver aunque no sabía cuáles eran los resultados, esperaban que fueran muy buenos. Kimiko subió rápidamente a casa de la tía donde le dijo a Raimundo que ya le había dado el poema y las cosas, ahora a esperar si daba resultado.

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho por tu amigo, el poema en verdad está muy bonito.

-Debo admitirlo, bombón, serías una genial casamentera...

-¡¿De veras lo crees?! Espero que ellos se reconcilien, forman una bonita pareja, tal vez en un futuro ellos podrían casarse y nos lo agradecerían.

-Sí, claro. Oye, Kim, ¿te puedo hacer pregunta? –preguntó cruzando los brazos, sentándose sobre la mesa.

-Una respuesta.

-Si se presenta la situación... si pasa... si da la casualidad que por el hecho siguiente... si… Aj, olvídalo.

-No, por favor dime –suplicó Kimiko interesada. Raimundo la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Bueno, si un alienígena y un humano llegaran a desposarse y tuvieran hijos, ¿cómo serían?

-Oh no lo sé, en la galaxia nunca había pasado algo similar, es posible que sean normales como el padre o tal vez tenga un talento sobrenatural como la madre. Pero lo más probable es que sean híbridos: mitad alienígena y mitad humanos.

-Oye, Kim, yo nunca dije si el humano era el padre y la extraterrestre era la madre.

-Eso no tiene la menor importancia –Kimiko apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Raimundo- nuestros hijos serán tan hermosos como su padre...

En ese momento Raimundo tuvo una visión: Se vio a sí mismo con ojeras en los ojos, todo desarreglado (perdiendo hasta el aseo de su presentación personal), hundido en el sofá con ocho niños revoloteándole encima. Dos niños completamente normales corrían alrededor de su mismo sofá, persiguiéndose. Una niña volaba por la cabeza, tenía el aspecto normal de una terrestre, pero tenía antenas en su cabeza. Otra niña no tenía antenas sobre su cabeza, pero mientras se probaba ropa delante del espejo su cabello cambiaba de color de acuerdo a cada conjunto, tenía un monto así grande de ropa. Kimiko por el otro lado a un bebé que no se cansaba de llorar y llorar, al sacarle los gases lo que salió fue una bola de fuego gigante mientras le llamaba la atención a la niña que volaba por toda la casa. Un niño jugaba a crear llamaradas cada vez más grandes de fuego pese de que tenía el aspecto de un niño terrestre. Un niño saltaba como loco con la mesa, tenía antenas y el curioso aspecto de un alienígena, pero no tenía los poderes que tenían otros de sus hermanos (cambiar de color de pelo, volar y poder de fuego). Una niña totalmente alienígena jalaba la camisa de su padre, llamándolo. Raimundo sacudió la cabeza, quien lo llamaba era Kimiko, se preocupó por verlo entrar en trance y no decir nada después.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?

-Nada, acabo de vivir una horrenda pesadilla –Kimiko arqueó una ceja, aturdida- ¿q-qué te hace pensar que me voy a casar contigo? –farfulló zafándose.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no podemos? Ya te dije que decidí entregarte mi corazón, ¿no quieres entender que yo soy la única mujer qué te puede hacer feliz?

-Tú no eres ninguna mujer –Kimiko alzó la cabeza, Raimundo se corrigió antes que ella se enojada-, me refiero que no eres una mujer terrestre. Ya te dije que tiraras esa idea de que es posible lo nuestro, además, no podemos casarnos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es ilegal, somos menores de edad y no lo permitirían, se formarían muchos líos. Y no quiero casarme, no puedes obligar a alguien en contra de su voluntad hacer algo como eso.

-Yo no te quiero obligar en contra de tu voluntad a casarte conmigo, pero podíamos irnos a mí planeta donde si somos mayores de edad. Sé que seríamos una hermosa pareja, si papá y los demás te conocieran ya no pensarían lo mismo sobre los seres humanos.

Kimiko le contó que los extraterrestres no les agradaban mucho los seres humanos ya que por cómo los representaba y lo metiches que eran enviando esas sondas espaciales y todas esas cosas, trataban mantenerse ocultos lo más lejos posible. Kimiko admitió que por como hablaban de ellos pensaba que eran lo peor creado en esta galaxia, llegó a odiarlos, incluso la palabra "humano" allá era considerado un insulto... Hasta que lo conoció. Raimundo la escuchó atentamente, se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca.

-La verdad es que estas historias espaciales y de extraterrestre nunca fueron de mi atención, siempre creí que ustedes eran un mito, una excusa para que los científicos enviaran todo el tiempo sus naves. En serio me sorprendí cuando supe que era verdad. Creí que ustedes eran verdes, con antenas, cola...

-¿Cola? No todavía no me ha salido... –replicó Kimiko apenada, echándose una mirada a su trasero de reojo. Raimundo puso los ojos desorbitados.

-Estaba pensando que en este fin de semana podríamos volver a la playa para esconder tu nave y vemos que se puede hacer, no sé mucho de mecánica, pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de que vuelvas a tu planeta. Conozco la playa mejor que nadie y he averiguado que más adelante hacia el oeste hay una cueva, podemos meterla ahí, si es que sabes conducirla.

-Oh sí claro que puedo.

-A propósito, nunca me dijiste el motivo de por qué querrías huir de tu planeta...

-Nunca lo dije, pero no tiene importancia.

-A mí sí me interesa –Kimiko ocultó su rostro-. Vamos, peinados locos, yo ya te he contado sobre mí, cuéntame sobre ti por favor –Kimiko lo miró, no pudo evitar decirle que no a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Estaba huyendo de un hombre malo...

-¿Eso es todo? ¿por qué no le dices a las autoridades de tu planeta para que se encarguen y ya?

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, empero, tú no lo entiendes. Este tipo tiene a todos engañados hasta mi propio padre, es muy poderoso, nadie se atreve a desafiarlo, él... Él quiere casarse conmigo.

-¿Quiere casarse contigo? ¿y pretendías tener una aventura conmigo, casándote? Dios, no lo puedo creer.

-Cuando lo dices así parece que estar enamorado es malo –Kimiko bajó las antenitas triste, se lamentó muy en el fondo de haberle confesado eso.

-No me malentiendas, pero ¿no puedes anular tu compromiso?

-No puedo, es más difícil de lo que crees, la única manera de que alguien "intervenga" es que también pida mi mano y luche contra el novio.

-¿Te refieres a un duelo entre los dos y quien gane se queda contigo?

-Algo así... ¿bueno, vamos a tener nuestra noche de películas sí o no?

-¿Ah? Por supuesto, vamos.

Raimundo tenía planeado para esta noche ver tres películas de inmenso terror que eran del género predilecto del joven surfista. Kimiko nunca antes había visto una de esas películas, pero confiaba en el buen gusto de Raimundo. Éste la llevó a su casa en la playa en donde conoció a los otros hermanos. Ya le había explicado que era el hermano mayor, dos estaban haciendo sus vidas independientemente. Las hermanas de Raimundo le echaron broma si la chica que llevó era su novia. Los hermanos Pedrosa ocuparon sus asientos.

La hermana mayor de Raimundo (realmente era la siguiente hermana después de él y la mayor de las 3 hermanas del chico), Raquel, decidió quedarse con la pequeña Rosa por si necesitaba algo, en vez de ver las películas terroríficas de su hermano bromista. Rosario y Rafael se sientan en el sofá grande junto a Raimundo. Rubén prefirió tirarse en el suelo y verla acostado. La extraterrestre se quedó sola en un acogedor sillón. Raimundo llamó a Clay y a Jermaine al ver que no llegaban cuando Rosario llevó a la sala de estar las palomitas de maíz y refresco. Para Jermaine ocurrió un compromiso de última hora, sufrió una sanción en la escuela y su padre no lo dejaría ir en lo que restaba del fin de semana. En cuanto a Clay... "una pariente lejana llegó a su casa y debía celebrarla... ¡Digo, atenderla!". Kimiko supuso que la idea de reconciliar a Clay y Keiko había dado funcionado. Raimundo se encogió de hombro.

-Parece ser que solo somos tú, yo y mis hermanos.

-Eso parece.

-¡Ya cállate y pon la película! –chilló Rosario. Raimundo se rió, le alborotó el cabello como gesto de cariño y probó con Rec I, enseguida apareció una mujer periodista en la pantalla.

La televisión de la sala de estar (la única) no era voluminosa, pero cuando apagas las luces en la noche y pones una película de terror, da mucho miedo. Rubén, al menos, se enteró de que no era una película de ciencia ficción si no de terror, fingió que se sentía mal y subió arriba. Ya solo quedan cuatro. Kimiko sintió mucho miedo durante esas horas, cerraba con fuerza los ojos cada vez que algo feo pasaba y se abrazaba a sí misma. Raimundo disfrutaba de esas escenitas, en contraste de Kimiko, se echaba a reír mientras comía cotufas. Kimiko trataba de hacerse la valiente, cerrar los ojos cuando pasaba algo y abrirlos cuando terminan pero no siempre acertaba con precisión, centraba entonces su atención en la comida. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Actividad Paranormal terminó, Rafael dijo que tenía que irse a dormir ya que si seguía trasnochándose no podría amanecer listo para la escuela. Solo tres quedaban. La siguiente y última película para aquella noche fue El Fotógrafo. A mitad de la película, Rosario se levantó, disculpándose, pero también tenía que ir a dormir.

-¿Segura? Creo que ya viene la mejor parte, ¿o no serás una miedosa?

-No soy una miedosa es que es muy tarde, ¿te vas a quedar hasta tarde con tu amiga?

-Así es.

-Okey, nos vemos. Un gusto en conocerte, Kimiko.

Casi las diez de la noche. Agatha pasó un mensaje a Kimiko, ya era muy tarde y tenía que ir a buscarla sin importarle que su salida no terminara. Kimiko suspiró de alivio, esperaba que viniera rápidamente así tendría una excusa perfecta donde Raimundo podría decir que era una miedosa. No podía permitir que pensara eso. El tiempo pasa, no llega y tiene miedo. Raimundo se echó a reír cuando el protagonista abrió los ojos por encima de la sábana para ver la cabeza de la mujer fantasma asomada por la cama. Cogió un puñado de palomitas de maíz y se lo llevó a la boca. Se volteó, vio a una Kimiko aterrada con los ojos cerrados a la fuerza, las uñas enterradas en sus brazos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Estaba asustada. Vaya, a pesar de que era de otro mundo, Kimiko seguía comportándose como una chica. Él extendió el brazo y tomó su mano. Kimiko abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una sonrisa dulce. El tacto de Raimundo era cálido.

-Tranquila, Kim, estoy aquí y mientras esté contigo no te pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Kimiko sonrió estaba sonrosada. Su cabello se tiñó de rosa pastel, lo podía sentir por debajo de su peluca, del blanco pasó a rosa de un segundo a otro. Ella se mudó al sofá grande con Raimundo donde lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas cada vez que sentía miedo, lo que fueron muchas veces...

* * *

Agatha había llegado como a las diez de las noches. A Kimiko se le hizo una noche difícil de dormir tranquila ya que tenía miedo de que la horrible mujer estuviera persiguiéndola, a lo mejor asomada o acostada con ella. Ya Raimundo le había dicho que nada de ahí era de verdad, pero a la linda extraterrestre le pareció que todo era muy real. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Kimiko no dejaba de voltearse por todos los lados, paranoica. Inclusive al acariciar a Peluche, solamente lo podía rasguñar del miedo y cuando Agatha la tomó por sorpresa en el baño, Kimiko dio un gran salto. Al menos el espectro horrible del instituto iba a faltar hoy (Ashley la expulsaron el resto de la semana). Por lo visto sus amigas solo las expulsaron un día ya que las vio chismoseando con Evelyn, las dos miraron a Kimiko con una mueca de desprecio y le dieron la espalda para hablar en otra parte. Justamente una persona se le acercó...

-¡Hola Kimiko! –saludó Keiko alegremente.

-Hola Keiko.

-Solo quería decirte que he vuelto con Clay gracias a ti, él ya me lo ha contado todo, y te estoy tan agradecida... A pesar de que no fueron esas ideas de él, yo lo conozco muy bien, ni tuvo que llegar a explicarme para saber que alguien le ayudó... Tuvo la valentía de por fin confesarme que me ama y lo he perdonado, ¡somos pareja otra vez!

-Me alegro por ti, Keiko.

-¿Qué te pasa, no estás feliz?

-No es por eso es que vi unas películas de terror con Raimundo y estoy algo nerviosa.

-A mí nunca me gustaron las pelis de terror, prefiero ver una buena comedia romántica pero es imposible que veas una con Raimundo.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene Raimundo en contra de los romances?

-No sé, Clay nunca me lo ha dicho, solamente que él odia ver películas románticas –Keiko se enarcó de hombros. Kimiko bajó la cabeza sin entender, Clay le había dado entender eso el otro día...- en fin, vine a darte algo en muestra de nuestro aprecio por habernos ayudado. Ven, ven… –Keiko la llevó cerca de una columna, bajó su morral y sacó varias fotografías-. Dime cuál fotografía te gustaría tener, antes que llegaras a la escuela, tenía un hobbie: Solía ir detrás de los chicos a hurtadillas y tomarle fotografías, luego las vendía a las chicas de la escuela a un precio razonable, ya no lo hago desde que salgo con Osito, pero debo admitir que el negocio prosperaba mucho. Me quedan algunas, dime cuál te gustaría tener...

Kimiko le echó un vistazo a cada una, ya sabía cuál pedir, pero quería saber si tenía. Había varias de chico que no conocía. Encontró una de Jermaine donde estaba rebotando el balón de baloncesto, estaba en el gimnasio practicando. Otra era de Clay podando un arbusto en el club de jardinería, con la mano ágil Keiko quitó entre las opciones la foto de Clay. Siguió mirando. Vio una de Jack, ¡no podía creerlo! Su cabello era de otro color (negro azabache), estaba sentado en el patio del recreo con una sonrisa dibujada en su semblante, tecleando un mensaje de texto. De no ser por los ojos jamás hubiera descubierto que se trataba de él. Se preguntó por qué cambio y a quién escribía tan feliz. Encontró la fotografía que necesitaba. Una de Raimundo, estaba surfeando en la playa.

-Esta, quiero esta.

-¿Raimundo? No sabía que era tu estilo aunque debí habérmelo supuesto, media comunidad femenina tiene puesto sus ojos en este galán, la tomé sin planearlo... Fui la playa y lo vi de lo lindo surfeándolo, lo hacía tan bien que decidí tomarle la foto con mi celular. Aquí tienes Kimiko, toda tuya, ¡disfrútala! Nos vemos –Keiko se despidió. Ahora debía encontrar un marco para poner la foto en su habitación y verla todas las noches antes de dormir. Sonó el timbre.

La hora que viene era la de biología, lastimosamente no había tocado con Raimundo en su grupo cuando se dividían para los laboratorios. Subió las escaleras y fue al laboratorio de biología, primera mano a la derecha. Cada uno de los alumnos iba sentándose con quien le caía bien. Kimiko se sintió un poco sola. De ser así se hubiera sentado con Raimundo. Pues que parece que es en pareja la cuestión. La profesora de biología vino con los alumnos, ella acarreaba una cesta.

-Buenos días clase –exclamó-, espero que hayan amanecido de buen humor porque tenemos trabajo por hacer, el día de hoy tengo preparado una actividad especial que será nuestro proyecto escolar y tendrá mayor ponderación en sus notas, ya que estamos viendo todo lo que tiene que ver con salud, he...

-Disculpe, llego tarde –Jack Spicer aparece en la puerta. Le entregó un pase de entrada.

-Espere, señorito Spicer, tendrá que sentarse con alguien... –dijo, el chico se detuvo-. No lo voy a dejar sentar solo otra vez, en la práctica de hoy necesita una pareja. Sí, ya sé, tendrá que sentarse con la Srta. Tohomiko.

Kimiko abrió los ojos como platos. Jack le agradaba en cierto sentido que la ayudó contra la loca de Ashley, pero debía admitir que aquel chico le ponía los nervios de puntas. Nunca conocía alguien tan misterioso y tan frío. A Jack tampoco parecía que la idea le encantaba. Miró a Kimiko.

-Vamos, señorito Spicer, tome asiento. Está haciendo perder nuestro tiempo.

Jack se sentó de mala gana al lado de Kimiko. Como la chica ocupaba el asiento junto a la ventana. Tiró su bolso a un lado, se sentó con mala cara y enfadado y, desvió la mirada. La muchacha sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La profesora le explicó a la clase que en cada jueves de la semana irían trabajando en este proyecto escolar. A partir de ahora, el compañero que tuvieran al lado sería su compañero en el proyecto mismo... Kimiko miró a Jack de reojo, empero, éste la estaba mirando con anterioridad apenas dijo esas palabras, su mano tapaba su boca por lo que no sabía exactamente qué opinaba al respecto. Nada bueno, pensó Kimiko. La profesora les dijo que con el elemento que trabajarían en clases sería... Hizo una pausa, se dirigió a la cesta, sacando un hermoso conejito blanco de grandes ojos rojos de los que saltan de los sombreros de los magos…

-Awwwwww –exclamaron las chicas... hasta Kimiko, Jack se aclaró la garganta, Kimiko se echó para atrás. Al parecer mientras explicaba, la tarea consistía en cuidar al conejo blanco aparentemente. Jack no es una persona fácil de manejar, pensó Kimiko, pero debería dejar de ser tan miedosa y decirle que si tenía problemas en vez de estar con sus rodeos hablar con la profesora y cambiar de pareja o hacerlo individual. Aunque por otro lado... Pudiera conocer bien al misterioso pelirrojo. Lo primero que hizo fue repartir un conejo blanco a cada pareja. Kimiko adoraba tener entre sus brazos a este adorable conejito, acariciarlo era como tocar algo muy suave y sedoso. Nunca había visto una criatura más tierna y adorable que esta, pensó Kimiko abrazándolo afectuosamente. La primera labor sería oír los latidos del corazón del conejo. Kimiko decidió comenzar hacerlo porque Jack no parecía animado ni con su proyecto ni con su compañera de proyecto para biología. Jack al final tuvo que terminar ayudando porque era su responsabilidad también. Al final de la clase, tuvieron que devolver los conejos a la cesta...

-¿Quieres cargarla? No la cargaste, dejaste que me ocupara yo.

-No...

-¿Siempre eres tan amable?

-Solo con los nuevos –sonrió Jack.

-Oye, vamos a tener que trabajar juntos en este proyecto y si ese es tu ánimo, habla con la profesora y pídele que te cambie.

-Ya le pedí, me dijo que no... No me iba a cambiar solo porque no me agradabas.

-¿No podemos hacerlo por individual?

-No, los conejos escasean... En realidad son prestados de la tienda de animales y no tienen más.

-Oh, entonces tendremos que trabajar como un equipo, ¿no? Podría ser el comienzo de algo bueno.

-¿Exactamente qué ganará Jack Spicer si eres su compañera de equipo?

-Eh... ¿el placer de mí compañía?

-¿Ja, solo eso? Está bien, supongo que tendré que soportarte si no hay de otra.

Jack se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios. Era un chico bastante raro. Kimiko acarició la piel del conejo blanco antes de irse a su sucesiva clase en el salón. Esta vez Kimiko prefirió sentarse en un lugar lejos de Jack, ya había tenido suficiente de él por un día, a pesar que no era un mal vecino tenerlo atrás. El profesor llegó un poco tarde. Hora de sacar cuadernos. El día transcurrió tranquilo y normal luego del inconveniente en clases de biología. Kimiko se sentía tranquila de estas pequeñas vacaciones sin Ashley.

Aunque en la hora de recreo le fue imposible no pernoctar que algo con Oma no iba bien. Oma no habló con ella desde el día anterior y no quería perturbarla puesto que el miércoles fue un día muy agitado para la pobre. Se acercó a ella para preguntarle. Oma afirmó que estaba bien, ya su padre habló con ella y le pidió disculpas, estos dos días se estaba comportando muy amoroso, hicieron las paces. Pero el sexto sentido de Kimiko le advertía que Oma no estaba del todo bien. Insistió, pero Oma no quiso hablar del tema. Según el periódico de Evelyn, el problema quizás no era por el padre a pesar de que todos lo habían visto en días anteriores con su peor cara, realmente quien llevaba los pantalones en la casa de los Crudos era la matriarca de la familia. ¿La madre de Oma es estricta con él?, pensó Kimiko. Tal vez debía volver a insistir con ella en otra oportunidad. La chica ya se dirigía a casa al final de las clases, recogiendo sus cosas de su casillero cuando Clay se acercó.

-Hola Kimiko.

-Hola Clay, ya Keiko vino a contarme que ustedes dos volvieron. Felicidades.

-Oh sí, muchas gracias, te debemos una, compañera...

-¿Y bien qué pasó?

-Es que –Clay se rascó la cabeza, nervioso- el cumpleaños de Keiko es la semana que viene y sería un insulto que no le trajera a Keiko un presente, además de que esta es una perfecta oportunidad de demostrarle que me importa.

-¿Y? –canturreó Kimiko.

-Estaba pensando en ir en este fin de semana al centro comercial en busca de algo bonito que le pueda gustar, aprovechando que tengo el permiso de mí papá, pero no sé qué puedo regalarle y ya que tú eres una chica, pensaba...

-¿Pensabas que podría ir contigo al centro comercial a ayudarte a escoger un regalo?

-Si no quieres, está bien, lo entendería porque te he causado muchas molestias...

-¿Estás de broma? Claro que iría, no conozco esta ciudad e ir a un centro comercial con una persona que me enseñe el lugar no estaría demás.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Kimiko, pagar la factura contigo me resultará muy caro.

Kimiko se echó a reír justamente en ese momento escuchó las voces de Raimundo y Jack. Clay también las escuchó porque inmediatamente puso una mueca y se volteó. Provenían al final del pasillo. Kimiko corrió hasta el final del pasillo.

-Asume las consecuencias de tus actos, pedazo de basura.

-¡Sí, te voy a enseñar las consecuencias que tiene ir tocándome las narices!...

Efectivamente, eran las voces de Raimundo y Jack... a punto de agredirse físicamente...

* * *

Entretanto, en la pacífica y hermosa ciudad de CosmosXiaolin, un vehículo monstruoso iba aproximándose a toda costa. Debía ser una unidad perteneciente al gobierno. Su forma le da una estabilidad adicional y sus ruedas chatas y lisas son excelentes para todo terreno. La parte frontal está equipada con cañones estáticos de alta velocidad, lo cuales son capaces de inutilizar los sistemas eléctricos de un vehículo en fuga a una distancia de 4,8 kilómetros de distancia. El techo protector puede resistir ante todo tipo de ataque realizado por aire y se dobla como un panel solar para un rendimiento adicional en los combustibles. El vehículo estaba pintado de colores rojo y blanco. A bordo de la unidad estaba un cuerpo de agentes de gobierno que operan la máquina en busca de señales de vida extraterrestre.

Estos señores hace unos días detectaron un objeto oriundo del espacio que había aterrizado en este lugar y hacían alusión que aquel objeto podría ser una nave espacial abordada por seres vivientes de otro planeta, y esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle no solo la humanidad que hay vida en otros planetas si no que el comandante pueda darle un ascenso, podría ser el mayor descubrimiento que la humanidad hubiera hecho en este siglo XXI. Detrás de la silla del comandante, escribía de nuevo las siglas: CY. Iba sentado un hombre joven, con las facciones maduras y serias, melena negra azabache y lustrosa, los ojos color caramelo, la piel pálida, iba vestido con el uniforme de la fuerza aérea. Con las estrellas que mostraba que se ganó su rango de comandante.

-Es aquí, perfecto –dejó su taza de té en el brazo de su sillón-. Es hora de alistar mi discurso ante las cámaras, pronto acabemos de terminar nos pondremos a trabajar. Recibimos una fuerte señal del navegador hacia la parte este de la ciudad.

-Como usted diga, comandante Chase Young.

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capítulo 7. Esta historia parece lejos de terminar, pero mis fics nunca son tan largos. ¡Clay y Keiko regresaron! Todo lo que Kimiko y Raimundo hicieron en el capítulo anterior sirvió para algo, mejor así porque les llevó toda la tarde. ¿Qué le pasará a Oma? Se dicen que tiene problemas con su madre, cálmense mis malvaviscos asados, no se me despeluquen todavía porque van a conocer a su madre a su debido tiempo. Seguramente se preguntarán si fue parte de mi plan malvado la idea de los conejos para que Kimiko y Jack trabajaran juntos y se conocieran mejor, ¿pues que comen que adivinan? :) En este instituto siempre está pasando algo, ¿no se han dado cuenta? ¿qué pasará en el viernes en el instituto? Si no es el viernes, es el lunes cuando Ashley vuelva de sus minis vacaciones. Dios, yo tengo mente de telenovela barata por las cosas que he escrito, ¿no lo creen? Odio la telenovela barata. **

**Y esa pelea entre Raimundo y Jack fue algo inesperado, otra vez estos dos se vuelven a pelear como perros y gatos, notamos que Raimundo al parecer no le gusta el romance (la idea empezó desde el capítulo anterior y aquí rebotó), ¿qué será qué tiene? Ahora tiene un problema con Jack, parece que tienen que arreglas cuentas pendientes, todo tiene su explicación pero a su debido tiempo. Nada es inventado ahora. Todo aquí fue planificado desde que se empezó a hacer la historia. Pero todavía más inesperado fue la aparición de Chase como el macabro agente del gobierno (qué raro, Chase siempre le doy papeles importantes: como empresario acaudalado, como doctor, trabajando para el gobierno, como policía, como general...). No, la próxima vez le daré uno más humilde, ¡será bombero! **

**-Bombón... ¡Digo, bombero Chase sálvame de un incendio!**

**Aparentemente, Chase parece que quiere cazar a una linda extraterrestre del planeta Pyromania (por Dios, alguien tiene que darse cuenta de que existe y lanzarse a la búsqueda frenética de buscar vida extraterrestre). Ese hombre nunca descansa, lo que si les digo es que él trae consigo una sorpresita que nadie se espera... **

**Al final Raimundo y Kimiko se quedaron solos para ver su noche de películas... de terror. Saben, yo no hago las cosas así por así, siempre las hago con predimitación (aunque hay lectores de FanFiction que exageran un poco y se cogen todo hasta lo más tonto como hoy me desayuné huevos revueltos cuando no tiene nada que ver, creo que están paranoicos porque quieren ganarme en el misterio y aquí hay uno jugoso para ustedes, como me dijo una autora: Tú eres de las que detrás de la historia que montaste, tienes otra historia por atrás) y por alguna razón quise que Kimiko viera películas de terror por un episodio que verán ustedes mucho más adelante. Creo que yo hubiera puesto las mismas caras que Kimiko en esa noche, pero yo no tenía a alguien como Raimundo para que me abrazara. Las películas no son de mi invención, existen, yo me vi dos, aterrada. El fotógrafo... No recomiendo esa película para gente que tiene problemas de corazón ni que tiene pesadillas después de ver películas de terror. Creo que no pude estar tranquila en el baño en unas semanas (la tipa se metió en el baño del protagonista por amor de Dios). Recuerdo que una vez una de mis colegas, luego de ver esa película (la película la vi con mis compañeros de clases), me contó que tuvo un sueño en donde ella y yo éramos las protagonistas de una versión paralela de la película... ¿Y adivinen quién era el fantasma? El Sr. Clay Bailey, no sé, casi nunca le hablo de Duelo Xiaolin ya que me ignora en mis asuntos y justamente sueña que Clay la está persiguiendo, pero más lindo fue el final: En su sueño terminé muerta, me suicidé tirándome por una ventana desde el último piso. Ah bueno ya pasó... Esperen, ¿por qué veo sangre en mi dedo? ¿de quién es esta sangre?**

**-Tuya...**

**No verdad, lo juro por Dios, estoy botando sangre por la boca... ¿pero por qué?**

**-No sé...**

**A lo mejor mi garganta está estropeada o... No, no... ¿O sí? Estoy asustada. Bueno nos vemos en la semana que viene y no sueñen con Clay como fantasma, él no será Raimundo, pero no es feo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**PD: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-¿Qué es, Alice, cuál es el escándalo de esta vez?**

**Es mi cabeza. ¡En vez de desarrollar fics, lo único que hace es crear más fics y fics!**

**-Ay no, Alice, no nos jorobes. ¿Cómo es eso que se te ocurrió un nuevo fic?**

**¡No lo puedo evitar, estoy muy inspirada! Xiaolin Chronicles y el nuevo dorama... Mi imaginación está demasiado sensible. Este fic también ocurrió sin que lo planeara. No lo entiendo, seguramente se debe a los meses que pasé sin pensaren nuevos fics y ahora explota la bomba...**

**-¿Qué vaina nueva se te ocurrió ahora?**

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen, los fics que se me han ocurrido hasta ahora y los tengo programados:**

**Cuentos de Halloween (yo lo dije una vez, pero lo repetiré por dos razones: soy una lora parlanchina y la segunda porque FanFiction no sabe nada): Tus héroes y villano cómico favoritos: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y el mismo Jack Spicer, se reúnen en un solo fic para compartirnos sus anécdotas y experiencias más tenebrosas en el mes terrorífico de Octubre. Edición especial: Noche de brujas. Protagonistas principales: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y Jack. Antagonistas principales: ¿Los monstruos de los cuentos?... Estreno: 1 de octubre del 2013.**

**Xiaolin ****Chrismast (lo mismo que con Cuentos de Halloween)****: Sigamos las proezas de Jack Spicer, un gran empresario con un corazón de piedra. Para sacar partido financiero a sus compradores, obliga a sus empleados trabajar en nochebuena en el último minuto. Dependerá de sus empleados y la ayuda de un mágico Shen Gong Wu, de asegurarse de que Jack Spicer se dé cuenta de su error y permita a sus empleados celebrar la Navidad como lograr un cambio de corazón. Basado en la obra maestra de Charles Dickens: Cuento de Navidad. Edición especial: Navidad. Protagonistas principales: Jack. Antagonistas principal: ¿el propio Jack? Estreno: Primera semana de diciembre del 2013. **

**La traición conoce mi nombre (título ganador después de encuestar a mis padres, mis colegas y una lectora: 14 votos contra 6 votos). Ya ustedes saben todo, la fecha de estreno: Diciembre.**

**El Príncipe de los Monstruos (título ganador después de compartir la opinión con mis padres, mis colegas y una lectora: 19 votos contra 1 voto). Ya ustedes saben todo, la fecha de estreno: Noviembre.**

**Mamma Mia o Dulceamargo (títulos a discusión, tal vez se me ocurra uno mejor más adelante, pero hasta ahora me gusta más el primero): Omi tiene el sueño de convertirse en el mejor chef de su nación, él es el hijo ilegítimo de un reconocido y rico presidente de una cadena de restaurantes y una simple empleada doméstica. Más el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa cuando tendrá que enfrentarse cara a cara con la familia que lo exilió de su lugar en la familia, contra su envidioso hermanastro y la codiciosa esposa de su padre, si quiere lograr su sueño y tomar el lugar que le corresponde. Rated: T. Protagonistas principales: Omi. Pareja del fic: Omi y Megan. Antagonistas principales: Jack (aleluya, vuelve a ser el malo de la película después de un largo tiempo), Wuya (en estos tres fics hay algo en común y es que Wuya es la villana, este será el año de Wuya) y Hannibal. Nunca van a ver a una madre e hijo tan compenetrados maquiavélicamente como Wuya y Jack en ese fic. Sustituirá a uno de los fics que está arriba, probablemente el Príncipe de los Monstruos si tomamos en cuenta que éste fic es más corto.**

**-Si sigues pensando en más fics y con lo que te espera en el colegio: Vas a terminar en el manicomio.**

**Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Alguna vez han conocido a alguien con mucha imaginación que se le ocurre cinco fics en lo que respecta a menos de un mes? ¿no o sí? Como sea, mis malvaviscos asados necesito tiempo para mi cabeza... **


	8. Quién necesita una chica de ojos verdes?

**8º**

**¿Quién necesita una chica de ojos verdes? **

Raimundo agarró a Jack del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó contra los casilleros. Kimiko no podía soportar quedarse de brazos cruzados y contemplar cómo los dos se enganchaban a puño. ¿Por qué los seres humanos no pueden resolver sus conflictos personales dialogando como dos seres civilizados sin llegar a la parte de violencia? Qué te vas a meter en un buen lío Raimundo, pensó Kimiko que trató interponiéndose entre los dos para separarlos. Pero Jack la empujó suavemente. Kimiko rebotó contra el suelo. Clay llegó corriendo.

-No te entrometas –gruñó Jack. Clay la ayudó a levantarse. Consiguió que Jack se alejara al final, ya habían peleado porque de los orificios nasales de Jack borbotaban gotas de sangre. Quedando solamente Raimundo, Clay y Kimiko.

-¿Pero qué pasó esta vez, socio?

-Nada que los incumbe a ninguno de vosotros dos... –espetó Raimundo, enojado. Se arregló su ropa desordenada y se fue zapateando fuertemente el piso.

-¿Se puede saber qué bicho le picó a Raimundo? Nunca antes lo había visto así.

-Verás, compañera, ya que tú eres nueva, deberías enterarte que la relación entre Raimundo y Jack son de perros y gatos… –explicó Clay, utilizando una de sus muchas metáforas-, son rivales desde hace un par de años atrás cuando no habías llegado a este instituto. No habían tenido una pelea como esa hace tiempo, los dos siempre se han tratado de evitar lo más que puedan, hasta ahora me pareció raro verlos otra vez juntos en un mismo lugar que no fuera el salón, lo más lejos posible. Es por eso que Raimundo se sienta al frente y Jack al final.

-¿Pero por qué Raimundo y Jack se odian tanto?

-Créeme, compañera, no soy el más indicado para decírtelo. Pasó hace tanto que ya creo que nadie se acuerda, excepto ellos dos. Pienso que Raimundo o Jack en todo caso son los que deben de decirte, lo que debo decirte, por lo que Raimundo me ha dicho que te encanta entrometerte que no intentes por nada en el mundo hacer que las cosas funcionen bien para Jack y Raimundo. Las heridas del pasado son demasiado profundas, mejor me voy de aquí o seré un vaquero muerto para mañana. Nos vemos, Kim y gracias por ayudarme.

Por alguna razón, Kimiko intuía que Clay se fue porque temía soltar algo que no quería que supiera. Estaba muy misterioso este vaquero. Temía que si le preguntaba a Raimundo qué le pasó con Jack podría irritarlo. Tendría que intentarlo con Jack, pero su relación tampoco es tan buena que se diga y si apenas la soportaba tenerla cerca, menos iba a confesarle algo personal de él. Aunque si todo marcha bien con este asunto del proyecto de biología, tal vez podría averiguar un indicio. Kimiko pensó en preguntarle a su tía para ver si tenía idea de algo. La chica terminó de recoger sus cosas y se fue a casa de la tía. Como siempre que fue recibida por Peluche, le comentó sus problemas. A mediados de la tarde que Kimiko estaba haciendo su tarea, su celular repicó. Atendió. Era Raimundo, se escuchaba muy alarmado y nervioso, le pidió que prendiera el televisor en el canal 2.

Kimiko no entendía que pasaba hasta que pasó por los canales y llegó al predestinado. En la televisión apareció un hombre de cabellos negros y voz aterciopelada, uniformado, hablando con distintos medios de la televisión. El mundo de Kimiko se le desmoronó encima cuando supo que ya los humanos tenían cierta sospecha de que un cuerpo celeste o un prototipo de nave espacial se estrelló contra la Tierra hace algunos días, en la pequeña y bonita localidad de CosmosXiaolin, es posible que entre todos nosotros habita un astuto alienígena... Kimiko fue incapaz de seguir contemplando la noticia que apagó el televisor. Si los humanos descubrían la nave espacial roja. No pondría en peligro su vida a punto de ser sometidas a pruebas científicas y sería el ícono del momento por la televisión, si no la existencia de la gente que vive en su planeta. Habría violado una regla primordial en su planeta. Kimiko entró en la desesperación.

-Peinados locos, cálmate, nadie va a descubrir tu nave. La ocultáremos donde nadie pueda encontrarla. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, de pasado mañana, cambiemos nuestros planes de mudar la nave mañana mismo en el ocaso. Esa gente solo habla pura peste, pero nunca hacen nada. Con más razón tienes que salir de aquí si no quiere que te descubran...

Kimiko no quería irse. No quería ser más Kim-U. Solo quería ser una terrestre más llamada Kimiko Tohomiko y vivir felizmente junto a Raimundo, aún tenía tiempo de conquistarlo. Podía esconderse en este planeta para siempre, el planeta está cubierto en su mayor parte de agua, la mortal enemiga en su planeta por lo que Hannibal jamás se le ocurriría buscarla allí y eso lo haría un buen escondite. Además, de que en su planeta le enseñaron que debía de luchar por su felicidad. Kimiko temía que sus problemas de extraterrestre pudieran meter a Raimundo en un lío cuando no pretendía eso. ¿Qué debería hacer, Peluche?, pensó Kimiko acariciando a peluche dormido sobre su regazo. Mordisqueó la punta de su lápiz. ¿Debería luchar por mi amor y tratar de ser feliz en este planeta? ¿o debería alejarme a sabiendas que Hannibal no tardará de encontrarme y me hará regresar a mí planeta para casarse conmigo? Esa opción me haría muy desgracia, pero mantendría a Raimundo a salvo. Pero Hannibal no me quiere a mí, seguía pensando en voz alta Kimiko, luego de oír esa conversación con su mascota... Lo que quiere es nuestra fortuna, cuando mi padre está al borde de la quiebra y solo mi matrimonio con Hannibal podrá salvarnos de la ruina. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿qué? Mi corazón dice que debo seguir luchando por mi amor y mi cabeza dice que debería volver a casa... ¿Tú que me aconsejas Peluche?, indagó Kimiko. Peluche profirió un largo bostezo.

-Sí, eso pensé...

Kimiko continuaba haciendo su tarea cuando la tía Agatha llegó a casa. Kimiko se apresuró a recibirla gratamente y a atenderla. Agatha ya sospechaba que iba a pedirle algo y acertó en sus sospechas cuando le comentó sobre la salida al centro comercial. Agatha estuvo de acuerdo. También le insinuó sobre la pelea entre Raimundo y Jack, pero no tenía la menor de idea por qué se la llevaban mal estos dos. Su sobrino casi nunca le refiere su vida en la escuela o habla de sus compañeros, que no sean Jermaine y Clay, por supuesto. Kimiko le preguntó si sabía por qué Raimundo no le gustaban ver las películas comedia romántica o si tenía en contra de los romances, quería saber un poco más de él.

-Mi sobrino se la da de galán y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seduce a más de una chica, no le quita nadie ni siquiera yo que tiene su mérito, mi sobrino es un experto en el arte del flirteo, su vida amorosa es un poco agitada, creo que nunca ha tenido una relación estable, una chica diferente cada día: Morenas, rubias, pelirrojas... Y si ha tenido una chica, jamás me lo ha dicho...

-Ya veo.

Kimiko se había quedado un poco intranquila con la respuesta. Antes de irse a la cama, la chica sacó a escondidas la fotografía de Raimundo. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y luego la besó. Hasta le preguntó a Agatha indirectamente que escogería entre un deber con uno mismo y otro con el corazón. La respuesta de ella fue sencilla: Lo que creyera que estaba correcto. Y bien, para ella, después de meditar, era correcto buscar la felicidad y luchar por su amor. Sí, esa era la decisión correcta. No solo los humanos tienen derecho a ser felices, los extraterrestres también pensó Kimiko en un suspiro. Dejó la fotografía frente la cómoda mientras un libro la sostenía de pie para al despertarse encontrarse con los ojos del chico de sus sueños, seguro que espantará las pesadillas de anoche con la terrible fantasma. Al día siguiente todo le pareció de lo más tranquilo y normal. Se levantó con buen pie para acabar bien con su primera semana en la escuela.

Hasta ahora nada le parece horrible, aunque tenía que ponerse al día y afincarse en los estudios. Según Raimundo tan solo debía leer y releer los temas para el examen hasta perder la consciencia... Ya que los exámenes eran, también en su opinión, una hojita donde te pasan un montón de preguntas (algunas peores que otras) para medir su aplicación del conocimiento de lo aprendido. Le prometió pasar exitosamente estos exámenes para hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Kimiko se enfrentó a las cuatro primeras horas de clases regulares sin que las amigas de Ashley se les ocurrieran hacer una gracia, fue un día tranquilo sin nada especial. El recreo, ahora que nadie se colaba en su fila y tuvo la suerte de que no había mucha gente. Se merendó bien. Se encaminó a botar lo que sobraba de su charola en la papeleta. Cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Se volteó. Era un hombre alto, fornido, calvo, de ojos negros, vestido como para ir al gimnasio y de su cuello colgaba un silbato.

-Buenos días, soy el profesor Guan y me incorporo desde hoy al cuerpo de profesores. Voy a ser el nuevo profesor de educación física.

-Ah, un placer. Mi nombre es Kimiko, curso el último año –Kimiko estrechó la mano, sin estar segura como saludar a un profesor.

-Qué bien, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? No conozco este lugar, ¿podrías mostrármelo?

-Yo también soy nueva, pero creo que podría mostrarle los lugares que conozco.

Kimiko mostró los lugares a su profesor que Oma le enseñó en su primer día. Comenzó por la planta baja, enseñándole los clubs, algunos salones, el salón de profesores, donde estaba la dirección y subdirección, los laboratorios, el patio, el salón del consejo de estudiantil y le presentó a la hija del director, a la que calificó como una persona servicial y a quién podía acudir.

-Hola Kimiko, ¿quién te acompaña?

-Soy el profesor Guan.

-¡Ah, verdad, hoy usted empezaba, nuestro antiguo profesor de educación física se jubiló! Bien, a lo que necesite a su disposición.

-Muchas gracias a los dos, creo que este tour improvisado podría ser todo lo que necesito saber. Hasta entonces… –el nuevo profesor se despidió de las chicas amablemente. Éstas le devolvieron la despedida con la mano.

-Lamento haberte molestado con eso, Kimiko, se supone que era mi trabajo.

-No hay de qué, ¿pero qué hay de ti, Oma? ¿Ya estás mejor?

-¿Mejor, a qué te refieres?

-En la escuela todavía se siente el reciente escándalo del robo de los exámenes pero pareces que hay algo que te preocupa, todos apunta a que se deben que es por tu madre. Dicen que es estricta contigo.

-Te aconsejo que no hagas caso de los rumores que corren por ahí, no trae nada bueno.

-¿Pero tu madre si es estricta?

-Tal vez, un poquito. Sin embargo, el problema no es con ella, es conmigo. Siento que algo en mí no está bien, hasta ahora no me había preocupado de esos insignificantes pormenores, pero creo que ya puedo empezar a preocuparme.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Es que ese es el detalle, no me siento mal o enferma, gozo de una perfecta salud al parecer. Es que veo a las otras chicas y siento que yo soy diferente a ellas en cierto modo... –Oma se volteó a reordenar los papeles- sabes, a mí cuando me molestaban me acusaban de ser una marimacha.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo tengo bastante claro, pero por lo que me explicó mi padre, es cuando una chica tiene algunas actitudes varoniles. A mí desde pequeña me han gustado cosas de chicos, juguetes y preferencias con lo que veo, participar en algunas actividades que son consideradas rudas para las niñas, pero no lo considero insano puesto que no era el primer caso en el mundo ni tampoco me molesta hacer las cosas de chicas –Oma le mostró su mano, Kimiko la tomó. Y se veía un trabajo estilizado de un buen manicurista-: Megan y yo nos hicimos la manicura ayer por la tarde, me invitó. Siempre he tenido la idea de la cabeza: Todavía en momentos horribles o varoniles como patear un balón debemos siempre vernos hermosa.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Qué ya me estoy hartando de que me digan tabla de planchar, que mientras esté jugando un partido de baloncesto me confundan con un chico, que critiquen mi voz, que no les guste mi estatura... Creo que no soy normal porque... –Oma bajó la voz y le pidió que se acercara, Kimiko se agachó- aún no me ha bajado...

-¿Te bajó qué?

-Tengo apenas trece años y unas les viene más tarde, pero aún así estoy algo preocupada... Le dije a mi madre que me llevara a un doctor y no quiso hacerlo. Además, lo que te dije de las marimachas, la mayoría del caso es porque no están conformes con su sexo y más tarde presentan preferencias sexuales a... a su mismo sexo...

-¿Pero tú no has tenido esas preferencias, verdad que no?... –Oma se mordió el labio. No la pudo a ver a los ojos, desvió la mirada.

-No me gusta pensar en esas cosas, siento que estoy muy joven todavía. ¿Ves por qué estoy angustiada? No puedo hablar de esto con nadie y tú mucho menos, me tienes que prometer que no le dirás absolutamente a nadie, lo que se dijo aquí se queda aquí. Si Evelyn se entera seré la primicia del mes...

-No te preocupes, no tienes nada absolutamente, seguro serán manías tuyas. Eres una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco… -Oma le sonrió débilmente, no seguía convencida. Justo en ese momento en el altoparlante se escuchó la voz del director llamando a los profesores para una junta urgente de último minuto-. ¿Pasará algo serio?

-Ah ya veo, no es tan serio, es medio serio. No me obligues a decírtelo ya que es un secreto de Estado, de ligas mayores, del jefe de jefes, el supremo, que no puedo revelar hasta luego que se me autorice, ¿me comprendes?

-No.

-Que bueno porque yo me entiendo menos –sonrió Oma.

Sonó el timbre del recreo. Oma despidió a Kimiko. La extraterrestre seguía pensando en la pobre Oma. Esperaba que el problema de Oma no fuera muy serio, aunque quizás debía de verse con el tal doctor por si acaso. Se preguntó por qué su madre no la llevaba allá, cuál es el secreto que esconde, si no tuviera la llevaría inmediatamente. Es su hija. Tal vez lo que necesitaba a Oma era hablar con su madre como lo había hecho con ella, haciéndole saber sus problemas. Una madre siempre sabría qué hacer. Llegó al salón todavía pensando en la chica. Parece ser que no era la única que se llevó con una sorpresa por la apariencia de ella.

El día aconteció normal y tranquilo. Con las tareas, clases y actividades regulares de un día cualquiera a pesar de que la profesora que le tocaba luego de recreo llegó tarde debido a la improvista reunión. Se preguntó qué había pasado ahora. No creía que era para saludar al nuevo profesor. Se volvió a cruzar caras con el pelirrojo, no se dirigieron la palabra. Jack parecía que automáticamente olvidó lo que pasó ayer y si no, pretendía llevar la fiesta en paz. Al final del día, tenía pensado de irse con Raimundo. Hoy tocaba ir al club de música por lo que asistió tempranamente. La maestra trataba de encontrarle un instrumento con el que pudiera llevarse bien. Kimiko mostró ser desastrosa con cada uno.

-Me recuerdas un poco a Raimundo –comentó ella-, él hizo numerosos cambios de club en club tratando de buscar con cuál encajaba, tampoco encontró su instrumento a la primera. Incluso en su primer contacto con la guitarra no le fue bien, pero Raimundo no quería darse por vencido y día y noche arduamente practicó hasta convertirse en un fenómeno con ella. Creo que esto en cierta manera lo ayudó a su sueño de convertirse en estrella del pop.

-¿En serio? No sabía.

Raimundo, Jermaine y Clay llegaron juntos a ensayar sus instrumentos. Pues que la canción nueva todavía no salían del procesador de ideas de Raimundo. Jermaine le reprendió por no tenerla lista para el tiempo pedido. Raimundo le pidió un poco más de tiempo, diciéndole que a fin de mes tendría la nueva canción. Es que con los estudios y las cosas como están en su casa le habían incapacitado escribir una canción. Jermaine parecía inconforme con tal respuesta. Si esto marchaba así, el futuro de la banda se venía a pique. Clay vaciló. Kimiko se quedó a oírlos. Maravillosos como siempre. Los tres eran unos excelentes músicos. Oyó una segunda canción de la banda casi al final. Raimundo tiene una preciosa voz, una voz suave y varonil, ya sea cantando o hablando pensó la alienígena. Kimiko rompe en aplausos emocionada junto a la profesora.

-¿En serio no han pensado alguna vez tocar su música afuera? Tocan como virtuosos.

-No se nos ha presentado una oportunidad porque no hemos tocado puertas. Una vez lo hacíamos, pero ya hace tiempo que esta música no ha salido de estos muros...

-Y la idea creo que no es presentarse con solo tres canciones.

-Bueno, excelente muchachos. Me encantaría quedarme, en serio, pero tengo compromisos que atender. Vámonos Kim... –Raimundo hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Kimiko lo siguió.

-¡Adiós chicos!

Jermaine y Clay se despidieron, se quedaron otro rato. Quién sabe, hablar cosas de chicos. Raimundo le dijo que irían a la playa. Se cambió en el baño de los chicos la camisa, para ir a la playa. Tenía su bañador dentro de su bolso. Le dijo que como de la escuela a la playa tomaría un tiempo si iban caminando, irían en un bus. Kimiko nunca antes había tomado un autobús y con Raimundo, la idea le resultaba atractiva. Kimiko se sentó junto la ventana a observar. Raimundo sonrió mientras la observaba, Kimiko parecía una niña en una dulcería dando brincos. Señalándole todo lo que le parecía bonito. Raimundo le seguía la corriente. Chequeó su reloj, eran las cinco y diez. Les tomó un cuarto de hora. Le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Kimiko y Raimundo bajaron en la última parada, siguieron a pie hacia abajo hasta llegar a la playa.

-Tu nave espacial se hundió al mar, tendremos que descender.

-¿No podrías ir tú?

-No sé como pilotear esa cosa.

-Es que yo, no sé, no estoy segura...

-No te preocupes, agárrate de mí y todo irá bien, ¿confías en mí, no? –podría decirse que la compró con esa hermosa sonrisa que le sacó.

-Sí confío en ti –asintió con la cabeza.

-Okey, vamos.

Raimundo rápidamente se preparó para ir a bucear el mundo submarino. Kimiko se abrazó a él fuertemente, aún sin haber bajado completamente al agua. Kimiko trago una bocanada de aire por consejo del joven surfista antes de hundir la cabeza bajo el agua. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Raimundo tocó su mano. Kimiko los abrió. De repente sus antenitas brillaron en la oscuridad del mar mientras Raimundo iba braceando. Kimiko observó maravillada como era aquel lugar bajo el agua, las criaturas marinas que paseaban "a saludar", los arrecifes de coral, las algas marinas, las piedras. Era muy hermoso aquí abajo. Raimundo halló la nave. Encallada en unos riscos. Bajó hacia adentro. La cápsula estaba unos centímetros lejos. El chico nadó a la nave espacial, con mucha fuerza jaló hacia arriba la compuerta y apenas se entreabrió. Entró ágilmente. Kimiko (todavía abrazada) y Raimundo se acercaron al panel de control.

Kimiko activó la nave, pulsando la palma de su mano sobre una ranura, pasó por el escáner de retina y solamente así la nave pudo activar automáticamente sus luces. Con voz robótica saludó a la extraterrestre: Bienvenida Kim-U. Kimiko se apresuró a activar los flotadores para que la nave pudiera subir a la superficie. Ni ella ni Raimundo iban a resistir mucho tiempo. Por suerte la nave respondió, la nave despegó un salto hacia arriba. Como las válvulas de presión estaban averiadas el agua pudo salir por ahí. Raimundo y Kimiko respiraron finalmente.

-Fue una suerte que la encontráramos, ¿pero cómo harás para llamar esa navecita?

-Puedo enviarle una orden de comando, vendrá sola hacia acá. No hay problema.

Raimundo le echó un vistazo. El diseño de la nave era similar al de una bóveda, de un color rojo atractivo, pequeña y acogedora, el panel de control tenía miles de botones. Raimundo le preguntó a Kimiko para que servían cada uno. La chica, apenada (con el cabello rosa), le confesó que no sabía ciertamente. Nunca antes había conducido una nave, fue un golpe de suerte que pudiera llevarla de Pyromania a la Tierra. Le explicó cuáles eran los comandos básicos para que la nave arrancara desde velocidad de la luz a velocidad turbo (más allá de la velocidad de la luz, lo que explicaba cómo pudo llegar tan rápido sin que tardara muchos años), moverla a cualquier dirección, la función del navegador (un mapa estelar del cosmos, donde Kimiko le enseñó a través de la pantalla todo el universo y moviendo la mini pantalla del panel podía acercar, alejar, tener puntos de referencias como descripciones y nombres de cada rincón del universo, Raimundo dejó escapar un silbido del pasmo). Kimiko se echó a reír, le mostró dónde se ubicaba su planeta, exactamente a 3400 años luz de aquí en tal cuadrante en tal constelación.

-Esta es mi casa.

-Se parece a Marte –comentó Raimundo cruzando los brazos. Era un enorme planeta color rojo, con algunos satélites flotando alrededor.

Kimiko, entusiasma, le mostró cómo usar los lanzamisiles, pero que por desgracia están en la parte delantera de la nave. La nave podía cargar hasta seis misiles.

-Fascinante, esta sillita de mando se ve como en las pelis de Star Wars.

-Si quieres siéntate.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza animadamente. Raimundo se sentó de un salto, fingiendo que piloteaba la nave, acariciando los brazos de su silla y el volante.

-Está de lujo, Kim, adoro tu nave.

-Gracias, te ves guapo en esa silla –el cabello de Kimiko volvió a teñirse de rosa. Raimundo le envió una sonrisa pequeña, se levantó. Kimiko tomó asiento y examinó los daños.

-¿Está grave la cosa?

-Lo esperado, uno de mis propulsores cohetes está dañado por lo que es imposible despegar de buena gana, hay daños sufridos por parte de golpes cuando la nave se estrelló contra la roca y las válvulas de presión están averiadas durante el ataque. Vamos a ese lugar donde tú dijiste, tú dime, eres el guía...

-Oh sí, claro.

La cueva de la playa no estaba precisamente cerca de la playa, si no un tanto lejos. No era muy grande, pero no pequeña, suficiente para esconder la adorable nave de Kimiko. Con el otro propulsor pudieron navegar a media velocidad, luego de lanzar una orden a la cápsula que inmediatamente fue a la nave madre. Kimiko abrió la compuerta para que entrara. Los dos salieron de la nave una vez llegado a la cueva. Raimundo le aseguró que nadie sabía de la existencia de esta cueva, ni siquiera sus amigos o hermanos, orgullosamente admitió que nadie mejor que él conocía la playa en todo lo ancho y largo. Le preguntó inmediatamente sobre eso. Raimundo le respondió simplemente que se había criado en la playa, no había otro lugar en el mundo que no quisiera estar que fuera en la playa con sus amigos. Amaba ese lugar. Kimiko le sonrió. Con algunas algas y en un rinconcito, la nave podría disimular.

-Está oscuro aquí.

-No hay problema.

Kimiko prendió una flemita de fuego a pesar de estar húmeda. Ambos revisaron los daños desde el exterior. De lo que posiblemente podría ser la cajuela de la nave espacial, sacaron las herramientas del espacio, unas similares a las terrestres y otras estrambóticas. Kimiko no tenía idea para qué servían, no le fascinaba mucho la mecánica. Raimundo no se pudo poner en contra de eso, si no sabían para que usar esas herramientas, debían encontrarle un uso. Lo que restaba hasta las siete de la noche, los dos se pusieron a trabajar... Y divertirse de lo lindo como reírse de ellos mismos cuando algo no resultaba bien. Ella no se arrepentía de amar con todo su corazoncito de extraterrestre a ese chico. Tuvieron que parar ya que según Raimundo, los padres de Raimundo volvían justo a esa hora y estarían preguntándose por él a estas alturas. El último comentario de la noche fue Raimundo diciéndole que este domingo iba a hacer su examen para conducir y esperaba que Kimiko le deseara suerte.

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo... –suspiró Kimiko abrazándose a él. No sabía qué hacer al principio si abrazarla o separarse, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, abrazándola…

* * *

Kimiko se despertó al día siguiente: sábado. Fue refrescante tener que abrir los ojos sin que un latoso despertador te tuviera que despertar. Se despertó una hora más tarde lo usual. Y como siempre encontró a Peluche dormida en su edredón con ella. La chica se levantó de la cama. Fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y se aseó. Saludó a la tía Agatha. No había mucho que recordar de lo que pasó ayer. Apenas regresó a su casa, se secó y se puso ropa nueva. Comenzó a prepararse lago para comer cuando llegó la tía. El resto ya es historia. Kimiko se preparó para verse ante Clay. Siempre había desarrollado un gusto por cambiar de ropa, la ropa que empleaban las terrestres no estaba mal, le gustaba y lo que más disfrutaba era probar conjuntos diferentes. Kimiko usó un top de camiseta blanca que dejaba a la vista su ombligo de tirantes incluía un colgante negro con una piedra amarilla, pantalones blancos y un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada, y de calzado sandalias mete dedo negras. Sí, era el conjunto perfecto. Acordó con encontrarse con Clay a las afueras de su casa puesto que no conocía bien la ciudad, quería que él le enseñara donde quedaba el centro comercial. No estaba demás pasear con un amigo que no fuera Raimundo.

Si él tiene sus amigos. Kimiko podía tener los suyos. Se lo volvió a recordar a la tía mientras se desayunaba, la salida de amigos sería a las 12. Clay era un tipo bastante puntual. Su vestimenta no variaba mucho de vaquero de lejano oeste cuando lo vio abajo. Los dos caminaron juntos por la ciudad. El centro comercial se localizaba en el corazón de la ciudad. A Kimiko le pareció sorprende el estilo arquitectónico del edificio, chistoso. Al entrar le pareció que era más enorme todavía, era como entrar en un huevo. Al alzar la cabeza casi se cae de espaldas por los tres pisos de arriba y los dos de abajo. Casi todo era gris y naranja. Las cuantiosas tiendas de diferentes variedades, los anuncios electrónicos, el avión de juguete volando, las escaleras mecánicas, las matas adornando, el personal de seguridad... Todo era maravilloso.

-Me alegra en serio que hayas aceptado en venir, Kimiko. Tengo en el bolsillo unos setenta y cinco Wus, por lo que no tenemos que comprar algo ostentoso, si no uno muy sencillo y bonito. ¿Te parece bien si miramos por las tiendas?

Se detuvieron a admirar los bonitos conjuntos de la tienda de ropa, no porque Clay sugirió que revisaran si no por curiosidad de Kimiko, que se asomó por los aparadores y entraba la tienda preguntando a Clay cuál conjunto le parecía más lindo. Clay se sintió incómodo pues que no sabía mucho de ropa, sin embargo, debía admitir que Kimiko le recordaba a Keiko, quien tenía un patrón de conducta similar cuando estaba en una tienda de ropa. Clay dijo que no podía ser ropa porque no sabía exactamente cuál sería la talla de Keiko, aunque bien podría ser la misma que Kimiko, ella era bajita. Siguieron explorando las tiendas. Kimiko se dispuso a ver los aparadores de las joyerías. Bonitas sortijas de toda clase de monturas finas, algunas tenían una inscripción, otras eran muy sencillas sin tener nada, pero refulgían del brillo, otras tenían gemas (unas de fantasía y otras de gran valor: oro, plata y acero).

Es lindo, pero demasiado caro, no puedo pagar eso, le dijo Clay alejándola. Kimiko se encogió de hombros. Siguieron caminando. Clay sugirió ver por la tiendas de electrónica, Keiko le gustaba también ver por ahí. Fueron al piso de arriba. Tuvieron que pasar por el arcade. La chica reculó cuando creyó ver algo mientras caminaba por el frente, juró escuchar una risa. Vio que en uno de los videojuegos, en un simulador de baile, bailando una canción del género dance, estaba Raimundo... Y una chica que no era ella definitivamente.

-Oye Kimiko, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Quién es _ella_? –ladró Kimiko señalando con un dedo a la chica con voz de ultratumba. Se contuvo en no estallar en llamas.

-¿Quién? ¿ella? No la conozco ni creo que asista a nuestra escuela, debe de ser una chica que Raimundo conoció en el centro de comercial. Quizá es la chica del día. Vamos Kimiko, tenemos por hacer –trató de jalarla, pero Kimiko no se movió ni un centímetro, su mirada se clavó en la chica-. Kimiko –Clay la jaló con fuerza. Kimiko se alejó con él, sin despegar su mirada fulminante sobre la chica. Fueron a la tienda de electrónica. El cabello de Kimiko ardía en un turbio color anaranjado. No consiguió sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen de esa chica con _su _Raimundo. ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerme esto? Nosotros estábamos tan bien, pero nunca fuimos algo, aún así el estaba soltero cuando lo conocí ¡él me mintió!, pensó Kimiko, apretando los puños. A pesar de que Clay le iba comentando en lo que veían en la tienda de electrónica, Kimiko apenas ponía atención a lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿Kimiko, me estás escuchando?

-No estoy bien, necesito ir al baño, excúsame un momento.

-Seguro.

Kimiko fingió ir al baño, cuando se aseguró que Clay se agachó a observar los artículos del estante de abajo. Corrió rápidamente hacia el arcade. Se asomó sigilosamente. Se escuchó un grito. Era la máquina que proclamaba a Raimundo ganador. Kimiko se escondió tras un arcade para escucharlos mejor.

-Bien, parece que me has ganado. Eres un increíble bailarín.

-Eso es porque tengo una estupenda bailarina, me permite concentrarme mejor… –contestó Raimundo, cogiéndole de la mano. Kimiko rechinaba los dientes de la ira.

-Oh ya basta, Rai.

Iban saliendo del arcade. Kimiko no podía permitir que la viera, Raimundo haría preguntas, salió pitando y se escondió tras una mata. Raimundo y la peli castaña salieron. Él señaló a un McDonald. La muchacha saltó emocionada mientras se dirigían allá. Kimiko los siguió a hurtadillas. Se recostó del ascensor mientras los veía felices pidiendo dos conos de helados, uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla. Kimiko le robó el periódico a un señor que estaba en un banco, cerca de la fuente, de lo más tranquilo leyendo. A pesar de las quejas, Kimiko no le hizo caso. Se sentó en una de las mesas, más o menos cerca de la mesa donde Raimundo y la chica tomaron asientos. Kimiko sentía como algo por dentro se estremecía cuando los veía riéndose y hablando de sí mismos mientras comían juntos. No es justo, pensó Kimiko, yo debería ser quien estuviera ahí ¡haciendo feliz a Raimundo! Y si él no es feliz conmigo, no lo será con nadie…

* * *

**A/N: Existen cortes de cabellos de toda clase: Ondulados, escalonados, lacio, crespo, cortos largos y también hay diferentes variedades del tono de cabello: Pelirrojos, castaños, negros o rubios, con una graduación de claro u obscuro diferentes en cada persona. Todos hermosos. No obstante, también uno puede ser glamoroso sin llevar un solo pelo encima. Y esto es lo que los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin, nos ha enseñado y aquí le dedicamos este premio a La Calva Más Brillante. Y los nominados son:**

**-Omi.**

**-El Maestro Fung.**

**-El Gran Maestro Dashi.**

**-El Maestro Monje Guan.**

**-Y Ping Pong.**

**Aquí nos ha llegado el sobre con el nombre del ganador adentro. Qué emoción, vamos a abrirlo. Y el ganador es... ¡GUSHU! **

**-¡Bravo!**

**Muchas felicidades a nuestro feliz ganador, le enviaremos su trofeo por correo exprés, se acaba de ganar el premio de La Calva Más Brillante y el reconocimiento nacional de los calvos como heroína de la patria por portar la calva más brillante. Éxitos para ti.**

**Lo siento, por la broma, es que estaba viendo unos premios cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo. Y los discursitos me motivaron a escribir un poco. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, mis malvaviscos asados? Yo por una parte me siento sobrecargada de tarea (me han mandado lo normal, pero me han explicado un montón de cosas que veremos en el lapso para que vayamos haciéndolo así que...). Pero por otro lado estoy feliz, un regalo de mi cumpleaños tarde: ¡El juego de cartas de Duelo Xiaolin! ¡YAY!... No lo he jugado porque no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora...**

**Sí todo sale bien y no me cancelan el internet, así pasará. El tema de los especiales se los avisará de la nada a ambos sitios. La traición conoce mi nombre y Cosmic Love ya que tiene algo en común: La temática es el amor. Los Juegos del Destino y El Príncipe de los Monstruos comparten otro rasgo en común: La fantasía y lo sobrenatural. Y ya cuando tenga ambos fics publicados, haré la misma gracia, pero intencional... **

**Volviendo con Cosmic Love, ¿Ustedes creían que el título del capítulo se derivaba que Kimiko desarrollaría síntomas que le iba a permitir tener ojos verdes? No, los ojos verdes en el sentido de decir: ¿Quién necesita a una extraterrestre celosa? Aquí arrancan por fin los famosos celos de los que les escribía hace tiempo. Yo no saldría con Raimundo mientras tiene a una extraterrestre revoloteándole al lado. En el capítulo que viene veremos el desenlace de esta historia y el comienzo de una nueva. Ya porque nos iríamos a lunes directamente, el retorno de la malvada Ashley y la razón por la que hice que Kimiko y Raimundo vieran películas de terror. No sé en qué canicas pensaba cuando escribía la parte de los celos de Kimiko, tal vez en Girlfriend y en Celos. Parece que Oma está preocupada porque no es muy femenina, aún no se ha... desarrollado, creo que es el término más adecuado a diferencias de otras chicas, encima cree que sus tendencias sexuales están desviándose. ¿Qué le pasará a esta pobre chica, por qué su madre no la quiere llevar a un doctor, cuál es el secreto? A mí se me hace muy simpática, lo está haciendo bien, deberían darle el premio a Mejor Actor de Reparto...**

**-Querrás decir Mejor Actriz de Reparto.**

**Gracias por la corrección, perdón por la equivocación. Y esa reunión que profesores y el director tuvo, no se me despeluquen todavía porque vamos a saber tiempo después (a lo mejor se les habrá olvidado) de qué se trataba todo eso. Y un nuevo personaje, el Maestro Monje Guan vuelve a hacer profesor de educación física (no sé por qué, pero me parece que le queda perfecto). Y también se vio que mudaron la nave. Y vimos por supuesto el desenlace de la pelea entre Jack y Raimundo, no llegó a nada serio, pero descubrimos que ambos son enemigos públicos. Preguntas ahora. Respuestas en mi fic luego. A lo mejor Jack vuelve a aparecer en el capítulo que viene. En fin, los celos de Kimiko se desbordan, el regalo de cumpleaños para Keiko, el retorno de Ashley, un mensaje subliminal de parte de Jack y una decisión que Kimiko tomará, eso y más en el capítulo que viene: La venganza de Kimiko. ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Hasta entonces!**

* * *

**PD: ¿Qué les puedo adelantar de los fics que vienen? Bueno mis amores, he hablado bastante sobre El Príncipe de los Monstruos y La traición conoce mi nombre, creo que fue lo suficientemente impactante como para animarlos a leerlos :D Cuentos de Halloween ya está publicado. Xiaolin Chrismast Carol ya ustedes lo conocen. Ahora, este próximo: Mamma Mia o Dulceamargo, estoy todavía buscando título, siempre he querido hacer un fic en relación con la cocina y ya lo encontré. Este fic tiene a Omi como protagonista, Megan y Omi pasaron a ser la pareja protagonista (aunque también lo fueron en El Escritor Fantasma, pero como ellos no eran en sí los protagonistas principales). Jack vuelve a ser de malo principal, Wuya y Hannibal están de soporte. Wuya durante este tiempo tiene un rol de madre malvada, típico de las telenovelas. La diferencia es que en La traición conoce mi nombre, Wuya tiene un hijo bueno, el protagonista, que no está del todo de acuerdo con su mami. Y en Mamma Mia, tiene un hijo tan malo como ella, que es Jack y ambos son carne y uña, es un guiño a la relación entre Jack y Wuya en la serie original. En el fic, no se crean que todo es comedia y comida... (¡ojo! No descargo responsabilidad si te da hambre en medio del fic), también hay drama y para rematar, hay artes marciales. ¿Qué cómo es posible que haya artes marciales donde hay una cocina? ¡Eso tendrán que averiguarlo leyendo el fic!... Bueno, Omi ya sabe hacer artes marciales, pero le falta aprender a cocinar lo cual se está preparando desde ya... ¡¿YA ESTÁ LISTA MI PIZZA, OMI?!**

**-¡En cinco minutos!...**

**¡¿No se te quemó?!**

**-...**

**¡OMI!**

**-¡Entonces espera cuarenta cinco minutos más! **

**Dios mío, este Omi me va a volver loca, en este fic están los famosos Duelo Xiaolin, con la peculiaridad que son duelos de cocina. ¡Jaja, transformé los Duelos Xiaolin en duelos de cocina! Me siento tan mala (nótese el sarcasmo). Esta debe de ser tu cara luego de leer eso: O_o En el fic se habla también de política, si me pongo a hablar de política, me tomo todas las notas del autor. Este fic habla sobre la vida y obra de Omi, no es un chiste. El primer capítulo habla sobre cómo nació Omi, imagínense eso. Vamos a explorar su lado humano y sentimental, su vida amorosa, sus aliados, sus enemigos, su gestión en el trabajo, etc. (Si este fic no pone a Omi en un pedestal, no lo hará ningún otro fic). Aún no sé qué comida voy a poner: Puedo poner la italiana, la francesa y la americana, ¿cuál les gustaría más?... (cualquiera que lea esto dirá que yo soy una chef gourmet, pero no, no lo soy, si no todo lo contrario). Ya le encontré el rol perfecto a Dashi, a Chase (¡¿se puede saber por qué cono todas las fans de Chase lo ven como cocinero, aquí también lo es, pero solo por qué preparó una sopa ya es un chef de cocina internacional?!), al Maestro Fung, a Kimiko, a Shadow, y a Raimundo. Ping Pong y Clay lo estoy pensando. Va a haber un OC muy importante que será la mamá de Omi. Como sea mis malvaviscos asados, esto es un gran adelanto del fic que vendrá en el 2014. Opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos, los insultos guárdenselos para ustedes mismos porque no me los voy a calar… **

**...**

**¡Nos vemos! :D **


	9. La venganza de Kimiko

**9º**

_**La venganza de Kimiko**_

Ahí seguían los dos. Conversando de lo lindo. Comiendo helado. Era una cita de ensueño prácticamente. Kimiko no soportaba que Raimundo estuviera con otra chica. Nunca antes había sentido estos sentimientos, era como la depresión y la rabia mezcladas condimentadas con una suspicacia que le levantaban miles de hipótesis desde por qué le había hecho eso hasta miles de insultos que jamás pensó contra esa mujer. Sea lo que sea no podía permitir hacer algo o podría perder al amor de su vida. Además, le estaría haciendo el favor de que Raimundo no cometiera la mayor equivocación de su vida. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? En la cara angelical de Kimiko se dibujó pronto una sonrisa ladina. Se levantó de la mesa y pasó sutilmente por la mesa donde estaba Raimundo y la chica. Rozó las yemas de sus dedos en la falda de la chica. Luego se quedó contemplando. Inmediatamente que se pusieron a oler a quemado. Venía de la falda de la chica. Éste pegó el brinco de su vida y comenzó a gritar y a chillar, aterrada. Kimiko se rió entre dientes macabramente, divertida de las caras que ponía del horror. Raimundo no entendía como pudo su falda haberse quemado cuando vio a Kimiko riéndose a una distancia prudencial. En vez de encontrar una manera de apagar el pequeño incendio de la falda de la chica, fue con Kimiko.

-¡¿Pero Kimiko por qué hiciste eso?! Es más... ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿acosándome?!

-Oh no, Rai, Clay me invitó aquí a escoger un regalo de cumpleaños para su novia porque quería mi asesoría. Y mientras paseábamos te vi con esta adorable chica, créeme que traté de contenerme, pero no pude evitarlo.

-¡Apaga ese fuego!

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, mi poder es producir fuego y controlarlo, pero jamás apagarlo.

-¡No me importa, apágalo! –Kimiko miró por encima, vio la fuente de donde estaba hace un rato el señor del periódico y se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. Sonrió malévolamente.

-Está bien, Rai, como tú digas.

Kimiko se encaminó hacia la chica todavía saltando mientras su falda se chamuscaba y olía a humo, llamando la atención de las personas que parecían alarmadas por lo sucedido. La linda extraterrestre se encaminó hacia ella y la empujó a la fuente con los saltamontes, los pequeños peces y las ranas. La chica gritó horrorizada. Raimundo fulminó a Kimiko con la mirada, inmediatamente alargó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Kimiko no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-¡¿Por qué Raimundo?! ¡¿por qué esto?! ¡¿y quién es tu amiguita?! –masculló entre dientes.

-Eh, eh cuidado con los términos que usas para dirigirte a la novia de tu amigo, amiguita… –Kimiko rodeó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Raimundo.

-Oh, Dios mío, quedé echa un desastre, la permanente se me arruinó, quedé ridículo frente a todos y... ¡¿dijiste que tú eres la novia de Raimundo?!

-Así es, querida, ni más ni menos.

-Espera, Elisa, las cosas no son como pareces. Déjame explicarte.

-¡Mentiroso! –la chica llamada Elisa cacheteó a Raimundo e indignada se fue. Fue tras ella.

-¡Esta chica está mintiendo, solo está celosa y dice esas mentiras para alejarte de mí!... –no tuvo ningún sentido, Elisa se había marchado aún exprimiendo su cabello. Kimiko sonrió. Raimundo echaba espuma por la boca, regresó junto a la extraterrestre-. Espero que estés feliz, estropeaste mi cita con esa hermosa chica –Kimiko sonrió- ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo soy la única mujer para ti? Yo nací para hacerte feliz, Rai, si hice eso fue por tu propio bien. Ella no era la indicada.

-¡¿Y tú como puedes saber quién es o no es indicada para mí?! No fue por ningún bien, fue por tus locos celos porque no soportabas que estuviera con otra chica.

-Te equivocas, antes que en mí pensé en ti, en tu felicidad y sé que ella no lo puede hacer. Oh, me llaman al teléfono, debe de ser Clay. Seguro que se está preguntando dónde estoy ya que me desaparecí improvistamente. Nos vemos en la escuela, Rai –Kimiko se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Se fue dando saltos mucho más tranquila que antes. Dejando a Raimundo gritando enfurecido por atrás.

Kimiko fue a donde Clay, lo encontró en el tercer piso. Ya había comprado un regalo para su chica. Era un adorable pequeño oso de peluche con una camisa blanca y un corazón rojo de imagen en la misma. Podría ponerse sobre una cómoda. Kimiko se rió. Se recordó que la japonesa lo calificaba como su osito, un apodo cariñoso, debía de ser por lo grande que es. Le dijo que se cansó de esperarla y compró al que le parecía bien. Le preguntó si creía que a Keiko le gustara el osito. Kimiko pensó que sí, a las chicas les gustaban los peluches y se le hacía bastante tierno aquel oso. Clay le refirió que aún le sobraba algo de dinero, podría comprar otra cosa para Keiko. Siguieron explorando hasta entrar en una tienda de bisutería. El otro objeto sería una pulsera color violeta, Kimiko escogió el diseño ya que Clay le dijo que el color favorito de Keiko era la pulsera. Era una pulsera violeta con unas cuadradas cuentas que formaban el nombre de la chica y dos cuentas esféricas color magenta. Clay la metió en el brazo derecho del oso.

-Espero que le guste a Keiko.

-Claro que le gustará, te esforzaste mucho para hacerlo. Keiko no parece una mala persona. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

-Cae día jueves, quiero que le guste su regalo. Sus padres no le permitirán una fiesta ya que por asuntos de su trabajo tendrán una reunión importante en su casa por lo que su fiesta de cumpleaños se aplazará a otro día, pero solo serán ellos tres. Kei es hija única.

-Qué triste, ojalá tu regalo le reconforte su día especial –deseó Kimiko-. Oye, Clay... ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo Raimundo, Jermaine y tú han sido mejores amigos?

-Primero comenzamos Raimundo y yo, desde que iniciamos la secundaria hemos sido muy buenos amigos, incondicionales sobretodo. Jermaine vino después.

-Ya veo, ¿y sabes qué piensa Raimundo sobre mí?

-¿Qué piensa Raimundo sobre ti? –Clay arqueó una ceja-. Él no habla mucho sobre ti con nosotros, creo que menciono que le parecías diferente, ¿por qué no le preguntas tú misma de todos modos?...

* * *

Kimiko regresó a casa, después de ayudar a casa. Eran alrededor de las dos y media. La tía le tenía preparado el almuerzo para cuando llegó. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle qué tal le había ido en su salida con el amigo de Raimundo. Kimiko le comentó las cosas que le llamaron la atención del centro comercial, haciendo hincapié que le parecía un lugar bello y amó visitar cada tienda de ropa de aquel centro, aunque también le fascinó ir a las tiendas de zapato, a las peluquerías viendo los increíbles peinados y la de electrónica. El tiempo en casa de la tía de Raimundo en estos dos días después de eso fue aprender a cocinar postres (la comida preferida de la tía) y otros platillos, hacer los deberes, ver la televisión (mirando en realidad telenovelas donde podría aprender trucos para atrapar al hombre de sus sueños), navegando en el internet, lavando ropa, limpiando y ordenando la casa. Era el único tiempo que tenía la tía para sacudirle el polvo a la casa, casi nunca estaba en casa. Kimiko ponía atención mientras aprendía a planchar la ropa, a usar la lavadora y a encender el horno.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy viendo una comedia romántica en donde una extraterrestre trata de conquistar a un humano –mintió Kimiko, cambiando de canal-, pero éste no la ama como mujer y ella hace todo para conquistarlo. ¿Cree que lo logue?

-A lo mejor.

-¿Qué cree que debería hacer la protagonista para conquistarlo?

-No lo sé Kimiko, hay muchas cosas, depende de lo que ponga el escritor. Prefiero disfrutar y reír con estos dramas, pero tu historia de la extraterrestre me recuerda a un cuento donde una sirenita se enamora perdidamente de un humano y para estar con él hace sacrificios ya que su amor es imposible, son de 2 mundos diferentes. Era el cuento favorito de mi Audrey.

-¿Cómo cuáles cosas hizo ella?

-Hace negociaciones clandestinas a su padre y hermanas, visitando a la todopoderosa bruja malvada del océano. Intercambia su voz por un par de piernas para ser enteramente humana e ir a la superficie, ella consigue al chico poco después.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿lo conquistó? ¿triunfó el amor al final?

-Solo en la de Disney, hija querida. El chico estaba enamorado de otra chica y jamás pudo ver a la sirenita como mujer, quiso regresar a su mundo submarino, pero la única manera de romper el pacto era atravesando un puñal el corazón de su amor en su noche de bodas. Más no pudo y terminó suicidándose, luego de allí se convirtió en el símbolo de amor frustrado, en una ninfa y nunca más se le volvió a ver. Fin.

-¡¿Fin?! Pero ese no puede ser el fin, se supone que tuvo que haber triunfado el amor, ella debía conquistarlo y no dar su brazo a torcer. Eso no es un final. Es una aberración.

-Sí, es lo que me dijo Audrey cuando supo la verdad de la historia. Hay finales así, querida. Pero existen otras versiones que le dan un final feliz.

Kimiko no pudo imaginarse sosteniendo un puñal y atravesarlo en el corazón de Raimundo, primero muerta que desearle la muerte a su ser amado. Pudo comprender perfectamente el final y los sentimientos de nostalgia de la sirenita con respecto a su amor, empero, siendo la protagonista de aquella historia, hubiera insistido y luchado por su amor. Cuando vio a Rai con esa chica, no trató de matarlo (porque seguía siendo extraterrestre y no rompía ningún pacto). Consiguió alejar a su "rival". Raimundo volvía a ser soltero. Por lo que tenía otra oportunidad con él. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si tomara otra decisión, con la del final. Quizá si fuera ella hubiera tomado la decisión de convertirse en humana para estar con él, visitando la bruja. Aunque hablando de ser una humana normal. ¿Existía la posibilidad de dejar de ser extraterrestre y ser una humana para estar con Raimundo sin que sus hábitos de extraterrestre lo pusieran a punta de un colapso nervioso? A lo mejor sí, su tecnología había avanzado mucho. En el pequeño cuerpo de la extraterrestre se estremeció del escalofrío de tan solo pensar que métodos recurrirían. Agatha le prestó el libro de la Sirenita para que lo leyera en la noche. Posteriormente de estudiar los exámenes que vendrían para la semana que viene, duramente en la noche. Abrió el libro de cuentos, Kimiko lloró como magdalena a cada pasada de página y aún más con el final. Se identificaba en parte con la protagonista.

-Espero que mi historia con Raimundo tenga un final feliz –dijo apretando el libro contra el pecho-. Me pregunto que tiene el escritor pensado para mí.

Pasado el domingo. Kimiko soltó un gruñido, ya se había acostumbrados para ser dos días, a despertarse tarde. Esos días le habían servido para cocinar una comida decente y hacer los quehaceres de la casa eficientemente. Kimiko era una estudiante que asimilaba rápidamente las cosas. Amaneció abrazada el libro. Por una razón no quería volver a la escuela hoy sabía que Ashley volvía y más impertinente de culpa, apostaba que iba a echarle toda la culpa de sus tonterías no tan pequeñas. Se emperifolló y vistió rápidamente. Se desayunó (como ama la comida terrestre, le gustaría que la cocinera de su planeta supiera de estas recetas). Luego la tía la llevó a la escuela como había hecho toda esta semana. Kimiko cruzó las puertas al suspirar hondamente. Caminó por el pasillo cuando...

-Ay no, las vacaciones han terminado... –se lamentó Kimiko, a propósito alzando el tono de voz para asegurarse de que la había escuchado cuando Ashley y sus amigas iban caminando hacia ella a paso de modelos.

-Por supuesto que sí, chinchilla, no te voy a dejar tranquila después de lo que me hiciste –gruñó Ashley, extendió la mano acariciando un mechón del cabello de Kimiko-. Te juré que iba a encontrar la manera de devolvértela y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Sabes, el dinero para el almuerzo lo gasté haciéndome la manicura, mis hermosas uñas quedaron desastrosas después de que por tú culpa me quedé limpiando el comedor y papi me cerró la llave donde salía todo mi dinero, no me va a dar nada ya que gracias a ti estoy castigada también en mi casa. Así que tú me darás el dinero que necesito para comprar mi almuerzo… –Kimiko se zafó bruscamente.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te voy a dar de mi dinero a sabiendas de todo lo que tú me hiciste?! No seas enferma, Ashley, búscate un trabajo o pídele a otra persona, pero de mí no obtendrás absolutamente nada –negó firmemente la linda extraterrestre.

-¿Acaso escuché mal? Jamás pedí tu opinión, sirvienta, yo pido y tú resuelves. ¡Chicas!

Las amigas de Ashley se abalanzaron sobre Kimiko, robándole de su cartera. La tumbaron al suelo. Ashley abrió su cartera, la examinó con una mueca de desprecio, sacó el efectivo que pudo encontrar y le tiró la cartera. Las amigas soltaron a Kimiko, ésta se lanzó sobre la cartera examinando cuánto le había robado...

-Te dejé cinco para ver si te compras una cartera más bonita. Tienes un gusto horrible.

Ashley se fue riéndose con sus amigas. Kimiko percibió que Ashley le acababa de robar en sus propias narices quince Wus y se burló de ella para rematar. Maldita sea, gruñó Kimiko, apretando la cartera.

-¡No, estoy obstinada de ser el hazmerreír de esas tres brujas! Esta vez sí cruzaron el límite. Si no hago algo de seguro su próxima broma será pintarme de payaso y hacerme correr por el instituto. Pero ya no más, debo darles el escarmiento que se merecen para que no se meta esa arpía de dos cabezas conmigo, parece ser que los de administración no lo harán, a pesar de que la han expulsado tres días seguirá siendo la misma insoportable y hasta peor. Tengo que arreglar este asunto con mis propias manos... ¡eso es, voy a vengarme de Ashley! Voy a atacarla antes que me ataque a mí otra vez, ¿pero cómo? Hay tantas maneras de vengarme, sin embargo, debo herir su orgullo. No sé como lo haré... Y Raimundo no quiera ayudarme posiblemente por lo que pasó anteayer.

Kimiko decidió preguntarle a los amigos de Raimundo, de primero. A Jermaine lo encontró con Raimundo en el gimnasio discutiendo con el profesor nuevo de educación física. Bien, era cierto que ellos dos son las estrellas atléticas del curso. Sí, parecía un poco enojado por el día preliminar, le hizo saber sobre sus planes de venganza y le preguntó una idea.

-¿Planeas vengarte de Ashley? Dios, me gustaría ver eso. Creo que eres la primera chica del instituto que se cree lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a la reina de la secundaria.

-¿Sabes cómo ayudarme? El príncipe de las bromas debería saber de una broma pesada.

-¿Eso te dijo Raimundo de mí?... ¿qué quieres que haga exactamente? ¿darles una paliza?

-No sé, quizá sí, con un poco de suerte le ganarás en una pelea. Yo seré el árbitro.

-¿Estás tratando que me echen del instituto o qué? No golpeo a las chicas. Lo siento, pero no quiero meterme en líos.

-Ya veo, hasta la próxima.

En su búsqueda de Clay pasó por el salón de los delegados, pensó en Oma, pero quizá ella no estaría de acuerdo con sus planes de venganza. Incluso se topó con Keiko, le contó de su plan de venganza contra Ashley y le preguntó si tenía alguna idea. Keiko afirmó que no era su estilo ese tipo de cosas y le parecía tonto actuar igual que ella, no podía ayudarla porque no estaba de acuerdo. Justamente sonó el timbre de que las clases iban empezar. De camino a clase, vio a Clay. Éste tampoco la pudo ayudar porque nunca fue partidario de venganzas y aparte que nunca fue bueno pensando en alguna, lo lamentaba en el alma, pero no podía ayudarla. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Hombres, se quejó Kimiko para sus adentros, se llevó las manos en la cintura. A punto de entrar en el salón. La linda extraterrestre cruzó miradas con el misterioso pelirrojo.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa antes de entrar a clases. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estuvo escuchando su conversación con Clay? Kimiko se sentó en otro pupitre que no fuera el de siempre, delante de Jack. Pero de todos modos se sentó detrás de ella. Debí sentarme con Raimundo para espantarlo, pero él está enojado por esa tontería, pensó la chica. Kimiko sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su espalda. La profesora de castellano entró en el aula. Cada quien tomó su asiento. La profesora saludó cordialmente la clase, esperó que todos tomaran un lugar para comenzar a hablar. Empezó con explicar que uno de los temas que iban a ver este semestre sería la obra de teatro, de inmediato les ordenó sacar sus cuadernos mientras iba desarrollando el tema desde una breve reseña histórica, a los elementos más importantes del teatro hasta su importancia en el mundo de hoy. A la profesora de vez en cuando le gustaba que los alumnos intervinieran en el momento que esbozaba su monólogo sobre el tema de hoy. Les comentó que había pensado que todos los alumnos de ese curso montarían una obra de teatro. En el salón casi todos pusieron una cara de tragedia.

-No –empezaron a murmurar entre sí, quejándose.

-Silencio –gruñó la profesora, golpeando el escritorio-, ya hablé con el director Dashi y él está de acuerdo con que se monte la obra de teatro en el anfiteatro del instituto, sin embargo como sabía que así iban a hacer las reacciones. La obra de teatro tiene su porcentaje evaluativo dentro de nuestro marco de actividades… –los alumnos no parecían tener buena pinta de hacer la obra, pero otros sí: De no ser que estaba en clases Ashley hubiera brincado en una pierna, Kimiko escuchó las risitas de Jack por detrás de ella como si le viera algún chiste todo esto. Kimiko no tenía idea de lo qué era una obra de teatro, lo poco que sabía era lo que se estaba dando en clase-. Presentaremos nuestra obra de teatro a toda la escuela en una fecha que debo ubicar en nuestro calendario...

-No me había divertido tanto desde hace tiempo, se ve que esta obra va a estar buena… –se rió Jack, Kimiko no sabía si hablaba con ella o para sí mismo (no respondió)-. No me huyas Kimiko. De camino hacia acá no pude prescindir escuchar tu conversación con el vaquero simplón ese, parece que estás buscando una buena idea para vengarte de la reina del drama. Nunca antes había escuchado algo tan estúpido y tan valiente al mismo tiempo. Ashley es vengativa, es rencorosa, si la conviertes en tu enemiga pública comenzará una cadena de pequeñas venganzas que podrían acabar mal –le siseó-, pero reconozco que se merece una buena cucharada de su propia medicina ya que ninguna chica del instituto osó a enfrentarla por evitarse los problemas. No sé exactamente qué podría pasar. Hiciste mal en buscar a los amiguitos de Raimundo, se la dan de muy bravos, pero a la larga son más que palabras. Tú necesitas buscarte a otro tipo de amigos, Kimiko Tohomiko, _te convengo yo por ejemplo_.

Kimiko respiró entrecortadamente ante el susurro de Jack, sintió un escalofrío, de todas las personas en el instituto al último que le pediría consejos de cómo vengarse a Ashley sería a Jack Spicer. En primer lugar porque le asustaba (dudaba si era humano) y en segundo lugar porque Clay le previno sobre que no era una buena persona y no le venía relacionarse con él si iba detrás de Raimundo. Pero al parecer era la única persona que se veía dispuesta a ayudarla era él. Aunque le faltaba por preguntarle a Génesis, Mia, Dolphin y Evelyn (que se negaría rotundamente como la trató el viernes, podría decirse que la odia por su indudable amor hacia Ashley). Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Aprovechó que la profesora seguía hablando de la obra de teatro para disimuladamente responderle.

-¿Quiere decir que vas a ayudarme a vengarme de Ashley? ¿por qué?

-¿Estás bromeando? Odio a Ashley, he querido devolverle todas las que me hizo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Jack iba a contestar cuando la profesora pasó entre ellos, dando la clase. Esperaron que la profesora se alejara para seguir con su conversación. Kimiko y Jack disimularon copiar los apuntes, la profesor llegó al pizarrón se dio la espalda y empezó a escribir con la tiza.

-Bueno, Kimi, es tu decisión. ¿Vas o no vas a tomar mi ayuda? Te aconsejo que lo pienses muy bien, soy el único que puedo ayudarte a vengarte, quizá otra interesada podría ser Mia, tengo entendido que odia a Ashley casi tanto como yo, pero te podría salir caro. En cambio, yo te ofrezco mi cerebro gratis, ¿qué dices, eh? ¿me aceptas?

-No sé si confiar en ti...

-Jesucristo –Jack se rió entre dientes-, apuesto a que esos cavernícolas de Clay, Jermaine y Raimundo te envenenaron la cabeza con ideas erróneas sobre mí. Pues no, Kimiko, no soy como ellos piensan ni nadie de este salón... –le susurró al oído-. Yo soy diferente, te quiero ayudar, sé que yo me comporté como un patán la otra vez, lo admito con mucho dolor, pero era porque nunca antes me había tratado tan amable después de Mia...

-Parece que el señorito Spicer y la señorita Tohomiko –interrumpió la profesora- sostienen una conversación interesante allá atrás, ¿le gustaría compartirla con el resto de la clase?

-Nada de qué alarmarse, profesora, le comentaba a mi buena amiga Kimiko que nos fascinó la idea de su teatro a diferencia de nuestros demás compañeros de clase, le estaba diciendo de una buena obra que me vi en el teatro con mis padres y pensaba en voz alta si le parecía buena idea para representarla aquí –Jack piensa rápido, caviló Kimiko.

-Quizá señorito Spicer si la obra fuera de su invención, iba a discutir con ustedes al final de clases si les parecía bien si me dejaban escoger la obra o ustedes escribían una. Creo que la dejaré más para la segunda opción, apuesto que dentro de nuestro grupo hay un escritor con mucha inventiva... –la profesora siguió hablando como si nada ha pasado. Jack volvió con Kimiko.

-Dime, es ahora o nunca.

-No sé... déjame pensarlo, en el recreo te digo mi opinión.

-Como quieras, estoy en educación física en la próxima hora búscame en el gimnasio luego.

-Está bien.

-...Y para la próxima, señorito Spicer, le ruego que no guarde sus comentarios solamente para usted y su amiga.

-Usted manda, profe.

* * *

Sonó el timbre de cambio de hora. Jack tomó sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente. Kimiko recogió sus cosas dentro de su bolso, para ir a sus clases de educación física. Al parecer la profesora tenía pensado para hoy una práctica de voleibol ya que la semana que viene haría una evaluación sobre eso. Se cambió rápidamente en los vestidores. El suyo quedaba con el de Keiko y Génesis. Kimiko casi toda la hora tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Pensando en la propuesta de Jack. "Pues no, Kimiko, no soy como ellos piensan ni nadie de este salón…". "¿Vas o no vas a tomar mi ayuda? Te aconsejo que lo pienses muy bien, soy el único que puedo ayudarte a vengarte". "Yo soy diferente, te quiero ayudar". "_Te convengo yo"_.

Salió junto a las otras chicas a la cancha del patio de atrás de la escuela del voleibol. Lo primero que hizo la profesora fue practicar el voleo, el saque, el remate y todo eso una a una. Para el final un partido de voleibol entre dos equipos. Ashley y Dolphin fueron dos capitanas. Cada quien seleccionó alguien para su grupo y que empiece el juego. Kimiko se hartó que Ashley le pegara el balón en la cabeza varias veces. Y cuando trató de devolverle la misma jugada, la tuvieron que sacar del equipo y sentar en una banca porque fue "intencional". Kimiko se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a Ashley y sus amigas reírse en su cara. Maldición, debía de vengarse lo antes posible. No queda de otra, Kimiko; se dijo a sí misma, tendré que pedirle ayuda a quien menos quería: a Jack Spicer. Se tuvo que quedar un poco más tarde ya que la profesora le pidió que se acercara para hablarle de aquel balonazo en la cabeza.

-Fue en defensa propia –se justificó Kimiko-, Ashley no estaba jugando si no me golpeaba con el balón en la cabeza.

-Que no vuelva a suceder, Tohomiko.

Kimiko fue a cambiarse rápidamente, iba de última. A ciencia cierta había mucha cola en la cantina, pero ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Ashley se colearía en primer lugar como la otra vez. Kimiko resolvió con irse al gimnasio. Encontró a Jack en el vestidor de los chicos. Los comentarios de que estaban haciendo una chica en el vestidor de los chicos iban de boca en boca. Kimiko no le importó, estaba indignada por lo que le pasó con Ashley que le importó un comino lo que opinaran de ella mientras iba caminando al gimnasio. Incluso Jermaine la vio, tocó el hombro de Raimundo para decirle. Su quijada se descuadró. ¿Qué hace aquí?, se preguntó para sí mismo ya que no fue en su busca. Encontró a Jack, rebotando un balón de baloncesto contra el suelo desganadamente. Se dio la vuelta, asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera viendo y encestó, dándose la vuelta. Kimiko se sorprendió. Jack en sus ropas de gimnasio no era infaliblemente forzudo como Clay ni estaba en buena forma física por las horas acaecidas en el gimnasio como Raimundo, era más bien desgarbado, no tan erguido si no un poco encorvado hacia adelante, pero vio que encestó sin ningún problema.

-Nada mal, deberías jugar en el equipo.

-Lo que viste, a nadie –masculló entre dientes-. Los pocos que lo saben, como el capitán del equipo: Jermaine, saben de mis cualidades, empero, no me quieren en su equipo gracias a tu amado Raimundo. Se supone que soy un inútil y hasta me tienen sobornado para que nadie sepa de esto porque luego me querrán en el equipo. El baloncesto es mi deporte preferido.

-Ya veo. Lo he pensado bien y he decidido que me ayudes.

-Sabía que entrarías en razón.

-Bien, soy toda oídos.

-Espera, nadie excepto Mia me ha hablado y menos una chica, déjame disfrutar el momento –Jack miró de pies a cabezas a la linda extraterrestre, estudiando cada detalle de ella como si quisiera memorizarla, abría y cerraba los ojos contemplándola mejor. Kimiko se sintió un poco incómoda por cómo la miraba Jack.

-¡Ya basta, deja de mirarme así! Suelta la idea.

-No es tan difícil, lo que tienes que hacer es entrar en la dirección cuando el director no esté a hurtadillas, sin que nadie te vea y robar la mascota del director, el lagarto afeminado que tiene guindado del cuello, ponla con Ashley y asunto resuelto. El director la expulsará.

-¡¿Qué?! Casi me meto en líos cuando entré al salón de los profesores, robar el lagarto me podría costear la expulsión definitiva si me descubren. Piensa en otra cosa.

-De acuerdo, voy a pensar en otra cosa –Jack siguió jugando con el balón, se llevó la mano al mentón y de repente le asaltó otra idea-. Lo tengo, en el recreo la guarida de Ashley y su parvada de víboras es el baño para ponerse no sé cuántas cosas en sus caras, tratando de embellecerse, inútilmente por supuesto, y cotillear. Lo que debes de poner encima del baño de las chicas es un cubo de agua friísima, cuando abra la puerta, le caerá encima. No solo le darás a tu enemiga un resfriado, le estropeará el maquillaje y será la burla de todos. Su peor temor.

-Tampoco quiero ser muy cruel, Jack, quiero algo que hiera su orgullo. ¿Tendrás una idea para eso?

-¿De verdad no quieres la idea del cubo? Me parece brillante, si fuera chica lo haría. Pero si tú quieres... Ya sé, esto es lo que harás: Actos vandálicos, pinta su casillero.

-¿Pintar su casillero? ¡eso! –Jack puso una mueca- ¿y cómo lo pinto? –preguntó después.

-¿Con los dedos?

-Es que no lo he hecho nunca, no te burles de mí.

-En el closet del conserje, encontrarás un espray de pintura, hay de tres colores. Escoge el verde, el azul tal vez no se note mucho y el blanco no se verá nada definitivamente.

-Entiendo, agarrar el espray verde del closet del conserje. ¿Y cuál es el casillero de Ashley?

-Está al final del pasillo, creo tener entendido, es el cursi con el candado de gatito. Ashley ama los gatos como la enferma que es.

-Gracias, pero nunca me dijiste por qué quieres vengarte de Ashley. Si quieres decirme.

-Ashley es una chica tonta y superficial, cuando estaba más chico no dejaba de fastidiarme. Critica y todavía sigue criticando mi manera de vestir y de peinar, cree que tengo mal gusto por la moda, me robaba el dinero, me tenía amenazado de que tenía que darle las respuestas del examen o iba a hacer peor para mí, no sabía que percepción tenía ella peor si ya me hacía la vida un infierno, llegó un momento que no quise volver a la escuela, pero vino otro nuevo y ese se convirtió en su juguete nuevo… –Jack sonrió como si fuera visto la luz por primera vez, la miró-. Tal como te sucedió a ti.

-¿Y Raimundo? ¿qué hay con él? –preguntó, llevándose la mochila al otro hombro. Sentía que se cansaba de tenerlo siempre en un mismo lado, le pesaba- ¿también te molestaba?

-Digamos que Raimundo es un caso muy especial. Una historia que no te incumbe, Kimiko. Seguro que ya ese niño bonito y su tropa te advirtieron sobre mí, pues yo te advierto sobre ellos. Una muchacha tan hermosa como tú debería tener más cuidado con quien se anda, el diablo no es como lo pinta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Las mujeres hermosas, yo las clasifico en dos grupos: las mujeres malas que se enamoran de los tipos buenos y las mujeres buenas que se quedan enganchada de los hombres malos.

-¿Y tú cómo me tildas a mí?

-A ver, Kimiko, te lo digo como en la escuelita: ¿no has pensado que quizá Raimundo no es como todos los que lo quiere tildar: de chico popular, guapetón y buena onda? ¿jamás se te pasó por la cabeza que realmente aquí yo sea el de los buenos y Raimundo es el verdadero villano?... Dime, Kim, ¿estás segura de haberlo pensado bien?...

* * *

**A/N:**

**-"¿No has pensado que quizá Raimundo no es como todos los que lo quiere tildar: de chico popular, guapetón y buena onda? ¿jamás se te pasó por la cabeza que realmente aquí yo sea el de los buenos y Raimundo es el verdadero villano?... Dime, Kim, ¿estás segura de haberlo pensado bien?...". **

**-"Me pregunto que tiene el escritor pensado para mí."**

**Déjalo ahí, me gusto esa parte junto con la frase final. No sé, pero creo que el escritor es en realidad es una chica: Una linda, amorosa, inteligente e incomprendida chica, que quizá podría ser la chica más talentosa de nuestros tiempos...**

**-Sí, cómo no.**

**Como sea, el personaje de Jack me está gustando. Me recuerda demasiado a Leyton, a lo mejor me inspiré de él (una de las frases de Jack la dijo él). Leyton es un personaje de telenovela. Una mente satírica y retorcida tiene este personaje. Parece que juega el papel del chico punk incomprendido e ignorado de la clase porque lo ven como bicho raro. Que apenas se socializa con su entorno. Y que él tiene un odio increíble hacia los llamados "populares" por designarles un nombre. A Raimundo y a Ashley, de ésta ya sabemos algo, de Raimundo desconocemos todavía por qué lo odia. Tal vez pensaron que el título del capítulo se debía por algo que Kimiko le hacía a Raimundo por el hecho de haberlo pescado junto a una chica que no era ella, no era así, era una venganza contra Ashley. Qué veremos si tiene resultado. Pues parece que todavía no descubrimos por qué hice ver a Kimiko y a Raimundo películas de terror, tendrá que ser en el capítulo que viene. Para nadie le debió haber sido raro que Jack fuera buen jugador de baloncesto, nos demostró, para los que vieron el capítulo 9 de Duelo Xiaolin, que es un buen jugador. Ashley vino más prepotente y malvada que nunca, no sabemos cuál será su próxima jugada. Lo que sí viene es el desenlace de la venganza de Kimiko en el capítulo que viene y otra aventura y que yo odio el voleibol, mucho...**

**Y el cuento de la sirenita (el verdadero, no la estafa que me hicieron creer de niña), lo había pensado en infiltrar en un capítulo, sin saber cómo y aquí aparece. ¿Cómo si me hubiera inspirado de ahí, verdad? Pues no, fue más bien de las canciones, algo de Mi Bella Genio, algo de Devil Beside You y una gran inspiración de Amour Sucrette. Vimos el final del capítulo de ayer (los celos de Kimiko son ardientes). Tal vez se estén preguntando para cuándo otro momento Raikim, pronto mis malvaviscos asados, tan solo tengan paciencia les tengo un numerito preparado. Bueno, yo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado como a mí. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: El fantasma de la escuela, ¡hasta entonces! **


	10. El fantasma de la escuela

**10º**

**El fantasma de la escuela**

Kimiko estaba escandalizada por tal insinuación tan nefasta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría calificar a Raimundo de un infame villano cuando él la rescató de morir ahogada? Eso no lo haría un villano cualquiera si no un héroe, si fuera villano quizá la hubiera lastimado. Pero en vez de eso la ayudó y está protegiendo su secreto extraterrestre, no la entregó al tal Chase que está por ahí tratando de cazarla para convertirla en un juguete para los científicos y el centro de entretenimiento de los humanos.

-¡Jamás, sé muy bien lo que hago! Raimundo no es una mala persona, él me ayudó cuando más lo necesité. Quiero una venganza, no quiero oír tus insinuaciones absurdas.

-Como quieras princesa, estás cometiendo un grave error y cuando te des cuenta vas a venir llorando hacia a mí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Kimiko se dio la media vuelta, Raimundo venía hacia ellos con su ropa de colegial-, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí con este individuo?

-Yo estaba... estaba...

-Estaba preguntándome de una tarea, Pedrosa, no te estoy robando la chica ni nada –gruñó Jack- aj, ¿para qué me preocupo por decirte algo? Me voy a cambiar antes que el profesor Guan me regañe, suerte Kimiko.

Jack arrojó la pelota, se fue pisoteando el piso. Jermaine fue a rescatar la pelota. Raimundo se le quedó mirando a Kimiko, extrañado.

-Ya lo oíste, mejor me voy, tengo un poco de hambre. Nos vemos, Rai.

Kimiko salió disparada como flecha antes que Raimundo le preguntara otra cosa y Kimiko no tuviera una respuesta ocurrente como Jack para entonces. El closet del conserje estaba en el piso de plata baja, era una pequeña puerta de madera cerca del salón de profesores. La linda extraterrestre procuró ser muy discreta mientras evitaba que alguien la viese pasar por allí solapadamente. Luego de su encuentro tan inesperado con Raimundo y su amigo, salió corriendo del gimnasio y cruzó el patio, luego fue al pasillo principal, devuelta a la escuela. Kimiko se asomó a la esquina. El señor que limpia sacaba una escoba y se marchaba, cerró la puerta. Kimiko esperó a que se perdiera de vista. La verdad es que la idea de Jack no era tan mala y prefería eso que cualquiera otra idea loca. Esta era su oportunidad de vengarse de Ashley. Rectando llegó al closet, lo abrió. Era un cuarto pequeño con instrumentos de limpieza, estanterías llenas de cloro y desinfectantes entre otras cosas para limpiar, también las cajas con objetos perdidos (Kimiko revisó para ver si encontraba el amuleto de la suerte perdido de Raimundo), pero se concentró inmediatamente en hallar el espray. Solo hasta que se tropezó con él, al mirar los botes de pintura. Leyó las etiquetas y se llevó consigo la que leía "color verde", siguiendo el consejo de Jack. Fue al fondo del pasillo. Buscando el casillero de Ashley, lo halló junto con las otras de sus amiguitas. Adornado terriblemente con cursilerías, Jack tenía razón. Estaba medio abierto por lo que podía husmear sus cosas.

Ashley sí tenía obsesión enfermiza con los mininos, hasta sus cuadernos eran de mininos. Soltó un bufido, volvió a meterlo todo en el casillero (nada interesante que ver) de nuevo y es cuando algo se desliza entre las páginas. Kimiko lo recoge del piso inmediatamente. Lo examina bien y cree reconocerlo. Por supuesto, era el colgante de Raimundo, lo reconoció porque lo llevaba puesto en la playa. ¿Pero cómo llegó hasta aquí?, Kimiko recuerda que Raimundo mencionó que era posible que su colgante se lo habían robado. Ashley, eso tiene mucho sentido, Kimiko se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Se lo daría, contándoselo todo. Cerró el casillero, leyó lo que decía las indicaciones, batió el espray y comenzó a rociar.

-Va a quedar muy bonito...

-¡¿Qué haces tú husmeando entre mis cosas?!

-¡Ashley!

-¿Con qué tratando de atacar mi casillero? ¡Espera a que te acuse con el director, no me lo va a creer hasta que te vea...!

-¡SUÉLTAME, BRUJA!

Ashley y Kimiko comenzaron a forcejear. Ashley cogió el espray, tratando de arrebatárselo. Kimiko lo jaló hacia ella. Lo único que faltaban es que las dos se intentaran a jalar del pelo. Pero sucedió algo peor.

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

-¡Director Dashi! –exclamaron las dos.

-Mire, se lo voy a explicar yo...

-¡Pero es que nada, vandalismo contra el mobiliario escolar, eso sí que es grave, una más a su expediente Srta. Flean! Y usted Srta. Tohomiko, estoy terriblemente decepcionado de su comportamiento atroz. Las dos serán castigadas, se quedan hasta tarde limpiando la última mancha de esos horribles rayones que esa banda de delincuentes juveniles, de la que estoy seguro que ustedes forman parte, desaparezca. ¿Entendido? –rumió el director.

-Sí, señor director.

Dijeron al unísono bajando la cabeza. El director soltó un bufido de indignación, le quitó a Kimiko la botellita de espray, se marchó devuelta.

-Maldición, he quedado otra vez castigada y por tú culpa, ¡y esta vez sin hacer nada! Que te enteres ahora, yo no voy a limpiar ninguna mancha de pintura.

Ashley se marchó, furibunda. No es para menos. Pero Kimiko estaba frustrada, no se había salido con la suya, su venganza se había vuelto contra ella. ¿Por qué Ashley si podía y yo no? Esto es totalmente injusto, pensó la linda extraterrestre. Kimiko zapateó con fuerza. Las reacciones de sus compañeros de clase fueron diferentes. Luego de comer, de mala gana. Se fue a quejar con Jack. Éste estaba en el patio, supuestamente escuchando sus pensamientos. Al oír que la habían castigado. Jack replicó:

-¡No me culpes a mí!... ¿hacer vandalismo en plena luz del día con el riesgo de que todos te vean y tu primera vez, eres tonta o qué?

-Solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. ¡Además, tu no me dijiste!

-Sí, claro, era porque me pareció muy obvio.

Raimundo y sus amigos se enteraron tiempo después. Los tres fueron a verla, a preguntarle si era cierto. Clay y Jermaine le refrescaron que era una mala idea y aquí sus consecuencias. Raimundo no podía creer que Kimiko hiciera algo tan descabellado y tonto. Te desconozco, gruñó Raimundo. Kimiko masculló entre dientes que tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar que los regaños de Raimundo. Tomó sus cosas y se fue al salón antes de la hora. Se sentía tan patética y débil al final, con solo pensar en la cara de Raimundo se moría de la vergüenza, como pudo haberse enterado. Oh, seguramente volvía a ser la protagonista del chisme en el instituto. Ya todos los sabían. Hasta Oma hizo un espacio para escaparse de sus deberes de delegada para verla.

-¡¿Kimiko, como es eso que te han castigado con Ashley?!

Tal y como lo pensó. Oma tampoco estuvo de acuerdo con sus planes de venganza y con un poco de crueldad, se mostró de acuerdo con la decisión de su papá. Kimiko puso los ojos en blanco. Oma le dijo que el conserje tendría para ellas los productos de limpieza. Luego de eso, a culminar con sus actividades del día. Bueno pudo haber sido peor, se consoló Kimiko pensando que el directo pudo llamar a Agatha para citarla sobre su conducta vandálica. La linda extraterrestre sintió como las horas le pasaron volando. De pensar que tendría que quedarse al final de clases con la peor de los humanos, le era una entera pesadilla. Decidió esperar a Ashley en el pasillo principal. Primero vio a Jack, recogió sus cosas y se marchó. La miró, puso una mueca. No sabía que quería decir con aquella mueca si lástima o como si quisiera decir: ¿Qué se puede hacer? Suerte, luego vino Oma, cargando sus cosas saliendo con su curso. ¡Ánimo!, fue todo lo que pudo decirle. Seguidamente Raimundo y sus amigos se le acercaron. Kimiko se le quedó mirando con ojos de cachorro. ¿Aún estará molesto por lo que le hice?, se preguntó a sí misma. Raimundo miró a sus amigos, les hizo una seña. Y cada quien se fue, le desearon suerte a Kimiko en un susurro. Apenas se quedaron solos, la chica le devolvió su colgante.

-Ten, lo encontré en el casillero de Ashley. Ella fue quien te lo robó.

-¡Mi amuleto de la suerte, muchas gracias peinados locos! –Kimiko sonrió de oreja a oreja. Silencio los próximos cinco minutos que se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-¿Y bien?

-No vayas a quedarte muy tarde, Kim. A las diez de la noche tengo mucho sueño –Kimiko sonrió de oreja a oreja, bajó la mirada y luego miró los ojos de Raimundo. ¿Cómo puede ser él un villano con tan adorables ojos? Se paró de puntitas, quería que Raimundo le diera un beso en sus labios carnosos. Éste se rió entre dientes, se inclinó, tomando el rostro de la extraterrestre y besó su frente dulcemente. Kimiko abrió los parpados, sobándose la frente. Raimundo se marchó. En eso llegan las gemelas amigas de Ashley, agarradas de brazo, se detienen a mirarla y con desprecio desvían su vista y siguen caminando. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Justo entonces Ashley llegó.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, Químico, pretendías escaparte y dejarme el castigo para mí sola?!

-Es Kimiko, no pretendía escaparme, te estaba esperando aquí.

-Mentirosa, eso no es verdad… –replicó Ashley mordazmente-. Vente, sígueme, te llevaré a dónde están las pintadas, pero te advierto que no voy a restregar ninguna mancha. No voy a estropearme la manicura por algo de la que no soy responsable.

-Espera, tengo que ir en busca de los productos de limpieza que el conserje tiene que darnos para limpiar las manchas de pintura –gruñó Kimiko. Ashley graznó y cruzó los brazos. La linda extraterrestre fue con el conserje y le explicó su situación. Este dio a las chicas trapos, cubetas y esponjas. Luego Kimiko siguió a Ashley hasta el final del pasillo, le mostró las manchas de pintura y tal como le había advertido, se fue. Hablar con ella y convencerla de que esto era un trabajo de las dos, no tenía ningún sentido ya que tenía razón en una parte.

Kimiko nunca había visto tantas "obras de arte" en un mismo sitio, algunas no podían irse fácilmente y tenía que usar otros productos más fuertes. Pintaron de todo: grafito, dibujitos de calavera, palabrotas, tonterías. Era un trabajo que le llevó bastante tiempo. De no ser por dos hubiera terminado antes, se quejó Kimiko que trataba de hacer que su trabajo fuera más divertido. Comenzó a cantar una canción que la tía escuchaba en el sábado, si era divertido mientras se bañaba, aquí podría ser igual. La frente de Kimiko se perló del sudor. Tenía que parar algunas veces para respirar y descansar, estaba muerta del cansancio. Nunca trabajó tan duro como aquella vez. En su planeta ni hacía estos deberes tan pesado, aunque aquí en la Tierra parecía más difícil. Kimiko se quedó restregando en el patio, al final del pasillo, a principio y en el segundo pasillo del primer y segundo piso. Ya había cantado todas las canciones que se memorizó y ahora improvisaba algunas nuevas, tal vez debía anotarlas y mostrárselas a Raimundo. Kimiko se tiró al suelo, cansada.

-Uf, he terminado.

Kimiko se levantó. Dios mío, ¿ya había obscurecido? Chequeó con el reloj del instituto, era más de las siete y media de la noche. El instituto de noche daba miedo. El viento silbaba en los pasillos, se escuchaba el rechinar de las puertas, todo estaba solo y muy oscuro. Casi ni podía reconocer nada ni caminar sin evitar tropezar. Resistió ante el impulso de sacar sus antenitas y mirar en la oscuridad. Kimiko metió las esponjas en las cubetas y se llevó los trapos a los hombros, los devolvió en el cuarto de mantenimiento. Ahora a buscar a Ashley, mientras iba limpiando no la encontró, se desapareció del mapa por completo. ¿Será tan descarada para dejarme?, pensó Kimiko buscándola. Temblorosamente siguió caminando, el instituto de noche le recordaba a esas terroríficas películas que había visto con Raimundo la otra vez, ya se había olvidado de ellas, pero esto... Kimiko regresó al hueco de la escalera girando sobre sí misma, no sabía porque tenía esa sensación de que algo la estaba viendo.

-¡Oye tú!

-¡Por Dios, Ashley casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué pensabas cuando caminabas hacia acá?... –Kimiko se llevó la mano al pecho, tranquilizándose.

-Vine a buscarte porque ya son más de la siete y media, sí que eres una retrógrada, ¿todavía no has terminado?

-Mira, cállate que no estoy de humor para tus comentarios peyorativos, hubiera terminado mucho antes si cierta Ashley me hubiera ayudado a limpiar... Vamos a salir de aquí –graznó Kimiko. Ashley puso los ojos en blanco. Las dos iban camino hacia la puerta cuando justo que iban hacia la luz, retumbó como eco un turbador sonido que erizó los vellos de la nuca.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, parece que vino de por allá… –el escalofriante sonido, similar a una carcajada se oyó de nuevo. El corazón de Kimiko palpitó fuertemente. Esto era exactamente como en las películas de terror de Raimundo. Pero no puede ser, escucharon otro ruido era algo que se caí con estrépito contra el suelo, algo de metal. Escucharon otro ruido en seco, iba y venía como rebotando. Alguien más estaba en el instituto a estas frías horas de la noche.

-Volvió a oírse.

-Sí ya lo sé, no estamos solas aparentemente.

Algo volvió a callar a Kimiko. Ashley giró sobe sí misma. La sangre se heló en sus venas cuando una espectral sombra venía hacia ellas. Un par de ojos rojos resplandecían ante ella en la oscuridad. Se oyó el grito de una niña de esas películas de terror. Las dos pegaron el grito de sus vidas y salieron disparadas corriendo como locas hacia la puerta, saliendo a toda marcha fuera del instituto. Kimiko no podía creerlo. Los fantasmas existen, Raimundo no tenía razón. Seguramente ni él ni la tía o nadie le creería lo que vio, pero Ashley también lo vio, tenía una testigo a su favor. ¿Pero un fantasma en el instituto? Hasta la idea le suena ridícula, jamás lo creería si se lo dijera a alguien. Esto no tenía ningún sentido. La creerían una lunática y le darían calmantes. Presentaba las mismas características que un espectro. La risa macabra, los ruidos por la noche para asustar a cualquier viviente, los ojos brillantes e infernales color rojo y las horas de la noche... Nunca se había asustado tanto en su vida, su pelo se tiñó de un color blanco puro. Debía hablar de esto con alguien...

Ya era martes, hablar no era tan fácil como parece, Kimiko le contó a Agatha de primera lo que había visto en aquella noche. Agatha no le creyó, atribuyó que era imaginación suya o tal vez porque estaba muy obscuro no pudieron distinguir quién era la sombra. Habló con Raimundo. Éste tampoco le creyó. Se rió cuando Kimiko le comentó que escucharon unos ruidos extraños anoche y una risa escalofriante y apareció una sombra humana. Raimundo tosió de inmediato para tapar una risa.

-Recuerda que dije tal vez era un fantasma, lo que sea, había alguien ahí…

-Peinados locos, esas películas de terror te afectaron bastante, los fantasmas no existen, hija mía...

-Te lo aseguro, Rai, estaba con Ashley luego de terminar de restregar yo sola al principio del pasillo todas las pintadas y nos ocurrió. ¡Nos fuimos corriendo! ¿te dice algo? ¿has visto algo raro ahí?

-Ahora que lo pienso...

-¿Sí?

-Me acuerdo que existía un rumor de que anteriormente este instituto era una iglesia, y ahí mismo donde construyeron las escaleras, se dice que un monje fue ahorcado hasta la muerte y desde ese día se puede oír sus risotadas que fueron sus agonizantes gritos de ultratumba, su fantasma habita por estos corredores...

-¿En serio? –Raimundo estalló a risas. Kimiko se avergonzó.

-¡Claro que no, pareces tontita a veces! Los fantasmas no existen –repitió-. La oscuridad, el cansancio, el miedo y la falta de sueño hicieron que el subconsciente les traicionara, por lo que les jugó una mala broma creando un espejismo, ¿entiendes lo que pasó?

-¡Pero yo no lo imaginé, Ashley también lo vio!

Kimiko arrastró a Raimundo hasta donde estaba Ashley, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el patio afinando su guitarra. Ashley estaba con sus amigas chismorreando, cosa rara del asunto. Kimiko la obligó a decirle lo que había visto esa noche a Raimundo. Pero Ashley lo renegó todo absolutamente. Haciendo ver que Kimiko fue la única que corrió esa noche por nada. Kimiko sintió un profundo rencor hacia Ahsley. ¡Si ella también corrió! No fue capaz de seguir ahí soportando tanta vergüenza. Se fue sin mirar las caras de Raimundo y Ashley. Incluso le comentó a Jack lo que había visto, a lo mejor él si le creía. Pero se equivocó. Él no le creyó tampoco, posteriormente de vacilarla que se había olvidado que fue castigada el día anterior. Manejando una terminología avanzada le aclaró que los fantasmas no existían.

-¡No nos pudimos habérnoslo inventado las dos! Voy a investigar.

-¿Por qué quieres investigarlo? ¿en verdad crees que los fantasmas existen?

-Quizás, en todo caso había alguien ahí y voy a descubrir quién es el bromista que le gusta asustar a horas de la noche.

Kimiko fue de nuevo al pasillo en busca de cualquier cosa equívoca. Lo único que vio fuera de lo normal fue una colilla de cigarrillo. Su pista. Ella sabía cuál era el final de los héroes que se disponían investigar sobre el atroz fantasma, era un final feo, empero, si demostraba a todos de sus pruebas y seguía con su pequeña investigación podría demostrar que ella no se imaginó ninguna cosa. Planeó regresar en la noche al mismo lugar por si volvía aparecer. A pesar de que le mostró la evidencia tanto a Raimundo como a Jack, ninguno de los dos seguía sin creerle. Era inaudito pensar que los fantasmas fumaban. En la hora de recreo, fue la primera en salir disparada hacia el salón de los delegados con Oma. Ella menos creía en los fantasmas. Kimiko le preguntó si había cámaras en el instituto o un vigilante nocturno, si la cámara captó algo o el vigilante vio algo podría demostrar que sí hay algo espectral recorriendo el colegio por la noche. Oma asintió con la cabeza, pero no tenía acceso a las cámaras y no conocía muy bien al vigilante como el director, si bien era cierto que era casi siempre la última en irse, pero el vigilante venía muy tarde... Por eso el director se quedaba hasta lo último. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Entonces la única manera que tenía para cazar este fantasma era volver esta misma noche y comprobar si volvía... Oma pensaba que era mejor tirar esa idea a la basura y olvidarse de todo, su investigación no daría ningún resultado.

-Ya veremos quién ríe de último –dijo Kimiko antes de volver a clases justo cuando tocó la campana. Kimiko casi no estuvo pensando en sus deberes esa mañana si no en el fantasma. Aquí hay un misterio muy misterioso y enredado, y yo lo voy a descubrir, dictaminó ella. No tuvo que irse a casa ni nada por el estilo, hoy era día para estar en el club de música, por lo que se quedaría a escuchar a Raimundo y a su banda y colaborar con el club en cualquier cosa que se necesite, mientras buscaba el instrumento que le favorecía.

Al anochecer ese mismo día, después de asegurarse que la última persona en abandonar el colegio fuera el director, efectivamente se quedó hasta las cinco de la tarde trabajando tras su oficina. Escribiendo unos documentos, trabajando en el ordenador, hablando a su mujer por teléfono, bebiendo café, dándole de comer a su lagarto y acariciándolo mientras hacía su trabajo, y revisando unos papeles importantes. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Parece que nunca se va a quitar de ahí. La chica recordó la vez en qué le preguntó a Oma si porque trataba de mantener oculto que era la hija del director, si resalta a la vista. Oma suspiró.

-Sí, es obvio que si estoy inscrita aquí todos pensarán que es por las influencias del director, pero no queremos que nadie piense que el director tenga preferencia conmigo porque soy su hija, queremos mantener nuestros problemas de casa en casa y los de aquí, que se resuelven aquí. Mientras estemos aquí seremos alumno y director.

-¿Tú padre antes trabajaba como profesor?

-Sí, ocupaba el puesto del profesor Fung aquí mismo. Una vez le pregunté por qué decidió ser profesor y me contó una anécdota de mi abuela y él, le hizo la promesa que trabajaría de profesor porque él era un flojo y quería un trabajo donde no tuviera que moverse mucho, en donde se pasara el santo día sentado. Y bueno... lo logró...

Kimiko tuvo que ocultarse cuando el director recogió algunas pertenencias personales y se marchó, cerró la dirección con llave. Se fue silbando jovialmente caminando hacia la puerta de la escuela. Después se quedó a esperar que atardeciera un poco más. Había traído unos bocadillos consigo para comer. La extraterrestre no portaba una linterna para alumbrar los pasillos mientras esperaba a que el fantasma viniera. Sacó sus antenitas y que éstas abran el camino hacia la luz. Anocheció. Bueno aquí estoy, fantasma, fantasmita es hora de salir, no tienes por qué temer, llamó Kimiko caminando. No pareció que el fantasma volviera, ya era más allá de la hora en que se apareció y nada anormal. Hacía frío aquella noche. Podía entretenerse viendo a los coches pasar rápidamente, los pozos de agua salpicaban, ya que lloviznó alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Kimiko suspiró derrotada. Parece que hoy no, Kimiko se negaba a admitir que Raimundo, Jack y Oma tuvieran razón. Estoy segura de lo que vi esa noche, a punto de irse por la ventana escuchó un ruido. El de una puerta abierta.

-¡Ajá, lo sabía! Si hay fantasmas.

Otra vez aquellos ruidos extraños. No hay sombra. Kimiko caminó en busca de pistas. Hay otra cosa que no había antes. Un pote vacío, una mal encestada en la papeleta de la basura. Miró la etiqueta. Se leía pudín de chocolate. Un ruido nuevo. Kimiko se volteó. Un crujido rechinante. Viene de ese salón. A medida que se acerca oye pisadas. Siente que algo la está siguiendo. ¡El fantasma de Natre viene del más allá a molestarnos! La puerta se entreabre. Las piernas de Kimiko tiemblan como gelatina. Ay mi Jesucristo bendito, no me hagas esto, respiró entrecortadamente. Kimiko sale corriendo por la salida antes que la infernal sombra se asome por la puerta...

Estúpida Kimiko, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, ¡¿qué te costaba permanecer unos minutos más?!, se martirizaba Kimiko. Se sentía como una cobarde por haber huido de esa forma en el justo momento que podría comprobarles a todos que un fantasma rondaba en el colegio a ciertas horas de la noche, escapó al dejarse que el miedo la tomara presa. ¡No es justo!, voy a volver a ese lugar a buscar las pruebas que necesito, aunque pensándolo bien... Si hubiera vuelto y confirmado la presencia del fantasma por mí misma, no serviría de nada porque seguirían sin creerme, debo hacer que me crean, mostrándoles el fantasma y como sé que no van a quedarse conmigo toda la noche. Kimiko le pidió si existía algo que pudiera captar imágenes.

-¿Te refieres a una cámara?

-Sí, ¡eso!

Kimiko le dijo que la necesitaba para una tarea. La tía Agatha vaciló, buscó entre sus cosas y le encontró su cámara, le enseñó cómo usarla. Los extraterrestres tienen la facultad de asimilar rápidamente. Agatha le dejó claro que tuviera mucho cuidado con aquella cámara, era la única que tiene. Kimiko así se lo prometió. Se preparó, decidida, era día miércoles y su tercera oportunidad de cazar al fantasma. No lo dejaré ir, se prometió a sí misma. Fue a la escuela. A la "escena del crimen" como lo llamaba ella a veces. A tomar fotografías.

-¿De nuevo estás con eso? –Kimiko reconoció la voz de Raimundo.

-Sí, a que no adivinas lo que pasó.

-No adivino, dime ¿has visto algo?

-No lo vi, pero lo oí, escuché los mismos ruidos. ¡Mira lo que encontré!

-¿Pudín, así que descubriste que los fantasmas comen chocolate? Kimiko, estoy preocupado por ti, deberías dejar eso no es sano. Te enfermarás.

-No me importa, seguiré investigando hasta que cambies de opinión.

Raimundo soltó un bufido. Kimiko para ser una extraterrestre mujer era bastante obstinada. Kimiko mostró lo que había encontrado tanto a Oma y a Jack. Oma opinó que no le parecía una prueba congruente, cualquier estudiante pudo haber comer chocolate y tratar de arrojar la basura encestando. Jack, por el contrario, pareció impresionado.

-¡Ese es mi pudín de chocolate!

-¿Tú pudín de chocolate? ¿así que eres tú quién ha estado merodeando por los pasillos de la escuela de noche? ¿eres el fantasma?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –negó Jack.

Kimiko presentía que Jack le estaba ocultando una verdad que no quería que supiera. Quizá él sabe quién es el fantasma y no me lo quiere decir, no importa le tomaré una foto y asunto resuelto, pensó Kimiko. La extraterrestre esperó pacientemente que las horas transcurrieran tranquilamente, esperando que fuera más tarde y viniera la noche. El fantasma come pudín de chocolates y fuma en los pasillos de la escuela, eso sin mencionar que le encanta hacer ruidos tenebrosos en horas de la noche para asustar. Bueno quizá no es un fantasma, pero si hay alguien husmeando, ¿haciendo qué? Lo descubriré hoy. Kimiko estaba tan centrada en averiguar qué estaba pasando que hasta ignoró las burlas de Ashley y sus amigas, comía y escribía en los cuadernos ensimismada, fue extraordinario que aún pudiera contestar a las preguntas de su examen de ciencias de la tierra. Había estudiado arduamente para pasar con sobresalientes aquel examen para poner a Raimundo orgulloso de ella. Los extraterrestres tenemos muy buena memoria y las preguntas no se me hicieron tan difíciles, mi capacidad de análisis quizá no es perfecta, pero sí aceptable, han pasado cosas últimamente que me ha distraído un poco, yo espero salir bien, pensó mientras entregaba. Como el examen estaba a última hora pudo salir temprano del instituto a ir al bazar a comprar algunos aperitivos para esta noche. No tengo prisa, puedo volver más tarde, Kimiko se detuvo a observar tiendas de ropa y de zapatos. Le encantaba bastante la moda, casi se memoriza los consejos y tips que dan en las revistas de tía Agatha. Regresó casi a las cinco de la tarde. El director no se fue todavía. Kimiko se gastó las galletas saladas (libres de calorías que pudieran engordarla) en lo que restaba de un par de horas. Esperó que el instituto recobrara el sombrío aspecto que tenía por noche. Y esperó y esperó... Kimiko casi se queda dormida, por el asunto de aquel fantasma se trasnochó dos días seguidos, las pesadillas sobre fantasmas que tuvo en el día que vio las películas de terror con Raimundo reaparecieron en sus sueños otra vez. Ahora si me enfrento al fantasma podré librarme de esos sueños feos, pensó Kimiko semidormida.

Apoyó su cabeza de la pared mientras estaba sentada en las escaleras con la cámara entre sus dos manos. Todo tranquilo. 6: 00 PM, 6:30 PM, 7:00 PM, 7:30 PM... 8:00PM... Otra vez aquel escalofriante ruido. Kimiko levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia todas partes, se dio la vuelta y se recogió el pelo tras la oreja. No te asustes Kimiko, tienes que ser valiente, no corras, no corras, se pidió a sí misma. De nuevo se oyó, pero era esa escalofriante risa. Su corazón se desbocó de los nervios. Esas pisadas suenan de nuevo. Kimiko se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con esos deslumbrantes ojos rojos que la veían fijamente. Es el fantasma. Tenía razón. ¡Ajá!, Kimiko fue rápida y le tomó una fotografía.

-¡Te tengo, eres mío señor fantasma!

-¡¿Fantasma?! ¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando, chica loca?! Aj, maldita sea creo que me cegaste la vista.

-Pero yo te conozco, esa voz la he oído antes... –Kimiko escudriñó la mirada. Pero Jack se estaba restregando los ojos con fuerza- ¡Jack! ¡¿así que tú eres el fantasma que viene a la escuela a rondar los pasillos de noche, asustando a muchachitas indefensas?!

-¡¿QUÉ?! Maldición, mis ojos están hinchados, yo... yo no soy ningún fantasma...

-¿Pero eres quién vimos Ashley y yo en el día en que nos quedamos castigadas?

-Bueno... sí... tal vez...

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-En primer lugar yo no soy ningún fantasma ni me la doy, en segundo lugar no ando por ahí caminando y haciendo ruidos extraños para asustar a la gente como dices.

-¿Entonces a qué vienes en la noche al colegio?

-No me queda de otra, ven te lo muestro.

Jack la llevó a una habitación abandonada, bueno ni tanto, era más bien un taller de trabajo donde había maquinarias en vías de construcción y otras terminadas, un mesón de madera con unos planos y bosquejos de un diseño arquitectónicos de aquellas máquinas desde unos aparatos que jamás había visto hasta robots. Algunos enrollados y anudados a una cinta, dentro de una caja de cartón al lado del mesón, una caja de lapiceros estaba sobre el mesón. Una pequeña lámpara con luz opaca titilaba sobre ellos. Ahora que lo contemplaba mejor en la luz, la vestimenta de Jack fuera del colegio era como daba entender en horas de clase: Una camisa roja desahogada sin mangas con una imagen de Frankenstein, unos pantalones con numerosos bolsillos negros holgados, unos enormes zapatos pesados negros con cierre mágico, brazaletes negros que llevaba en ambas muñecas dándole un aspecto gótico, sobre su silla de ruedas, una chaqueta negra. Notó un pote de pudín de chocolate sobre el mesón muy similar al que encontró la otra vez cerca de la papelera. Jack se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal, eh? Es hermoso, es pintoresco, no hace falta que expreses tus palabras de pasmo inexplicable.

Le explicó que originalmente aquella aula era el salón de mecanografía, sin embargo, algo pasó y la cátedra se anuló. El salón quedó vacío. Jack, con ayuda de Oma, se agarró el salón para sí mismo y sus inventos. Le dijo que todas esas máquinas las había construido él. Venía por las noches al encuentro de sus pequeños amigos surrealistas en ese espacio tan sosegado. En su cuarto no tenía mucha amplitud y a veces pasaba sus horas en el sótano, pero por las fiestas de sus padres era algo agitado encontrar algo de paz, calma y serenidad.

La familia Spicer era gente de dinero, le explicó. Añadió que disfrutaba de un buen pudín mientras hacía sus creaciones, en aquella noche salió a botarlo en la basura. La puerta está tan vieja que a veces rechina cuando la abras o la cierra, el motivo de los misteriosos ruidos de la noche anterior. Kimiko comenzó con el interrogatorio. Los ruidos por la noche, Jack le respondió que era él trabajando, por lo general no hace mucho ruido, pero cuando estás creando un robot y sacudes un brazo y éste emite un crujido, necesitas engrasarlo. Preguntó por la risa macabra, el ruido de algo cayéndose y el grito de niña. Jack, avergonzado, le dijo que era él: La risa macabra era su risa, el sonido de algo metálico caerse era la llave inglesa, la dejó caerse accidentalmente y el grito de niña era porque la llave aterrizó en su pie gordo y eso le dolió mucho. Escuchó las pisadas (los pasos que Kimiko oía eran de Jack, dando vueltas alrededor de su máquina) de Ashley y de ella y salió a ver, apenas lo vieron en esa oscuridad creyeron que era un fantasma y salieron corriendo antes que Jack pudiera hablar con ellas. Para rematar, le dijo que supuestamente no debía estar ahí, es un secreto que solo Oma y él tenían, ya que Oma era quién lo dejaba entrar en el instituto, clandestinamente se ponía a trabajar en su taller cada noche y se supone que nadie debería saberlo. Y la colilla de cigarrillo. Jack suspiró antes de admitir que entró al vicio de fumar desde hace algunos años, no es tan descuidado, pero esta ocasión particularmente lo fue.

-Como sabía que no ibas a parar con tus investigaciones hasta descubrir a tu fantasma, tomé la decisión de salir y confesarte todo. ¿Verdad que este secreto se quedará en estas paredes?

-Claro, prometo guardar tu secreto.

-Me encantas, Kimiko Tohomiko, eres muy linda cuando te portas tan obediente. El tonto musculoso de Raimundo no tiene idea de la belleza que tiene al lado, mejor para mí –se rió. Dándose la vuelta a trabajar en sus planos con un lápiz a la mano, Kimiko se abrazó a sí misma y miró alrededor de su taller.

-Tienes... tienes un bonito taller...

-Sí, lo sé, es hermoso –Jack se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando oyeron unos ruidos, Kimiko arqueó una ceja. Alguien más quería ser fantasma-. Esto se está poniendo interesante, Srta. Tohomiko, ¿quién vino contigo?...

* * *

**A/N: Thriller, thriller at night!... Está bien, es que pensé que le daría más dramatismo a la cuestión si improvisaba este famoso tema de Michael Jackson. Este capítulo fue la inspiración de noche de brujas, pero no lo hice con esa intención. Nuevamente Kimiko juega a la detective. Jack descubre para Kimiko una faceta que nadie conoce, pero ya nosotros sabíamos: La de su pasión por el pudín y su afición de armar cosas. Apuesto que mi truquito no los alarmó, pero como ese no es el misterio no me voy a preocupar de nada. Lo vuelvo a decir, Jack me encanta como personaje. ¿Quién estará en el instituto a estas horas de la noche? Vimos la explicación de por qué Dashi es director y me pareció que se aplica bastante bien, en realidad esa idea la saqué de un pariente mío que también es profesor y le explicó a su madre lo mismo que Oma le dijo a Kimiko. Se adapta al personaje. La venganza contra Ashley fracasó y en su lugar dio origen a esta aventura que tomó tres días en la escuela. Tranquilitos, que todavía queda fic para que pensemos como nos vengaremos de esta rubia infame. **

**¿Cuáles episodios son buenos? A mí me gusta el episodio que viene, pero también está los episodios gemelos: ¡Sincronicemos el sonido! Parte I y Parte II Y luego la trilogía de episodio que le sigue: La enmascarada perfecta. Este fic para ser un drama escolar, me gusta mucho. Y ya que esto es un songfic también les tengo como tres canciones por ahí preparadas. Una inspirada en una mezcla de Happy Fate y My Wish is Live in the Future y la otra inspirada en Mei Lin y Hey Juliet! Hay una canción por ahí que hace una referencia a la serie: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Wood... ¿Por qué será?, ¿por qué siempre los dramas escolares incluyen bandas? Ahora que lo estoy pensando ¡creo que encontré un título perfecto para la banda de Raimundo! **

**Enhorabuena mis malvaviscos asados, hemos llegado a mitad de este hermoso fic ¿no están emocionados que estamos casi en etapa cumbre? El capítulo que viene veremos el desenlace de esta aventura y déjenme decirles que el capítulo que viene es demasiado importante como para no tomarlo como un simple episodio, no, tienen que estar muy atentos a cada detalle del capítulo que viene ya que contiene la pieza clave de entender este rompecabezas que les he dado. No es nada sorpresa, ustedes ya saben de qué trata si han leído los capítulos anteriores del fic: Fiesta de cumpleaños a último minuto. No se lo pierdan. Tremendo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

**PD: Uf, pues en esta semana no me han mandado mucho, pero estoy abarrotada de examen. Ya escribí el capítulo 1 de Mamma Mia porque hace tiempo que tenía ganas de ver cómo me quedaba el episodio, a lo mejor lo publique a finales del 2013 (lo malo es que ya un fic termina en diciembre y otros comienzan a principios que son Xiaolin Chrismast Carol y La traición conoce mi nombre), así que mejor prefiero publicarlo en el 2014, en Enero específicamente cuando esté terminando el Príncipe de los Monstruos. ¿Por qué el apuro? Porque francamente me gustaría que conocieran el fic, puedo decir con absoluta franqueza que es diferente a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora y me encantó, la historia es adorable. Además de que hay autores que tienen como 5 historias por actualizar, pero estas se toman su tiempo (actualizan después de cada cuatro meses). Me gusta muchísimo el prototipo de villano que hace Jack, es diferente al acostumbrado (tanto por medios de Tv como mis fics), se parece en cierto punto a Teresa Cristina. Jack es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, a razón de sus traumas de niño sume sus penas en alcohol (sí, Jack es alcohólico en el fic), Jack no ataca al menos "que se sienta atacado", pero lo más curioso de él: Sus perturbaciones mentales que tomarán decisiones importantes en el fic (Jack no está del todo cuerdo). **

**Aún sigo buscando título mientras tanto se queda Mamma Mia, hay autores que ponen unos títulos raros (como si fueran frases sacadas de su texto) y otros que ponen títulos impactantes por lo que me atrevería decir que La traición conoce mi nombre es el título más contundente, superando a Yo contra el mundo. Aunque hay autores que ponen títulos que no tienen nada que ver con el tema porque dicen que eso atrae más al público, pero a mí me parece una locura. Pienso que el título tiene que relacionarse con la historia y debe ser impactante. Este se relaciona en cierto modo con la lectura: Cosmic (de Cosmos, universo, espacio donde abundan los extraterrestres) Love (amor, el fic es una comedia romántica). Y suena bien. ¿No lo creen?... **


	11. Fiesta de cumpleaños a último minuto

**11°**

**Fiesta de cumpleaños a último minuto**

Kimiko se extrañó, no había invitado a nadie con ella ni creía que fuera la tía Agatha que fuera a buscarla en el instituto (hubiera un montón de mensajes en su buzón de mensajes de texto), ella llegaba a las ocho y media. Y hablando de ocho y media, si no llegaba a casa iba a hacer un montón de preguntas y quizá se enojaría. Dudaba que alguien como ella pudiera enfardarse, de todos modos no quería arriesgarse. Jack y Kimiko intercambiaron miradas.

-Jack, te juro que no traje a nadie conmigo.

-Eso espero, Kimita, yo pienso que tú no querrás conocerme enfadado. Sal de aquí y si te preguntan, tú no has visto este santuario de ingeniería robótica –bramó Jack.

Kimiko cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió. Con quien se encontró fue con Raimundo, quien inmediatamente de haberla visto se lanzó a sus brazos. Kimiko estaba sorprendida ya que no lo esperaba.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, peinados locos. Diablos, será mejor que regresemos a casa, pero prométeme que no volverás a este instituto de noche –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza-, podrás preocupar a la tía y a mí, no es seguro ni bueno para tu seguridad o tu salud, hace frío hoy también. Vámonos de aquí.

Afuera, Raimundo tenía una sorpresita para la linda extraterrestre. Como le comentó el día viernes, Raimundo aprobó su examen para conducir y con todos los ahorros que tenía pudo comprarse una motocicleta negra. Kimiko tenía un poco de miedo en montarse sobre ella. El chico le dio un casco de seguridad y con una sonrisa le dijo que no había nada qué temer y le aconsejó que tenía que abrazarlo fuertemente. Kimiko perdió el miedo al haber oído eso. Con tal de apretarlo contra su cuerpo, no hay problema. Él montó a Kimiko primero y luego él, se pusieron encima los cascos de seguridad. Ella rodeó sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él presionó el manillar izquierdo de la moto algunas veces, dejando que ronroneara. Kimiko sentía como la moto temblaba bajo sus piernas. Aunque se movió poco, mientras se preparaba para salir, la moto gruñó. Confiaba en que Raimundo supiera lo que hacía, él no tenía mucho tiempo, pero si aprobó su examen demostraba que al menos no iba a chocar contra un árbol.

Después de la primera sensación al montarse sobre ella, los salieron lejos del instituto. Kimiko veía como todo se quedaba tan atrás rápidamente y como Raimundo manejaba a diestra y siniestra la feroz moto. Raimundo parecía muy divertido. Es cierto que sentía una adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, sentía como el estómago se encogía, el viento azotaba su cabello y quemaba la piel de la extraterrestre en rumbo por la carretera con los otros autos, una luz opaca de los faros con los anuncios no dejaban el camino a oscuras. La linda extraterrestre se abrazó firmemente a Raimundo. Los árboles, los edificios y coches corrían y los repasaba. Raimundo le preguntó: ¿A qué no es genial?, a lo que Kimiko tuvo una respuesta lacónica y cáustica: Mientras te fijas de no estrellarte contra los árboles, sí. Llegaron a casa de la tía. Los ruidos de la moto nada amistosos para Kim se extinguieron. Se bajó, agradeciendo a Raimundo por haberle "salvado la vida"...

-Gracias otra vez Raimundo, me has ayudado una vez más. No sé cómo agradecerte.

-Mientras saco a pasear esta belleza, lo que necesitas, peinados locos.

Kimiko se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Raimundo. Y luego salió dispara devuelta al apartamento de la tía. Kimiko sonreía, su cabeza se tiñó de rosa de nuevo (nunca se tiñó de rosa tantas veces como en la Tierra). Raimundo arqueó una ceja, se sobó donde Kimiko le había besado, ladeó la cabeza con desdén y se preparó para ir a casa...

Día jueves, Kimiko abría su casillero para guardar sus cosas cuando Evelyn la fue a buscar, aunque no le cayera tan bien tenía entendido que Kimiko estaba haciendo una investigación sobre un presunto fantasma que rondaba el instituto a ciertas horas de la noche y ella quería saber la historia completa. Era su oportunidad de probarle al mundo que los fantasmas eran tan reales como tú y yo. Kimiko no supo que responder, inmediatamente que vio a Jack en su casillero y lanzarle una mirada de reojo, se zafó de Evelyn: ¿Fantasma? Yo no he visto nada, en esa noche estaba cansada, nerviosa, la falta del sueño y la oscuridad de esa noche me hizo creer que habían fantasmas; en estos días he actuado como una paranoica, nada por el que alarmarse.

-Bueno, si no quieres decir nada, está bien, de todas formas lo averiguaré para el periódico y será la primicia del mes.

Jack esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Kimiko pegó su cabeza contra el casillero, suspiró profundamente. Esto estuvo cerca, ¿qué líos te metes Kimiko Tohomiko?, se preguntó a sí misma mientras iba cayendo lentamente. Justamente vio a Clay paseando a un osito de peluche con una pulsera colgando de la mano derecha. Lo reconoció. Era el oso de peluche que ayudó a escoger para Keiko. Hoy es jueves, es decir, hoy es el cumpleaños de Keiko. Sería malo si no fuera a desearle buenos deseos en su día especial. En su planeta, tomaban los cumpleaños como una fecha sin importancia, un día más, no había motivo de hacer una celebración y porque sus edades eran medidas diferentes a la de los terrestres. Por lo que Kimiko nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños. Pues en la Tierra parecía que era una celebración importante. Se levantó. El casillero de Keiko quedaba en el segundo pasillo. El chico la sorprendió tapándose con el osito y luego exclamó deseándole feliz cumpleaños, la chica pegó un brinquito y dejó escapar un chillido mientras saltaba a brazos de Clay. Creo que le fascinó el regalo, sonrió Kimiko mirándolos a una distancia prudente. Se echó a reír. Keiko lo llamaba: Osito, mientras que Clay le correspondía con bomboncito, o cualquier nombre de dulce. Keiko se puso la pulsera del osito en el brazo derecho, guardó el osito en su casillero, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Clay se marchó dando traspiés, sonrojado. Mi oportunidad, Kimiko se acercó a Keiko que acababa de cerrar su casillero.

-Hola Keiko, pasaba por aquí y quería darte el feliz cumpleaños.

-Hola Kimiko, ¿feliz cumpleaños, como lo supiste?

-Clay me lo dijo.

-Ah, ese hombre –susurró ella-, por una parte me alegra por la reunión con los amigos y los regalos, pero por otro lado me quedo pensando en el año que se me sumó a mi edad. Creo que ya empiezo a tener arrugas, ser la más mayorcita del curso es un poco triste –volvió a abrir el casillero donde tenía un espejo colgando, se emperifolló, acicalándose el cabello y mirando su dentadura-. Creo que he visto una cana.

-No te preocupes, te ves muy bien. ¿Cuántos años cumples?

-18 años, ¿no te dije que yo era la mayor del curso? Bueno, pronto serán los de Ashley.

-Clay me contó que tus padres celebran en tu mismo día una reunión importante en su casa, y que por eso no vas a dar una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa. Lo siento.

-¿También él te contó eso...? ¡¿fiesta?! Uy, maldición se me olvidó –Keiko se pegó la mano contra la cara. Comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mis padres, el coctel que tenían para esta noche se canceló. Mi padre está en el negocio de la publicidad, resulta que quien tenía que estar a cargo de la cuenta con la venta de pañales se tuvo que ir urgente de la ciudad porque la madre de su esposa cayó enferma, entonces la reunión pasó de ser de su casa a la mía, pero hubo un cambio a última hora este lunes y el coctel es ahora otra vez a su casa, al final la esposa viajó sola. Me lo dijeron el lunes, pero es que estaba tan ocupada estudiando para el examen del miércoles pues que si no saco un sobresaliente, papá pensará que estoy más pendiente de mi novio y descuidaré mis estudios. Ayer terminé de hacer las invitaciones para entregarlas... –Keiko sacó unas tarjetas al fondo de su casillero-, pero ocurrió un problema en el salón de delegados. Y no pude entregarlas.

-¿Eres delegada?

-Sí, de nuestra clase –asintió con la cabeza-, conozco estas reuniones y siempre son tardías, es posible que mis padres regresen tardísimo por lo que estaba planeando para este mismo día, una fiesta de pijama improvisada con algunas de mis mejores amigas. No pienso invitar a mucha gente, quiero que la reunión sea más íntima. Ya sabes lo que sucede siempre en las fiestas de pijamas: bocadillos, peleas de almohadas, juegos, maquillaje y hablar de chicos –Kimiko vaciló, nunca antes había tenido una fiesta de pijama-, como es a último minuto no sé si alguien venga... –Keiko cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, soltando un bufido.

-¿Y por qué no lo habría de ser? Si son tus amigas asistirán sin mayor cuidado.

-Ojalá todas pensaran igual que tú. Toma, aquí tienes la tuya. ¿Querrías ayudarme a repartir las invitaciones? Planeo invitar a cuatro chicas más. Serían dos y dos...

-¡Claro, me encantaría asistir! –exclamó Kimiko emocionada.

-Genial, aquí tienes las invitaciones para Mia y Génesis. Yo iré con Evelyn y Dolphin, creo tener entendido que no te llevas muy bien con la primera. Una vez que termines, mándame un mensajito...

-Pero si yo no tengo tú...

Keiko se dio la vuelta, abrió una de sus libretas y un lápiz, escribió rápidamente su número de celular y se lo entregó. Oh, exclamó Kimiko cuando arrancó el pedazo del papel y se lo dio. Nos vemos, Keiko se dio la vuelta. La tarjeta para la invitación del cumpleaños de la chica era simpática. Estaba recortada de una caja azul sorpresa abierta donde salía confetis, serpentinas y caritas de payaso chistosa, de multicolores. Al abrir la invitación. Se leía cuál era la dirección de la casa de Keiko y a qué hora más abajo. "Te invito a mí fiesta de pijama esta noche en mi casa, para celebrar mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, el mejor regalo que me podrías dar es tu compañía". Atrás los colores se esfumaron y se leían el De y el Para. Se encogió de hombros. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de pijama, es probable que sea algo divertido. Es una fiesta entre chicas. Decidió ir primero con Mia, la encontró de nuevo en la biblioteca, leía una novela policíaca. Al igual que la primera vez Mia no levantó la vista, la lectura la tenía atrapada. Kimiko le comentó sobre la fiesta que Keiko iba a dar en su casa y que ella estaba invitada a pesar de que ésta no parecía hacerle ningún caso. Kimiko le estiró su invitación. Mia la miró con desdén.

-Vaya, Keiko no se ha olvidado de mí todavía –se rió secamente-, lo siento, no puedo ir. Ya tengo un compromiso pendiente que no puedo cancelar...

-¿Por qué no?

-Te lo acabo de decir, tengo asuntos pendientes.

-Al menos quédate con la invitación por si cambias de opinión...

-Te dije que no puedo asistir, mis disculpas a Keiko, pero no ¿estás sorda? –gruñó Mia.

Lástima, pensó. Kimiko fue con Génesis. Estaba en el club de jardinería como siempre. La chica de adorables rizos estaba trabajando en un nuevo dibujo. Parecía que estaba tratando de dibujar la mariposa de la rosa. Se asustó cuando Kimiko la sacó de su concentración. Le comentó exactamente lo mismo que a Mia.

-¿Una fiesta de pijama dices? No tenía una desde hace tiempo, no tengo nada qué hacer en la noche, está bien iré... –suspiró decaída- pero antes, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que yo... yo... tengo un peluche... ¡por favor, no se lo digas a nadie!

-¿Un peluche? –inquirió sin saber qué era eso exactamente.

-Sí, ya sabes, esos animalitos tiernos hechos de felpa, lo tengo desde que tengo cinco años. Mi madre me lo dio y me ha servido un poco para confrontar mi timidez...

-¿Y lo vas a llevar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Keiko?

-Sí, creo que sí, pero temo que las demás chicas se rían de mí, si soy la única que lleva un peluche. ¿Podrías llevar uno? Podríamos decir que hicimos una apuesto o algo por el estilo.

-Eh... sí, creo que sí...

-Me alegro, gracias por ayudarme. Ahora tengo que pensar qué regalo llevaré a la fiesta…

-¿Regalo?

-No debo llegar con las manos vacías a una fiesta si me invitan. Nos vemos...

¿Un regalo?, Kimiko se quedó pensativa después de aquel comentario. Sonó el timbre, hora de ir a clases. Le tocaba ir al laboratorio de biología, probablemente seguirían trabajando en el proyecto de los conejos con Jack. Tenía razón. Hoy trabajaban en la segunda parte de su proyecto. Le comentó sobre que si sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Keiko. A Jack no le parecía importarle mucho esos detalles. Recuérdame que la próxima vez no vuelva a tocar estos temas contigo, ladró Kimiko, Jack sonrió mostrándose de acuerdo con eso. Adicionó que él sabía un par de cosas sobre esa chica (la tal Keiko) y más. Luego de que se terminara la hora de biología, fueron al salón donde se tenían programado un examen de matemáticas. Qué mal, Kimiko no ha estudiado porque pasó los tres días cazando a un fantasma que ni siquiera existió. Tenía que valerse de su inteligencia marciana y lo que aprendió en clases para pasar. Bueno, no fue tan difícil, pensó al ser la primera en entregar el examen. Kimiko seguía pensando en el regalo que tendría que darle a Keiko. Al parecer, Dolphin y Evelyn sí irían a la fiesta de pijama a último minuto. Ya Kimiko le avisó que Génesis iría encantada, no así Mia que alegó tener un compromiso. Le avisamos tarde, tecleó Kimiko. Últimamente no podía ir sin este artefacto, se encariñó mucho con él. Kimiko pensó que a lo mejor tenía una idea Raimundo.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.

-¿Sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de Keiko?

-No, no lo sabía.

-Ella va a organizar una fiesta de pijama a último minuto y estaba pensando en qué regalo de cumpleaños darle, ¿tienes una idea pequeñita aunque sea?

-No tengo idea –él puso los ojos en blanco-. Saber qué darle a las chicas no es precisamente mi fuerte para lo que estás pensando...

Kimiko pensó en ir con Oma, ya que era delegada debía pasar tiempo con ella y sabría que regalarle. Oma si sabía qué era el cumpleaños de Keiko, lo apuntó para el calendario de los delegados. Admitió que le hubiera encantado a ir, pero su madre no le gustaba que fuera a fiestas tan tarde. Y, por supuesto, sabía que regalo le encantaría. Le refirió que Keiko hace dos semanas le estaba hablando de un álbum de una banda de aficionados que salió unos meses atrás, por unos videos en YouTube los había oído y afirmaba que eran excelentes, pero se gastó todo su dinero comprando unas botas que se vio en el centro comercial y el álbum cuesta dinero, está reuniendo dinero desde ya para comprarlo. Kimiko le indagó por el nombre de la banda.

-Si no mal recuerdo creo que la banda se llama Heylin –dijo Oma haciendo memoria-. Y el disco se titula como My Mind's Eye. Cuesta veintisiete, creo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Oma, iré a comprársela.

Kimiko no quería ser la única chica que no llevara regalo. Pensó en pasar por una tienda de música para ir a comprarlos. Tenía que llamar a la tía Agatha para decirle sobre la fiesta de pijama. Seguro que no mostraba ningún inconveniente. Keiko le pidió el favor de traer unos bocadillos, ella también traería los suyos, pero mientras más entremeses para compartir mejor así. Kimiko se sentía muy emocionada, nunca antes había tenido una fiesta de pijama o de cumpleaños al menos. De seguro será a la mejor a la que he ido, pensó. Fue a la tienda, una vez que las clases ya terminaron. Tenía tarea por hacer, pero nada de qué preocuparse Kimiko. Se acercó a la vendedora y preguntó por el disco, quedaban unos pocos, el disco de esa banda local se vendía como pan caliente. En la portada del CD era todo color rojo y con unas letras muy sofisticadas escribía el nombre de la banda así como el del álbum. El álbum costó un poquito más del precio que le había advertido Oma. La vocalista principal de la banda tenía un nombre peculiar: Shadow. Atrás tenía una fotografía de la banda. Incluía un baterista, dos guitarristas, un teclado y a la cantante y única mujer, su melena era ondulada y larga matizada en un azul cielo caía por su espalda, los ojos los tenía cerrados mientras ella cantaba, labios carnosos y rosados, una mujer joven y bonita. También compró algunos bocadillos y un peluche de un adorable extraterrestre similar a una medusa, con tentáculos y un solo ojo. Le pareció tierno y le recordaba a su planeta. Fue a "casa" solo para comerse algo y matar el hambre y sacar su pijama.

-Espero que este pijama no desentone con la fiesta, no quiero ser una extraterrestre pasada de moda... –suspiró preocupada Kimiko mirándose frente el espejo, sosteniendo el pijama chino verde.

Como verán, Kimiko tiene las mismas preocupaciones que una adolescente terrestre común y corriente como el queso. Vació su mochila, metiendo solamente los bocadillos y la pijama dentro. Kimiko no tenía mucha idea de cómo desplazarse por aquella ciudad pese de haber pasado tantas veces desde la escuela hasta la casa de la tía Agatha, tenía la dirección en su mano. No queda de otra, Kimiko, tendrás que preguntar, suspiró la linda extraterrestre. La chica caminó por la calle preguntando a las personas que flanqueaban la callejuela sobre la dirección que estaba en la tarjeta de invitación al cumpleaños de Keiko, quiso tratar de no "aparentar ser muy turista". Tenía muy alerta lo consejos que Raimundo le dio en su primer día en la ciudad. En el camino se encontró con Génesis, también iba hacia la casa de Keiko. Resolvieron irse juntas, Génesis conocía un poco el camino, solo había ido a casa de Keiko una vez. La casa de Keiko era casi tan grande como el hogar de Raimundo por dentro. Era una casa dúplex pintada de blanco. Con un enorme recibidor seguido de una sala de estar que incluía la mesa de comedor, la cocina estaba más a la derecha. Pero la diversión estaba en el segundo piso, en la habitación de Keiko. Ya llegaron a la fiesta de la chica, Dolphin y Evelyn también estaban ahí, en el cuarto. Las tres se habían vestido sin haberlas esperado. Keiko y Evelyn llegaron juntas, pues que la casa de la segunda quedaba algo lejos que la de Keiko. Dolphin vino hace muy poco. El pijama de Keiko es bonito, pensó Kimiko. Era un camisón muy corto (más por arriba de las rodillas) violeta con encajes negros. Kimiko tuvo que elogiárselo.

-Gracias, lo compré hoy mismo. ¿A qué no es genial?

El pijama de Dolphin era una camisa manga larga desahogada a rayas azules y blancas con pantalones bombachos. Evelyn también tenía puesto un conjunto color rosa pastel y dibujos de estrellas y lunas amarillas, holgadas como la de Dolphin, lo diferente era el gorro con forma de cono y una bolita.

-Pensamos que no llegarían, se estaban tardando mucho.

-Sentimos habernos vestido sin haberlas esperado, chicas.

-No hay problema, nos cambiaremos.

Keiko las llevó al baño de su casa, había uno al final del pasillo. La habitación de Keiko era grande. Las paredes y el estilo de decoración del juego de cuarto eran de colores violeta con tonos variados, unos rosado pálido, blanco, negro y verde manzana. Afiche de bandas, de actrices, modelos, portadas de revista. Keiko tenía varias revistas (decía que las compraba por las últimas tendencia de moda, tips de maquillaje, no olviden los consejos para chicos), ésta tenía tendidas sobre su cama capas de edredones y sábanas violáceas, ella tenía muchos cojines. El baño estaba al final del mismo pasillo. Cuando volvió todas elogiaron su pijama.

-Qué bonito está tu pijama

-Gracias.

-Sí no está mal, pásame las papitas... –Evelyn extendió la mano. Keiko rompió la bolsa con las trituras de papitas y las vació sobre un tazón.

Empezaron a hablar sobre moda y maquillaje, escucharon música a todo volumen, jugaron a divertidos juegos que nunca pasaban de moda en una fiesta de pijama como adivina quién es (mientras una persona va dibujando en una pizarra o cuaderno o hace gestos para imitar a una persona que conocen todas en común, los dos personajes fueron Ashley y el director Dashi, interpretados por Keiko y Dolphin respectivamente; a Evelyn no le hizo gracia como a las otras la imitación graciosa de Keiko sobre su ídolo Ashley), y verdad o castigo (nadie quería sufrir un castigo, pero cuando se tocaban temas delicados para ellas, se rehusaban a confesar). Divertidos castigos consistieron en llamar a Jack para gastarle una broma por el teléfono, salir de la casa y gritar a todo el vecindario "X" cosa, comer del plato para perros del chucho de Keiko. Fueron tres rondas. Kimiko no tuvo que ser forzada a mentir ni sentía mucha pena de confesar algunas cosas. Hasta que...

-Bien, última pregunta de la noche para Kimiko, ¿cuál chico te gusta más?...

-Me gusta Raimundo –respondió. No temía confesar su amor a Raimundo, no importaba si se lo decía ella.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy... interesante –en el rostro de Evelyn apareció la sonrisa misteriosa con cierta malicia. Tal vez no debí haber dicho eso, pensó Kimiko.

-Todas lo estamos, hace mucho que lo superé. Raimundo es inalcanzable, querida, te voy a aconsejar que lo olvides si no quieres inflarte de ilusiones falsas.

-Es comprensible –añadió Génesis.

-¡Ah, es verdad, con razón agarraste la foto que me quedaba de él! –Keiko les contó a las otras chicas como Kimiko ayudó a Clay y a ella reconciliarse, y como de agradecimiento le obsequió una foto. Kimiko sintió un poco de pena, de no ser por la peluca habrían visto su pelo teñirse de rosa. No creía que esto era para tanto.

-Impresionante, lástima que no traje mi libreta para reportar el caso de Cupido Adolescente.

-¡Es cierto, él es todo un bombón! Lástima que Raimundo no esté interesado en formar una relación formal con alguien...

...Hasta que la conversación giró súbitamente a hablar sobre chicos. Todas acordaron que el chico más sexy de la escuela era indudablemente Raimundo Pedrosa. Pero ya desde hace un tiempo han intentado ignorar la posibilidad de que algún día podrían ser sus novias. Él era todo un galán, pero también él es un rompecorazones, experto en el arte de flirteo, para su corazón nunca había una chica estable si no una diferente para cada semana. Sin embargo, Keiko recordaba que Clay le había dicho que una vez Raimundo parece que tuvo una novia, pero no funcionó bien puesto que si no, estarían juntos y Raimundo no estaría saliendo con chicas. Kimiko le extrañó ese punto de conversación. Las chicas presionaron a Keiko para que les hablara como era su relación con Clay. Ella lo definió como un chico dulce y tímido para expresarse, ella tenía que empujarlo (les contó la vez en que le pidió ser novios). Clay en su tiempo fue uno de los chicos más buscados a causa de que él era tal vez el chico más musculoso de la escuela y también todo un caballero, pero Clay nunca se mostró interesado o, diferente de Raimundo, usó sus habilidades para atraer chicas. Luego de que se empató con Keiko, a todas se les rompió el corazón. También hubo una era en que se decía que él era terrible, cuando era más pequeño, era malo con su hermana (Kimiko se sorprendió que Clay tuviera una hermana). Por dicha razón, sus padres eran más flexibles con ella. El padre de Clay era un hombre estricto. Kimiko les preguntó a Dolphin y Génesis si ellas tenían un interés particular en un chico. Dolphin negó rotundamente que no buscaba pareja, dijo que se llevaba bien con los chicos del club de baloncesto. Las chicas afirmaron su suerte de estar todo el día rodeada con chicos, los del club de baloncesto eran lindos. Su capitán actual, Jermaine, era lindo también. Pero inmaduro, agregó Dolphin.

-Créanme que no me había dado cuenta, son muy simpáticos y somos amigos, pero hasta ahí.

Génesis dijo que su relación con los chicos era seca, se trataban, pero nunca llegaban a nada ni siquiera amigos. Era muy tímida. Y no estaba buscando a nadie sentimentalmente.

-¿Y tú Evelyn?

-Estoy como Dolphin y Génesis, yo no necesito estar al lado de alguien, además Ashley me cuenta todo lo que necesito saber sobre cualquier chico.

-¿Es cierto que Ashley está interesada en Raimundo? He escuchado que Ashley no sale con ningún chico en la escuela porque nadie está a su altura, le son repugnantes, pero Raimundo es un caso diferente –dijo Génesis.

-Bueno... cuando me fueron a inscribir, Ashley se me acercó exclusivamente para decirme que ni se me ocurriera acercarme a Raimundo y cuando le pregunté, me dijo que ella estaba detrás de él, pero que perdía su tiempo.

-A mí se me hace que todo es propaganda –comentó Dolphin-, él es popular, ella también lo es, ella se cree más bonita que Miss Universo y sabe que Raimundo es la fantasía de media comunidad femenina del instituto, formarían la perfecta pareja del año.

-Te equivocas, cariño –Evelyn rodó los ojos-, su enamoramiento por Raimundo va más allá de la publicidad. Él hizo algo por ella, se acabó enamorando. Es un amor platónico de hace tiempo.

-¿Qué hizo por ella?

-Me temo que hablé suficiente por una noche. Quiero una soda, por favor Génesis pásame la que tienes cerca –Génesis, abrazada a una almohada y su peluchito (un conejito pirata), extendió el brazo y le pasó un refresco en lata. Siguieron hablando de chicos cuando Evelyn preguntó abiertamente por qué Mia no habría venido a la fiesta, Keiko se lo dijo de camino a su casa. Kimiko le explicó lo mismo que ella le dijo en la biblioteca. Evelyn torció la boca ante tal explicación:

-A mí se me hace que fue a concertar una cita con el tal Jack Spicer. Él y ella son amigos o al menos comparten muchos intereses en común.

-No lo sé, Mia es una persona de muchos compromisos, ella por lo general no asiste a este tipo de eventualidades, aunque éste se acerca más a lo acostumbrado por ella. No negaré su cercanía con Jack, antes que Kimiko llegara, era como la más nueva y que yo sepa Jack no habla mucho de sí mismo, me parece un chico cerrado e incomprendido, pero que podría tener temas de conversación interesantes –opinó Génesis-, ¿están de acuerdo conmigo si os digo que Jack puede que sea el chico más misterioso del instituto?

-Creo que tienes razón, las pocas veces que me he cruzado con él me ha dado escalofríos el tipo –dijo Dolphin, comiendo unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Opino igual que Dolphin... –admitió Kimiko-. Y ya que sacan el tema, me gustaría saber si una lo sabe... Cuando estaba saliendo el jueves de la semana, los encontré a él y Raimundo a punto de una pelea. Clay me dijo que ambos no se llevaban bien, ¿por qué creen qué será?

-Ni idea –dijo Dolphin comiendo una papita. Keiko negó con la cabeza. Génesis se encogió de hombros.

-No es secreto para nadie que Jack y Raimundo se odien a muerte –dijo Evelyn, la única sin opinar-. Nadie sabe por qué, pero se cree que se debe por algo de hace tiempo. Una fuente muy fiable me aseguró que Raimundo y Jack en alguna era remota, ¡eran grandes amigos!

-¿En serio? –preguntó interesada Kimiko- ¿y qué más sabes?

-Desde hace tiempo he tratado de averiguar más sobe él para el periódico, tienes razón. Yo apenas recuerdo que en primer año él era un chico con lentes, cabello castaño, algo me dice que su cabello real es el negro, pero se lo teñía para darse un aspecto más rebelde. Un nerd insoportable, torpe, inseguro de sí mismo (por lo que chicos mayores que él lo molestaban),

-Muy de acuerdo, qué lástima que Mia no pudo venir, me moría por pedirle que nos desvele algunos misterios que tiene este chico –pensó Keiko en voz alta- debe de saber algo. ¡Hasta sus notas son un misterio! Una vez que los profesores, con sus voces soporíferas, aclaman a su nombre. Jack se levanta como rayo, coge su examen y lo guarda antes que alguien vea.

-Una vez me lo encontré un par de ocasiones comiendo pudín de chocolate, estoy segura de que Mia me contó que Jack amaba comer pudín, un rasgo en común con ella, también creo que me dijo que Jack tenía aspiraciones a ser un ingeniero robótico. Bueno la familia Spicer no es ningún secreto que son una de las familias más poderosas y adineradas del lado oeste de CosmosXiaolin, puede ser que sea cierto –apuntó Génesis.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de chicas le gustará, digo si es que le gustan las chicas, de no ser por Mia me atrevería a pensar que Jack es gay, las veces que me lo he visto fuera del instituto está acompañado de chicos. Me gustaría saber si alguna vez ha tenido una novia... –refirió Keiko.

-Algo me dice que las nuevecitas –sonrió con malicia Evelyn.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –espetó Dolphin.

-Desde que Kimiko llegó al instituto, Jack tiene una manera muy singular de ver a Kimiko, se atreve a hablar con ella en clase a riesgo que la profesora de castellano lo vea, ni siquiera actúa así con Mia… –es cierto, lo que pasó el lunes con la clase de castellano y su venganza en contra de Ashley-, analizando el caso desde un punto de vista psicológico, todo apunta a algo, Jack acepta a trabajar con la nueva para un proyecto, sus encuentros... Sí, creo que sí.

-Suelta ya la sopa, Evelyn, no me gusta que andes con rodeos... –gruñó Dolphin.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Keiko emocionada.

-_Estoy queriendo decir que Jack está enamorado de Kimiko. _O está interesado, lo que sea, su patrón de conducta es anormal a diferencia con otras chicas...

Keiko se quedó boquiabierta, nunca lo hubiera pensado de esa forma. Génesis intercambió miradas con las otras chicas, esa respuesta le fue de golpe y porrazo. La quijada de Dolphin se le descuadró totalmente. Kimiko entró en shock, ¿Jack enamorado de mí? No puede ser, la chica no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar luego de eso. No, debe estar equivocada, tal vez lo esté inventando puesto que quiere una primicia para el periódico. No tiene ningún sentido si Jack ha actuado tan fríamente para haberse interesado en ella...

-Pero Kimiko no lo ama, ¿no? Quiero decir nos acaba de confesar hace un rato que ella está enamorada de Raimundo. ¿Cierto, Kimiko? –jadeó Génesis.

-Creo que te equivocas, Evelyn, es cierto, amo a Raimundo y no amaré a nadie que no sea él.

-Ya veremos quién ríe al último, Kimiko Tohomiko –desafió Evelyn-. Tú no querrás que la historia vuelva a repetirse...

-¿Volver a repetirse? ¿o sea que esto ha pasado? –preguntó Kimiko arqueando una ceja sin entender que le quiso decir exactamente con esas palabras

De pronto, Génesis anunció que tenía que irse al baño y quería que Dolphin la acompañara. Se le veía trastornada. Y era extraño que quisiera ir al baño con alguien, en una residencia privada. Regresó a los diez minutos, normal antes que se tocara el tema de Jack. Las horas siguientes fueron ver una película alquilada en el televisor sobre amigas, comiendo cotufas, al final de la película. Keiko le robó la almohada a Génesis y la atacó con almohadazos a Evelyn en plan de broma. Pronto las chicas comenzaron a darse almohadazos, divertidas. Y después de eso, hablar un poco más, esta vez no eran chicos sino hora de repartir obsequios y al final hora de irse a dormir. Cada quien podría dormir en su propio cuarto, pero no sería divertido. Aún con la luz apagada podían cuchichear entre ellas... Me lo he pasado genial, la mejor fiesta de pijamas a la que he ido; pensó Kimiko, pero no sé porque siento que las dudas que quería aclarar están más revueltas que antes...

* * *

**A/N: Sin ninguna duda lo mejor de este capítulo fue esas conversaciones sobre chicos. Raimundo tuvo una novia, pero algo pasó que no siguieron juntos y desde entonces no ha vuelto a formar una relación estable. No es que se me haya olvidado el regalo de la linda extraterrestre para Keiko, lo dejaremos para el capítulo que viene (hablar sobre chicos me acaparó todo el capítulo) junto con otra cosa que les tengo preparado. **

**Y que él hizo algo por Ashley y desde entonces le ha gustado, ¿qué será, qué será? Lo más impactante fue, sin embargo que Evelyn cree que Jack está enamorado de Kimiko. ¿Están de acuerdo con ella sí o no? No me valen respuestas como que la autora dijo, si no lo que ustedes ven a partir de leer el fic. No querrás que la historia vuelva a repetirse, ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿Raimundo y Jack fueron amigos y luego no, qué habrá pasado? Saquen sus cuentas señores. Y Génesis que se levantó de sopetón en medio de la charla sobre chicos y se fue al baño con otra. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? A sacar sus cuentas, señores, lo que yo les puedo decir como autora es que tengo grandes planes para este personaje. En este capítulo hay un detalle que es muy importante, si lo han pescado los felicito porque es la clave para entender esto y si no pues qué mal... **

**Al final resultó que era Raimundo quien estaba rondando por la escuela para llevarse a Kimiko a casa porque estaba preocupado. Tiene moto, chico rudo o sea... Bueno para los que apenas me conozcan entiendan que a veces yo uso un detalle por tonto que parezca para luego usarlo a mí mezquino beneficio. Como sea, les adelanto que ya muy pronto Ping Pong hará su aparición por aquí (creo que el capítulo que viene no porque sería muy pronto, mejor esperemos hasta más adelante). El capítulo siguiente de lujo, no se lo pierdan por favor va a estar muy bueno: Como pies en el agua. ¿Qué les puedo adelantar? Sol, arena, brisa, mar, amor, celos... **

**¡Nos vemos en la semana que vienes, hasta pronto mi querida Latinoamérica!**

**PD: Okey, acabo de reacomodar mi perfil con mis futuras historias. No he escrito nada porque no he tenido el tiempo, se me ha ido volando y sin tomar en cuenta mis depresiones. Y en vez de desarrollar ideas, ya estoy creando otras. ¿Les dije que YA se me ocurrió OTRO FIC? Bueeeeeeeno, pienso retomar mi fic abandonado Ni Física Ni Química y hacer un remake total. Esta vez tomo el concepto de que Kimiko es la única chica del grupo. En este fic nos situamos en el año de 5000 y algo, donde el hombre ya no existe (lero, lero) y solo hay mujeres (todas las mujeres de XS/XC en un grupo), los continentes han sido destruidos y es como un mundo post-apocalíptico, la población mayoritaria trabaja como en una masa militar (les podría dar la explicación, pero eso me lo reservo) y entre esas mujeres que sirven está Kimiko (que tiene una aberración al macho grandísima debido a un pasado muy traumático), pero un día se descubre que hay una colonia de hombre y mandan a Kimiko para allá disfrazada de hombre para averiguar qué pasa... (¡OIGAN, ESTOY HABLANDO EN LÍNEAS GENERALES, SIN DAR DETALLES NI TENGO LA IDEA REDACTADA!) y ya ustedes sabrán quienes más o menos conforman esa brigada masculina...**

**-Chase, el Maestro Fung, Clay, Raimundo, Omi, Ping Pong, Dashi, Guan... Todos los varones.**

**El fic tiene que ser rated T y de géneros: Romance/Ciencia ficción (el mundo que ustedes van a ver es tipo Tron, Matrix... Con armas y artes marciales por doquier).**

**-¡¿Romance?! ¡¿eso quiere decir que Kimiko se enamora de su misión?! No me jorobes...**

**Kimiko va a ser tan fría y "malévola" como la Kimiko que les voy a mostrar en La traición conoce mi nombre. Esto es típico en las historias donde hay una chica entre muchísimos hombres. Pero al ritmo en que vamos, yo diría que conocerán bien el fic el año que viene en mayo por culpa de mis estudios... Ahí les dejo la idea. ¡Nos vemos corazones!**


	12. Como pies en el agua

**12°**

**Como pies en el agua**

Viernes en la escuela después de tener la mejor fiesta de pijama de tu vida es deprimente, es una lástima que Keiko no cumpliera el viernes para así quedarse despierta un poco tarde y despertarse a última hora. No era excusa para no verse guapa al día siguiente en la escuela, aunque podía comprobar lo que había oído en la fiesta sin tener que esperar dos días. Keiko gustó mucho de su fiesta y de su regalo, al parecer cuando Kimiko se acordó apenas de su regalo (se le había olvidado por completo) lo sacó de su mochila y se lo dio. Seguidamente las demás sacaron sus regalos para la cumpleañera.

-No debieron haberse tomado tantas molestias si con venir aquí he causado inconvenientes con sus padres e interrumpido su tiempo –a Keiko se le iluminó una enorme sonrisa en su cara al ver el disco de sus sueños en sus manos- ¡pero si es la banda que he estado buscando por meses! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Oma me dijo que te gustaba mucho esa banda.

-Claro que sí, deberías escucharlos, su música es genial –exclamó emocionada.

Inminentemente Evelyn le preguntó por qué no había invitado a Oma si son tan amigas. La respuesta fue la misma que Oma le dijo a Kimiko cuando le pidió consejos. Al parecer Oma tenía padres muy estrictos. Comentó que nunca había conocido a una estudiante tan fajada en los estudios como ella, cree que pretende complacer a sus padres con sus sobresalientes calificaciones, pero nunca les era suficiente, al menos no para su madre. Aunque Oma tiene esperanza de que su esfuerzo sirva al final. La madre de Oma era quien daba la cara por su hija, le tenía prohibido a no solo asistir a fiestas de pijama si no a cualquier reunión con adolescentes, pero eso sí, le tenía determinadamente prohibido ir a la playa o ir a la piscina. ¿Por qué el tema tan repentinamente? Porque Keiko le contó que tenía planificado para este fin de semana una salida de chicas para la playa, le preguntó a Kimiko si quería ir. Kimiko quería ir por un lado, pero por el otro lado no podía disfrutar plenamente ya que siendo una extraterrestre ir a nadar era pena de muerte, tal vez le resultaría extraño si no fuera a nadar nunca. Aunque bueno no importa, podría decir que se le había olvidado de traer su traje de baño. Kimiko aceptó decidida. ¿A las diez el sábado?, preguntó. Y aquí está ahora, otro día en la escuela. Cerró el casillero con fuerza.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Mira que bien, te estaba buscando –tierra trágame, Kimiko se dio la vuelta. Ashley caminaba furibunda hacia la posición de Kimiko, la chica se extraño ya que era la primera vez que veía a Ashley sola desde que se acercó exclusivamente para darle una bofetada-. ¿Así que te propusiste metértele por los ojos a Raimundo? Vamos a tener problemas, Químico y estoy segura que no querrás ver mi peor cara. Vete informando que tú no eres de su tipo, yo lo conozco mejor, llevo años tratando con él y sé que chicas le gusta... Él no está interesado salir con nadie.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... -_¿cómo se habrá enterado? Eso lo dije en la fiesta de pijama a cuatro persona, una de esas tuvo que hárbeselo dicho. Maldición... _

_-_No te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo, Químico. Evelyn me ha dicho todo lo que pasó en la fiesta de pijamas de Keiko, pero a la muy estúpida se le soltó la lengua, como sea, tú no oíste absolutamente nada...

-¿Soltársele la lengua? –Kimiko cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, haciendo memoria-. ¡Ah, te refieres aquel comentario de que Raimundo hizo algo por ti y tú te enamoraste de él! Pues no quiso hablar mucho que digamos, ella mantiene su lealtad contigo.

-¿En serio? Creí que... ¡Oh no importa, olvídalo!

Kimiko había olvidado por completo aquello pero gracias a Ashley su memoria se refrescó. Lo que temía era que pudiera usar esa información en su contra. Bueno, yo no dije ninguna mentira, si íbamos a ser novios era normal que todos se enteraran de nuestra relación, pensó Kimiko. La linda extraterrestre solo hay dos personas que saben de esta historia, Raimundo y Ashley, ya que ésta no iba a responder a sus preguntas, lo haría Raimundo quisiera o no. Pero quería enterarse más sobre las historias que había escuchado. Fue con Oma, la halló en el salón de los delegados como era de esperarse (casi nunca salía de allí, o estaba en su aula de clases o estaba en el salón del consejo estudiantil). Oma le preguntó qué tal le había ido en la fiesta, Kimiko afirmó que la pijamada fue genial, seguidamente le insinuó si era cierto que se esfuerza por sacar las buenas notas y hacía todo bien por sus padres, ya habían discutido de eso antes, pero quería saber si era verdad si su madre le restringía las salidas, sobre todo a la playa y piscina. Oma abrió los ojos como platos, curioso que lo mencionara ya que Megan la invitó a ir a la playa casualmente el mismo sábado que Kimiko, pero su madre no se lo permitía, admitió que sus padres eran estrictos con ella, su madre quería que fuera la hija perfecta. En cuanto a la playa... Su madre le dijo que estar expuesta al sol por mucho tiempo le dañaba, pero sobretodo que era alérgica al bronceador, no podía ir a nadar sin ponerse bronceador... Las veces que ha salido son con sus padres o se ha escapado... Oma bajó la cabeza, incómoda. Sinceramente quería conocer la playa.

-Perdona que te lo diga, Oma, pero esa excusa me parece poco creíble.

Le preguntó, aprovechando que estaba al tanto de los expedientes, si sabía si Clay de niño era un diablito. Oma no lo sabía con exactitud, pero sí sabía que tenía una hermana: Jessie. Estudiaba en su misma escuela, nomás en dos cursos menores que su hermano. En cuanto a Raimundo, no tenía mucha idea sobre él, las veces que había venido al instituto porque su padre lo llevaba, lo ha visto de lejos, pero no llegó a hablar en serio (se enteró por boca de Kimiko que Ashley estuviera interesada en él), apenas estaba cursando primer año y ya sus compañeros llevaban cinco años en esa escuela. Se llevaba muy bien con Clay que prestaba sus servicios para cualquier evento importante, lo catalogó como una persona colaboradora. Kimiko fue con Clay, se lo consiguió en el club de jardinería. La conversación al inicio fue algo incómoda pues que Kimiko comenzó con decirle que en la pijamada, él fue un tema de conversación. Clay se cohibió completamente. No negó que había cambiado de un tiempo para acá, cuando era más joven molestaba mucho a su hermana y aparte de ser el único hijo varón de su padre, le permitió ser algo rígido con él, era más permisivo con Jessie a causa de tantos imprevistos en su niñez Clay pudo madurar un poco más que sus dos amigos. Le costó confesar y hasta Kimiko perdió las esperanzas de que Clay quisiera hablar, se mostró un poco brusco. Porque ella también lo fue. Kimiko le preguntó por Raimundo, le dijo que una de las conversaciones de la fiesta fue sobre el interés que Ashley tenía sobre Raimundo. Clay enmudeció.

-Evelyn no siguió hablando porque se suponía que no debía poner a Ashley al descubierto, el chisme traicionó a la propia Evelyn.

Como notó que Clay no quería decir nada al respecto, Kimiko amenazó con entrar al salón de los profesores y revisar los expedientes de Raimundo para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Al darse la media vuelta, Clay la detuvo. Suspiró profundamente y le confesó que Ashley estaba enamorada de Raimundo desde que era una niña, al parecer los dos se conocieron del mismo colegio en primaria. Estudiaron juntos. Aparentemente Ashley era molestada por las chicas en su clase, exactamente sufría los mismos problemas que ella y varios estudiantes afectados como Jack, y Raimundo la protegió una vez. En una ocasión destrozaron un peluche de gato que llevó al colegio, Raimundo la defendió ante todo el mundo, tomó el animal de felpa y lo cosió (según él, le quedó horrible ya que se notaban las enmendaduras y los retazos), le robó el kit de costura a su madre y lo puso como nuevo, se lo devolvió y acompañado de un piropo (ya para ser un pequeño, él era un Don Juan Tenorio) flechó el corazón de Ashley. Eso era lo que tenía entendido de lo que Raimundo le contó cuando le preguntó qué onda él y Ashley. Una vez circuló el rumor que sus padres la inscribieron en una secundaria diferente a la de Raimundo, y Ashley hizo pataletas para que la transfirieran a la misma escuela que asistía Raimundo con esperanzas de conquistarlo.

-¿Resulta increíble de pensar, no lo crees, Kim? –preguntó Clay-, lo mucho que tú puedes cambiar al transcurrir en unos años. Cuando de niño era la pesadilla de mis maestros y hoy en día soy uno de los más disciplinados, correctos y amables chicos. Me gusta ayudar.

-Y Ashley pasó de ser una víctima de las circunstancias a ser la que provoca circunstancias para nada pequeñas en otros pobres chicos, como yo, que no tienen la culpa de lo que sufrió cuando era niña. Quizá para hacer a otros más miserables de lo que vivió, a devolver todas las que le hicieron injustamente a quienes no lo merecen. Sin embargo, Raimundo no siente nada por ella porque la ve como una chica vanidosa y superficial, un monstruo, además que no sale con nadie desde la última vez...

-Sí... –Clay se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Ajá, Raimundo sí tuvo una novia!

-_Así es, conseguí alguien que me soportara –_Raimundo estaba detrás. Kimiko se sonrojó de la vergüenza, nunca se imaginó que estaría escuchándola-. Las chicas se enamoran por nada en especial, haces algo y ¡bum! ¿es todo lo que querías saber? –preguntó con frialdad.

-Eh... No...

-Genial, vámonos Clay.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal. El profesor Fung anunció que muy pronto vendrían las pruebas de admisión en la universidad y no olviden las pruebas de final de este semestre (era una para completar el trimestre). Los alumnos sintieron un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Ya tenían que empezar a pedir apuntes, encontrar sitios tranquilos para repasar y quemarse la cabeza los que no habían tenido ni la menor preocupación en todo el semestre. También se hicieron la repartición de los exámenes que presentaron este miércoles. Kimiko estuvo satisfecha con su sobresaliente calificación. Algunos rostros entre sus compañeros se mostraban aliviados, otros sin darle mayor importante y riéndose de su nota, otros tenían cara de sufrimiento por no haber superado las expectativas anheladas. En cuanto a Jack, lo que se dijo que él mismo era un misterio andante se corroboró cuando se levantó a tomar su examen y lo guardó fugazmente. Kimiko se preguntó para sus adentros si tan mal le iba.

Raimundo se le acercó, preguntándole por su nota. Kimiko le mostró el suyo, pero él no le quería hablar de eso. Su último mensaje fue extraño: Cuidado que no te recluten para que le des clases de tutoría a un mocoso malcriado. Excepto por un taller evaluativo, recibieron clases regulares para los que también se tratarían los próximos exámenes (y el final). En el recreo observó que en los próximos días serían para que los alumnos escribieran una obra de teatro y la que resultara ganadora sería la que ellos representarían ante toda la escuela. En unas semanas serían las audiciones para los papeles. Todos colaborarían aunque sea de tramoyistas. Ya le había preguntado a Raimundo si estaba interesado en hacer el casting cuando estaba practicando con sus amigos en el club de música (es viernes, toca ensayo). Maravilloso como siempre. No parecía, al parecer. Raimundo le preguntó si le parecía bien que fueran a revisar su nave aquel domingo, la tarde por el viernes no podría (tenía que ir por sus hermanitos) y el sábado tenía un compromiso familiar importante que atender.

-Oh, claro, entiendo. Yo tengo una salida con las chicas este sábado, así que no podré este sábado.

-Eres la extraterrestre más comprensiva que he conocido –le susurró. Kimiko se echó a reír.

Regresó a casa tempranamente. Kimiko suspiró al llegar, se preparó algo de comer para ella mientras, como siempre, contándole sus problemas a Peluche. Le gustaría saber en serio un poco más sobre el noviazgo de Raimundo, por qué se empeña tanto en ocultarlo, cuál era el misterio; Jack... Quería saber también más de él, no hablaron mucho después de la otra vez, aún tenía las palaras de Evelyn grabadas en su cabeza, Ashley, jamás hubiera pensado que después de todo latía ese frío corazón de hielo. Es que podía imaginárselo. Ashley, una niña con el pelo recogido en un moño alzado, abrazada a sus libros, con la misma expresión de nostalgia que llevaba a veces Génesis (se preguntaba por qué reaccionó de esa manera en la fiesta, no hablaron luego de eso ni quiso hacerlo por evitar echar más leña al fuego), camina sola por el pasillo. Aparecen tres niñas que la empujan para molestarla. Se burlan de ella, a espaldas y frente para hacerla sentir mal. Los niños se ríen, la humillan y la insultan, jalan de su hermosa melena rubia. _¿Pero qué es eso, Ashley? ¡Si es un peluche en forma de gato, quiere dársela de adulta cuando tiene mente de una niña de cinco años! _Lo destrozan. En eso aparece Raimundo, su cara es redonda, lleva una braga azul, una camisa blanca debajo, zapatos café, bajito, con un lacito anaranjado al cuello y adorable*. Ashley en cambio, tiene un conjunto rosa: Una camisa manga corta rosa pastel con la imagen de un gatito, medias largas, zapaticos de colegio negros y minifalda con enaguas del mismo color rosa.

-_Déjenla en paz. _

Los ojos de Ashley se iluminan cuando lo ve. Raimundo agarra el peluche, le dice que no tiene nada que preocuparse y le promete compensar el peluche. Trabaja toda la noche, sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo insertar una aguja, se pincha los deditos, pero al final quedó. La consigue a punto de entrar el colegio. Extiende el peluche, Ashley lo toma sorprendida.

-_Ten, no quedó como antes, pero es todo lo que pude. _

_-Gracias, oye ¿por qué decidiste ayudarme?_

_-Porque... porque no me gusta ver las niñas bonitas llorar._

_-¿Te parezco bonita? –_preguntó sonrojada.

-_Sí... creo que eres la niña más linda de la clase –_responde ruborizado, sin verla a los ojos. He ahí los primeros pasos de un rompecorazones-. _Tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos Ash._

_-_Sabes, Peluche, siento un poco de pena por ella –suspiró Kimiko volviendo a la realidad.

Sí, esa era la historia de Clay. O mejor dicho, la historia de Raimundo y Ashley. De cómo un amor inocente puede transformar a alguien en un monstruo. Seguramente porque sea la chica más bonita de la clase no quiso decir que le gustara, era un cumplido y eran niños los dos. A lo mejor le gustaba, pero ya no. Ashley se convirtió en una mujer vanidosa, déspota, cruel, arrogante y despreciable, ¿cómo iba a enamorarse Raimundo de una chica así?, pensó Kimiko en voz alta a Peluche. Éste soltó un maullido. Pensándolo bien, Ashley y Kimiko se enamoraron de Raimundo en un contexto casi similar. Él las salvó. Ashley veía a Raimundo con sus mismos ojos desde aquel entonces. Ashley quizás era la única que comprendía los sentimientos de Kimiko mejor que nadie. Eso quiere decir que Ashley es su máxima rival en quitarle a Raimundo. Y ahora que ambas sabían lo que la otra sentía por el mismo chico, esto se tornó en una lucha más personal a partir de ahora...

Era sábado. Kimiko y Agatha irían a la playa. Kimiko no quería, pero Agatha se entusiasmó con la idea. No había ido a la playa durante cuatro años. Y no le parecía bien dejar a cinco adolescentes sin tutela por si acaso. La playa era hermosa en esta época del año, había que aprovechar que no era temporada de vacaciones que no se congestiona con mucha gente. La sacó a comprar el traje de baño que usarían en la playa. Kimiko escogió un modelo bikini violeta con colgantes. Agatha tenía un increíble gusto por la moda. Ella prefirió uno más recatado, un bañador de una sola pieza color rojo. Agatha se llevó en una cesta lo que creía indispensables para el día en la playa: Protector solar, gafas para el sol, sombrilla, toallas... Se encontraron con las seis chicas (Mia estaba incluida en el viaje). Éstas se sorprendieron de la inesperada huésped. Pero había espacio para una más. Era un día soleado y hermoso, el agua golpeaba contra la arena juguetonamente, un día perfecto para ir a nadar. Kimiko tenía que inventar una excusa para cuando quisieran ir a nadar. Por el momento, nada qué preocuparse ya que Dolphin sugirió jugar voleibol. No había mucha gente cuando llegaron. Se notaba que no era temporada de turistas. Como eran seis chicas, se dividieron de tres en tres. Agatha se sentó a leer su novela bajo la sombra de su sombrilla, sentada sobre su toalla mientras se ponía sus gafas para el sol. Les dijo a las chicas que si se les apetecía ir a nadar y no tenían protector solar, ella tenía un poco...

-No se preocupe, Sra. Pedrosa. Estaremos bien, ¡vamos chicas a jugar!

Kimiko se divirtió de lo lindo en el primer partido. Todo iba a pedir de boca. Ya las chicas le elogiaron su traje de baño, no más despampanante que el de Keiko por supuesto. En el primer tiempo que se tomaron un receso al culminar el partido con la victoria del equipo de Kimiko a pesar de que Mia era la jugadora más mala que se haya visto (probablemente por eso quería quedarse a leer un libro en compañía de la tía). Dolphin fue a pedir unas bebidas en el vendedor ambulante de por allá, para las chicas. Las cosas se ponían mejor cuando Kimiko decidió ir a explorar la playa. Las dos veces que había ido (cuando su nave chocó contra la tierra y precipitó en el mar y la otra vez fue también por su nave para ocultarla) no tuvo tiempo de conocerla bien. El mar se veía tan profundo, misterioso y hermoso. Lástima que no podía disfrutarlo siendo una extraterrestre. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que captó la atención de Kimiko si no a dos niñas construyendo un castillito de arena.

-¡Oma, qué sorpresa encontrarnos en la playa!

-¡Hola Kimiko!... –Oma tomó de la mano a la niña que estaba acompañándola-. Megan, me gustaría presentarte a una querida amiga: Ella es Kimiko. Kimiko te presento a Megan, una compañera de clases y mi mejor amiga.

-¡Hola! Gusto en conocerte, Megan Spicer, yo soy la primita de Jack Spicer... Creo saber mucho de ti, mi primo me ha contado cosas.

-¿En serio? Quiero decir, un placer.

Megan era una chica menuda, de enormes ojos azules, cabello castaño color ámbar con un corte juvenil y fresco en una línea afilada hasta por los hombros, la piel blanca, un traje de baño coqueto de dos piezas rosado con estampas de flores. La familia que estaba al lado tal vez era la de Megan. Lo más raro es que Oma no vistiera como para ir a la playa, si no como si hubiera salido a la calle un día cualquiera. Kimiko se indagó a sí misma como Oma habrá hecho para convencer a su mamá estricta. Megan se separó de las chicas porque su madre la llamaba. Lo que dio la oportunidad que Kimiko y Oma quedaran a solas.

-Vaya, al final, pudiste ir con tu amiga... ¿cómo le hiciste para convencer a tu mamá?

-Shhhh, ¿quieres hablar más bajo? –masculló entre dientes, se volteó de reojo a mirar a su amiga-. Mi mamá piensa que estoy en la cama con dolor de estómago...

-¡¿Te escapaste?!

-¡Shhhhhh! Te dije que hablaras bajito. Estoy convencida, Kimiko, hoy ya me di cuenta que algo de mí no está bien. Megan quiso prestarme alguno de sus trajes de baño, pero ninguno me quedó bien. Estuve viendo a las chicas de la playa, incluso a ti, y por mis apuntes en mis clases de biología... –tosió- _y creo que soy diferente en algunas cositas..._

_-_¿Diferente? Espera, ya vaya, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Que soy diferente de Megan, de ti, de las chicas. No soy normal. Necesito un doctor, creo que mi situación está empeorando.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, ayer en clases de castellano, intercambiamos tarjetas porque veíamos el tema de la carta y Megan trajo una para mí y yo escribí una para ella. Y luego esto, creo que no puedo mirar a Megan de nuevo como solía hacerlo antes ni a ninguna otra, no me conozco ni estas emociones las desconozco... No lo sé, Kimiko, pero necesito que me ayudes. Solo tú sabes lo que me está pasando porque eres la única a la que se lo he contado, empero, tienes que ayudarme a convencer a mi madre que me lleve a un doctor.

-Yo no sé Oma, es que mañana tengo un compromiso muy urgente que atender...

-¡Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suprimo, ayúdame!

-Suplico...

-¡Eso también!... Solo tú puedes hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo yo sola. Por favorcito, prometo devolverte el favor algún día... –rogó de rodillas. Kimiko dudó. Le daba un poco de pena lo que tenía que hacer Oma para convencerla. Se veía en una situación penosa. Finalmente la linda extraterrestre accedió ayudarla. Oma se levantó, muy agradecida por su ayuda. Oma le dio la dirección de su casa, tenía que ir a ese doctor lo antes posible.

Kimiko se dio la vuelta. Ya Dolphin estaba volviendo con las bebidas y desde allá le hacían señas que viniera a recoger su bebida fría antes que se calentara. Kimiko se despidió de la delegada y salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban las chicas, justo en ese instante una pareja se estaba instalando en un lugar en la playa. Kimiko hiperventiló. El chico de ahí era nada menos que Raimundo Pedrosa, y con él estaba... una hermosa chica pelirroja, tenía un bikini color aguamarina, una espectacular figura (podría ser una modelo), piel crema y unos ojos claros hermosísimos. ¿Con que un compromiso familiar, eh? ¡Me ha engañado!, Kimiko apretó los puños, furibunda. La verdad es que sí era una chica muy bella, y no tenía ninguna pinta de parentesco con Raimundo. Me dijo eso porque no quería que interfiriera en su cita como lo hice la otra vez, pensó Kimiko, pues ya veremos quién ríe al último. Era el cuarto llamado por parte de las chicas. Kimiko fue corriendo. Se sentó en un ángulo, bajo la sombrilla de Agatha donde pudiera visualizar a la encantadora pareja. Dolphin le dio un té helado. Kimiko comenzó a beber, su cerebro se congeló al primer sorbo. Era una bebida refrescante. Todas se sentaron a hablar. Kimiko disimular a escucharlas pero su vista se fija en Raimundo y la chica. Estaba muy apuesto esa vez, ¡se arregló para ella! Los dos tiendan una toalla sobre la arena, colocan una sombrilla. Sus bocas se mueven, están hablando y de algo muy chistoso por sus risas. No le veo la gracia a eso, ¡yo debería la que estuviera ahí!, pensó Kimiko. Justamente Génesis se fija que el té helado de Kim está borbotando burbujas que emergen desde el fondo hacia arriba, la bebida sube como volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Las muchachas se dan cuenta del extraño fenómeno y no tarda de decirle a Kim (fue tarde, la bebida salió disparada a todas partes), sus poderes de fuego debieron calentar la bebida.

-Iré por otra… –dijo Dolphin cogiendo el vaso, dejó escapar un alarido a la vez que soltó el vaso-. ¡Diablos, está caliente!

-¿Tan rápido? –preguntó extrañada Génesis, miró el sol. Hacía calor, pero apenas llegó a su mano pareció que se sometió a una temperatura más allá de la soportada por el hombre.

-No importa, no tengo sed. Sigamos jugando voleibol.

Kimiko cogió el balón. Lo apunta hacia la pareja. Fija bien su objetivo. Mierda, Raimundo le está dando de comer un sándwich en la boca a esa chica. Como si no tuviera manos esa devoradora de hombres. Los dos se ríen. Ella le lanza una mora. Él la atrapa con la boca. Y le aplaude como foca. Pensándolo bien, no es tan bonita, soy mucho más bonita que ella, se puso a pensar Kimiko que zumba el balón para arriba y lo golpea tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte que se va volando hasta golpear la cabeza de esa chica. El golpe fue tan duro, que la chica se desplomó hacia adelante. Kimiko da saltitos de alegría. ¡Le di, le di! Mia se echó a reír (lo había visto todo), les señala a las demás lo que hizo Kimiko.

-¡Kimiko, perdiste mi balón favorito!

-No te preocupes, Dolphin, iré por él –Kimiko se va, dando brinquitos. Raimundo cogió el balón, extrañado.

-Gracias, Rai –exclama Kimiko, tomando la pelota.

-¡¿Kimiko?!... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Basta, ya no me digas, supiste esto y no pudiste evitarlo! ¡Estás celosa, sí eso es, no puedes lidiar contra tus celos locos y viniste aquí!

-No son celos –Kimiko se hizo la loca-, yo estaba jugando voleibol con mis amigas y se me fue de las manos. Mi compromiso era en la playa. ¿Qué te pasó, tu compromiso familiar se canceló o también era en la playa?

-Tú eres una...

-Raimundo, las bebidas... ¡¿quién es ella?! –la voz de esa chica era chillona. Odió su voz.

-Ella no es nadie, no la conozco, ya se iba... Ten más cuidado donde lanzan ese balón, voy a comprar más bebidas, no importa.

Raimundo se fue pisando fuerte. Se le veía enojado. Kimiko regresó el balón a donde están las chicas. Ya habían terminado de beber y estaban levantadas, listas para seguir jugando.

-Aquí está.

-¡Genial, sigamos jugando!

-No Dolphin, ya cambié de parecer, de correr allá para acá me ha dado sed. Iré por algo de beber.

-Pero...

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas plenariamente extrañadas del rápido cambio en Kimiko. La linda extraterrestre fue a la caseta de refrigerios y bebidas frías. Se sentó al otro extremo donde Raimundo estaba, esperando que el encargado lo atendiera, estaba ocupado con otra persona. Se levantó y se le acercó por la espalda para sorprenderlo. Raimundo se restregaba con los dedos la cara como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¡Hola Raimundo!

-¡Kimiko! ¡¿me estás persiguiendo?!

-Oh no, Rai, es que se me antojó una bebida. Yo estoy con las chicas, mira allá, no te estoy mintiendo, ahí estamos. Lo planeamos en la misma fiesta de pijama, hasta vine vestida para la ocasión, ¿qué te parece?... –Kimiko modeló para él su traje de baño-. ¿Te gusta? Agatha me ayudó a escogerlo, tu tía tiene buen gusto. Es una lástima que no podré estrenarlo como se debe, no puedo ir al agua...

-Sí es hermoso, te sienta estupendamente bien. La verdad es que nunca te pude imaginar así por tus problemas con el agua... –Raimundo le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Abriendo y cerrando los ojos para vislumbrarla mejor. Kimiko se ve adorable usando bikini pensó Raimundo. La baba no le corrió por el mentón de suerte.

-¿En qué puedo atenderlo? –preguntó el encargado.

-Me gustaría un par de piernas frías...

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó aturdido el vendedor apenas bajó en busca de su pedido. Kimiko se rió entre dientes, sonrosada.

-¡Digo, un par de bebidas frías! ¿Sabe qué? Olvide eso último, solo quiero un coco con dos sorbetes –el vendedor se agachó para preparar su bebida-. Mira, Kimiko, en realidad estoy en plan familiar. Lo que pasa es que anoche llegaron mis primos de Brasil y le estoy enseñando al lugar a mi prima, tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta la playa...

-¿Ah sí? Entonces preséntame a tu prima, le debo una disculpa y me encantaría conocerla…

-¡MEJOR NO!

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno porque... porque... –Raimundo se rascó la cabeza- no quiero ser estorbo para ti y tus amigas, es decir, ustedes están en una salida. Es mejor que siga con ellas, no te preocupes, ya la conocerás otro día –el vendedor le entregó un coco partido a la mitad con dos pipotes rosados-. Muchas gracias, nos vemos Kimiko... –Raimundo cogió rápidamente su bebida, le pagó al vendedor y se fue pitando... Kimiko cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. ¿Tú prima, eh? No estás hablando con una extraterrestre tonta, Raimundo Pedrosa.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-¿A mí? Oh nada...

Kimiko regresó con sus amigas, que estaban asoleándose en la playa. Al menos Keiko, tiró la toalla a un lado y se recostó, las demás estaban a su entorno. Mia leyendo un libro con la tía Agatha. Génesis ayudando a untar protector solar en la espalda a Dolphin. Evelyn junto a Keiko. Le preguntaron qué pasó con las bebidas. Se excusó diciendo que se acordó que la tía trajo una bebida. Sacó un jugo de naranja del bolso de la tía, lo destapó y bebió. Génesis le preguntó a Kimiko si pensaba ir a nadar. Dolphin y ella iban a disfrutar del agua, antes de que la primera se pusiera a surfear. Kimiko prefirió quedarse con las otras. Iba a asolearse con Keiko. Perfecto, tira tu toalla y acompáñame, dijo Keiko. Se había puesto sus gafas de sol. Evelyn sacó su cámara, se puso a grabar. Kimiko sacó una toalla y se acomodó al lado derecho de Keiko. Ésta escuchaba música mientras se relajaba, tenía las manos tras su nuca. Le ofreció ponerse ensalada de pepinillos en los ojos, había traído consigo en su bolso, pero Kimiko rechazó gentilmente la oferta. Se puso sus gafas del sol y se recostó. Le echó unas miradas hacia donde estaba Raimundo y su "prima". Estaban bebiendo del mismo coco, los dos estaban muy cerca. Debo actuar rápido o podría quitarme a Raimundo, pensó Kimiko.

Nada fuera de lo usual luego de eso, los dos charlaron. Raudamente, Kimiko percibió que Raimundo ayudaba a esa víbora a ungirse protector solar. ¡Es eso o le estaba masajeando la espalda! Como sea, compartían un momento de intimidad. Y que ella supiera, ellos no son novios. No podía quedarse tranquila mientras eso sucedía. ¡Debo actuar, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?! Bajó la mirada, poniéndose a pensar cuando vio a un cangrejo moverse lentamente. En la boca de Kimiko se torció una sonrisa maliciosa. Con delicadeza, tomó la criatura y se levantó... Pronto ese pequeño cangrejo aterrizó en la cabeza de la despampanante pelirroja. Ésta dio gritos y chillidos: ¡Raimundo, quítamelo, quítamelo! ¡QUÍTAMELO!

-Si no te movieras tanto lo haría. Tranquila, tranquila...

Raimundo estaba en una posición incómoda. La chica no dejaba de pegar brincos, asqueada y aterrada. Kimiko se echó a reír. Raimundo la vio a lo lejos, nunca antes sintió tanto coraje como en ese momento. Nadie toca a mi Raimundo, querida...

***El chibi Raimundo que vimos en el episodio The Dream Stalker, que consciencia ni que nada, es él de niño (qué cuchi, de lo tierno pasó a lo endemoniadamente guapo).**

**-Sex-appel. **

**A/N: Evidentemente este episodio se concentra más en las escenas de la playa y esta es una segunda parte de los celos locos de Kimiko. Escuchar Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne es una excelente inspiración para estas escenas en el capítulo que viene continuaremos con esta aventura en la playa. Tendrá un final que nadie se espera. Este capítulo da la continuación de cómo terminó tan abruptamente inesperado en el anterior capítulo. Y créanme no sé de dónde saltó la historia de Ashley y Raimundo (sé que de mi teclado, pero aún así), no tenía la menor idea que escribir y esto salió así de repente. Me quedé orgullosa de lo que hice ya que como dijo Kimiko, Ashley se enamoró de Raimundo en circunstancias similares a las de ella y posiblemente miraba a Raimundo con sus ojos. Pronto sabremos cuál es el siguiente paso de Ashley. Me encantó esa parte. **

**Sinceramente nunca he ido a la playa y aquí yo parezco una experta... Me gustó ese detalle del balonazo en la cabeza. Me inspiré en Girlfriend, creo que ya lo dije. Lo del cangrejo, cuando en el diálogo de Kimiko escribí: ¿Pero qué debo hacer? No lo decía en broma, fue improvisado esa parte y estoy orgullosa cómo me salió, tan espontáneo. Pero me mató de la risa eso que dijo Raimundo, ¿cómo era?**

**-Me gustaría un par de piernas frías.**

**Me parece que esa bebida no se ha inventado todavía. Originalmente había pensado en los helados para este (para los que vieron el episodio donde Kimiko y Clay estaban en el centro comercial). Lo de las bebidas fue improvisado también. **

**-Raimundo quedó embelesado al ver Kimiko por primera vez en bikini, seguro que se está arrepintiendo de cuando le dijo que no se quitara su camisa de la suerte, no tenía ropa interior abajo. **

**Y hablando de frases. ¿Qué le estará pasando a Oma? Se le escapó a su madre para ir a conocer la playa, ¿qué secretos esconderá esta dulce niña? ¿cómo es eso de diferente de las chicas? Conocimos a Megan, la prima de Jack. Linda, ¿eh? En fin malvaviscos asados, sabremos por fin ese secreto en el capítulo que viene, el desenlace de esto, la aparición de un nuevo personaje (vayan pensando en deportes que tengan que ver con pelota: baloncesto, béisbol, futbol, **_**tenis...**_**), cuál era el rollo de por qué a todos los profesores lo citaron tan improvistamente y ¡conoceremos a la madre de Oma! No se lo pierdan, muy bueno: Lo que todos quien saber. ¡Hasta el capítulo 13! No lo olviden que para ser felices lo que hay que ser es creer en Dios y esperar la semana que viene. ¡Hasta pronto!**

* * *

**PD: Cada nuevo episodio de Xiaolin Chronicles tengo menos excusa para hacer OC, incluso aparecen tipos de relleno que no tienen mucho que ver como el muchacho del último episodio. En respecto a los personajes nuevos como Salvador Cumo y la hermana de Kimiko (todavía no puedo pegar ojo de la noticia impactante) estoy tratando de reubircarlos en mis fics. En la Traición conoce mi nombre, creo que tengo algo para la hermana de Kim, Salvador quizá le pueda dar ese papel en vez del mimo. En El Príncipe de los Monstruos, la hermana se hará mención mientras que Salvador puede hacer un pequeño cameo. En Ni Física Ni Química ya sé qué papeles les voy a dar... **

**En Lie To Me, tengo el papel perfecto para la hermana de Kimiko (tanto en el último como en el primer fic que mencioné jugarán a ser hermanas que se ayudan mutuamente mientras que aquí serán hermanas rivales por un interés común: ¡Uy, qué chévere, la llegada de la hermana de Kimiko beneficiará en gran medida a mis fics!) y creo que también para Salvador. He decidido hacer unos ajustes con respecto a ese fic, entre ellos es que Ping Pong no morirá... Si no que desaparecerá misteriosamente y ustedes verán si lo encontraremos muerto o vivo. Me estoy dando cuenta que este fic va a ser algo técnico a diferencia de otros que he escrito, porque es en sí una investigación de un caso y hasta los títulos, como por ejemplo: Primer Sospechoso: Raimundo Pedrosa, y todo se vincula a por qué se llega a pensar que él es el culpable. Dios mío, no he escrito nada, cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Tengo pensado prepararles un show, ya que saben que en mis notas del autor escribo notas para el episodio, mis futuros proyectos, hablo de Xiaolin Chronicles y sobretodo echo bromas; como en Lie To Me me voy a encargar de ayudarles a resolver un misterio, al igual que un profesor, en cada capítulo (exceptuando el primero y quizás el último) voy a imitar a todos y cada uno de mis profesores actuales (si se me terminan los profes y tengo capítulos más de lo que suponía, imito a profesores del año pasado) donde voy a hacer todas mis cosas, pero hablando iguales que ellos hasta voy a responder reviews como si fuera ellos dependiendo de cada capítulo. A lo mejor me ayuda a entenderlos mejor... Los comentarios de AliceXS la mayoría los tiene Guan ya que no lo conozco muy bien, voy a meterle ideas mías cuando se trate de temas de adolescente (el fic toca bastante estos temas). No había actualizado antes era porque presenté un examen y dos defensas y estaba como una loca estudiando. En las defensas, una saqué 18 (si la tipa no me daba derecho de palabra, ¿cómo demonios esperaba que defendiera mi vaina?) y en el otro 20 (con la misma tipa), y en el examen como dice mi buen amigo Clay, no quiero contar mis pollos antes de nacer... **


End file.
